Enchanted Again
by greenjelly16
Summary: When Ella of Frell breaks her curse of obedience, she unknowingly gives it to another girl, Lily. Fed up with her family's demands, Lily runs away and is tossed into a perilous world of royalty and ogres, magic and swords, love and betrayal.
1. Cursed Birth

Everyone knows the story by now of how Queen Ella of Frell broke a curse of obedience, saved the kingdom of Kyrria, and stopped the fairy Lucinda from giving out any more curses. The story's sweet and charming and all that, but there's one problem- when Lucinda made the curse, she didn't want to be broken. So she put in a little twist- if Ella ever managed to break it, the curse would go to a baby that was being born at that very minute.

I was just lucky enough to be born exactly seventeen seconds after Ella broke her curse.

I didn't, and still don't, see why I had to get the curse. There was someone born ten seconds before Ella broke the curse, and there was another baby born four seconds after me, and another one eleven seconds after that. But no, of course _I_ had to get the curse.

Lucinda was at my birth, just like every other birth in the kingdom of Kyrria. My mother told me the story countless times- though how she knew what happened, I didn't know, because her eyes were closed most of the story. Lucinda had arrived in the form of a midwife.

"Here's your baby, ma'am, and she's sure a beauty," Lucinda said, handing me to Mother.

"Is she?" Mother murmured, her eyes still closed in pain.

"I don't think so," Father mumbled under his breath, so that Mother could barely hear him. Father had been a king in his former life, or so he liked to tell me, and he proceeded to order and act like his kitchen chair was the Royal Throne and his torn, dusty cloak was the Imperial Robe. Nothing either Mother or I could do pleased him, and likewise, Mother had displeased him again here by producing a girl instead of a boy.

"What will you name her?" Lucinda asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Lily, after the spring flowers," my mother immediately replied, her eyes still closed. "And like spring, I hope she brings refreshment."

Lucinda laughed a high, tinkling laugh. "Now, go to sleep, Lily," she cooed, still rocking me in her arms.

Immediately, my eyes shut and I was sound asleep. Lucinda's face went ghost white. "No!" she shrilled. "It can't be! What have I done?"

Mother's eyes popped open and she sat up so fast the pillow came up with her. "What? What happened to Lily?"

"She- she's cursed," Lucinda couldn't take her stone gaze of me. "Obedience- Ella must have broken the spell- oh, how could I do that?"

"What are you talking about?" Father snapped irritably.

"See, when this girl named Ella was born, I cast a spell to make her obedient, and I made it that if another baby was born within the minute of her breaking the curse- because I never expected her to want to break it- would recieve the curse as well. Oh, how could I be so stupid? Now Lily has to do whatever she's told!"

"WHAT?" Mother was almost shouting.

"I'm so sorry," Lucinda practically dropped me into a cradle. "But I think I can change the spell a little bit… let me think… oh, yes, I know, it's brilliant! Whenever Lily gets an order, she still has to obey, but- let me think- when she turns eighteen years old, she'll have an opportunity to break the curse!"

"Can't you just take the curse away?" Mother asked.

"I'm so sorry!" Lucinda almost sobbed. "We're not allowed! I must be going."

"Wait- how can she break the curse- can she break it sooner- don't leave!" But Lucinda left with Mother's questions still hanging in the air, and Father wouldn't summon her back.

"It's just as well. At least now it will be easier to keep tabs on her," he shrugged, and left my mother alone with me.

If the curse made Queen Ella a rebel, it made me five revolts packed into one. I would simply refuse to do anything that I wasn't ordered to do, and the things I was ordered to do, I always managed to find a way to mess up. If Mother ordered me to wash the dishes, I would wash them while reading a book and they always came out of the washing as dirty as when I had started. The stains in the laundry became worse and worse, and eventually, I couldn't be trusted with even the most basic chores- not that it bothered me.

My mother had three more daughters before she produced a boy child.

My brother, Edward, would turn out to be the worst thing that happened to me since the idea of spankings.


	2. Slap

I was ten years old when Edward was born. Me and my sisters (Rose, Daisy and Violet- my mother was fond of flowers) all knew about the curse. I think they were a little afraid of me. When Rose was four and I was six, she had been trying to talk to me through her lisp, and had accidently said, "Punch me", and of course I had to do it. Mother didn't punish me (she understood about the curse) but Rose kept out of my way from then on, and she trained Daisy and Violet to do the same.

Edward was a different story. Father favored him over us four sisters, and we were rather bitter towards his privileges and toys. Father even hired a maid to do his chores! As a result, even at five years old Edward had developed a princely air and was constantly nagging every one with orders.

"Daisy, give me that candy you're eating, it's too sweet for you," he snapped at her, yanking the chocolate truffle out of her hand. Daisy burst into tears and ran from the room.

"Rose, do my homework for me, I'm too busy to do it." Rose was thirteen by then and studying to go to the public high school, but nobody dared go against Edward's will, at risk of facing both his anger and Father's punishments. So Rose did his homework.

"Violet, go steal some cookies from the pantry, I'm hungry." Eight-year-old Violet was terrified of Edward, though he was three years younger, and always obeyed him instantly. At first I thought she was cursed as well, but as she never listened to a thing Mother told her, I quickly changed my mind.

I avoided Edward even more than my sisters, for I knew he would take advantage of my obedience, but he was a smart boy, and he quickly figured out my curse. As a result, I was given more orders than ever.

"Lily, massage my feet."

"Lily, draw me a bath."

"Lily, play chess with me, and lose."

"Lily, bring me my tea in bed."

Oh, yes, he was a slavedriver. But I was good at revenge. I would massage his feet, but I always managed to have a needle in my hand when I did it. I filled the bath tub, but used the dirty dishwater from dinner. I played chess and lost, but I ended the game within five minutes, and tipped the board over afterwards. I brought the tea to Edward, but tipped it over his head.

My father did nothing to stop Edward's orders or my retaliations, but I knew he knew, because Mother had told him several times. Mother did her best to keep Edward away from me, but her efforts were almost always in vain. Father was always on his side, and Mother had no power over her husband.

I thought life could get no worse. My father didn't care what happened to me, my brother treated me like a common slave, my sisters avoided me at all costs, and my mother had no power to help me.

And then, my brother became obsessed with money.

He wanted allowance. He became the first boy I met who liked shopping. He wanted to sell everything he owned just for the pleasure of buying new things. He ordered me to give him everything I owned, from my bed, to my clothes, to my books.

I didn't mind the clothes so much (I never went outside beyond the kitchen garden to avoid innocent passerby who might accidently give an order), but I flatly refused to give him the books.

"I'll burn them before I give them to you," I shouted, fighting the urge to hand over my precious volumes.

"I'll have you burned before you do that!" Edmund yelled back.

"I will never give them to you. Never, never, never!"

"You will!"

"I will not!"

Just then Mother and Father walked in. "What's all the noise?" Father demanded. "You'd think there was a thunderstorm in here."

"I want to sell her books and she won't give them to me!" Edward shouted.

I knew then that the battle was lost.

"Give Edward the books," Father commanded, turning on his heel to leave the room. "You are to obey all his orders instantly. He is your brother and your superior. And- oh yes- I think a punishment is in order. I'm not going to let you forget your commands. Edward- why don't you give your sister a slap?"

Mother gasped. "No! Edward, if you slap her, I will take away your allowance and all your possesions besides."

"I believe this is my house?" Father stopped midstep. "Edward, slap your sister."

"Edward, if you slap her…"

"SLAP LILY!"

The slap came hard and painful, right to the cheek. I bit my lip hard, trying to keep down the scream of pain, and clutched my books tightly with one hand, rubbing the sore cheek with my other. I could already feel the bruise coming.

"Father's gone," Mother's arm was around my shoulders. "Don't give Edward your books. Come with me."

I let her guide me down the hallway, leaving a smirking Edward behind.

"Listen closely," Mother was speaking very fast, very close to my ear. "You are never to see Edward again. Never obey any of Father's orders. And never, ever, ever tell anyone about the curse, or about the problems in this family, do you hear me?"

I nodded.

"And Lily?" Mother hesitated. "Maybe it would be better if you stayed in your room through dinner- until this blows over."

I nodded again. But I learned several things that night.

I could not rely on Mother to help me. Father was on the enemy's side with Edward, and my sisters were way out of the helpful zone.

I needed to take control of my life.

I was going to run away.


	3. Plan Foiled

Not wasting any time, I quickly gathered my few possessions left into a stack in the middle of my bedroom. The only things I still owned after Edward's collection- my eight books, a few lengths of cloth I had ruined with my embroidery, or, rather, a mess of tangled thread, and a small blanket I had had since birth. These things had no value, and even Edward saw no point in stealing them.

I sat down on the floor next to my things, hard. Just because I had a bundle over my shoulder didn't mean I could just walk out of the house and escape. I needed a better plan. I would need food, somewhere to go _to_, and some way to sneak out.

I sighed, exasperated. I knew from experience that although my door was locked at night, I could easily pick it open. I was a skilled criminal- I had the lightest and most agile fingers of anyone I knew. I had lifted money from Edward's pockets many times, and he never noticed, probably because he had so much money he couldn't keep track of it all. I could catwalk through his bedroom behind his back, and he would never notice. I would easily be able to get out of my room tonight, slip into the pantry, and sneak out the door unnoticed. But where would I go?

I briefly thought of my other family. My mother had two sisters, one who lived across the ocean, and another who had a falling out with the others several years ago. I had no idea where to find either one. And I definitely didn't want help from Father's relatives.

I would have to think of something else.

I shuffled through my stack of books. _A Study of the Kyrrian and Ayorthaian World_. Perfect.

I opened the book to the section on the capital city. Impossible. There were too many people who could easily find out about my curse. I turned a few pages to the Ayorthaian section. Not only did I not speak Ayorthaian, I knew absolutely nobody who lived there. At least in Kyrria, I knew the language, customs, and a precious few people.

I turned back to the beginning of the book. I was beginning to despair of finding anywhere I could go when I found, listed in tiny print in the corner of a page, _Pimm_. It was easily a night's walk from where I lived, and I could find somewhere to spend the night. I still had a handful of KJs from Edward's overflowing pockets, and I could live off of them and a stock of edibles from the pantry for a few days.

"Lily?" a hesitant voice was calling from behind my closed door. I stiffened, recognizing the voice as one of my sister's.

"What do you want?" I asked sharply.

The door opened a crack and Rose's freckled face and small feet slid through the space. "Can I talk to you?"

"You're already doing it. What do you want?" I repeated, starting to get irritated. Rose had only come to my room once since I had punched her, and it had only been to yell at me and to haul me into Edward's room.

"I wanted to say sorry," Rose sidled into my room shyly.

"Sorry for what?"

"For avoiding you," Rose wouldn't look me in the eye. "Mother told me what Edward did. I…I want to help you."

I stared at her, dumbfounded. This was Rose, who had never spoken two words to me if she could help it. Rose, who would just as soon walk into a dragon's cave as my room. Rose, who had taken every precaution imaginable to keep out of my way.

Rose, who was standing next to me, ready to help.

Still, suspicion and years of silence kept me from jumping up to accept her offer.

"Did Edward send you?" my eyes bored holes into her chest.

For the first time, Rose looked up to match my gaze. "I swear on the heavens I would never betray you to him. I mean, you're my sister."

"He's your brother."

"He's not my brother." Rose's voice was hard as rock and her eyes were steely as she continued to look straight at me.

A small smile broke through my lips and I held out my hand. "We're allies, then?"

Her lips formed a smile as well. "Allies, and sisters, and best friends." She accepted my outstretched hand and shook it.

"Okay, listen, Rose, here's my plan." I outlined the ideas I had been bouncing around in my head earlier.

Rose's brow furrowed and she seemed to be rethinking her decision to help. "But you'll need a key, and you'll need money, and you'll need so many other things neither one of us has. I mean, don't you think this plan is a little crazy and out of line?"

"Fine," I slammed the book on my lap shut. "If you want to go back on your word, go ahead. Don't mind me. I'll just go along on my own merry way, and we can continue to avoid each other like before."

Rose's face flushed bright red. "I didn't mean it like that," she said quickly. "But how do you plan to get out of the house without a key?"

"You really underestimate me, don't you? You think Edward never realized there were a lot of things I could get for him out of the pantry if I knew how to pick locks?" I pushed my light brown hair out of my eyes.

Rose cracked a grin. "Okay, okay, okay. I expect he taught you how to rob wallets and purses as well?"

"Naturally," I carelessly pulled the pile of KJs I had stolen from Edward out of my pocket. "And I can also walk right past someone and he'd never notice."

"You're smarter than you look," Rose pushed the pile of money back at me.

"You've got more brains under those red curls than I'd expect," I replied. "Will you wait outside my room at midnight tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Rose replied.

The clock in the hallway chimed away the minutes. 11:52, 11:54… I sighed and double checked the bundle I had made out of my quilt.

Mother had only popped in for a moment to kiss my forehead and tell me she loved me. Rose had stopped by to flick a couple of coins in my direction, and nobody else probably even realized I was still in the house. My bundle was packed, I had a stack of money, and I was ready to go.

"Lily, are you there?" Rose whispered.

"Is everyone asleep?" I asked under my breath.

"I think so."

"All right. The quickest way to the door is through Edward's room, and I'm not taking any detours." I opened the door and silently walked down the hall.

"I think you're taking an awful risk," Rose was carrying a small bag with the food I had requested. "What if Edward wakes up?"

"What if Father wakes up? What if Daisy wakes up? There's a million risks, and this is just one of them." I felt my way down the darkened hallway and turned the handle of Edward's bedroom door. "Don't forget, we have to be absolutely silent."

Rose nodded and we slipped into my brother's richly furnished bedroom.

Edward was sound asleep in his four poster bed. We were almost across the floor, just opening the door that led to my freedom when…

"Lily, shut the door, it's cold in here."

My hand jerked the door closed automatically, and I whirled around.

The curse wouldn't allow me to look at him (Mother's order) but I could sense he was asleep. He was ordering me around in his dreams.

"Open the door and get out of here," Rose ordered.

Almost robotically, I pulled the door open.

"And while you're at it, Lily, wash my laundry, do the dishes, and steal me a couple of chocolate bars from the pantry," Edward babbled on.

"Open the door," Rose repeated. "Ignore him, Lily."

The curse was tearing me in different directions. I fought to step out the door, but I was being pulled towards Edward's laundry basket.

"Don't do the laundry or the dishes and don't steal anything for Edward," Rose commanded.

"Don't do anything Rose says, Lily," Edward drawled.

Rose met my eyes and for a moment we shared in panic. How was I supposed to get out of here if Edward kept ordering me around and Rose couldn't revoke the commands?


	4. Brilliant Ideas

Thank you, THANK YOU, **_THANK YOU!_** to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. Your reviews made my day!

I had to redo this chapter because I decided it didn't come out sounding right, and chapter five would not have matched a K+ rating.

I also realize that I never mentioned a disclaimer. So, sadly enough, I don't own any of the Ella Enchanted characters, ideas, settings, etc.

Now, chapter four, take two.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose and I stood frozen for what seemed like ages before Edward's voice shook me out of my stupor.

"Come on, Lily, don't just stand there!" he snapped, still as sound asleep as ever.

All at once I made a mad dash for the door, Rose on my heels. We collapsed into the long, dewy grass in the backyard.

"That was close," Rose panted.

"Too close," I agreed. "But we got out of there, and that's the important thing. Now, I'm going on to Pimm. You can make it back to the house okay?"

Rose stared at me as if I had gone insane. "What makes you think I'm going back to the house?"

"What makes you think you're coming?" I demanded.

"We're SISTERS? Hello?" Rose's face was flushing redder than her hair.

"You have two sisters back in the house. You can't come with me. It's too dangerous," I stood up.

"I think it's too dangerous for you to go alone," Rose shot back. "I'm coming with you. Let me come."

I was stunned to find that there was no familiar need to obey. Had I unknowingly broken the curse?

_No_ a little voice in the back of my head told me. _Edward said not to obey her, remember?_

"Come on, Rose, stop being stubborn," I pleaded. "You can't come along, and that's final."

"I'm coming," Rose stood up next to me and started walking down the path, with an attitude that clearly said, "What are you going to do about it?" She turned back for a moment and added, "Besides, you need someone to correct your stupid plans in case you decide it's safe to march through the king's bedroom."

I rolled my eyes at her, sighed and followed her down the path. At least I wouldn't be alone.

I soon realized that there was a huge difference between looking at a route on a map and traveling that route in real life. Not only did I have no idea how to follow the maps, but they did not depict one little bit of the difficulties of the real trails. The forest trail was barely visible on the ground. At times I doubted we were even on the right path.

"Remind me again why this is a good idea?" Rose panted as she clambered over a large rock jutting out of the middle of the path.

My eyes flashed fire in her direction, but I bit my tongue and tried my best to keep my temper in check. "I'll go first, if it's too difficult for your tender feet," I nimbly jumped off the rock, landing in front of her in the path.

Rose glared at me, but had the sense to keep her mouth shut. We ducked under stray tree branches, climbed over fallen trees and rocks, dodged poisonous plants I vaguely recognized from my reading, and tried our best to stay on the faint trail.

After what felt like an exhausting eternity, the sun peeked over the hills in the east. Rose yanked on the shoulder of my dress. "It's morning."

"Yes? And your point is?" I was grumpy from my lack of sleep and the hard work of the trail.

"Well, we're going to have to stop and sleep sometime," she hinted. "And besides, what if someone comes down this path?"

I laughed weakly. "Nobody's been down this road in at least a century!" But I concurred with the need for sleep. "Where do you expect to lie down?"

"Off the trail somewhere?" Rose suggested. "Unless you have a _better_ plan?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"Well, it was your brilliant idea to leave the house right through Edward's room, and it was you _extremely_ intelligent decision to go down this God forsaken trail!" Rose yelled, and let out a stream of words that I would never have expected my quiet, serene sister to use or know.

I gaped at her, but only for a moment. "If you think your _expert _opinion is so much smarter than my own, why don't you go off on your own? In fact, if I'm so stupid, why didn't you JUST STAY HOME TO BEGIN WITH?" I added my own line of unprintable words for impression, mixing in a couple of elfian insults and gnomic attacks.

Rose stared at me, an indeciperable expression on her face. Was it hurt? Anger? Sorrow? Confusion? A mixture of them all? "If that's the way you feel about it, then fine. I'm leaving," she turned, her head held high and her voice calm and quiet, and marched off down the path.

I gazed after her. I had only really known my sister for one day, and yet her soft words had pierced my heart and brought tears to my eyes. For a moment I considered running after her, but then I shook myself. _That's her problem,_ I told myself. _She'll figure out soon that she can't live on her own, and come back._ At least, that's what I told myself. Whether or not I believed it is another story.

"Why, look, boys, it's breakfast!" a delighted voice drifted through my thoughts from beside me. I whirled around and came face to face with a towering band of six ogres.


	5. Ogre Dinner

Okay, first of all, just a note: if you're reading this chapter and thinking it doesn't make sense, it is because I redid chapter four and you haven't read the updated version. Thanks for my reviews. Appreciated the encouragement offered by each one.

The story…

The ogres leered closer toward me. "You're an awfully pretty girl to be wandering around here all alone. Don't you think that might be, well, _dangerous_? After all, a big, mean, ugly _ogre_ could get you," their leader sneered. I matched his gaze, and felt his eyes boring into my own as he read my mind… my secrets, my sister, my curse.

"This one'll be fun to play with!" one of his pals nudged the leader in the ribs.

"We'll have to be careful," the leader replied. "NiSSh got one of these, too, and look where he ended up." He turned back to me. "You can call me DurSSe. Brother of NiSSh. I guess you know him?"

I did. The Court Linguist, Ella, married to the Prince Charmont, had managed to outsmart a band of ogres led by NiSSh. (Coincidentally, she was also the one who had given me my curse.) She had written in a book about how she had managed to imitate their language to enchant them into sleep. I wondered vaguely if I could do the same- and then remembered the only word in Ogrese that I knew meant "arm pit".

"Well, come on," DurSSe gestured for me to follow them. "Keep up, keep quiet, and don't run away."

Instantly, my tongue became like a weight in my mouth. I moved robotically off the trail to join the six ogres.

"Let's go back to the caves," one of DurSSe's friends suggested. "We can roast 'er up and eat 'er in a momen', before any of those annoyin' knights come by."

"Why not eat her now?" a female ogre asked. "The quicker we eat her, the less of a chance of a knight coming by."

"Shut up," DurSSe snapped. "Your arguing is going to drive me insane. We're taking her back to the caves and having roast maiden for supper tonight. March quick, girl." He added to his friend out of the corner of his mouth, "later, you can go find her sister, too."

Rose! I thought frantically. She was probably off in some bush crying and there were a bunch of ogres about to come and haul her off- and then we'd both be literally dead meat. I tried desperately to think of some way to work my way around the ogre's orders, but, simple as the were, they were nearly impossible to evade.

The walk took only about ten minutes, but I had already been walking over rough trail all night, and those ten minutes felt like ten years. I stumbled blindly down the path, barely caring if I made it out of this alive. A haze drifted in front of my eyes, and I collapsed the ground.

The curse wouldn't let me kindly pass out. I felt myself being lifted to my feet, and I was pushed to catch up to the ogres.

"Go sit by that tree," DurSSe commanded. I vaguely crossed a field and collapsed on the roots of the tree. I closed my eyes and lay perfectly still, desperately wanting to sleep. As though from a great distance, I heard a match strike, and felt the warmth as flames roared up. Even though I knew I was about to sizzle in them in a few moments, I was grateful for the temporary comfort.

"Just throw 'er in the flames," DurSSe's friend's voice cut through by hazy thoughts like a drop of clear water. I felt my mind clear miraculously and was able to push myself into a straightened sitting position.

"NO, DrEEze," the lady ogre yelled back. "They always burn that way. It is best to gently cook her, stuck on a spear slowly turned over the fire."

"Yes, but _you_ never want to sit there turnin' 'er," DrEEze complained. "I always get the dirty work."

"Shut it, both of you," DurSSe's irritated voice drifted over. "The rest of us are hungry."

"Why don't _you_ go get that other girl, then?" the lady ogre was completely ignoring DurSSe. "I'll do the cooking, you do the hunting. Go on, go get her!"

I gaped for a moment as I felt myself rise to my feet. I couldn't believe my luck. I turned and was about to run off through the forest when-

"STOP!" DurSSe screamed. My feet became imbedded in the dirt. "Now look what you've done," he snapped crossly to the lady and DrEEze. "You nearly let supper escape. You, DrEEze, go get the other girl. My lady may do the cooking as she sees fit. Supper, come here."

I tried to sink my feet further into the dirt. If ever my life depended on breaking that curse, it was now. Suddenly, the pain began. It was pain beyond anything I had ever experienced. I was tipping, tipping towards DurSSe…I was about to explode into a million pieces…I couldn't move…

I stumbled towards DurSSe.

"What a good little girl," DurSSe smiled, revealing a mouthful of jagged, browning teeth. "Now, this will only hurt for a second… I'm a very quick killer… some ogres believe in drawing the death out, but I'm one of the kind-"

He was suddenly cut off by a scuffle and DrEEze came back into the clearing, dragging a cut and bleeding girl behind him. Her eyes were closed and her arm was bent at an odd angle. "Found the other girl, DurSSe," he said proudly. "She was sneakin' around awful close. Put up a good fight, but nothin' DrEEze can't handle!"

DurSSe stood up and bent over the newcomer. I stretched my neck at an awkward angle, trying to get a better look at the girl, praying to the gods that by some stroke of luck, it would not be Rose.

It was. I half-remembered reading some law in one of my books that "Anything that can go wrong will go wrong.". I hysterically started laughing.

"Wha's the matter with 'er?" DrEEze snapped.

All of the ogres and Rose were staring at me like I'd suddenly sprouted horns.

"Shut up, girl!" DurSSe snapped, and my mouth clamped shut.

I stared at Rose, trying to tell her through mental telepathy that I was okay, but by the way Rose continued to stare at me, I somehow got the feeling she hadn't received the message.

So, now what happens? I wondered to myself. If we were in a book, this would be a moment for escape. The moment where good triumphs over evil. Where the good guys prove, once again, that they always win.

Unfortunately, this was a reality, and in a reality, I'd learn, once again, the law that states that "Anything that can go wrong will go wrong."

'The whole "it could be worse" concept', I thought.

And as the law goes, everything went wrong.


	6. Power

**Thank you to enchantedwriter72 and iglowinthedark36 for their help, support and suggestions! Also, thanks to booksquirt and PrincessZeldaSkywalker for their ideas, which were very inspiring and indirectly influenced this chapter.**

"A third one!" came the delighted cry of DrEEze. "How can you possibly have found a third one?"

"Pretty good haul," DurSSe said lazily from beside the fire. "Three humans and hardly a bit of work."

Two ogres I hadn't noticed before came dragging in a struggling boy.

Edward.

_Oh great_, I thought. _Why don't we just have a whole family reunion right here?_

"I must ask you to unhand me," Edward was saying irritably. "I am of noble birth, and you will be greatly punished for this undignified treatment."

The ogres gawked for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"Dream on, Ed," Rose muttered.

I glanced over at her. _We need to get out, and we need to get out **now**, _I thought desperately. Her blue eyes met my brown ones for a moment, and we both nodded simultaneously. We hadn't forgiven each other yet, but we were going to have to work together to get out of here alive. While Edward and the ogres were completely absorbed in their argument, I slid silently across the ground to join my sister.

"Any ideas, Miss Genius?" Rose whispered.

I glared at her, grabbed a stick out of the fire, and scratched into the dirt, _If you ever call me a genius again, I will be forced to strangle you._

"Okay! Any ideas, Lily?"

_No._

"Why aren't you talking?" Rose paused to cough for a moment, then spat blood into the nearby flames.

_The ogres told me to shut up._

"All right. I guess they told you not to run away, too." Rose's voice was become choked and weak.

_Wow, you must be psychic. More like psycho, actually._

"HEY, YOU TWO! GET AWAY FROM EACH OTHER!"

Instantly, I felt myself sliding down the earth, away from Rose. I clutched at the ground desperately, but the ground continued to tilt. I felt my fingers bruise terribly from the effort of holding on, but I wasn't willing to let go.

"Don't kill yourself, Lily, just move," Rose's voice was quiet and calm. I looked up in surprise, my resolution breaking for a moment, and I slid back across the grass. Rose simply sat, staring at me, holding her arm that looked to be broken across her body, blood oozing out of her many cuts, face pale and eyes tired. She slumped down on the ground. "Wake me up right before the ogres come for us, Lily. I don't want you… you… suffer… lone…" and Rose drifted out of consciousness. Great. The Law illustrated yet again- I had now lost my only real companion.

Something inside me clicked at that moment. It felt as though Rose had lit a flame inside my stomach, and it was quickly being fanned up to a huge blaze, almost equaling the size of the one being built up to fry us in.

I looked Rose over. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was quick and shallow. She had been defeated. Why?

_Because of her own stupidity in wanting to come with you_ I tried to tell myself.

_Because she cared about you and wanted to help you,_ a stronger voice replied.

So, basically, she was here because she cared. About me.

And she was about to become dead meat (literally) because of it.

If this had happened the day before, when I had been fighting for my books, I would probably have broken down and cried. As it was… I very nearly did.

And then, I got mad.

I got really, really irritated.

These ogres were going to just kill and eat all three of us without a second thought. In just a few moments… crack, sizzle, pop. Nothing left but a couple of bones. Rose did not deserve that fate. Edward… well… I'd have to think about that… but Rose, never.

I stood up. I glanced over at DurSSe, who was still quarrelling with Edward, and began to walk around the fire.

None of the ogres noticed. They seemed to be totally fascinated by Edward's speech. Probably my first stroke of luck today.

Unfortunately, Edward saw me. "Finally, Lily! It took nearly forever to find you. We're going home now. Go."

"Stop." DurSSe had been listening to Edward's commands and found me inching away from the fire.

"Don't pay attention to those dirty, stupid ogres! Do as I say. Go," Edward waved his hand imperiously.

DurSSe glared at him. "Oh, dirty, stupid ogres, are we?"

"Yes," Edward lifted his chin as I began to walk back towards the flames. As Edward had ordered me to "go", the curse would leave me alone as long as I kept my feet moving, and I wanted to get Rose before I left.

As Edward and DurSSe became engaged in another shouting match, I grabbed Rose's arm. "Rose. Get up. We're leaving."

Rose didn't move. My feet kept moving, but I turned around and doubled back. This time, I leaned over and tried to pick her up. She was too heavy. By hundreds of pounds. "Rose. WAKE UP." I gently slapped her cheeks, then quickly looped around again. This was getting ridiculous.

Rose was slowly showing signs of life. "Rose. Get up. Come here," I grabbed her arm again and fairly dragged her to her feet as I kept moving around in circles. "We're leaving now."

Rose appeared to be only half-conscious, but she moved with me as I made my way out of the clearing, and promptly ran into an especially large ogre.

It would've been just too easy to walk away because Edward said I could. That would definitely defy the Law.

"Sweetums, you're not allowed to go this way. Turn around and go back towards the fire," the ogre purred, gently spinning my shoulders around. I didn't pay any attention to him, but the ogre's order still had effect. I walked back towards the fire, when suddenly Edward shouted, "Get out of here, Lily! Get Father!"

Those were the words I had dreamed of hearing (if I ignored the 'get father' part), and plugging my fingers in my ears, I ran for it, Rose on my heels.

Once again, ran into ogre. I was ready to scream in frustration.

I glared at the ogre as he stood, grinning cockily down at me. "You have five seconds to get out of the way." I was seriously annoyed, and what was there left to be afraid of? I was going to stand this ogre down, and he was _going_ to get out of the way.

Except he didn't. "The little princess is going to make the big, bad ogre get out of the way!" he cooed.

"I'm not a princess. And I'm dead serious." I held up five fingers. "You have five seconds."

The ogre completely ignored me. He went on singing about cute little princesses making big, evil ogres bow down to them.

That really hit me the wrong way. I wished I was a princess. An uncursed princess. A princess with a normal life and a happy one at that. And no one had _ever_ bowed down to me my entire life, forget about an ogre.

The five seconds were up. The ogre had not moved. And I had no idea what to do to make him move. But at the moment, that didn't matter. I was hating this ogre with every particle of my being. Rose's injuries, Rose's sacrifices, my mother's sacrifices, Father's abuses, Edward's arrogance, this stupid curse… at that moment, I leashed out every little bit of anger I had in me on that ogre.

I don't exactly understand what happened. The anger and hate flowed through my body, through my blood, through my heart. I felt my eyes and face grow red and hot, and something shot out of my eyes. And that something hit the ogre smack in the middle of his face. And the ogre stumbled backwards. And I was _out_ of there.

"What was that?" Rose's voice sounded slightly scared, slightly bemused.

"Never mind," I panted, pulling her along as I sprinted through the forest. Suddenly, someone slammed into my shoulder from the side, knocking both of us to the ground.

Edward. Again.

Talk about bad things happening.

"Let's _go_," Edward hissed, scrambling to his feet again. But the momentary delay had been enough. The ogres were rapidly gaining on us. I could see a few of them less than a hundred yards behind us.

Rose tried to get back up, stumbled, and slid back to the dirt. "Can't stand," she gasped out.

"Edward, grab Rose and _run_. I'll hold them off," I ordered. It was quite enjoyable. I couldn't remember ever giving an order before, only obeying them. It was kind of… empowering.

Ignoring me, Edward ran off. Furiously, I pulled Rose to her feet and gave her a gentle push into some nearby bushes. "Hide. Do whatever it takes, but don't let the ogres find you." I whirled around again. The ogres were now only about fifty feet away. It was now or never.

I summoned every ounce of anger in my body. I _hated_ these ogres. I _hated_ this curse. I _hated_ everything about my stupid life so far… and it all came coursing through my blood.

The something shot out of my eyes again, only bigger this time… greater… more powerful. I kept hating and hating the ogres, and as I felt the hatred drawing through my body to my eyes, it built up a thick shield of light between the ogres and me. One brave ogre tried to step through the light… and promptly was launched backwards, falling to the ground, moaning and clutching his head.

The ogres were all murmuring among themselves, trying to figure out how to break through the shield. They didn't need to bother. My energy and strength was flowing into the shield, and it was quickly running out. The shield began to weaken, to flicker, and to die.

Then, it disappeared all together. I had failed. We were just going to be taken back to the ogres again. My mind could not quite get around the thought, and, the life in my blood and heart unable to support me any longer, I collapsed to the ground, and the world blacked out around me.

**I don't think you were expecting this (well, actually, I _know_ you weren't because I wasn't either). It's kind of confusing, I think, but it'll be explained more in the next chapter. My compliments to all the brilliantly minded people mentioned at the beginning, because without their ideas, this lovely chapter would not have come to life.**

**Summerbluez: Lily has brown hair and eyes, and is short and skinny, still kind of clumsy and slightly unattractive. Rose has red hair and blue eyes, and is tall and willowy, very elegant and beautiful. They're pretty much opposites.**

**In response to a review in Ch. 4- Lily was self-educated. She didn't go to public school, because as you probably know, the teachers give millions of orders there, and someone would probably take advantage of her and copy homework and cheat off tests. Her father wasn't interested in her, really, and so she learned everything she knows from her books and from her mother.**

**Enchantedwriter72: You rock, you rock, you rock. You have a brilliant mind. You are an absolute genius. Absolutely great suggestion for the chapter (although you can see it has been revised slightly to suit the plot). If you ever need an idea for your stories… let me know. I owe you one.**

**Iglowinthedark36: There are not words in the English language that express how much your ideas and helpfulness mean to me. How you're always willing to bounce ideas around. How you always have a suggestion. How you're an awesome writer and editor and the best friend anyone could ask for. If you _ever_ need help with _anything_… I owe you a million favors.**

**And to Leah Kesri… they were obviously not eaten (yet).:-) That would make for a really lousy story.**

**Overloaded**


	7. Magic

**Thank you to reviewers. They are very much appreciated. And… I know I'm not very fast at updating, but reviews make me want to write faster… long reviews especially… hint, hint… laughs**

**And over 30 reviews! I could not believe it. I know, I'm very easily satisified… but I mean, that's over 5 reviews per chapter!**

**All reviewers deserve some chocolate, and I hope it makes you at least half as happy as you made me! (Meaning you should be bouncing off the walls)**

Okay, I'll stop babbling now…

"She should wake up any time now," a male voice hazily drifted to my ears. "I can't think of any other healing spells that will do any good."

"Sir, what if she doesn't wake up?" I vaguely discerned Rose's voice.

"She will," the man's voice didn't sound at all certain. "Of course she will."

I tried to push my eyes open, but the effort was too much. Even thinking was starting to tire me out. My mind drifted between sleep and consciousness… and suddenly cleared.

My eyes were open in an instant. Rose's anxious eyes were looking down at me, and her red hair was spilling over her shoulder and on to my forehead. I felt something sharp and heavy digging into my ribs and wondered if she had stuck her elbow there.

"Lily? Are you okay?"

I let out a small groan. "If there was such a thing as a stupid question, that one would definitely qualify."

"All right. Where does it hurt the most?"

"Right in the center of my chest, where your elbow is so conveniently sitting."

"My elbows are right here, Lily." Rose raised both elbows to show me, but the pain in my chest didn't lift.

An elderly man suddenly moved beside Rose. Actually, to put it more accurately- he _bounced_. I had never seen an old man like him bounce before. He had a white beard that brushed against the top of his chest, and short, white hair covered his head. His face was wrinkled and aged, but his eyes were dark and warm, and gave a person a feeling of great comfort.

"That was an AMAZING bit of magic you did out there!" he chortled. Yes, he _chortled_. This was one overly happy guy. "I mean, that shield you built up, that was fantastic magic!"

Rose smiled at my bemused face. "This is Tarmo. He's a healer and a trained wizard."

"Yes, yes, yes," Tarmo was still talking in a happy-go-lucky voice. "I saw that shield you formed, and you didn't even have a wand! That was just an incredible thing for a girl as young as yourself to do. I mean, most wizards _never_ master configuration, even when they get to my age. I myself can't even configure things as well as you can!"

"What's he talking about?" I asked weakly. The pain in my chest was still intense, and Tarmo's overly excited talking was rather overwhelming.

"The wall of light you built up between you and the ogres," Rose answered. "That's configuration. It's a very advanced form of magic. But I don't understand how you can have that in you; magic has to be born into you, and neither of our parents are magical."

"You can also have it infused into your blood at a young age," Tarmo said, opening various bottles and sniffing the contents. "Perhaps your parents had it done by fairies or master wizards, though it does cost a lot of money…"

"There is no way in a million years my father would have paid money to let me do magic," I interrupted. "Er… hypothetically speaking, if a fairy put a spell on you at a young age, by mistake of course, could that cause you to become magical?"

Tarmo wrinkled his nose as he uncorked a dark green bottle. "Under normal circumstances? Possibly, but highly unlikely. The fairy would have to have been trying really big magic and an absolutely ridiculous spell- there's one that makes your hair stay long, no matter how many times you cut it, and there's one that makes you dangerously courageous, and there's another one that makes you have a simply enormous appetite…"

"Getting back to the point," Rose cut in. "How else could Lily have become magical?"

Tarmo poured some brown syrup out of the bottle into a small glass cup. "I honestly have no idea. But that's not really important right now. I would love to have you stay and train with me for a little while. I've been looking for an apprentice and you fit the job description." Tarmo pressed the cup of syrup into my hands. "Now, drink this up."

"Did you purposely pick the potion that smells like rotting dung and spoiled fish?" I asked, resisting the magical urge to suck the potion down.

"Well, yes, that's how you recognize it. I promise it tastes better than it smells," Tarmo said. I gave into the curse and forced the stuff down my throat. I was surprised to find it tasted like… absolutely nothing. But it was slimy and felt odd going down my throat, and I gagged.

"If Lily stays on as an apprentice," Rose broke in, "what should I do?"

"You can stay here, of course," Tarmo said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm sure Lily will appreciate the company."

I nodded. "Er- Rose? About what I said earlier… I don't really wish you had stayed at home. In fact it's… it's kind of nice having you around."

"Forget it," Rose shrugged. "I said some not-so-nice things, too."

Tarmo exclaimed, "That's the spirit! Forgive and forget!" He bounced happily to the door. "If you're going to stay on, you should meet my daughter, Eleya." He pulled the door open and called, "Eleya, dear! Come in!"

Rose glanced down at me. "Feeling better?"

"A bit," I said, rubbing my ribs. The pain had begun to die down, but I could still feel it. "Um, Rose, what happened to Edward?"

"Oh. Edward," Rose's voice was hard. "He went home."

"Home?" I was startled. "What do you mean, he went home?"

"Well, I asked Tarmo to do a magical search, and he found Edward back at our house," Rose shrugged. "I suppose he's told Father everything, but I don't think anyone will bother to come after us."

"Um, no offense or anything, but have you lost your mind?" I asked conversationally.

"Tarmo has put shields up around me and you," Rose explained. "No one, not even by magical means, can find us if we don't want them to."

At this moment Tarmo brought a tall, willowy young woman with long, thin black hair and rather large eyes into the room. "This is my daughter, Eleya."

"Hello," Rose said quietly, and I nodded a greeting.

"It's… nice… to have you here," Eleya said, her voice musical. "I know my father will enjoy the company. He's always been looking for someone to help him mess around with magic."

"Eleya," Tarmo hissed warningly, and the girl jerked as though burned. Her eyes grew even wider, which I hadn't thought possible.

"My… my father," she gasped.

Rose and I eyed the pair keenly. "What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"It's nothing," Tarmo plastered a smile on his face. "Will you two be all right for awhile? There's some… some business I have to take care of."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The potion remained to be thoroughly disgusting through the ten days I had to take it. Much of those ten days was filled with a long, continued lecture from Tarmo about the dangers of overusing magic, and of putting too much of your energy into the spell. I'm sure there were hidden messages and important information in that lecture, but I was usually too tired and too bored to care.

I was forbidden to leave the room, but Rose brought back fanciful stories of her explorations of the magical house. "Whole shelves lining the walls, full of potion bottles!" she would exclaim. "And cauldrons boiling over fires, just like in the books, and colored sparks shooting off out of the walls without warning. It's like a fairy's house!"

The bedroom I was confined to was not nearly so exciting or magical. A small chest of medicinal potions sat in the corner of the wooden room, and there was only a single wooden table with two plain chairs sitting in the middle of the room. Rose had a simple cot with a red quilt on one side of the room, and I had a blue cot on the other. The small window was too close to the ceiling, and only let in a view of the sky, which was usually cloudy.

"Well, it is the stormy season," Tarmo shrugged when I asked him about it. "During the summer it's very sunny and actually quite beautiful."

Eleya rarely came into the room where Rose and I stayed. She stopped by once to refill my medicine chest, and once to bring in our breakfasts.

"Do you do the cooking here?" I asked her.

"No," she said, smiling a little. "We have a simply magnificent cook here. When my mother was alive, she made the most wonderful food. It was always perfect, and while she swore she used no magic, I saw her casting spells on cookie dough to make it perfectly toasted once."

"I wish I could do that," I murmured, thinking of my own failed cooking attempts. "Your mother sounds like mine."

Eleya jerked in the same way she had after Tarmo had warned her before. "I suppose," she muttered brusquely, and backed out of the room. After that, she brought the breakfasts early in the morning, while Rose and I were still asleep.

On the tenth day, Tarmo finally told me I was ready to start learning to use my magic. "You have to be very careful," he warned. "Uncontrolled magic is very dangerous. You must _never_, and I mean _never_ use magic when I am not with you until you're fully trained. At best, a spell might backfire. At worst, you could end up killing yourself and others." It was one of the rare times when he spoke seriously.

"Yes, sir," I said, thinking it wouldn't be too much trouble with my curse.

"Now!" Tarmo regained his happy-go-lucky grin. "What do you know of magic already?"

"I know that it can be used to put really stupid curses on people," I muttered under my breath, thinking of my own 'gift' and then spoke louder, "Well, when I configured that shield, I was putting my emotions and energy into it."

"Excellent!" Tarmo said enthusiastically. "You are going to be a very bright student. That is exactly what magic is- taking the energy and emotions you have inside, and bringing them to the outside world. Did you know that all good books are magic?"

"Are they?" I was interested. "How so?"

"The writers take their words, and they spell them with their own emotions. The spells can make you laugh; they can make you cry. When well done, the spelled words can make you feel uplifted, or they can leave you feeling sour inside," Tarmo smiled. "Haven't you ever read a good book, and found yourself laughing or crying?"

"And that's magic?" I asked.

"Yes," Tarmo said, "that is magic at its best."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first lesson consisted of a long lecture from Tarmo about the theory of magic, and he promised that in the second lesson, we could try spells for the first time. Rose asked him if she could watch, but he told her my magic was still dangerous, and he sent her off to stay with Eleya until the end of the session.

"Fire is usually the first thing accidentally configured by unknowing wizards," Tarmo said. "They simply cannot figure out how to keep a handle on their anger, and it comes out as fire. So, in order to work the spell, you need to take all _your_ anger, and focus it on your most magical point. Now, where did you say the shield was coming from?"

"My eyes," I touched the edges of the feature.

"Really?" Tarmo was interested. "That is most unusual. Anyway, bringing your anger to your eyes, and focusing all your energy on that anger should produce fire."

"Sir? Why was it, when I was running from the ogres, that my anger did not produce fire?" I asked, wondering at the same time how one moves their emotions.

"There was too much fear mixed in with the anger to form fire," Tarmo answered, sounding slightly impatient, "but there was enough rage for the ogres to feel burned when they touched the shield. Now, Lily, focus your attention on magic, and not questions."

All questions instantly flew out of my mind and I could only think of magic. Tarmo had said to become infuriated. There were plenty of things to feed _that_ flame.

I thought of Edward giving me orders. I thought of my father, telling Edward it was okay to slap me. I saw my mother's tired and worn out face, exhausted and overpowered by my father. I heard the ogres arguing over my body, and I felt fury build up in my chest.

_Your eyes_! I thought frantically. _Bring it to your eyes_!

I wasn't exactly sure how to do that, but I put all my effort and strength into that anger, and suddenly, I felt a burning heat issue out of my eyes.

"Very good!" I vaguely heard Tarmo's voice in the background, but I was so concentrated on my anger that I barely noticed. The hotness continued to issue from my eyes, and I saw a hazy image of flames before me.

"Lily! What are you doing?" Tarmo's voice suddenly sounded frightened.

The flames did not stop. They grew larger and clearer, and my eyes continued to burn. My ears were filled with the familiar sound of burning wood, and something was swirling around in my mind.

"LILY! STOP!" Tarmo yelled above the roaring in my ears.

_STOP! STOP! STOP!_ His voice echoed in my mind. The curse was yanking and pulling at me to stop, but I couldn't. My fury had gone out of control, and it was larger and more powerful than any other spell.

Then suddenly, I heard a loud, feminine scream in the background and felt something cold being pressed to my eyes.

The magic was torn away, and I crumpled to the floor, barely noticing the blaze engulfing my body.

**Well, that's the chapter! Did it go too fast? I hope it wasn't _too_ confusing.**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Leah Kesri: I really like the book Matilda, but as you can see here, the magic differs in several ways. Originally the magic came out of Lily's finger, but that doesn't work in the rest of the story. Any other connections are entirely coincidental. And no, Ed cannot be eaten. He plays an important part in the rest of the story!**

**Book Freek: I am… flattered. You sure know how to compliment a writer! (Or at least a girl who likes to think of herself as a writer.) Thank you for your suggestions. Criticism is always welcome, as I like to know how to make my future chapters better. Thank you so much for your review- it definitely made my day!**

**Iglowinthedark36: has a sponsor mention here, meaning that I want my name on her chapter since I'm putting hers on mine. Just kidding.**


	8. Disguise

**Yay, reviewers! I love reviews, just so you know. Questions, criticism, whatever you like… just put it in a review! (I had EIGHT reviews on the last chapter!!! EIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

**By the way, I am looking for feedback- do you think this story is getting a bit of the subject? I just realized I took a bit of a wide twist on the last chapter and am not sure if I am getting off topic… I would very much like to know what you think. (In a review, of course.)**

**And yeah, I know I took a long time updating… but you know, school, craziness, homework, school, tests, school, and school… but now I'm back, and updating!**

"There you go, sit up now, you're all right," a soft voice was murmuring in my ear.

Strong arms were pushing me into a sitting position, and the old, wrinkled face of Tarmo was staring back into mine. I was starting to sweat under the power of his gaze.

"I didn't mean to do that," I mumbled, my tongue not wanting to work properly.

"That's all right," he pressed a cup into my hand. "Many beginners make the same mistake. You used too much emotion, that's all. Drink this, it will help."

He guided my hand to my mouth and I felt a warm liquid slide down my throat.

"We'll try a different spell, I think," he said, almost to himself. "You've got too much anger in you for a young girl, Lily."

The image of flames flashed through my mind and I remembered the trial of the fire spell. "Who screamed?" I asked.

"I don't know," Tarmo said, "but you are the most important thing right now. Can you stand?"

"I think so," I got to my feet, half hauled up by Tarmo, and stood shakily for a moment.

"There you go!" Tarmo smiled. "Go lie down, and I'll go check on the others."

Almost robotically I moved over to the bed and fell down on it. Tarmo gave me a strange look, but said nothing. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes," he said, and ducked out of the room.

I lay for another moment to satisfy the curse, and then I sat up and made my way towards the door. I pulled it open just wide enough for me to see through the crack, and I knelt on the ground, watching Tarmo.

"Are you girls all right?" he called.

Eleya stepped out into the hall. "Yes, my father," she murmured. "The girl… she has an incredible amount of power, does she not? I could feel her from the kitchen."

"What do you mean you could feel her?" Tarmo demanded sharply.

"I could feel the magic," Eleya mumbled, staring at the floor. "She… the girl… she has a lot of power."

Tarmo sighed. "Yes, she does, an amazing amount. It's almost scary."

"Almost, my foot! She's terrifying!" Eleya's voice shook slightly.

"She'll have to leave soon, anyway," Tarmo reassured her. "We can't keep her much longer. My power isn't that great, and we can't afford to have her family find her here. It would be… bad for business." He glanced around nervously and grasped her shoulder briefly. "I have to go see her now, but we won't be trying magic here anymore. She scared me, too."

I scared them. I had scared _them_.

It took a moment for me to realize Tarmo was walking back down the hall, and I quickly pulled myself back on the bed. Somehow, I didn't think that was a good conversation for me to have overheard.

"Lily, are you asleep?" Tarmo called softly.

"No," I answered. "Is everyone all right?"

"Everything's fine," Tarmo opened the door and stepped inside. "Get some sleep."

Within moments, my eyes were shut and my mind was drifting off, only giving me enough time to think, "Darn that curse."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tarmo woke me just as the dawn was leaking through the windows. I, however, had no intention of getting up before noon. I'm not a morning person.

"Lily, I've got your breakfast," Rose coaxed.

"That's nice," I mumbled groggily, not really listening to what she was saying.

"Lily, if you get up now, I'll show you my books," Tarmo tried.

"Mm…"

"Lily, come on!" Rose was starting to sound exasperated, but at that moment, bed had never seemed warmer, happier, or safer.

"Lily, get up," Tarmo threw the covers off me. Oh, splendid, an order. I sat upright in bed and my eyes flew open. Tarmo blinked. "That was quick."

"Thank you, I noticed. Why is it suddenly necessary to wake me up at dawn?" I demanded, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed and testing my weight on them. They felt much stronger than the night before.

"We've got big plans for today," Tarmo said. "We're going to take a little bit of a vacation. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

I glared at him. "Do I look like I'm three years old? I'm almost sixteen, thank you very much."

Rose sighed. "Tarmo wants to take us on to the capital, Lily. He says that there are places there that are much better equipped for him to teach you magic- places where it can't run out of control."

_The capital_… I remembered the day, so long ago, when I had first been considering where I wanted to run away. _I opened the book to the section on the capital city. Impossible. There were too many people who could easily find out about my curse._

"Um… I don't know if that's such a good idea," I said carefully, trying to catch Rose's eye. "I hear that place is _cursed_."

"What are you talking about?" Tarmo looked from me to Rose, completely bewildered.

"I don't think you need to worry about that, Lily," Rose ignored Tarmo's question. "After all, we've got Tarmo and he's a trained wizard."

"I don't know if that's enough," I said nervously. "We don't want to take any chances, and it's quite a big city."

"Whatever you're talking about is completely beyond me," Tarmo announced. "If you'd rather go somewhere else, I'd rather you just say so flat out, instead of talking like maniacs about the city being cursed. You haven't gone mad, have you?" he added as an afterthought.

"Maybe we could stop at a smaller city along the way?" Rose suggested. "Perhaps… Pimm?" She gave me a pointed look, and for the first time in ages, I remembered why we had been going through that fateful forest to begin with.

"Pimm?" Tarmo scrunched up his nose. "Why would you want to go to a rat's nest of a town like that?"

Rose glanced at me and I shrugged. "Have you ever been there?"

"Yes," Tarmo answered sharply, "and I saw enough of it to last me a lifetime. If I can help it, I'd like to stay at least fifty miles from the place at all times. Unless you have further objections, I think the capital is the way to go."

Rose and I looked at each other again. "I guess that's all right, if _you_ think it's best," I said. "But I want you to know ahead of time that I hold you responsible for all damages."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"These are amazing horses, Tarmo," Rose said admiringly as she ran a hand down her horse's soft caramel colored flank. "I used to ride at home, but these are much more beautiful than any horse I ever had."

"Don't mention it," Tarmo led another horse from around the corner of the house. "This one's for you, Lily."

It was a white horse, with silvery streaks through his mane and tail, and a silver spot on his forehead that was shaped like a diamond. "She's lovely," I said. "It is a she, isn't it?"

"Yes," Tarmo nodded. "Rose's got a mare, too. What will you call her?"

"What?"

"Well, it's no fun to just call her, 'Horsey' all the time. She needs a proper name for you to use," Tarmo led a fully saddled midnight black horse to join the other two. "After all, a name is the most important part of any creation. It determines the creature's future. This girl is named Callie, short for Calypso."

"Doesn't she already have a name?" Rose asked.

"Not until you name her," Tarmo smiled. "Pick something fitting and it sticks."

"Taeylo," I whispered.

"What's that?" Tarmo turned to me.

"Taeylo. It's Elfian," I smiled. "What about you, Rose?"

"I've always liked the name Jaiden," Rose murmured. "What do you think?"

"I'd say you have some names. Mount up," Tarmo swung into the saddle with surprising agility for someone of his age and plumpness. Rather nervously, I slid my foot into the stirrup, grabbed the saddle, and hauled myself on to the horse's back.

"Don't worry," Tarmo said. "Yours is part unicorn; a magical horse for a magical being. Unicorns are wonderful creatures, though they are a little spirited."

"Oh, great, that makes me feel loads better," I muttered. In one of my books, I vaguely recalled reading something about unicorns being fiercely picky about their riders, often killing people they deemed 'unacceptable' who attempted to so much as stroke them. I supposed that the horse blood would make her somewhat gentler, but I was wary as I ran my fingers through Taeylo's mane.

Rose was already mounted on Jaiden, and she was sitting sidesaddle, her skirts ruffling in the wind. "Is Eleya coming?" she asked Tarmo.

"Eleya will join us at a later time," Tarmo answered vaguely. "Lily, your saddlebags are uneven. They're going to fall if you're not careful."

I tugged the saddlebags back into place. My struggle into the saddle had caused them to slide to the side. I had absolutely refused to ride sidesaddle, as Rose did, but borrowed a pair of Tarmo's old breeches so I could ride properly. I had only seen horses at home at a distance, and I had no intention of sliding off the horse in the middle of a busy street.

"Let's go!" Tarmo called, and kicked his horse into a gallop. Rose did something odd to the mane, and Jaiden followed into the trees.

Leaning over slightly, I whispered to Taeylo, "All right, I don't know if you understand me, but I've never ridden before, and I have no idea what I'm doing. So if you could just follow Jaiden and Callie and not throw me off, that would be great." I'm talking to horses. Oh, just wonderful.

Taeylo threw her head into the wind, as if absorbing it into her skin, and suddenly we were flying. Not literally, I don't think, but it felt as if Taeylo galloped through the air, her hooves never touching the ground. The ride was smooth and seamless, like floating through clouds, and all I had to do was clutch her mane and hope I could stay in the saddle.

We caught up to Jaiden and Callie amazingly quickly, and Taeylo slowed enough to keep them ahead. "Doing all right, Lily?" Rose called.

"Beautiful," I answered, all my concentration on staying balanced in the saddle. "Are saddles usually this slippery?"

"Make sure your posture is correct, Lily. That's all there is to riding a part unicorn. You don't fall off, and they do the rest for you," Tarmo called over his shoulder. Instantly, the command took effect. My back straightened involuntarily, my knees bent against Taeylo's moving muscles, and I felt centered, balanced, and comfortable.

"Looking good," Rose grinned. "That curse has got some benefits, you have to admit."

"I'd prefer learning to ride the normal way and avoiding all this stupid obedience trouble," I grumbled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We managed to make over half the distance by sundown, and Tarmo found a small town where we could spend the night. Rose and I were nearly falling asleep in the saddle, and Tarmo had to actually lift me off Taeylo because I was too tired to swing my leg over.

"Lily, you look terrible," Rose announced.

"Thanks, same to you," I muttered back, too sleepy to think of a good comeback.

"Don't fall asleep until we get to the room," Tarmo led each horse to an individual stall. "I don't think I can carry you that far."

I managed to obey the order, but just barely. The moment we entered the inn room, I stumbled over to the bed, fell on it, and was sound asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tarmo woke me at dawn (again) and proceeded to give me a half hour lecture on the joys of waking up early. I didn't listen to a word of it, instead watching as Rose slowly woke up and dressed.

"There's something we really do need to talk about," Tarmo said as he finished his speech. "It's about your brother."

Rose walked over and sat down on the overstuffed armchair next to mine. "What?"

"Well, you see, now that we've left my house, not all the protections around you I raised will stand, so it will be easier for your brother to track you. So I think it would be best if you two went to the capital in disguise," Tarmo explained. "It doesn't have to be drastic, just enough to throw him off the trail."

"That's fine," I said. "Just call us by our middle names. I'm Ella, and Rose is Daria."

"It's after the queens," Rose said quickly.

"I see. Well, I was thinking we could also cut and dye your hair and give your eyes a makeover, because that's what people tend to look for," Tarmo said. "The eyes would just be a simple spell but… ah… the color choices are limited."

"What does that mean?" Rose demanded.

"Since your eyes are already blue, you've got a choice of red, orange, yellow, green, or purple," Tarmo said sheepishly. "Not exactly the classic choices, but…"

"I'll take green," Rose said, "and Lily…"

"Purple, I think," I said, thinking red might be a little frightening to look at. Tarmo told us to close our eyes, and then he touched our eyelids. It felt warm where he had touched for a moment, and when I finally opened my eyes, I was staring into Rose's newly colored bright green orbs.

"Excellent," Tarmo smiled. "I'm no hairdresser, but I think one of you beautiful young ladies knows a bit of style technique?"

"I do," Rose said. "Have you got any hair dye?"

"Only black," Tarmo handed her the bottle. "I borrowed it from the innkeeper. And I've got scissors in case you want to cut it."

I placed a hand protectively over my hair. "I'm not sure about this…"

"Oh, stop complaining!" Rose pulled me into a separate room where a chamber pot and a tub of water sat on a wooden floor. "Lean over the tub, and I'll dye your hair first," Rose directed, and in just a few minutes, my light brown hair had become midnight black. Rose dyed her own, and I decided that red looked much nicer on her than black.

"Turn around and I'll braid it for you," Rose said. "Have you ever worn your hair braided?"

"No."

"Then this is perfect." Rose tugged and yanked on my newly black hair and finally declared it 'perfect'. For her own, she wet and straightened her curls and cut the front part short, then drew it across her head like a crown. "I've always wanted to wear my hair like this," she admitted, curling a bit across her forehead, "but Father always said men prefer curls."

"Who cares what men think?" I demanded. "I think you look beautiful."

"Thanks," Rose smiled, a bit sadly. "You look nice, too."

Tarmo was just handing us new dresses, light green for Rose and navy blue for me, that he'd purchased from a nearby shop when a thundering knock on the door interrupted him.

"What is it?" Tarmo asked, sounding annoyed.

"There's a young boy here to see the girls. I know you said they were not to be disturbed, but he says he's a noble, and he's so young…"

"What is his name?" Rose called as she pulled her new dress over her head.

The voice hesitated, and I could hear him calling down the stairs for the young noble's name. He finally answered, "Edward."

**So, there it is! I really hope you like it… and that you aren't totally confused now…**

**I really want to know what you think! Please click the magic little button down there and REVIEW!!!!**


	9. Royalty

**I made a mistake in the last chapter. Lily has brown eyes, not blue eyes. But they're a blue-violet color now, anyway.**

**And I know I haven't updated in a long time, so I wrote a longer chapter this time to make up for it. A lot of important stuff happens here…**

Rose turned so pale I thought she was going to faint. "Edward? You're sure?"

"Yes, miss," the innkeeper said. "Shall I show him in?"

"No, no!" I said quickly, and both Tarmo and Rose turned to look at me. "We're in the process of dressing. Will you please tell him to wait?"

"Oh… yes, of course," if voices were anything to go by, I was pretty sure the man was turning red with embarrassment. "I apologize for the disturbance."

"That wasn't a bad cover story," Rose murmured in the way of praise. "But it means we've only got a short time to get out of here. What are we going to do?"

"You're already disguised," Tarmo said thoughtfully, "but he must be using magic to follow you if he knew you were here. I can increase the magical protections…"

"Please do," Rose and I said together.

"And Lily, if you can jump out the window and get the horses, I'll follow with Rose," Tarmo threw open the window and looked down as Rose and I yanked the dresses he'd given us over his head.

I followed him and glanced down. Suddenly, I was infinitely glad that Tarmo had not given an order. "Tarmo, it looks like we're on the third story of this building. I'm supposed to _jump down this_?"

"Use your magic," Tarmo said gently. "Call the airs to you. If it doesn't look like the magic's working, I'll inflate your rear so it won't hurt as much."

"Oh, great, that's really comforting," I snapped, an ache developing in my middle from resisting the command.

"If you do the magic properly, then you can do that!" Tarmo grinned, all cheeriness. "After you, then, Lily…"

I rolled my eyes at him and climbed into the window frame, sitting with my feet dangling outside, looking down at the twenty foot drop. "Tarmo, I've never tried calling anything to me," I said, starting to panic. "I don't think I can do this." I clutched the frame, _use your magic_ and _call the airs to you_ echoing through my mind. The ache in my middle was quickly getting worse.

"I _know_ you can, Lily," he gripped my arm. "I would never ask you to do this if I didn't have one hundred percent complete confidence in you. Just call the airs to you, and stay with your head on top of your feet, and nothing will go wrong."

The curse was clouding my vision, and the ache in my stomach was becoming unbearable. _Call the airs to you… use your magic… just call the airs to you… stay with your head on top of your feet…_

Feeling stupid, I kept my eyes trained ahead as I thought, _air come here, air, to me_.

"This is really stupid," I muttered, but the ache died a little with the thought. _USE YOUR MAGIC!_

"You've got to call them with your magic, not your mind," Tarmo's hand was still on my arm.

An odd feeling filled my body, and even as I was wondering how to do that, the air swirled up in front of me. I felt the warmth of Tarmo's hand leave my arm and my vision cleared as I finally managed to follow his command. The breezes had become pastel blue and silver in front of me, and I watched as they swirled and danced, coming closer every second.

"Now, go, Lily!" Tarmo's voice penetrated my thoughts, and involuntarily I flew out of the window and into the breezes. Then I was spinning and twirling inside the breezes, and I saw the blues and silvers rush up to meet me.

Suddenly, they all disappeared, and I was falling towards the earth with speed that can only be described as terrifying. The only thing that I had time to think was "this is going to hurt" before the grass rushed up to meet my face.

"Ouch, okay, that really hurt!" I spoke into the ground, and got a mouthful of mud before I remembered that I was lying face first in the dirt. I rolled over and watched as Tarmo gracefully stepped out of the window on to a platform of air, Rose clutching him, eyes squeezed shut, and neatly descended to the earth, where he stepped off the air and nodded to the breezes, and I felt a rush of wind as they returned to their normal places.

"You did remarkably well for the first time," Tarmo disentangled himself from my sister and hauled me to my feet. "I did not expect you to hold the breezes for so long."

I stared at him unseeingly. "You said you had a hundred percent complete confidence I could do it…"

"I did," he said, smiling, "I just didn't know how long you would _keep_ doing it. You're still doing something with your magic; it makes your eyes go funny. Calm down and let the power flow… let the air return…"

He must have been satisfied with a change in my eyes, because he threw the pair of old breeches into my arms and marched on to the stables and led out Jaiden, Callie, and Taeylo. "Mount up," he called cheerfully, swinging into the saddle and turning towards the forest that surrounded the back of the inn. "We'd better leave now if we want to get to the capital before dark."

"Hundred percent complete confidence…" I muttered angrily as I climbed into the saddle. "_I _have a hundred percent complete confidence Tarmo will find something cold and slimy in his bed tonight."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was just setting when we arrived in Frell. Tarmo glanced at the sun, apparently calculating the time, because he said, "We've got ten minutes to get to the palace if we want to sleep there tonight." He spurred Callie on, and Jaiden and Taeylo followed.

The palace was actually not as fancy as I was expecting. It was a simple stone-and-wood building, with a tower at each corner and a huge fenced-in grassy field in front. Trees were planted around the edge, and a few small children ran about on the lawn.

"Most wizards and witches come here at some time or another to study," Tarmo explained. "I come here so often I've got a room reserved in the top tower. We can go there now." He handed off his horse to a nearby hostler, and motioned for Rose and me to do the same. "We want to get a good night's sleep if we are to appear before the king in the morning."

"What?" I jumped down from Taeylo in front of Tarmo. "Why are we going to see the king?"

Tarmo looked surprised. "Didn't you know? We're going to train in the palace. If we want to work there, we must request permission from His Majesty. Not that the new one's denied a single request," he added wistfully.

"The new one?"

"The new King Charmont," he said. "Jerrold is getting on in years, and so his son has just recently taken over. Daria has allowed his wife to take over the role of queen, and I heard Charmont had to bribe and coax her into accepting."

"Queen Ella," I nodded. "Yes, I know. But why do we have to train at the palace? Why can't we just stay in your rooms?"

Tarmo smiled. "That is why we are here, is it not? I am aware you just happened to overhear a certain conversation about your powers. The study rooms offer securities and protections that would take me years to create."

I flushed and didn't say anything as Rose dismounted and the hostler took all three horses.

"There's a materialization point right next to the moat," Tarmo pointed to a spot of well-worn grass by a wide brook running across the field. "You just have to stand there long enough, and you should arrive in my rooms. Go on, try it!"

I restrained against the desperate need to move toward the point, the curse yanking me down the path, yet my mind wanting desperately to defy Tarmo's calm, collected blindness.

"Oh, Lily, stop that," Rose tugged on my arm, and I tripped and practically fell on to the spot.

In just a matter of seconds, I found myself standing in a round room that I assumed was at the top of one of the side towers.

It would have been a very pretty place, if I had felt like appreciating beauty. The dark wooden floors were accented with cream-colored walls. Sunlight leaked through cheerful, blue curtains and danced across a series of crystal bottles lining shelves. It seemed like a whole house in just the one little tower space. Rose found a separate room we assumed was for us, and it was almost exactly like the other house, except her cot was green instead of red, and there were two small desks and bureaus, one for each of us.

Rose immediately threw open the bureaus, and revealed at least twenty dresses in each, gowns that I had only dreamed of wearing. In all different fabrics, prints, styles, and colors, they were each beautiful and unique.

"He's got nice doings," Rose said, wistfully running her hands over the dresses. "I wish Mother was here- she's love these…" her voice trailed off.

I touched her arm gently, not sure of what to say. Rose sighed and closed the doors, turning around with a slightly sad smile.

"Did you girls find the room all right?" Tarmo called, and both Rose and I jumped. He strode through the doorway, looking very pleased. "We're scheduled to meet the king at ten o'clock tomorrow. I also arranged to meet an archery instructor-"

"Archery?" I interrupted. "What is archery for?"

"You need to learn to aim your spells properly, so you don't accidentally light the wrong things on fire or attack your friends instead of enemies," Tarmo answered. "I've found archery teaches this the best. You'll also learn fencing, some very simple gymnastics, do physical training, and take regular academic courses- mathematics, languages, and other things of that sort. Rose, you're welcome to join Lily on these things."

"Thank you, sir," Rose smiled. "I'd like to."

"Excellent. Well, get a good night's sleep," Tarmo started out of the room. "It'll be a busy day tomorrow."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose woke me long before Tarmo came to get us. "Shush, Lily, I need to talk to you."

"You can talk to me when the sun comes up," I told her, and rolled over in bed.

"It's very important."

"That's nice," I yawned.

"I'm not going to let you sleep until you listen."

"Then start talking. I promise I'll keep at least one eye open."

"It's about going to the palace," Rose said as I rolled back over to face her. "Mother told me once- Queen Ella is the whole reason you… you act funny. So I wasn't sure… maybe if you saw her… if you would feel like… it was her fault and you would… fly off the… well, go…"

"Do you mind talking in coherent sentences?" I asked, totally confused by what she was trying to say.

Rose sighed. "The point is, Queen Ella gave you the curse. She's at the palace. You'll be at the palace a lot, and you will probably see her. So I wanted to know if you would get… upset… and maybe go a little crazy if you saw her…"

"No," I answered quickly. "I couldn't hate her for breaking the curse. It was to save the prince- king- and besides, I've had to live with the stupid thing for sixteen years. I can empathize. I would love nothing more than to break it right now."

Rose frowned. "Lily? You lie very well."

"Thank you," I said.

"If it weren't for the fact that you're babbling on about nonsense, I wouldn't even know."

"Um… okay, thanks again."

"Now, can you answer the question again honestly?" Rose sat down on the bed and stared at me. Doesn't she know how nerve-wracking that is? Like having someone stare into your mind. Rose's green-dyed eyes look a little unnatural from this angle, actually.

"Um… is no an acceptable answer?"

"Lily…"

"Okay! I don't know what to think," I blurted out. "Yes, I feel bad for her, and yes I know it was for a noble cause and all that but darn it, I hate this stupid curse and I don't know what I'll do when I see her! She better be really worth all this because otherwise I'll do something stupid. Are you happy?"

Rose looked somewhat taken aback. "Yes, right."

"All right then," I threw off the blankets and rolled out of bed. "Let's talk about something that doesn't make my head ache."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tarmo's jaw dropped when he saw me sitting at the table in the main room, stirring porridge moodily. It hit the floor with a loud clatter and he hastily scooped it up and reattached it.

"What was that?" I asked. I had often heard the phrase, 'his jaw dropped so far I was surprised it didn't disconnect from the rest of his body', but I had never seen it actually happen.

"I accidentally let my feeling of shock get away from my control," Tarmo answered. "It was just an illusion. Speaking of which, you must be an illusion. Is my student truly sitting at this table eating breakfast at _dawn_?"

"You better appreciate this, as it's never happening again," I said, watching the porridge drip slowly from my spoon back into the bowl. "Admire it. Save your memories. Get an artist to make you a painting. Write poetry about it."

Tarmo took a second bowl of porridge from the pot on the stove. "Where's Rose?"

"Getting dressed," I answered. "She made the food, which explains why I haven't died of food poisoning yet."

"I see," said Tarmo delicately. "Well, we leave at eight o'clock, so make sure you're ready."

I nodded, pushed the bowl of porridge away, and stood up, yawning. "I will."

I returned to the bedroom so Rose could do my hair again, and at exactly eight o'clock we met Tarmo in the main room. He had put on dark brown pants that matched his leather sandals and a loose, cream-colored shirt. "Hurry up," he called, "We don't want to be late."

"What's he worrying about?" I whispered. "We're inside the palace. It can't take that long to travel across a building."

Rose shrugged and brushed out her light green skirt. I had my breeches on under a dark blue dress from the bureaus, and I tugged at the waistband uncomfortably.

"You can't dress like that in the palace," Tarmo said.

"Why not?"

"It looks ridiculous, with your skirt," Rose answered for him. "If you're going to wear a dress, you need to go with the whole lady's outfit."

"I'll go without the dress."

"No," Tarmo spoke again. "Whenever we plan to meet the royal family, you must wear a dress. I absolutely refuse to let you do otherwise."

Sighing loudly, exaggerating every movement, I pulled my breeches off and tossed them aside. Rose rolled her eyes, but Tarmo didn't seem to notice my acting. He seemed very distant for the two hours we spent waiting in line to meet the royalty.

Yes, we spent two hours waiting in line.

Needless to say, when it was finally our turn, I was tired, uncomfortable, and grumpy. "Tarmo, that was senseless," I snapped. "We spent two hours just _standing_ and-"

"I know, Lily, and I don't like doing that either. After you've been introduced to the king and queen, we can just talk to them at the mage's meetings every night, but for the first time, it's best to meet them formally."

Mumbling under my breath, using words that aren't meant to be reprinted, I kicked at the floor and scuffed up my brown leather boots. Rose straightened her dress and fluffed the fringe across her forehead yet again, and Tarmo ran his hands through his hair.

"Who shall I say I am presenting?" a young man inquired from the doorway. (He _inquired_. He did not ask, he _inquired_.)

"Tarmo of the Fens and L- Ella and Daria of Dynirre," Tarmo spoke for us.

"Tarmo of the Fens and Lella and Daria of Dynirre," the man repeated.

"I'm sorry- Tarmo of the Fens and _Ella_ and Daria of Dynirre," Tarmo corrected.

"Tarmo of the Fens and Ella and Daria of Dynirre," the man echoed. I silently asked Tarmo if his brain was no longer properly functional. Tarmo shook his head at me as if he could tell the question I was dying to ask, tugged me closer to him, and motioned for Rose to take his other side.

"Your Majesties, Tarmo of the Fens and Ella and Daria of Dynirre!" the man announced, sweeping his arm, allowing the door to open. Tarmo swept through the door, Rose keeping up easily, me almost tripping over my own feet.

"Tarmo of the Fens," the voice from the platform was deep and kind. "We meet again."

"Your majesty," Tarmo bowed. Rose curtsied, and wobbling, I hastened to follow.

A woman laughed out loud. "She reminds me of myself at that age," she whispered. I glanced up and met the laughing eyes of a short woman with hair so dark brown it was almost black. She was wearing a dark green velvet dress with silver trim and a small silver crown was embroidered into the cloth.

The Queen.

She was as beautiful as the books described, and her lips were curved into a smile that looked like it was forever laughing. Yet there was a certain tired look in her eyes, and somehow they looked older than the rest of her perfectly made body.

"I take it you are Ella of Dynirre, then?" she asked, still looking at me. "I do hope your parents did not name you after me. It's ever so embarrassing to both me and you, I expect."

My knees were threatening to give out under me if I continued the curtsy, so I stood up quickly. "Oh, no, your Majesty, I was named after the second cousin six times removed of my mother's sister's friend's aunt."

Both the king and queen stared at me for a moment, and then Ella laughed out loud. Tarmo was keeping his eyes on the floor, but whether his face was turning scarlet from anger, shame, or suppressed laughter, I couldn't tell. I hoped it was suppressed laughter, even though I hadn't been trying to be funny. Rose had her hand over her eyes as though she was too humiliated to look, but the king was smiling.

"It is so good to have youth in the palace," he said, his eyes looking much more alive than they had before. "I wish you well in your studies, Ella of Dynirre."

"I hope to see you around the palace," Queen Ella added, nodding. "The best of luck to you as well, Daria of Dynirre."

"Fens, I shall speak with you later," King Charmont nodded. "I want a word with you on the proper apprenticeship procedures."

Tarmo bowed again. I felt my knees ache as I curtsied again, and rose up as quickly as possible. "Very good, your Majesty," Tarmo murmured, and motioned for Rose and me to follow him through a door on the left side of the room, nodding to the guard as we passed.

"El_la_," Rose groaned as we stepped into the hallway, and for a moment I wondered if she was talking about the queen before I remembered my new name. "What possessed you to say that?"

"What was I supposed to say?" I demanded defensively. "'Oh, Ella is only a nickname, it's short for Eleanor, which also happens to be your full name' or 'I'm sorry to say that yes, I am named after you' would have been even worse!"

"Enough," Tarmo said firmly, his eyes twinkling. "Next time, young lady, don't smart talk your sovereigns, especially in such a formal setting. I see we have some serious etiquette lessons to work on."

Relieved that he wasn't angry, I asked, "What's etiquette?"

"Manners," he said. "So, Ella, Daria, shall we take a quick tour of the palace before we eat?"

"Yes, please," Rose said.

Tarmo was a fast walker. Within an hour we had covered almost the entire palace and grounds, and been introduced to what felt like four hundred various people. Rose and I both had severe stitches, but Tarmo didn't seem the least tired. Everything we'd seen was a mess of passages and corridors and left turns and random names in my mind, and I was pretty sure I would have no idea where to go if I ever had to get through the palace on my own.

"That's all we have time this morning," Tarmo said decisively, coming to an abrupt halt under an oak tree near the archery practice range. Rose and I stopped behind him, glad for the chance to catch our breath. "I brought along some bread and cheese we can eat right here, and this afternoon, Ella, you're scheduled for a magic class, and Daria, you've got a lesson in Ayorthaian planned."

Rose nodded. "What if I can't find the way back to the classroom?"

"I'll give you a magical guide," Tarmo waved his hand airily. "Eat. Enjoy the view."

Suddenly, the view of the long, roped off archery range seemed very attractive, even as I kept pushing more bread into my mouth. I swallowed a mouthful of cheese and glanced around, admiring the picture of the children chasing each other around the field.

"Stop eating," Rose whispered in an undertone, sounding frightened, but Edward's long-ago order to not obey Rose still stood. I continued to cram food into my mouth.

"Save some for the rest of us!" Tarmo said, sounding amused, and at once I felt the curse lift, and I no longer felt the urge to continue eating, although I couldn't help but notice the beauty of the palace wall only a short distance away. It was little events like this that made the curse seem not only dangerous but very irritating.

When the meal was over, Tarmo placed his fingers on the grass. Streams of colored light flew out of his fingers, darting over the ground towards the door. "If you follow the light to the Ayorthaian classroom, it should take you right there," he told Rose. She nodded and set off across the grass. "As for you and me," he turned back to me, "we're heading to the magically warded rooms for some spell work."

Tarmo led the way back through the palace. I lost track of where we were going after the third corridor. Somehow, we found ourselves in a long hallway lined with doors, each with a symbol or letter carved into the top. Some of them were open, and I caught glimpses of people stirring something in cauldrons, a young girl bent over a book, an old man reciting some incantation over a floating rock, and a brown-haired boy about my age arguing with an older man. He was very nice-looking, with laughing eyes contrasting an intense expression, but Tarmo tugged me along before I could get a good look.

Tarmo finally stopped in front of a worn wooden door with a large 'T' engraved in the top, and a pattern of odd shapes around it. Tarmo traced his finger through the letter, whispered what I guessed was a password to the doorknob, and turned back to me.

"Before we enter, I want you to be prepared," he began. "It's very messy in there, and it is unequipped to train a brand-new apprentice. We're going to have to do our best for the time being, and I'll clean it up some other time."

The door swung open, and Tarmo motioned me through. I followed him into a plain wooden room. Three of the four walls were covered with bookshelves, and the third wall was lined with tables, each covered by scrolls, quills, inkwells, and scattered papers. Tarmo shut the door behind us, and motioned for me to take a seat in one of the three cushioned chairs in the center of the room. Sweeping the papers on his on to the floor, he sat on the largest, green chair and I took the one opposite him.

"Now," Tarmo said, "there are two things we need to discuss before we begin, the first of which is your family."

"My family," I repeated. "Well, there's R- Daria, our two other sisters, Violet and Daisy, and my mother of course…"

"Do you think any of them had magic infused into them?" Tarmo asked, leaning forward in his chair. "Either your siblings or your parents?"

"No," I answered. "We don't have any magical element in our blood, and my father wouldn't pay that much to add it. He doesn't seem like the type."

"It is never good to make the assumption of types," Tarmo said calmly. "But if what you say is true, that makes your disguise much easier. If they were to have magic, they would be able to detect when and where you are using your magic, and they could track us down easily. I would also like to know: why is it you don't want to return to them? Surely your parents are worried, and your siblings probably miss you…"

"My mother might," was all I said. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Family is the strongest bond you can share," Tarmo persisted. "You need to continue to preserve and support the bond if you want to rely on it."

"Is that the sort of bond you hold with Eleya?" I asked innocently.

"We have a father-daughter relationship based on mutual respect and what needs to be done," Tarmo said firmly, but something flickered in his eyes, and he changed the subject. "The other thing I wanted to know- there's something bothering you."

"Well, yes," I said, confused. "My brother annoys me by remaining in existence, and I am troubled by the fact I was awake at dawn this morning, and…"

"That's not exactly what I meant," Tarmo said. "There's something else, something constantly on your mind."

"Can you read minds?" The only thing constantly on my mind was the curse. Did he already know about it?

"Not exactly, no," Tarmo was still searching me with his eyes. "When we study bonds, you'll understand, but for now, all you need to know is that I can read your expressions."

"My expressions?"

"How you speak, and act, but that's not important. I just want to know what it is that you're thinking about."

"It's private," I said, looking away.

"And does it have anything to do with…"

"Tarmo, it's _private_," I repeated, staring down at the floor.

Tarmo was silent for a moment. "I can help you, Lily. Please trust me. All I want to know is what you're worried about."

I hesitated for a moment. Tarmo was a fully trained wizard. Maybe he would know how to counteract the curse. But if the fairy who cast the spell in the first place couldn't undo it, what chance was there of Tarmo being able to? And would he just turn on me and try to use it to his advantage, like everyone else did? Like Edward, like my father, like every single other person I'd ever known?

Not to mention Mother had ordered me not to tell about the curse. So all this deliberating really didn't matter anyway.

"I can't," I said softly. "I'm sorry, Tarmo, but I can't."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's good, Ella!" Tarmo said enthusiastically. I had managed to completely destroy a brick using my feelings of frustration. He passed his hands over the dust, and it jumped back into its place as a brick. "Put the brick back on the practice shelf, and then come back here."

I bit my lip to keep from saying something stupid and did as I was told, not that I had a choice. I stormed down the hallway toward the shelves at the very end of the passage where the materials wizards used to train their apprentices were kept.

"You're new here, aren't you?" a boy's voice came from behind me. "I haven't seen you around before."

"Leave me alone," I snapped.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked, maneuvering himself in front of me. I recognized him as the boy I'd seen arguing earlier.

"_Yes_," I tossed the brick from hand to hand. "Get out of the way."

He didn't move. I glared, and he only grinned. The boy stood between me and the wall, his dark brown hair ruffled slightly by the wind, his hazel eyes laughing. He wore a loose white shirt and tight, dark blue pants with a black leather tie around the waist.

"Excuse me," I said, attempting to push past him.

"What? Oh," he moved to be more solidly in front of me.

"What is wrong with you?" I demanded, my head beginning to spin from not being able to follow Tarmo's order. "Get out of the way."

"Introduce yourself to me," he said pleasantly.

I glared, dug my fingernails into my palms, and spat, "I'm Ella."

"As in the queen?"

"No, actually, as in the second cousin six times removed of my mother's sister's friend's aunt," I snapped, feeling a great need to throw up. "I introduced myself, now move."

"You don't have to yell at me," the boy crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm in a bad mood. Move."

"You don't need to take that out on me."

"You're part of that bad mood. Now MOVE!"

"I heard you the first time. Do you want to hang around and watch my finely muscled and very handsome self display a brilliant bit of spellwork?"

"No, I don't," I said, rolling my eyes at his vanity. "I want you to move out of the way so I can put this brick away and go home."

The boy glared. "Suit yourself, Miss Arrogance." He _finally_ moved out of the way.

"Me, arrogant? If you've never looked in a mirror, you've never seen arrogant," I muttered under my breath, throwing the brick on to the shelf, smashing a small glass ball that quickly put itself back together, and returning to the room where Tarmo was waiting, leaning out the doorway.

"Do you know who that was, that you were talking with over by the shelves?" he asked.

"Just some arrogant, self-centered, vain idiot," I mumbled, grinding my foot on the floor.

Tarmo made an odd sound that was a cross between a sigh and a laugh. "Actually, that was the Prince of Kyrria."

**I can't believe I've written nine whole chapters! Once this was just a random idea in my head, and now it's nine chapters.**

**I didn't get nearly so many reviewers on my last chapter, which worried me. Am I getting worse? Should I even bother finishing this story? I have a few good ideas still to come, but if you don't want to read them... Please, _please_, _please_ let me know what you think.**

**And HawkDance: I really appreciate your review. It was one of the loveliest I've ever received. Any more advice/questions/criticism you have, I would LOVE to hear it. Thank you so much!**


	10. Night Walk

**I just wanted to say THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it more than you can possibly believe.**

**I'm sorry this chapter took a rather long time. I wrote it, reread it, and hated it, so I rewrote the whole thing. Then I read my rewrite and decided it was even worse than my first draft, so I rewrote it again. I'm still not entirely sure that this is completely up to scratch, but it's much better than my originals. Anyway, read it for yourself and tell me what you think!**

**Here it is... double digits... chapter ten...**

"Let me get this straight," Rose said. "First, you yelled at him."

"Yes," I accepted a thick slice of bread from a woman standing behind the dining hall serving table.

"Then, you tried to push him aside," Rose continued.

"Yes," I slid my plate down the table, taking a bowl of rich, savory smelling soup from the next woman. Nodding my thanks, I rested the bread on top of the bowl.

"Don't do that," Rose moved the bread back to the plate. "It's not proper. Now, after you pushed him, you yelled at him again."

"Yes."

"Then you insulted him?"

"Yes."

"And you did all this to the crown prince of Kyrria."

"Yes."

Rose sighed, collected a spoon and knife from the trays at the end of the table, and turned to the side, waiting for me. "Sometimes, I can't believe you're really my sister."

"We sort of weren't for fourteen years," I replied, piling my own utensils on my plate. "Where do you want to sit?"

Tarmo had instructed us to eat evening meals in the palace dining hall, with all the rest of the young people who studied here. "It'll be an opportunity for you to make the acquaintance of those your own age at the palace," he had explained.

"It's a death wish," I had whispered to Rose, but no amount of persuading on either of our parts could convince him that we were much happier taking meals in his rooms.

"It's the standard procedure," he finally said. "It is _required_ that you go every evening."

I decided to obey before he issued a command.

"Let's go over to the windows," she suggested now, indicating a table in the corner with a window in both of the nearby walls. I nodded, and followed her as we wove our way through the crowd.

"Excuse me," a girl touched my arm just as we got to the table. I barely heard her voice over the chattering of the other students in the room. "I was wondering if I could sit with you. I just got here today."

"No," I said, but Rose elbowed me in the side and said loudly, "Of course you can!" I shot her an annoyed look and she glared back.

"I don't want to be a problem," the girl began.

"We'd love for you to join us," Rose said, smiling. "Please, sit down."

The girl half-smiled and took the spot next to Rose. I took a seat across from them, trying to avoid looking at either one. I wanted to keep to myself- I did _not_ want to make any friends, just to lose them when they discovered the reason I always did what I was told- and that it worked for them, too. I had enough experience with that.

"My name's Riana," the girl said, tucking golden brown bangs behind her ears and attempting another smile directed at me, which I ignored.

"I'm Daria, and this is my sister, Ella," Rose said. "We came yesterday."

I stirred my soup silently.

"I'm fifteen," Riana said, trying to make conversation, I think.

"I just turned fourteen, and Ella will be sixteen soon, so you're just about the same age," Rose answered.

I kicked her under the table. She winced, but kept smiling at Riana.

"I'm studying magic," Riana explained. "I've been in the wizard's library most of today. It's supposed to be the best library in the world, second only to the Queen's. You know that hall with the magically protected rooms, where they train apprentices and do experiments? The library's back near the equipment shelves there. I just found out about my magic recently, and there are so many new things to read."

"Exactly like Ella!" Rose looked amazed. I didn't think it was that exciting- except for the part about the books. The library sounded useful, and I wondered if it had any curse-breaking books. Maybe I could finally figure out how to get rid of mine, with enough private time in the library…

Rose was looking at me expectantly, as though she wanted me to make intelligent conversation. I shrugged, and she turned back to Riana. "I don't have magic, but I'm studying here so I can be with my sister. Maybe we'll all be in some of the same classes."

I tore my bread into miniscule pieces, the perfect size for mice.

"I'm taking a class in foreign tongues taught by the Court Linguist. Maybe you can-" Riana was interrupted as someone slammed into my back, causing the soup in my mouth to go spattering over the table. I think some of it might have hit her but I didn't really care.

"Here she is!" a jubilant voice called from behind me.

"Get _off_," I snapped, shoving the body leaning on me to the floor. I turned around to see a crowd of three or four boys standing around the table.

"This is Ella, all right," said the brown haired boy I recognized as the prince. "Why don't you come sit with us?"

"No, _thanks_," I turned back to the table.

One of the larger boys grabbed my shoulder and turned me back around to face them again. "Don't turn your back on his Majesty!" he growled.

"Leave off, Will," the Prince said. "She's a girl."

I yanked my shoulder away from Will's huge hand and turned as far back to my soup as the curse would allow, sitting rather awkwardly sideways in my seat, my eyes watering as I suddenly noticed how much the soup smelled like onions. It might also possibly have been from his strong grip.

"All the same," the Prince continued. "I want to apologize properly for earlier today, about that incident in the magic wing." He held out his left hand. I glanced at it, and then up at him, raising my eyebrows. "Shake it," he commanded.

There was no way to escape a direct order. I fought to keep my hand on the table for a moment, but finally grabbed his hand and shook. At once, lightning hot pain shot up my arm, and my hand jerked away.

"Oh, you should see your _face_!" the Prince roared, and the boys crowded around him laughed. I felt my fingers still twitching at my side, and as I ran my other hand over my cheek, I felt a burning sensation on the skin.

"Oh, please," Riana suddenly spoke up. "We get that you're powerful and all that, you've had your show, and now you can go back to your table."

The boy gave her a sideways glance. "If I were you, I'd shut up."

"Lucky I'm not you, then," Riana rose in her seat. "Go _away_."

The boys around the Prince all looked at him, apparently for orders. "You can ignore her," he told them, and turned back to me. "Come here."

"No." It barely came out as more than a whisper. All my strength was concentrated on staying in place, and it took more breath than I had to refuse aloud.

The Prince glowered. "I said, _come here_."

"I believe the lady said no," said a smooth voice from the side.

The Prince let out an exasperated sigh, his eyes rolling upward. "Peter," he said, his voice low and even, and I could sense him trying to keep his temper in check, "this isn't your business."

"It is my business if you've overstepped your limits," Peter said quietly. "You, girl, go back to your meal. I've got something to settle with Stephen here."

My still aching hand darted for the spoon that had sunk to the bottom of my soup bowl, and I began to scoop the hot liquid into my mouth.

"Stand up," the Prince ordered, and I had half risen before Peter snapped, "Leave her alone, Stephen. You," he half-glanced at me, "sit back down if you want to."

In an instant I was sitting, grinding my teeth at the stupidity of the whole thing. If I didn't have that stupid curse, I would have kicked that boy right where it hurts most…

"That's Prince Stephen," Riana broke into my thoughts as Peter pulled the Prince away. "He's a bit full of himself. I know him- I _met_ him earlier today."

"I didn't ask you to go interfering," I snarled. "I can take care of myself."

Riana blinked, and Rose whispered, "Ella! Please!"

I shoved my food away. "I'm going outside. I'll meet you later, _Daria_." Standing up, I started to push my way toward the door.

"Ella!" Rose caught my arm. I yanked it away. "Ella, stop. Please. She was trying to help you. She doesn't _know_, she didn't mean to make you feel bad…"

"I don't _care_ what she knows or means or anything else!" I cried, liquid forming in the corners of my eyes from the onions in the soup. I was _not_ crying; I am fully incapable of bursting into elegant sobs like a lady waiting to be rescued. "I need to be by myself. I'll meet you _later_."

Rose sighed. "What's going on?"

"_Nothing_," I grabbed the door and forced it open. "I told you, _I will meet you later._"

Rose stared at me for a moment, and finally turned back into the room. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Riana still watching me, her hazel eyes huge.

I didn't remember the passages to the outside of the castle, so I stormed around the corridors, trying random doors and finding an unusually large number of broom closets. In the end, I was able to find the thick wooden door that led to the fields outside. It opened on to the archery range, and I ran over to the tree where we had eaten lunch earlier. Throwing myself down in the grass, I rolled on to my back and stared up at the star-dotted sky, wishing Mother had come with us.

I don't know how long I lay like that, the onion scent still working as tears spilled out of my eyes, down the sides of my face. It seemed like moments, but it was probably actually a few hours later that the tall boy, Peter, from the dining hall sat down next to me.

"Are you all right?" he asked rather roughly. "Prince Stephen didn't hurt you, did he?"

"What do you care?" I muttered, keeping my eyes on the stars, hoping he would leave if I didn't make conversation.

"It is part of my job as to inquire into the condition of your health," Peter replied rather stiffly as he leaned against the tree, staring at the sky as well.

"Oh? So you don't actually care, then, you're just paid to say all this."

"No! I never said that," Peter said quickly, almost sharply. Then his voice softened slightly, "The Prince can be something of an idiot sometimes. I'm sorry you had to be the one he decided he wanted to use as his showpiece. I really did want to make sure you were all right."

"Yeah, right, I'm sure," I tried desperately to keep my voice steady despite that it was still cracked from crying, my hand still shaking from whatever the Prince had done with the handshake.

Peter opened his mouth as though to reply, then closed it and was silent for a moment. I wiped the water from my cheeks with my good hand, hoping he hadn't seen. "My name's Peter," he said abruptly. "Formerly of Niraan, but now I'm just Peter."

"That's lovely," I said. "Were you expecting me to burst into tears again, thank you on bended knee, swoon at your feet, and immediately fall deeply and undeniably in love with you?"

Peter blinked. "Um, well… actually, no, I wasn't."

_Liar. _"Don't go interfering where you aren't wanted," I snapped. "You're no knight in shining armor and I'm no damsel in distress. Please _go away_."

"I never said you were a damsel in distress," Peter said, talking over my last few words. "It's my _job _to make sure the prince stays in line. You're not the first to be… well… used by his Majesty. He's got powerful magic, and there's not many who can stand up to it when he knows what he wants. Frankly, I'm surprised you were even able to refuse him to begin with. I'm one of the few who can manage it, which is how I got the job."

"Maybe you should go back to your nursery maid-ing, then." _Go away, go away, go away._

Peter shrugged. "Stephen's a little upset right now. I'd rather avoid him for a few more minutes. So, anyway, I was wondering about you. How did you manage to reject him? All in the interest of my job, of course, but who are your parents? Were any of your family members wizards? Do you have brothers and sisters? Could they have powers similar to yours?"

That was dangerous ground. I desperately tried to distract him with the first thing that came to mind. "Oh, that's sweet," I said, rolling my eyes. "I suppose you think you're being all kind and generous, a _noble_ bothering to ask a penniless little wizard girl about her family. For the record, I'm not interested in you, so you're wasting your time." _GO AWAY, GO AWAY, GO AWAY._

"I never said… I'm not… I didn't-"

"I don't know if you noticed, but this is a bad time for me right now, so I'd like to be alone, and I have been very… um… _subtly _hinting for you to leave. If you don't mind?" _GO __**AWAY**_? _Please?_

"Oh. I'm sorry to disturb you, miss," Peter stood, bowed, and disappeared into the darkness.

I watched the place where he'd gone for a moment, suddenly realizing how offensive some of the things I'd said might have been, before noticing there was somebody else behind me.

"Who was that?" Rose asked, her voice catching oddly in her throat.

"His name's Peter," I said, rolling on to my stomach. I would have yelled if I wasn't still preoccupied with cringing at everything I recalled saying.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you," Rose said nervously, shifting uneasily from foot to foot.

I looked up at her for the first time. I don't think I'd ever seen her face so flushed, or such a… delirious smile on her face, not even when we were trapped with the ogres. "Um- Rose? Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, oh, yeah, fine," Rose said quickly. "Come on, we should probably get back to Tarmo's rooms."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tarmo met us a few minutes later, and took us up to his tower again. After both Rose and I had entered the main room, he turned back to the entrance point. Magic streamed through his fingers and was absorbed into the floor. "That closes off this point to travelers, and lets me know if anyone breaks through the barriers," he explained.

Rose and I glanced at each other. "_Could_ someone break through?" I asked.

"Not likely, but one can never be too certain," Tarmo said lightly. I cursed mentally. I had planned on getting out of the tower tonight, to do a little research in the library Riana had mentioned without anyone else knowing, which meant it had to be at night, and breaking the late night restriction to rooms for under-eighteen-year-olds.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Rose said, looking pointedly at me. I knew she wanted me to go to bed as well, so we could talk, but I pretended not to notice the hint.

"You go ahead, Rose, there's something I want to ask Tarmo," I said quickly. Rose made a face at me, but bade Tarmo good night and disappeared into our room.

Tarmo was studying my face carefully. "What's going on, Lily?"

"I was worried about Edward," I lied. "Is there any way anyone could break into the tower at night- any other way- and find out who we really are?"

"The windows, I suppose," Tarmo said doubtfully, "but we're pretty high up, so he'd have to have some exceptionally powerful wizards with him, to levitate up this high, and they'd have to be people I know. The windows are bewitched to send me signals if foreign magic touches them."

"Oh, all right," I said, trying not to let my face show my excitement. "Well, good night, Tarmo."

Tarmo was still looking at me in an uncharacteristically shrewd way. "Good night, Lily," he said quietly. "Remember, if you want to talk about anything, I'm ready to listen."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I waited until I was completely sure both Rose and Tarmo were asleep before getting up again, slipping on my trousers and shirt over my nightdress before creeping into the main room. Rose shifted restlessly as I tiptoed by her, but when I ducked into Tarmo's room, his loud snores fully covered any sound I made.

His room was much smaller than the one I shared with Rose, with only just enough room to walk between his bed, his bureau, and his desk. The furniture matched the deep maple color of the floor and he had a rather unattractive red and deep purple plaid quilt pulled up to his chin.

Since I already knew I couldn't use the magical transport to the grounds, I slid silently across the polished wood floors to the window. My fingers slid lightly over the glass, and with only moonlight to barely see by, I found the catch and released it. Cautiously, waiting for a whole reaction of protective spells to blast me in the face, I cracked the window open.

Nothing happened. I swung the window completely open so it hit the wall, letting in a rush of cool night air. Tarmo snorted in his sleep and rolled over, revealing a red plaid pajama top. I waited for a moment, but he simply continued to snore.

Sitting on the windowsill, I swung first one leg over the edge, and then the other, my feet dangling into the vast space between the window and the ground. I had no idea how to measure how far it was, but it was a much greater distance than the hotel room had been, and Tarmo had been watching me then, ready to help if needed.

"_You must never use magic when I am not with you until you're fully trained."_

Tarmo's order echoed through my mind. But he was still _with_ me, wasn't he? He was in the same room, less than five steps away. He was asleep and dead to the world, yes, but he was _with_ me.

There are loopholes in every order.

Slowly, I concentrated on only the air around me. Trying to remember how I had felt before, I silently called the air to me.

Nothing happened. I gritted my teeth, closed my eyes, and called again.

I was blasted full in the face by a fresh burst of cold air. My eyes flew open as the same blue and silver streams danced around me. With one last backwards glance at Tarmo's sleeping form, I pushed myself all the way out of the window, settling into the cloud of air. This time, I continued to concentrate on calling more and more airs as I drifted slowly to the ground.

Less than ten feet from the ground, I felt the spell die. The airs were ripped from me and I fell to the ground, my legs crumbling under me as I hit the dirt.

So "with Tarmo" didn't extend all the way to the ground. That was going to present some problems in returning to the rooms, but I figured I would worry about that later.

I scrambled into the shadows behind a shrub, watching as a guard in a navy blue uniform marched by, his boots clunking loudly on the cobblestone path. I didn't think he would do anything if he saw me, but I wasn't about to take any chances.

I was able to find the archery range again without too much trouble and without seeing any other guards, and from there I found the door to the hallway where Tarmo's wizard room had been, and thus, also to the wizard's library. I wasn't sure if I could remember the passages taken, but as I glanced around the corridors, I began to recognize little things- a tapestry here, a statue of a pig there (according to the plaque, a pig saved the life of a Kyrrian king long ago. Someone shot an arrow at the King, but it hit the pig, and not him. Because of this, the pig got a statue in the palace.)

The hall where Tarmo had taken me before was dark, only lit by a few candles in the corners. I cautiously passed door after door, nervous a wizard might open one and see me, but they all remained firmly shut. I wondered if anyone even came here at night.

I found the library door in the back corner just where Riana had described it. There was no lock, but protective magic swirled in colored streams around the door frame. Gently, I turned the handle and the door swung open, almost without any effort from me.

The room was… _huge_. Book shelves lined every wall from floor to ceiling, and every shelf was packed to overflowing with books. (A/N: If you've seen the Ella Enchanted movie, remember that enormous room where she's going through records or something like that? Like that, only a little shorter and much wider.) The two tables in the center of the room were piled three feet high with books, and books were left open on the chairs and sofas scattered throughout the room. Books were even piled around the fireplace, which was protected by a blue, shimmering magic that let light and heat through but not sparks. The whole place was lit cozily by lamps and candles and looked very comfortable.

"Hello?" I called softly. "Is anybody there?"

At first I was sure the flickering light must have been making me see things, but then the largest book with worn leather covers on the big center table flew up to me and opened itself.

_Welcome to the library_ appeared on the page letter by letter, lingering for only a moment before melting away into the paper, only to be replaced by another message. _Is this your first visit here?_

"Um…" I said hesitantly, feeling rather stupid talking to a book, "well, uh, yes."

_Then we hope you find it suitable to your needs. Do you come in search of a specific title?_

"No, not exactly- I mean, I don't know any names. But I want to find out about curses, and how to break them. Can you- well, do you know where I would look?"

_But of course. We have many titles pertaining to this subject. __A Study of Curses and Jinxes__ by Sir Jonas of Pimm. __Curses and their Counterparts__ by Sir Louis of Pasteur. __Reverse the Curse__ by Sir-_

I suspect the book would have gone on listing titles all night if I hadn't spoken. "Will you please show me where those are, and I'll start with them?"

_Of course, miss. If you so desire to borrow them to take with you, you need only sign your name to me and return it in one week._

"Thank you, but I don't think that will be necessary." I didn't want to leave any indication I'd been in the library, and signing my name in a book would be more than a little obvious.

The book flipped several of its pages forward until it reached a map of the room I was in. A dark blue X appeared on a chair in the far corner, and underneath the map I read, _The X marks the location of the books you requested. Please remember that the library is for everyone to share; be careful with the books. We close from two o'clock to four o'clock every morning for clean up._

"Thank you," I said, making my way over to the corner. The lines in the book were absorbed back into its pages, and the book closed itself and dropped back on to the table.

Right where the map had shown, the three books lay stacked on top of each other. I shifted the remaining books to the floor and perched on the edge of the chair, opened the first volume, A Study of Curses and Jinxes, on my lap, and began to read.

_Chapter One: Identify an Affliction_

_The terms 'curse' and 'jinx' are sometimes used interchangeably; however, one must note the clear differences between the two. First of all, a curse may last for an entire lifetime, while a jinx usually does not remain for longer than a few days and thus casting and breaking each one differs tremendously…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The seemingly endless lines of print were just beginning to blur in my tired eyes when the book snapped itself shut in my hands and fell to the floor. The lights began to dim and the fireplace looked close to burning out. I guessed these to be signs of the library closing for its daily two-hour cleaning, and I made my way toward the door.

_Thank you for coming! Please return again._

The book that appeared to be the librarian flew up in front of me again, spelling out good-byes on its slightly cracked pages. I nodded and smiled vaguely before ducking out the door and quickly closing it behind me. I was lucky nobody had come in while I was reading- I hoped I would stay as lucky getting back to the rooms.

It was then that I remembered that I had no way to get back into the rooms.

I used a phrase I'd heard one of the sentries use earlier that day and tried to remember everything Tarmo had explained earlier. The entrance point was closed off, and I was too far away from Tarmo to use magic to levitate myself back up to the rooms. Still, maybe if I could climb up part way, then I could use magic to finish the job.

It was better than standing around in the wizard hallway, anyway. I started briskly back toward the tower, feeling considerably more cheerful. Even if I couldn't get back into the rooms, I could make up some excuse for being out on the grounds, and I was satisfied with a night of reading in the library. At least _one_ of those books was sure to describe how to break my curse, and when I found it, life would pretty much be all sunshine. I could finally tell Edward exactly what I thought of him. I could give that stupid prince a taste of his own medicine. I could find Mother and-

I was so absorbed in my happy fantasies that I didn't notice the people standing outside until I almost walked into them. I probably would have if I hadn't heard them speaking quietly around the side of the palace, and as it was, I barely dived behind the bushes in time before they turned the corner and continued their trek around the castle. I stayed crouched behind the brushes, certain every moment they would hear my pounding heart or my slightly panting breath.

"You sure you got all the guards?" the largest man spoke in rough Kyrrian, his slightly long hair and accent hinting an Ophidian lineage; he held his 's' sounds slightly longer than the other letters, almost sounding like a hiss, and his voice seemed to ooze around the words. Ophidia bordered Kyrria to the south; it made sense that he might live there, but be visiting the Kyrrian capital.

"I can hold them for about fifteen minutes," the smallest figure wore a large cloak over his entire body, obscuring everything about him except his height. His voice was low and raspy, the voice of a boy whose tone was just deepening from a boy to a man. It was hard to tell, but I thought he must be Kyrrian by birth.

"I don't like it," the third man spoke with the same Ophidian accent as the tall man, but his hair was longer and black and he had a long, thin scar across his cheek. "How do you know he won't turn on us?"

"He knows what will happen if he even _considers_ betraying us," the largest one growled back.

"May I remind you that you only have fifteen minutes?" the cloaked boy spoke again. "The King's chambers are heavily guarded, both magically and physically, and the Queen's even more so."

"We're not going to try for them tonight," the dark-haired scar man said scornfully. "It's a fool's errand to try to destroy the top of the pyramid without chipping away at the bottom first. Once the bottom crumbles, the top will follow."

"What were you going to do, then?" the boy snapped.

"We need only to smuggle in a few of our _loyal_ spies, and begin to wear down the Prince Stephen's resistance to magic. Protective spells can only last so long without renewal," he smiled, though it appeared to be more out of a cruel pleasure than real happiness. "That is where you come in."

The boy bowed his head slightly, all trace of mockery gone. "You can trust that I do my job well."

"_Enough_," the large man had clearly mastered the trick of yelling without raising his voice. "The fewer times the plans are repeated, the lower the chance of someone overhearing." He glanced around, as though expecting eavesdroppers to suddenly start falling out of the trees. His eyes lingered uncomfortably long on the bushes I remained hidden behind, and I started to inch backward towards the wizards' hall again.

I had barely crept more than a few steps back when I set my foot down on a stick. The crack of breaking wood almost seemed like a gunshot through the absolute silence of the night.

Instantly, I was blasted with a jet of red light, and I felt my body freeze in place. It was though my muscles had seized up and simply refused to move anymore. I felt like I had completely lost control of myself, even more so than I already did, and I resisted the urge to scream in absolute frustration. _Stupid_, I cursed myself. _Stupid not to leave the minute you saw them, stupid to step on that stick, stupid, stupid, __**stupid**_

The red tightened on my body, lifting me into an upright position. "Who are you?" the largest man growled. "What are you doing here?"

I remained stubbornly silent, glaring up at him.

"Answer the questions!" the scar man's voice had lost its cruel Ophidian drawl, and was now snappish with tension.

Fortunately for me, he left 'truthfully' out of the command. "My name's Ella," I croaked. "I couldn't get back into my room, and I was afraid of getting into trouble for being out so late." The red color of the light faded slightly, and I saw the hooded figure sending the pulsing red streams of magic out of his palms.

"Kill her," the largest man said dismissively.

"Sir, do you really think that is wise? Someone will notice her disappearance and question it. We want to remain unnoticed for a few more months yet."

"Killing is so messy," the boy added. "And she's a girl. A pretty girl, too. I don't think I can hold the guards and kill her at the same time, anyway."

"That doesn't matter," the largest man fingered a knife in his belt.

"Wench, how much did you hear?" the scar man demanded.

"Nothing," I had a hard time forming words with my completely dry mouth. "I was trying to find my way back, and I wasn't really paying attention."

"She's telling the truth," the boy mumbled. "Maybe we should just let her go."

"You don't make the decisions around here," the others said at the same time.

"I was only suggesting…"

"Shut your mouth," the large man with the knife pointed it threateningly at the boy. "I don't believe anyone will miss _you_."

The scar man was still looking at me. "Don't tell _anyone_ what you saw and heard here today. Don't speak of it, don't write about it, and don't do anything about it. If you do, we just might change our minds about the whole disappearance thing."

"I think emotional scarring is more effective," the boy spoke up again. "I can spell everyone so they believe they despise her."

"Nothing better than good old-fashioned torture," the biggest man kept his knife handy, "to her… and her family… and her friends."

"You make things far too complicated," the darker-haired scar man complained. "If you just keep the plans to the point…"

They deliberated for a good thirty more seconds over a suitable punishment. It would have been funny if I wasn't trapped in the boy's spell, listening to every word, worried that one of them would finally convince the others and they would start putting the threats into effect.

Suddenly, the boy made a gasping noise and I fell to the ground as the red light was sucked back into his hands. "The guards… only five more minutes," he rasped. "Spells… can't hold them…"

If I had my magic, I would have blasted them all backwards into the moat. Instead, I had to settle for running for my life, completely ignoring whatever the group chose to do. As long as they weren't chasing after me with that knife, I wasn't too bothered by their actions.

I ran all the way back to the point where I had dropped from the tower before, where I collapsed on the ground, my breath coming in strangled gasps. I was rather surprised that I hadn't met anyone, guards or otherwise, after crossing nearly the entire palace grounds, but I was more concerned with making it back into the tower.

After a few moments, I was breathing normally again, and once again faced the seemingly insurmountable task of making it back into Tarmo's rooms. However, now I had a time limit; I did not want those men to find me still outside. I ran my hand over the tower wall. The stone was almost perfectly smooth, the cracks filled in perfectly, with no flaw to use as a foot or hand rest for climbing.

"Ella? What are you doing here?"

I whirled around to see Peter staring at me from about five feet away. "What does it look like I'm doing?" I snapped, and instantly regretted it. My goal wasn't to make everyone hate me; I just wanted to be left alone, ignored. I'd already been rude enough to Peter for one day.

"Well, actually, I wasn't entirely sure…"

"I'm eating chocolate cake, getting a suntan, and playing poker, all at the same time of course," I spoke over him. "Isn't it obvious? And what are you doing here, anyway?"

Peter stared at me for a few moments, as though he couldn't understand what I'd said, and then his mouth broke into a small grin. "Today must be your first day here."

"Why, whatever makes you say that?" I glanced around, looking for some sort of tool I could use to pull myself up the wall.

"You managed to sneak out of your rooms, but you can't get back into them," Peter's grin got slightly wider. "Would you like some help?"

"Not from self-satisfied people like you and the prince," I mumbled, but before I could give him a more polite response, he was already starting to levitate me, a blue column of air quickly growing underneath my feet. Glaring at him, I summoned my own swirls of air, and now that I was close enough to Tarmo, the curse allowed them to gather around me and lift me up to his still open window.

I lifted one leg over the window frame and sat straddling the wall as I glanced back down at him. The height seemed even more immense than before, but surprisingly, I found I rather liked the feeling of being so high up. The wind swept through my sweaty hair and cooled my neck and it just felt so… free.

Peter waved at me from the grounds below. "Why didn't you do that before? You've got that spell mastered," he called.

"If you're hoping compliments are going to win you any prizes, you're sadly mistaken," I called back, trying to get the rest of me into Tarmo's rooms without falling. I stumbled slightly, and I got the distinct feeling Peter was laughing at me, which only annoyed me more as I clumsily shut the window behind me, latching the glass securely before looking at Tarmo. He was as soundly asleep as ever, though I think he must have rolled over again, as I didn't remember him facing the window before. His snores were as audible as ever, and I crossed the room almost silently, carefully closing his bedroom door behind me.

I crept back to my room, and being careful to avoid the creaky plank in the floor, opened the bedroom door. To my surprise, a lamp was burning away on the desk, and Rose was lying perfectly awake on her bed, reading a book.

"Hello," she said, closing the leather-bound tome and setting it on the desk next to her. "Care to explain where you've been for the past three hours?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thank you SO SO much again to everyone who reviewed. It feels **_**so**_** nice to think my work is read by other people who actually take the time to let me know what they think.**

**So, what do you think of this chapter? Did it live up to your much-appreciated praise? Please let me know!!!**

**Randomness: The reason Lily's character changed a bit was because she's finally getting out in the world. She'd pretty much been shut in her house all her life and for the first time she's actually getting to see the sky, so to speak.**


	11. Truth

**Thank you so much to all my reviewers! Your support is so encouraging and motivating. Please keep it coming!**

**Sunny Angel7: I have my story planned out now (much different from when I was starting) and now I'm on summer vacation so I have much more time to write. I think you can safely expect at least two more chapters coming this summer.**

**Cursa: I like your theory… it comes partially true in the next chapter. You'll have to wait and see! )**

**LaffinAngel: I am beyond flattered. That is one of the nicest compliments I've ever received. Thank you so much!**

**Juniperscaymoore: I adore the "talking book". I want one for my room, so I can ask where I've misplaced all my books and find them right away. (btw, I like your name. Can I borrow it?)**

**Toria: Of course, I'm going to write more!**

**And so, here is Chapter Eleven!**

Last chapter (quick refresher):

_I crept back to my room, and being careful to avoid the creaky plank in the floor, opened the bedroom door. To my surprise, a lamp was burning away on the desk, and Rose was lying perfectly awake on her bed, reading a book._

"_Hello," she said, closing the leather-bound tome and setting it on the desk next to her. "Care to explain where you've been for the past three hours?"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared at Rose, my mind absolutely blank of any random excuse except…

"Bathroom," I said. "Needed to use the toilet."

"For three hours?" Rose said disbelievingly.

"I felt a little sick," I insisted.

"You're a terrible liar."

"Um, thank you."

"That's a bad thing."

"Oh."

"Lily, you're dressed in your day clothes, and your cheeks are flushed pink. You're cold and you left Tarmo's bedroom window wide open. I'm not stupid."

"Really?"

"Li_ly_…"

"Rose, what do you want me to say? I felt sick, and I needed to use the bathroom. Do you want me to make something up?" I demanded, ignoring the fact I was already making up my excuse.

"No, I want you to tell me the truth," Rose snapped. "You were outside, I know that."

"So I went to a different bathroom. What does it matter?"

Rose stared at me. "I could get Tarmo to command you to tell the truth."

"I could fill your shoes with pig slops," I replied. "I got quite good at pranking Edward, I'm sure I still have the skill…"

Rose sighed. "We'll talk about this later, when I'm not utterly exhausted. Do you know what time it is?"

"Nope," I replied, slipping off my shoes and putting on my nightclothes.

"Two-thirty," Rose said. "Tomorrow night, can you try to come in a bit earlier?"

"I can _try_," I answered, grinning. "I might not try very hard, but I'll try." I bounced into bed as Rose blew the lamp out. "Good night, Rose!"

"Yeah, yeah, you too, Lily," Rose mumbled into her pillow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed like only a few minutes, though it was probably actually two or three hours later that Tarmo came barging into our bedroom looking sickeningly cheerful for so early in the morning.

"Good morning, by dear young students!" he called cheerfully, throwing open the windows. His efforts were somewhat pointless, as it was too early for much of any sun to come through, and the temperature of the room dropped about ten degrees colder which only caused me and Rose to snuggle deeper beneath the covers.

"Let's rise and shine!" Tarmo turned around to see that we hadn't moved. "It's time to get up my children, my Naaliala."

"Your what?" Rose asked from beneath the covers.

"Naaliala is Elfian for my dearest, darling little baby girls who won't get up in the morning," Tarmo threw the blankets off my bed. "Come, come- you'll want to eat a little something, Lily, as you have physical training all morning.

"That's ni- wait, what?" I sat up, though my eyes were still half closed.

Tarmo looked amused. "Two of the elite are going to train you in fencing, archery, and gymnastics this morning, and as they won't tolerate tardiness, you'd do well to get up and at 'em."

"At what?" Rose had pulled her pillow over her head.

"You, my dear, may join Lily on her training, or I can arrange for you to have an early morning walk in the gardens, followed by a swim and a class. Which would you prefer?"

"Whichever one starts later," Rose mumbled.

"That would be the latter," Tarmo took the end of my bed, and with an uncharacteristic display of physical strength, tipped it sideways just enough so I tumbled to the ground. "Out of bed, Lily dear!"

I groaned from the floor and closed my eyes again. "Do I really need to do all that physical stuff? I thought you were training me in magic."

"Physical training will help your strength, endurance, and discipline in both magic and real life," Tarmo answered. "Discipline, my dear, you severely lack. Work on it right now by getting yourself up."

Instantly, I felt myself roll over to my stomach and push myself to my feet. Too tired to resist, I let the curse pull me into a standing position. "Ugh…"

"Yeah, that's the spirit," Rose mumbled. "Lily, _never_ wake me up at two-thirty in the morning again, okay?"

I would have made a snappish retort, but Tarmo cut me off. "What were you doing up at two-thirty in the morning?"

"Toilet!" I hollered. "I felt sick! Is that so hard to understand?"

"No wonder you're exhausted," Tarmo said calmly, though I could tell it was more out of a need to pacify me than actual belief. "Do you feel all right, now?"

"'Cept for being tired, yes."

"Then you should probably get down to the fencing ground. The elite don't approve of lateness."

I let out a moan. Sometimes, I wished Tarmo was less persistent.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're late," the smaller of the two elite said, frowning. "I _dislike_ tardiness."

I yawned widely behind my hand. I thought the only good thing about all this was that Tarmo allowed me to wear trousers and a loose shirt- a dress would be impractical for the work.

Both elites frowned this time. The smaller one was short, obviously, but strong, with long, soft blonde hair, pretty, pale blue eyes, and a sprinkle of freckles across her nose that made her look younger than I suspect she was. She wore a thick, dark blue cape that whirled about her in the wind. She couldn't have been more than eighteen or nineteen.

Behind her stood a tall, extensively muscular boy with dark hair and eyes, wearing a shirt and pants of dark red. He was very much a large lump, and did not speak as the girl continued, "My name is Cerise, and this is Albondigas. We'll be your personal fitness trainers for the rest of the year." She spoke with a soft lilt in her voice that ruined the stern appearance she was attempting.

I nodded vaguely, trying and failing to conceal another yawn behind me hand. "You're too kind."

Cerise raised an eyebrow, as though suspecting a hint of sarcasm, but said only, "What is your name and how have you trained before?"

"I'm called Ella," my words were interrupted by another enormous yawn. "Never trained before in my life."

"I highly doubt that," Cerise frowned harder. "Are you not of noble birth?"

"Merchant," I replied, although I wasn't entirely sure _what_ Father did, exactly.

Cerise frowned even harder, if that were possible. "I can see we have quite a bit of work to do," she said finally. "Let's start with a run."

I would _maybe_ have enjoyed the jogging run- the scenery of the passing gardens was quite pretty in the early morning light- if it hadn't been so early and Cerise hadn't been pretty much strolling behind me, hitting the flat of her blade against her palm impatiently, mumbling, "Yes, we have a _lot_ of work to do- oh, yes, a _lot_ of work."

Albondigas waited in the spot where I'd first met them, watching us, silent as a rock.

When I finally got back to the place where I'd met Albondigas and Cerise, she announced, "Make it faster next time. We're starting with fencing today."

I scowled at both the order and the prospect of fencing. I would learn archery if it would help me to control my magic, but I absolutely would _not_ learn to use a sword, knife, or other sharp and potentially hazardous object. That sounded like a death wish to me- if not for me, than for somebody around me.

Cerise handed me what looked like a banged up stick, or else a flat club with narrow edges, placing my fingers around the handle in "the proper grip." She told me to drop it, and then ordered me to pick it up again and hold it properly. Growling in my throat at the order, I picked it up again and tried to place my fingers in the correct position. My head began to spin, so I suspected my hand placement wasn't quite correct.

"What is that?" Cerise demanded, reaching out with the flat of her blade and knocking the stick I held to the ground. "Try again!"

More annoyed by the orders than ever, and feeling somewhat lightheaded now, I bent down and grabbed the wooden sword. My head cleared, so I guessed I was holding it correctly, but Cerise only shook her head and knocked the stick away with her blade again. "Again!"

I picked up the makeshift sword again, trying to get my fingers into the correct position.

"What are you doing?" Cerise reached out with her bare hand this time, slapping the stick, and it tumbled to the ground. "You're not trying! Can you at least _pretend_ like you care?"

"I don't care," I mumbled, rolling my eyes as I picked up the sword again.

"You're not putting any _effort_ into this!" Cerise knocked the sword away again. "The muscles in your fingers are meant to be used!"

"Maybe I don't have any muscles in my fingers!"

"That's why we're here- so you can work on it!"

I glowered. It seemed very immature to say, "But I don't want to work on it!" Somehow, it sounded like a whiny toddler who didn't want to do his chores.

Cerise continued to knock the sword out of my hands, and after half an hour, I didn't pick it up again. She raised an eyebrow at me, and I glared back. "I refuse to pick it up when you're the one who knocked it down in the first place, and the moment I pick it up, you'll just knock it down again anyway."

"If you held it properly, I wouldn't be able to knock it down," Cerise countered. "Pick it up." Scowling in pure fury now, I snatched it up off the ground and shoved it at Cerise.

"I'm _done_," I said coldly. "I am done, and I am leaving."

Cerise raised an eyebrow again. "Be my guest. You were the one who asked me here- I've other ways I'd rather waste my time."

"Me too," I snapped. "And, for the record, _Tarmo_ asked you, not me. I never wanted to do this."

"That much," Cerise said calmly, "is obvious. I cannot teach you if you do not wish to learn. You leave now, and once you have acquired the need to return, ask for me. I'll be waiting."

"Why would I ask for _you_?"

"If you mean why would you return, knowing a weapon can save your life or that of somebody you love, or even just that of an innocent passerby," Cerise said clearly. "Even if it's just a knife, it can make all the difference in the world. When you're ready to learn, and learn properly, you ask for me because I reckon I'm the only elite who takes second timers, or girls for that matter." She turned and walked away. Albondigas stared at me for a moment before following.

I turned around and stormed back to the wall by our tower. I decided I could just hang around outside and let Tarmo know later that I'd refused to work with the elites. Put off the lecture I was sure to get for as long as possible. Yeah, sounds good to me.

I had almost reached the point when someone's all-too-familiar voice stopped me. "Hello, Lily. Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?"

I whirled around to see Edward grinning cockily only a few inches away.

"What are you doing here?" I spat.

"Now, Lily, that's not nice," he reprimanded.

"It wasn't _meant_ to be nice. Go away, Edward. Go running back to Daddy."

Edward appeared to think about it. "I don't think so… not after all the work I went through to find you again. I _would_ order you to come back with me, now, but I want to enjoy myself a bit first. Meet me right here at three o'clock tomorrow morning. Don't let anyone see you come, and don't let anyone know I'm here." I didn't say anything, merely glaring at him, too furious for words. Grinning triumphantly, he turned around and swaggered back into the castle.

I stared after him for a moment. "For a six-year-old, he's got an awfully big head," I mumbled to myself. It suddenly occurred to me that he had looked much taller and much older than when I'd last seen him.

I hoped he hadn't done anything _too _stupid.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Lily," Tarmo said conversationally once we'd safely entered his room in the wizards' wing of the palace for the day's magic lesson, "the elite I sent you to work with have told me a most interesting story about your work today."

I cringed. "I'm sorry about that."

"Are you?"

I winced again. "Well… honestly, no I'm not. I really do not want to learn weapons, Tarmo. The whole idea makes me uncomfortable." _Especially because I could lose control over what I was doing_.

"Lily, let me ask you something. If, say, an assassin were to walk in the door right now, and attempt to kill me and you, what do you think I would do?"

I looked back at him, surprised. "Hold him off with magic, of course."

"Yes, I would," Tarmo agreed. "But what if the assassin is also a wizard and can counter my spell? Or suppose he just stands around and waits for my strength and emotions to run out before attacking. What would I be able to do then?"

"Call for guards," I said promptly.

"If there were guards in the wizard's wing of the building, I most certainly would. However, when there used to be guards here, they proved to be unsettling and disruptive to the magical working environment. No guards are permitted to work in here."

_That's why it was so easy to get to the library!_ I thought. "Send a signal to the other wizards in the building asking for help."

"But suppose they've decided to take an early lunch break, and there's only a few young apprentices nearby who can get here in time. I cannot risk their getting killed to help me."

I stared at him. "But this is entirely hypothetical, isn't it? There's no way anyone could actually get that far, is there?" I was thinking of my encounter with Edward.

Tarmo was silent for a moment. "These are strange times, Lily. There are foreign powers within the palace. The King and Queen are subject to… controversy at this time. There are foreign nobles who claim a relationship to Queen Ella, and are thus heir to the throne should the King and Queen fall. The Prince is, at present, unsuited to the throne. The Princess is too young, and they cannot afford wait until she becomes eligible to be queen."

I looked at him blankly. "What does this all have to do with me? The King and Queen are perfectly fine at the moment, the Prince and Princess have plenty of time to shape up before they become too old."

"There are those determined to change that," Tarmo looked me directly in the eyes, raising his hands. "What do you know about the Ophidians?"

I winced as a bright white light shot out of Tarmo's hands, hitting me directly in the face. "They're a neighboring country. They speak with distinct accents."

"Anything else?"

"I read a bit about them, in a book once," I said, keeping my eyes slightly squinted. The light was beginning to give me a headache.

"I see," Tarmo nodded. "Have you ever met an Ophidian?"

I froze. Did he know about my nighttime wanderings? "Well…" the curse stopped my tongue dead and I choked. "No."

The light in my face turned red. Tarmo sighed. "Lily, you're lying."

"Yes, I know," I said, surprised. The light in my face changed back to white. "Uh… Tarmo? That light you're blasting in my face, it's lovely and all that, and I'm sure it's a wonderful spell, but can you please stop? It's giving me a headache."

"It shouldn't," Tarmo said, and the light dimmed slightly. "I'm not hitting your mind that hard."

"No, you're blasting my eyes, and it hurts."

Tarmo frowned. "I'm not touching your eyes at all. They shouldn't hurt."

"Turn off your stupid lightshow!" I said, closing my eyes completely and putting my hands up to block the light off. "If you've ever looked directly into a candle after you've been in a dark room for a long time, this is what it feels like, only ten times worse!"

Tarmo's eyes narrowed. "You mean, you can see a light coming from my hands to you?"

"Yes," I said, exasperated. "It's _bright_."

Tarmo shook his head. "I'm the only one who should see anything. It's my truth spell. When you lie, a red L appears on your forehead. But there's no beam of magic from me to you."

"I can _see_ it," I snapped.

The light from Tarmo's hands disappeared entirely. Raising his hand, he shot a shower of red sparks into the air. As the tiny glimmers dispersed throughout the room, the temperature got considerably warmer. "Could you see that?"

"It was kind of hard to miss," I said, aggravated. "A red firework type thing came out of your finger, and now there are little red glowing things all around the room."

Tarmo wiped a drop of sweat off his face and the red bits gathered back around his hands. They were absorbed into his skin and disappeared. The temperature resumed its normal feel as the sparks disappeared. "You know what this means?" he asked, rejuvenated.

"That the royal family doesn't have to buy coal for winter anymore, because they can just use wizards," I said grumpily.

A pale blue swirl drifted out of Tarmo's fingers and wrapped itself around me. The air close by felt considerably cooler. I reached out and my fingers went right through the blue light. "Is that the same type of spell as the one I used to move myself up and down outside?"

"Similar," Tarmo said, sounding pleased. "Does it look the same?"

"The color is paler, and it's smaller, and it feels colder," I replied, reaching out with magic to try to manipulate the spell, but Tarmo's grip was too strong. Suddenly, I stopped, something just occurring to me. "Can't you see it, too?"

Tarmo shook his head. "Not a thing. It must be because your magic has its core in your eyes, so you can see magic. My core is in my hands, so I can hold magic, but I can't see it at all. I can feel the coolness radiating from your body, but I can't see the light anymore than you can see how ridiculous you look with the other palace ladies in their elegant skirts."

I scowled. "Just because I appreciate a simpler style of beauty…"

Tarmo raised his hands in mock defeat. "I've heard your argument before. You look lovely, Lily, but out of place."

"_That_ I don't care about," I said stoutly, suddenly aware that my hair had almost entirely fallen out of the braid Rose put my hair in every morning. I ran my hand over the braid, then undid it altogether. Shaking out my hair, I stuffed the plain black ribbon Rose used to tie it in my pocket. "I'd rather look out of place and be comfortable."

"Someday you'll find the right boy, and you'll change your mind," Tarmo said wistfully, looking at me in a way I couldn't quite place. If we were in a book, the author would have said he regarded me as a father would his daughter, but I didn't think so. Perhaps it had something to do with the way I knew my father, but despite everything I'd ever read in books, he was hardly looking at me like a father would to his daughter. Still, when I looked up to meet his eyes, there was a degree of affection and love in them that, to me, meant family.

The thought made me feel uncomfortable, mostly because it seemed like Tarmo was doing so much to help me and I hardly did anything for him. If anything it seemed like I was causing him more problems- refusing lessons in swords and weapons, on a bad foot with the Prince, always arguing with any order Tarmo gave me. I actually felt sort of guilty, which was a rather new emotion for me.

"You're not usually so quiet," Tarmo broke into my thoughts. "You're making me wonder if someone else is using a spell to disguise themselves as you. Speaking of which, I am going to cast such a spell on myself, and I want you to tell me if you can see the spell on my body."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I dropped myself out of the window with magic again that night. I would have been worried about the risk, with Rose already suspicious and Tarmo upset with me over my refusal to learn from the elite (although I doubt he was really that angry, as it took him three hours after his original reprimand to remember that he was supposed to disapprove of my actions), but now that Edward here it was incredibly more urgent for me to find out how to break my curse, before he could make me do something stupid.

I ran all the way to the library, finding it easily this time, and ignoring the librarian book's greeting message, snatched A Study of Curses and Jinxes out from a pile in the corner. Immediately, I flipped to the index, searching for _obedience curse_.

"Octopus jinx… occupancy curse…" I mumbled, running my finger up the list. "Obedience curse!" I flipped to the correct page number and read eagerly.

_The obedience curse is uncommon among humans and other species of mortals. Few wizards are skilled enough to master the endowment of this upon others or themselves. Fairies once used this curse freely upon humans who broke agreements or oaths with their race. The most common example of this is Sir Jonathan of Manchester, who…_

I skipped through the section, scanning for the way to counteract the curse.

_There is no known way to remove the obedience curse through magic._

I used another word from soldiers before continuing to read.

_No living people have been known to defeat the effects of this curse. Some have been able to delay the obedience long enough for someone to issue the counter order, but most either learn to live with it, or commit suicide from the effects. One such incident was Lady Arleta of Ryland, who allowed the resistance's effects to take her life rather than attack the man she loved, as she had been commanded by her overprotective brother. Sir Thomson of Pimm killed himself after only a few days of the curse, unable to compensate with the fact he no longer had complete control over his body and actions_.

I groaned out loud and slammed the book shut. That kind of discouragement I did not need to hear. On a whim, I flipped to the front of the book to find the publication date- fifty years earlier. So there was a distinct possibility someone had found a way to break the curse since then, right?

I found the other books I'd gotten earlier, and opened the top book on the stack, Reverse the Curse, to the publication page. Twenty years ago. It was worth a try.

However, it had little to say on the subject that I didn't already know.

_Obedience curses, when cast by fairies, are impossible to remove by magical means, unless the counter-caster is the fairy who formed the original curse. Most fairies abstain from this sort of magic, as it has been labeled "big magic" and considered too risky to perform in everyday life._

I let out another moan and banged my forehead against the book. This seemed hopeless.

I continued to frantically read through several books, searching indexes and publication dates for the most recent information. Reverse the Curse was the newest volume I could find, and no other books had any information to offer.

In desperation, I began to search books that had nothing to do with curses, in hope of any tidbit of information that would help me in the slightest bit. I searched tomes of history for mentions of others with the curse. I read seemingly endless lists, charts, and graphs to find out the statistics among humans of the obedience curse. I checked encyclopedias and dictionaries of magic.

I found nothing.

The lines were just beginning to blend in my eyes when the library lights dimmed once again in the signal that it was closing for the night. I closed the book, bid the librarian book good night, and stumbled out the door.

I wasn't even thinking about it, I was so tired, but somehow I found myself at the spot where Edward had ordered me to meet him. I blinked for a moment, trying to remember what I was doing there, when his voice came from behind me.

"You're early."

I stifled a yawn. "For what?"

"You were supposed to meet me here at three o'clock. It's two-thirty. This means you are early."

"Well, I beg your pardon," I said, trying to keep the sarcasm, exhaustion, and irritation out of my voice. I just didn't try very hard.

"You mock me," Edward swelled with anger.

I looked down on him disdainfully. "Uh, well, yeah…" I stared at him. He seemed way too close to eye level for my comfort. "Weren't you a bit shorter, back at home?"

"I expect so," Edward seemed very proud. "To get me into the castle, I had a spell cast on me to make me appear older. Intimidating, is it not?"

I laughed because I knew it would annoy him, though inwardly I was going crazy over his stupidity. "No matter what you do, you'll always be my dear little brother whose head is too big for his body."

Edward growled. "You fail to realize my advantage over you."

"I realize it, all right," I mumbled. "Or else I wouldn't be here, would I?"

"I think you need reminding. Sneak into the kitchens and bring me a slice of chocolate cake."

I stared at him. "I don't even know where the kitchens are." I tried to ignore the sudden, twisted cramps in my lower stomach.

"You at least know how to get to the dining hall, I presume. Once you arrive there, head to the back and take the left door into the kitchen's storage room. There will be chocolate cake there." Edward smiled in a rather unpleasant way. "Don't let anyone see or hear you."

Grumbling to myself, I strolled slowly towards the dining hall. The cramps lessened considerably, only a slight lingering pain in the muscles. I supposed if I walked a bit faster, the cramps might go away altogether, but I wasn't in the mood. I was tired, annoyed, and not exactly looking forward to trying to break into the kitchens.

I made my way to the dining hall, and then headed to the back, exactly as Edward had directed. The door was exactly where he had explained it, and when I tried it, I found it locked, as expected. I knelt down and examined the handle. There was a keyhole directly above it, and there didn't appear to be anything else keeping the door closed. Shrugging, I pulled a hairpin out of my braid and easily picked the lock. The door swung open easily. I frowned. It seemed odd that the castle wouldn't have better security, but I didn't let myself worry about it.

Glancing over the shelves, I looked for the cake Edward had talked about. Instead, my eye fell on a sprig of bogweed.

"Bogweed," I thought, trying to remember the herb's properties from my reading.

_Bogweed forces the consumer of either the scent or taste to answer any questions posed to them honestly for as long as the effects ensue. The length of effect is directly proportional to the amount consumed, and as the scent is less potent than the physical herb, consuming the herb orally will increase the length of its effects as well…_

"Excellent," I mumbled. I didn't think the castle staff would mind if I _borrowed _it.

The chocolate cake was buried in the very back corner. It looked a little squished, and kind of stale, but Edward hadn't specified what the cake had to be like. Nor did he say anything about drugging it. Grinning happily to myself, I ground a bit of the bogweed between my fingers, careful not to breathe the scent it gave off, and pressed the powder into the creamy filling. The rest, I tucked carefully into my pocket. One never knew when a bit of bogweed could come in handy.

The curse began pulling me toward the door, and I stumbled slightly as I shut the food storage door behind me. The lock clicked, and I made my way out of the dining hall.

Edward tapped his foot impatiently as I handed him the cake. "Faster next time," he snapped, taking a large bite of the end of the cake.

I suppose I'm lucky he wasn't paying enough attention to notice I did a little happy dance.

Slowly, Edward's features assumed a vacant expression, which somehow didn't look too much different than his normal one to me. His grip on the cake slackened, and I had to catch it inches from the dirt. The cake might have been stale and drugged, but I worked hard to get it, and I didn't want it to be ruined after all that. I carefully held it a good distance away from me so I couldn't smell the bogweed, and asked, "Who is this _employer_ you spoke of earlier?"

He spoke in monotone. "I don't know. I've never seen his face."

It was a man, then. I saved this bit of information for later. "What kind of idiot hires a six-year-old to work for him?" The question slipped out before I could stop it.

"He used a spell to make me older."

"Why would he do that? Why would you agree to do that?"

"Age and maturity gives one power among their enemies and friends. I enjoy power. I relish the feeling of knowing I have control over others. The employer said he wanted me for special connections I have within this place. I do not understand what he means by this." Edward didn't flinch as I swore quite vividly at him. I had never actually heard any curses before I listened to some soldiers' conversations, but I was finding the words more and more useful in my life.

I thought for a moment before posing another question. "What has your employer asked you to do?"

"He wants me to hold a coin in my pocket, but I don't have it now. He says the coin allows him to hear what I hear and see what I see. I go to classes. I meet the royalty. I talk with nobles. I listen. I read papers. I learn."

"You're a spy," I said, disgusted. Edward did not respond. "Well, are you?"

"I suppose I am a spy of sorts, but this is far beyond my power of comprehension. I get power and rewards in exchange for my work. I feel no need to investigate further," Edward's eyes were beginning to lose their glazed look.

"What orders do you plan to give me?" I asked quickly, hoping the bogweed would last a little longer.

"Orders similar to those at home," he was beginning to twitch.

"Have you told anyone about me or my curse?"

"No, I want to keep you to myself," his voice lost its monotone.

_That sounds wrong_ I thought to myself, and tried one last question. "How did you find us, or was it just by chance?"

"Whoever cast the protection spell on you grows weak," Edward's voice deepened. "There are wizards more powerful than you could ever imagine. I went to one such wizard, backed by Father, and he introduced me to my employer. Father believes I am here to study while I find you and bring you back but he… has… no… idea…" He coughed and shook his head slightly. "You stole my chocolate cake!"

I glanced at the cake, then back at him. "Yeah, I did." And, just to spite him, I took a huge bite of the cake, carefully avoiding the filling.

Edward glared at me for a moment and shrugged. "Oh, well. I suppose you'll just have to get me more, then."

I raised my eyebrows and tossed the cake into the bushes. "As much as I love you, too, Eddie, my dorm mates will have a hard time believing I spent this long getting a drink of water."

He was silent for a moment. "Meet me here again tomorrow, then. Same time, same place." He strode off into the darkness, blissfully unaware of what he had revealed just moments ago. Desperately needing to vent my frustration, I stuck my tongue out at his retreating back.

"Mature," a voice commented behind me. I closed my eyes in pure exasperation at having to deal with _another_ person and turned around to see… Peter.

"Very," I replied, irritated even further by the fact _he_ was the one speaking, and that I didn't know how much he'd heard between me and Edward. "Are you following me around? You were here yesterday too, and I don't appreciate it."

"On the contrary, I come here every day. I believe you are the one following me around," Peter said smoothly, a slight smile quirking the corners of his mouth.

"You know, despite what you might believe, I'm not that stupid," I said, "If I followed you, that would mean I have to deal with your conceit and your self righteous knight-in-shining-armor nonsense even more than I already do."

Peter looked away, but not before I saw the slight look of hurt cross his features. "Ella, may I ask you something?"

"You can _ask_," I said, "but that doesn't mean you'll get an _answer_." Somehow, the words reminded me of Tarmo.

"Why do you hate me?" he blurted out, interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" I was caught off guard.

"Why do you hate me?" he repeated. "I mean, what did I ever do to you?"

I looked at him, really looked at him for the first time. He had such a tired and vulnerable look on his face, one I would not have expected to find in someone who always acted as overconfident as he did. "I don't hate you," I said, finally.

I could have sworn he looked almost… well… relieved, which puzzled me. Why would Peter be relieved that _I_ of all people didn't hate him? At the same time, it worried me. I had to keep my distance from everyone I met. It saved me their breaking of my trust and them the hurt when someone used me against them.

"I don't hate you," I repeated, as much to convince myself as him, "but I don't like you, either." There. Killed that potential friendship in the bud.

"Why?" Peter asked plaintively. "Why don't you like me?"

He sounded like a toddler just learning to speak in sentences, and I think he knew it, too. He flushed, but looked at me determinedly, wanting the answer.

"I don't like you," I said slowly, choosing my words carefully, "because you're too obsessed with your little let's-rescue-damsels-in-distress game. You don't walk, you strut. You don't talk, you proclaim. Sometimes, you act awfully like the prince." I couldn't help added, "And you annoy me."

"I _annoy_ you," Peter echoed, almost in disbelief.

"Yes," I agreed, turning away. "You annoy me. Good-bye."

"Ella, wait," Peter grabbed my arm. I froze in my steps, anger mounting. Even though I'm sure he had no idea about the curse, it annoyed me to no end when people issued thoughtless, normally harmless orders. Even if I was already planning to do what they'd said, it was the principle of doing something because _I_ wanted to do it, not because someone else had commanded me to.

"What do you want?" I snarled. Peter blinked, surprised by the abrupt personality change.

"I wanted to help you," he said, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I never saw you as a beautiful damsel-in-distress waiting to be rescued, but as someone who just wanted a little help. I mean, you are beautiful, but not, princess in frilly pink dress beautiful, more of a-" he broke off, "I mean, I apologize if my actions offended you in any way." He looked at me expectantly.

I looked back. "What do you want? An apology? A kiss? Me to burst into tears and tell you how wonderful this all is?"

"No, of course not," Peter said quickly. "I just wanted to know if you accept my apology."

I stared at him levelly. "I'll think about it."

"All right," although he was clearly disappointed, he didn't press me further. "Allow me to elevate you back to your tower? You look tired." Without waiting for me to answer, the air underneath me began to swirl and rise, lifting me with it.

I exploded. A wider column of air, my own air, rocketed me up to the open window. I climbed in and stood just inside the window, glaring down at Peter. "This is exactly what I mean! You don't even wait for me to tell you that I can take care of myself! You just go ahead and decide you can do it better than I can!"

"I'm sorry!" Peter hollered up at me.

"Don't say that when I know you don't mean it!" I yelled back. "If you were really sorry, you'd stop doing it!"

This time I was the one who didn't wait for a reply before slamming the window shut.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I wasn't sure what to make of this chapter. I personally didn't think it was fantastic, but I didn't want to rewrite it, and it gets the point across. But what did you think?**

**Please, please, please review! Any message you leave is valued. Criticism, praise, questions, randomness- I appreciate anything you have to say.**

**If you have any questions about anything that happened (I tried to pack a lot of information into one chapter so I could get on with the actual action and plot of the story, so some of it might be a little confusing), please ask! I'm more than happy to answer.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	12. Acquaintances

**Thank you for all your fantastic reviews and support! I really appreciate it, and it definitely helps with the writer's block. )**

**Save the pandas: I definitely agree with you about Edward. I think you summed up his entire character in one sentence.**

**JuniperScaymoore: Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!**

**sumBUNNYluv611: You are so sweet with the compliments. Thank you!**

**2 Lazy 2 Login: Well, yeah, she's bitter, but I think she's got a right to be, don't you?**

**Mangos: I'm glad you like her! I was trying to make her a little bit like Ella in spirit, but she turned out very different. Oh well.**

**LaffinAngel: Thank you for your compliments! Uh, yeah, well I guess everyone just went deaf for a few minutes while she yelled at him. Oops.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was one of the few times I woke early the next morning, and that was only because I never went to sleep. I paced the hallway restlessly, my hair falling in my face as I kicked at the floorboards.

_If you make Peter mad, he could make life horrible for you_ a voice inside me whined.

If I don't make him mad, I'll ruin his life simply because I have no control I thought back.

_You have to make sure Edward doesn't tell anyone about the curse._

Not like there's much I can do about it; he's right about being the one with the power.

_Tarmo's comments were very interesting- the stuff about Ophidians. Do you think the two you met had something to do with it?_

I don't know what to think, but I suspect Tarmo already knows I met them.

_The elite won't teach you archery now._

No big loss. At least it means I'll have terrible aim if anyone orders me to shoot somebody.

_You can see magic, and very few other people can! Isn't that amazing?_

Amazing, sure. We had discovered that I could see all magic, but only temporarily. After about an hour, depending on the strength of the spell, the glow faded and the magic was invisible to me again. That was why I had never seen my curse.

_How are you going to break that curse?_

You tell me.

My head was beginning to spin. I slumped against the wall, wanting to break down and cry. "Why doesn't everyone just make it their life's mission to cause problems for me?" I mumbled to the floor, looking over the many scuff marks I had created while pacing.

I waited until the sun's first rays lit the sky with a warm glow, lighting the rooms with a rosy red light, before raiding the pantry for something to eat that didn't require cooking. I ended up finding a few slices of bread that didn't seem too stale and the last scrapings jelly from the bottom of the jar.

"Lily? Are you determined to make sure I never understand you?" I recognized Tarmo's voice from the doorway behind me as I sat in the chair facing a window.

I turned in my chair and held out a slice of bread and jelly as a peace offering. "I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep."

Tarmo took the bread, nibbling on the corner. "If you're tired, I can work a spell to give you a few hours' sleep before your first lesson."

I shook my head. "I'm all right."

Tarmo sat down at the table, staring broodingly at the bread I'd given him. I took a large bite of my own. The bread was a little stale, but it tasted fine. "Is there something wrong?"

Tarmo shook his head. "Not with the bread."

I looked at him, really looked at him. I'd never noticed before, but he seemed tired. There were dark marks under his dull eyes and his face seemed drawn. He sat almost stiffly in his chair like he was physically aching, and he had his fingers pressed to his forehead as though to relieve a headache. His hand holding the bread shook slightly and his eyes seemed hollow as they scanned over the table. I'd forgotten how unnaturally thin his body was, and how white his hair had turned. He always managed to hide any sign of age with a great burst of energy and enthusiasm. Thinking of it made me feel guilty all over again. I was rather tired of this new emotion showing up so often all of a sudden.

"You should go back to bed, Tarmo. You're tired," I said.

"And you aren't?" he asked, looking up at me. "Promise me you'll sleep tonight."

"I promise," the words were out before I could stop them, but I couldn't bring myself to be angry with Tarmo for using the curse. "Do you always get up this early?"

"Usually," Tarmo replied, his tired gray eyes searching. "The day is still young. I find I get my best work done while the world is asleep and the morning is new."

I smiled. "I get my work done while the world is asleep as well, but I prefer it before morning."

"So I've noticed," Tarmo said, "you never seem to go to bed until it's time to get up."

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. Did he know about my nighttime wanderings? He seemed intent on his bread and didn't add anything. Several minutes passed before I spoke.

"Tarmo," I said awkwardly, and he jumped a little, as though he'd forgotten I was there. "I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate everything you've done for Rose and me. I know I haven't been the… the best student, but I wanted to thank you. And… and I wanted to tell you… I think of you as family. As my family."

"And I think of you as mine, Lily," Tarmo said quietly, looking more serious than I'd ever seen him. "After my wife's death, Eleya and my relationship crumbled. But you have brought the sort of joy she once brought to me."

I drew away. "I don't want to replace her, Tarmo. I'm not your daughter." I really meant _you're not my father_, thinking of Father, but he didn't seem to notice.

"No," Tarmo said, "you're my student and my Naaliala. But- if things don't work out with your birth family after you've become a legal adult- know that you'll always be welcome with me. You will always have a place in my home and in my family."

I bit my lip, not knowing what to say. Finally, on complete impulse, I reached out and hugged him. Tarmo looked surprised, but he returned the hug.

"Now you're just trying to confuse me more," he teased, some of the life returning to his eyes. "Well, you've rejected the elite, so I don't know what I'm going to do with you this morning."

"I'm sorry about that," I said, "but I meant everything I said and I really don't feel comfortable learning a weapon yet."

"I understand," Tarmo said quietly. "It's a big change, moving here so quickly, and I think I threw quite a lot at you rather quickly. When things have settled down some, you can start the lessons again."

_Or not_ I thought, but said nothing. "So, is there anything you want me to do this morning?"

Tarmo looked at me thoughtfully for a few minutes. "I suppose you could take today off until breakfast. In fact, maybe you should use the time to sleep."

"Are you going to?" I asked pointedly.

"Lily, I'm working on a project for the king. I can't afford to take a morning off," Tarmo said patiently. "After breakfast, you have an exotic tongues class with Queen Ella. She likes to introduce all the new students to some basic words in a few languages- Elfian, Gnomic, Abdegi, and Ogrese, I believe."

"Abdegi?" I asked.

"The language of the giants. I've been told her classes are always enjoyable, and she's quite talented at accents. And as it seemed she's taken a liking to you, you should have an especially good lesson."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose met me in the dining hall almost halfway through the meal. She had gone for her daily walk and swim, and she came to breakfast with her cheeks flushed and a happy smile on her face.

"Good time?" I grunted.

"Yes," was Rose's only reply, and she proceeded to spend the rest of the meal daydreaming. Riana made some very forced conversation, to which I gave one word replies and Rose offered cheerful smiles and nods.

After the rather awkward meal, Riana gave Rose and me directions to Queen Ella's room (it continued to amaze me how well Riana knew her way around, and how she knew about every room from the wizards' library to where the closest bathroom was from any given point). We managed to make it there without getting lost too many times, arriving a few minutes before Queen Ella opened the doors to let everyone in. We passed the time looking portraits of former kings and queens hanging from the wall in the corridor outside the Queen's rooms.

"They all look so stuffy and grim," Rose whispered.

"They're probably trying to look impressive," I murmured back. "That one over there looks rather like an overstuffed couch, don't you think?"

Rose dissolved into giggles. "That king," she pointed to one nearby with his nose in the air, shaggy red hair falling in his eyes, and a rather thin look to his face, "looks like a pompous, haughty weasel."

We both laughed at that and continued walking down the hallway, laughing at each portrait. The more serious the person appeared, the more we giggled, until we saw the portrait of King Char and Queen Ella. Actually, I started laughing and Rose stopped me. They looked just as serious as all the other people, but she explained that it seemed like a bad idea to laugh at your current monarchs.

"Suppose she's actually like that portrait?" Rose shuddered. "The lesson's going to be horrible."

"Tarmo said she teaches very well, and most people enjoy her classes," I told her, staring up at the picture. Her face was so grave she was almost scowling.

"Enjoy being taught by _royalty_? No thank you," Rose replied.

Queen Ella opened the door at that moment, before I had a chance to answer. "Good morning, Sana," she said cheerfully to the girl nearest the door. "I am so pleased you decided to stay for a few more days. Aley, if you've brought my book back, feel free to stay after class to choose a new one. Mira, is that really you? You've grown so much since I last saw you! I'm so glad you decided to come back. Come in, take your seats. Ah, you two must be new?" she looked at us.

I was impressed by the way she knew each student's name and was able to carry conversation with them. I wondered how many people within the castle she was acquainted with.

"Yes, we're new," Rose said, nudging me out of my silent thinking.

"Oh yes, I recognize you," Queen Ella's smile lit up her whole face as she looked at me. "You're the one named after the second cousin six times removed of your mother's sister's friend's aunt. Ella, right? And you're Daria, I believe."

"Yes, Your Majesty," I murmured. I would have curtsied, as Rose was doing, but I suspected I would have ended up on my backside if I'd tried.

"Now, none of those formalities here," Queen Ella touched Rose's shoulder and she rose from her curtsy. "No curtsying and I would appreciate it if you would call me Ella."

The _Queen_ wanted us to call her by her first name?

Rose's smile wavered slightly, as though she did not know what to make of the Queen, but she didn't say anything. I couldn't tell if the Queen genuinely seemed to like everyone or if she felt like she should be especially kind to children and her students, or if she just liked feeling like non-royalty once in a while. The tales said both the King and Queen were quick to make friends but slow to forgive once they'd been angered. Perhaps there was more truth in that than I would have given the royal family credit for.

The Queen stepped aside to let us in, and I followed Rose into a pretty, sunny room. A light carpet covered the floor and several comfortable looking chairs were clustered around a table. Several books lay scattered around the room, and most of the others were already sitting in chairs, chattering quietly. Rose and I took seats next to each other on the far side from the door. Once the Queen took her seat, all the talk died. Instantly.

"Thank you," the Queen said, smiling again. "Since we are starting a new session today, I think it's best if we start from the beginning, seeing as we have two new students and two others who haven't been able to join us for a long time."

"The boys haven't arrived yet," the girl the Queen had called Mira spoke up.

"I believe there's some sort of fencing tournament for the pages today, and so I expect the boys won't be able to join us until next week," the Queen replied. "Now, do any of you remember how to greet someone in Gnomic?"

The girl known as Mira raised her hand and the Queen nodded to her. ",fwthchor evtoogh brzzay eerth ymmadboech evtoogh brzzaY"

"Your accent has improved a lot since you were last here," the Queen praised.

"My father took me to meet some Gnomes, and one of them offered to tutor me on the accent," Mira replied, looking pleased.

"You did excellently, learning," the Queen said. "Perhaps you'll find time one of these days to stay after class and tell me about your trip?"

"Oh yes," Mira said, smiling broadly now.

The Queen redirected her attention back to the whole class. "Does anyone know what the direct translation of that Gnomic phrase to Kyrrian is?"

Aley raised her hand. "Digging is good for the wealth and good for the health."

"Correct. And, Aley, what is the proper way to greet someone in Elfian?"

"Kummeck ims powd," she answered.

"And does anyone know the translation?"

This time I raised my hand. Rose glanced at me apprehensively, afraid, I think, that I was going to say something stupid. Queen Ella looked surprised, but she met my eyes and nodded. "Sun and rain," I said, proud that I had remembered this little tidbit from my reading.

"Good!" Queen Ella seemed surprised. "Ella-" She paused. "It's very odd to address someone with your own name. But anyway, do you know Elfian?"

"Yun gar," I said, grinning. The words were Elfian for "a little". I had once read a short book called Elfian Phrases for Common Trade and Travel and I had memorized a few of the words from there.

"Where did you learn?" Queen Ella asked.

"When I was younger, I had a small book of Elfian that I'd… uh… borrowed from my father and I learned a little bit," I answered. "Pretty much the only other things I know how to say are 'aff ench poel' and 'dok ench Ella'." I smiled. "I've always wanted to learn more, but my father didn't approve of it."

"That's still a start. You have a lovely accent," Queen Ella said.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," I said, feeling that at last something had gone right for me.

"I did tell you, I believe, to call me Ella," she admonished gently, and turned back toward the class. "Does anyone remember the Abdegi greeting?"

No one moved. Queen Ella grinned. "Good, I enjoy this one. Let me refresh your memory; the proper way to greet someone who is a giant is to say 'Aaaope! Aiiiee uuu koobee (_screech_) ooob payiipe aau'."

We all stared at her for a moment, and then Aley giggled softly, under her breath. Then Mira joined in, followed by Sana, and me, and finally Rose allowed herself a tiny laugh. Ella herself was laughing. She could not have looked less like her scowling portrait on the wall outside.

For the first time, I wondered if the other stiff, emotionless former rulers were once real people, who laughed and cried and had real feelings, not the empty outlines the portraits made them out to be.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tarmo was right; the lesson continued to be very enjoyable. We finally concluded the lesson with a review of how to say good-bye in all four languages ("Porr ol pess waddo!" I offered in Elfian, and Ella entertained us with "Aiiiee ooo (_howl_) bek aaau!" from Abdegi), and as Sana and Mira left the room and Aley headed for a door in the back, Ella asked Rose and me to stay behind.

"You're coming in slightly behind the others," she explained, pulling two books from a shelf on the wall. "I wanted to offer to lend you these, to see if you could get caught up a little bit." She held out the two books, and we each took one eagerly.

I flipped through the pages quickly. "It's a dictionary of exotic tongues."

"Exactly," Ella said. "That way, you should be able to grasp the languages slightly faster than the others, allowing you to catch up more quickly. I know it's a lot to ask of you, as I'm sure you're already working hard and you only just came here, but if you have, say, an extra ten minutes before you go to bed, you might review what we went over in the lesson today, and if you can't remember something, you can check in the dictionary. I'm usually available after lessons if you need extra help."

"Thank you so much," Rose said, closing the book and sliding it into her pocket.

"Yes, thank you!" I turned to the Elfian chapter and started glancing down the list of words.

"You're welcome," Ella looked amused. "I hear my son is quite taken with you, Ella. Don't tell him I said this, but I gathered that he believes himself to be madly in love with you."

That made me look up. "What?"

She grinned. "He won't stop talking about you, actually."

"You're joking," I said, horrified. I could already sense Rose's wicked grin without looking.

"What exactly did you say to him?" Ella asked.

I tried to remember. "Uh… well… it was a long time ago, Your Majesty…"

"Ella," she corrected. "And it's only been a few days since he started talking about you."

I flushed. "Well… I think I called him arrogant, and told him to get out of my way," I mumbled, recalling the incident in the wizards' hallway.

Ella laughed out loud. "And of course he _would_ fall for the one girl he can't have. That's quite different from the story he told me. Thank you, Ella. It's good to hear that someone besides me has sanity around the palace these days."

"Um… I'm flattered, I think."

Ella laughed again. "If you ever need anything, Ella, Daria, you only have to let me know, and I'll see what I can do."

Riana's words from the dining hall flashed through my mind. "_The wizard's library is supposed to be the best library in the world, second only to the Queen's_."

"Actually," I said slowly, "may I ask you a favor, Your Majesty?"

"Why is Ella so hard to say?" she asked. "And yes, of course you may."

"I was wondering if I could look through your library?"

"Of course!" Ella smiled. "I'll take you there." She motioned for us to follow her through the door Aley had taken earlier.

If I had thought the wizards' library had been big, it was _nothing_ compared to Ella's. I swear, there was not a square inch in that room that was not covered in some kind of paper, mostly books. Aley was kneeling in the one open bit of floor, leafing through a book. "It's a bit disorganized," Ella said apologetically as she cleared some books off a chair so Rose could sit down. "What are you looking for?"

I hesitated for a moment. "I'm interested in curses."

Rose started and looked up at me, but I determinedly avoided her eyes.

"I have a great many books on curses," Ella said, not in a boastful way, simply stating a fact. "If you tell me the nature of the curse…"

"Oh, it's not one curse in particular," I lied quickly, "but I've looked through the books in the wizards' library, and none of them had what I wanted to know. I heard your library is bigger, and I thought if you had more recent volumes…"

Thankfully, she didn't press the matter further. "That eliminates most of what I have, but I believe I have a few books that should interest you. Come here."

I almost fell to where she was standing. She looked at me a little oddly. "Sorry," I mumbled, trying to suppress my natural instinct to get angry when someone issued me an order.

"It's quite all right. Here, this was written only last year. You can take it back with you and bring it to next week's lesson, and if you're not done with it by then, just let me know. However, you can only have one book at a time, so you might not want to take too long reading," Ella turned to look at Rose. "Isn't there anything you would like?"

"Actually, if you have any sappy romance stories, I've always enjoyed those," Rose smiled.

"Believe it or not, I think I do have a few. Aley would actually be a better person to ask- I think she knows her way around here better than I do," Ella glanced over at the girl. "Aley, what sappy romances do you recommend?"

"I don't usually read that stuff," Aley called back, "but On the Stroke of Midnight is pretty good. Have you read that before?" She directed the question to Rose.

"I don't recognize the name," Rose said.

"Neither do I," Ella frowned. "What's that about, Aley?"

She grinned wickedly. "It's about you, I believe, only it's made all dramatic and much more sentimental."

Ella groaned. "I should have known. Did you 'donate' that to my library?"

"Might have," Aley took a few steps past Ella to pull a book from a shelf and hand it to Rose. "It's one of the better versions, though, so I thought you'd appreciate it."

"Thank you very much," Rose slid the book into her pocket along with the dictionary.

"Feel free to come back again next week!" Ella said cheerfully. "You'll excuse me if I don't show you out, but I'd like to talk to Aley about what exactly she's poisoning my library with." She glared playfully in the direction of the girl, who grinned back and waved to us.

"Bye Ella and Daria!" Aley called. "Don't let Ella scare you off, she's really quite nice."

Grinning, we left. "Well," Rose murmured as we ducked through Ella's bedroom door, "that was not at all what I expected."

"No," I agreed. "But I think that in your case, that's a good thing."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tarmo wasn't at his office when I walked down for my daily lesson in the wizard's hall. I paced outside his office door for about ten minutes before I decided he probably wasn't going to show up anytime soon. I sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall, pulled the curse book Ella had lent me out of my pocket, and opened it.

The title page read Modern Curses of Today. I turned to the index, barely daring to hope, and found the listing for _obedience curse_. Turning to the page, I found two pages written on the subject. Scanning over the first paragraphs, I skipped to the section entitled "The Counter Curse."

_It is commonly known that only the caster of an obedience curse can be the one to lift it. However, recent studies have shown that it is possible for an individual bearing the misfortune of this curse can break it on their own. The most famous example of this is Queen Ella of Kyrria._

The answer was sudden and brutal. Queen Ella broke the curse, thereby passing it on to me. Clearly, she would know how I could break it! I could have asked her any time when we were speaking to her after the lesson, and I'd never thought of it.

But that would mean explaining why I needed I know to her, which the curse wouldn't let me do. Maybe I could convince Tarmo to counteract the order Mother had placed on me so long ago?

Suddenly, I remembered the book Rose had borrowed. Aley had said it was about Queen Ella, only dramatized. But there had to be some sort of biography of her that wasn't exaggerated. If Tarmo was here, I would ask him if I could go check the library right now, I thought. But all things considered, especially the lack of physical trainings, I thought it would probably be a better idea for me to wait here for him. I jumped up and started pacing, my thoughts spinning.

In only a little while, I might be able to find out how to break the curse.

In only a little while, I might not have to obey orders anymore.

I would never be tyrannized by Edward again. I could go home to see Mother and not have to worry about Father's commands. I could tell Tarmo everything about the Ophidians. I could be Lily again. I could apologize to Peter and Riana and start trying to make actual friendships. I might even consider talking to the Prince and setting his head straight about the whole romance thing.

All my problems, solved in one sweet go.

I glanced over at the clock for what felt like the millionth time. Tarmo was half an hour late now. Had he forgotten our lesson? Perhaps he was back in the tower, sleeping. That would definitely be a good thing, considering how exhausted he had seemed this morning. I decided to go ahead and check the wizard's library for Queen Ella's biography. Standing out in the hallway for another hour was somehow not very appealing to me.

There were a few people already in the library, and I had to wait for awhile before the librarian book was available.

_You're here during the day this time! What can I do for you?_

"I'm looking for a biography of the Queen," I whispered, not wanting to disturb the others in the library or call attention to what I was doing. I didn't think anyone would care, but it seemed better to be careful.

_A fascinating subject._ The map of the library drew itself below the words, and an X appeared on the shelves in the far corner. _The Unofficial Record of Queen Ella's Younger Years_.

"Thanks," I murmured, and walked to the corner to find the book. The shelf marked was enormous. I sighed, knelt on the ground, and began to scan the bottom layer of books. This was going to take a long time.

I think I would have been there all day, looking through the thousands of books for the one I wanted, if someone hadn't tripped over me, knocking me into the shelves. "Watch where you're going," I snapped without really paying attention as I regained my balance.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," a boy said from behind me. Something about the voice made me pause and look around to see who it was.

Naturally, it was the Prince. I took back any thoughts I'd had about making up with him and decided fate must like giving me nasty twists in my life.

"Suddenly I feel a deep and pressing need to leave," I mumbled, standing up. I could come back tonight, when the library was empty, to look.

"Wait, where are you going?" the Prince asked. I cursed myself for thinking out loud.

"Toilet," the word popped out before I could stop it. "Can I go now?"

The Prince looked me in the eyes for the first time. "Ella? Oh, it's you."

"Yes, it's me, can I go? Please?"

"Come on, Stephan, leave her alone," I recognized Peter's voice even without looking around.

"I'm not doing anything out of line, Peter," the Prince shot back. "I just want to talk to her. You said it was good to talk to my subjects."

"It is not good to hinder their business and cause problems in their everyday life," Peter replied from behind me.

"I'm not causing problems. I know she likes to talk to me, and I like to talk to her, so this is the start of a wonderful relationship," the Prince smiled winningly. He was all right looking, I suppose, but there was a rather large, pink lump on his forehead that was very distracting to me. Still, I smiled back rather hesitantly.

"I know we got off to a bad start in the dining hall," the Prince said to me, "so how about we start over? Hi, my name's Prince Stephan."

I stared at him unbelievingly. He really expected me to forget everything that he'd done and just be friends? He smiled again, "Like what you see?"

"Uh… it's not bad," I stuttered. "I mean, you're handsome enough, I suppose."

He apparently took that as a compliment. "You're pretty, too."

"Er… right then, so, I'll just go now," I was feeling increasingly uncomfortable. I could sense Peter almost glaring behind me, and the Prince was looking at me rather oddly.

"You can't leave yet!" the Prince blurted out, then paused, blushed, cleared his throat and started again. "I mean, may I escort you to your destination, young lady?"

"No, thank you," I did my best to keep my tone polite. "I highly doubt you'd be welcome in the girl's bathrooms."

The Prince looked over my shoulder uncertainly, as though he couldn't remember the next lines of a play and he expected Peter to provide them, but he apparently didn't find what he was looking for because he just mumbled, "Right then, go ahead, I'll meet you later." He brushed past me to stand by another set of bookshelves. I glanced after him, puzzled by his sudden lack of arrogance.

"You'll have to excuse him," Peter said stiffly, noticing my confusion. "And… well… you should watch your back tonight. The Prince has a bad habit of playing highly… well, painful and embarrassing pranks on those who don't fall down at his feet. Of course, any decision you make is better than my advice, but I just thought I would warn you." I stared at him, surprised by his coldness, and nodded. He turned and had nearly caught up with the Prince, who had made his way to the other side of the room, before I realized what he was upset about.

I should have been pleased that my words had had their desired effect. I was remaining distant from Peter for both of our safeties, I reminded myself. It was to save both us trouble, hurt, betrayal, and pain. I bit my lip hard and wouldn't let myself look at him, afraid that I would lose my resolve. This was what I had wanted. This was what I had been trying so hard to do.

Then why did my stomach feel like it was twisting into increasingly tighter knots? Why did I feel sick simply because of his anger?

"Peter," I called after him, but he didn't pause, speeding up his steps to meet the Prince. Not knowing what else to do, I turned away and quickly walked out of the library. I could apologize to him later, when the Prince and half the wizards in the castle weren't eavesdropping.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I spent the rest of the time that should have been a magic lesson walking around the castle grounds. Rose was waiting outside the wizard's hall for dinner, and we walked to the dining hall together. Riana was waiting right inside the doorway.

"Daria!" she said in a giggly voice. "You will not believe what happened this morning!"

It was all I could do to keep from vomiting my lunch up. It was even worse when Rose answered in the same tone of voice, "What? What happened?"

They sounded like six-year-olds, honestly. I did my best to block out their discussion (something about a new style of hair ribbon from Ayortha) as I took a tray and accepted the food from the main tables- potatoes and eggs today. Sitting down next to Rose, I was beginning to regret not throwing my soup at Riana before when someone else sat down next to me.

"You look bored," Aley's voice came softly from beside me.

"How could you tell?" I rolled my eyes. "I mean, this is fascinating, listening to them blather on about Ophidian kirtles compared to Ayorthaian ones."

Aley smiled slightly. "They're actually talking about girdles, and I find that about as nice as pickle pudding. So, what did you think of the Queen?"

I was caught off guard by the sudden change of subject for a moment before I replied, "Well, she's not at all what I expected."

"She very rarely is," Aley twirled her spoon through her eggs. "You have a good accent in Elfian, especially for a human. Where did you learn?"

"I guess I just have a knack for it," I said. "Like I said, I've only read Elfian before. This is really the first time I've heard it spoken."

Aley nodded slowly. "Elfian is my specialty as well."

"Where did you learn?" I asked, more to drown out Rose and Riana's voices than actually wanting to know the answer.

"I learned some when I was young, but Ella is teaching me to read and write in it," Aley shrugged. "She knows more words than I do, too." She absently ran her fingers through her black hair, staring at her plate.

I nodded and winced as Riana giggled again. "So," I said a little more loudly, trying to drown it out, "you must have gone to school when you were younger."

"No," Aley looked up from her potatoes. "My guardians taught me. They were wonderful, but they couldn't- they sent me here to learn properly when I was old enough. It's better. So, what about you? Did you go to school?"

I shook my head. "R- Daria did, but I stayed at home. Most of what I know, I learned from books. The books here are wonderful; the Queen has so many!"

It turned out Aley loved books almost as much as I did, and we spent the rest of the meal talking about literature. We might have sat there well past the end of the meal if Rose hadn't dragged me away.

"Weren't you the one who didn't want to make friends?" she hissed under her breath.

"Aley isn't my friend. She's an acquaintance; we were just talking. I wasn't going to sit there through dinner listening to you squeal about petticoat lengths," I snapped back. I didn't mean for the words to come out so sharply, but I was tired, my head ached, and worst of all, I knew she was right. We walked to the teleport point together in silence.

Tarmo was waiting. "Lily, there you are! Listen, I'm sorry I missed this afternoon's lesson, but we were doing some work in the experimental room and I couldn't get away. I figured I would send Rose up and we could do a short lesson now."

"Sure, that would be great," I plastered a smile on my face. Inwardly, I wanted to scream. It had been a long day, and all I wanted to do was go to bed.

Instead, I followed Tarmo toward the wizards' hall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I did not get to the library that night. Tarmo's so-called "short lesson" lasted until two in the morning, and I could feel my eyes closing of their own accord as we walked back down the hall. I wasn't going to wait for another hour for the library to reopen, and while I was disappointed, I had the satisfaction of walking with Tarmo by Edward, hidden safely in a bush. He wouldn't approach me while I was with someone else, though he glared at me from his hiding place. I stuck my tongue out back at him, enjoying the moment.

I think I was asleep before my head hit the pillow, and the next morning, Tarmo didn't wake me until noon.

"You deserved the rest," he said, shrugging. "I made your excuses to your mathematics teacher." And that was the end of the matter.

We had our daily magic lesson (Tarmo was trying to teach me to mindspeak, or project images from my mind into his, but I wasn't having much success), but Tarmo cut it short.

"We're doing experiments again today," he explained, and left me to amuse myself until dinner.

I knew Rose was still in classes, so I took my time leaving the wizards' hall. I wasn't exactly sure where I was going to go, except that I wasn't going to the library during the day again and I was going to avoid the physical training areas.

For some reason, my feet carried me up the stairs towards the royal bedchambers. I suppose I was thinking about Queen Ella and her library and the curse, but I didn't even realize I was near her rooms until I saw the grim old picture of King Jerrold. His lips were folded into an intense expression, and he almost glared down to the floor. The artist had done such a detailed and amazing job, I wondered if it had been done with magic. The portrait would have been rather intimidating if there hadn't been a fly sitting calmly right on the edge of the king's nostril.

For some reason, this struck me as ridiculously funny, and I burst into uncontrollable laughter. I laughed harder than I'd laughed in years, the kind of laughter where tears form in the corners of your eyes and a stitch develops in your side. I stumbled backward from the strength of my laughter, slamming into the wall and sliding down it to sit on the floor.

The moment I hit the ground, the wall behind me collapsed and I tumbled backwards through the gap in the wall. My laughter died immediately. Sitting up slowly, I found myself in a small tunnel with dirt walls and floor. I slid backward, all the way into the tunnel. The wall materialized again in front of me, looking very solid and… wall-like. I reached out to touch it. My fingers passed right through the stone, and the wall opened up a small hole around my hand, just enough for it to pass through.

"Magic," I murmured to myself. I turned around to find that the tunnel stretched, extremely and totally dark, well beyond my vision. I stared straight ahead, trying to summon feelings of pleasure and joy to my eyes. The tunnel around my slowly brightened, just so I could see enough to walk comfortably, and then I cut off the power and held the spell where it was.

The spell was more difficult in a dark, dusty cave than in Tarmo's bright, cheerful office, taking more concentration than I had expected, and thus I didn't see much as I made my way down the tunnel, intent on the light. I stepped slowly, careful not to trip, listening for any signs of life. Perhaps the tunnel had been abandoned for years, but I would rather not have all manners of creatures dropping on my head.

I must have walked for half an hour without finding any change in scenery. I was getting tired from having to keep up the spell, and I was beginning to wonder if it was worth all this walking. I dimmed the light slightly to save my energy and took a few more steps when I heard voices. Human voices. Male human voices

I closed my eyes and the light vanished. I kept them closed as I allowed my happy feelings to drain away. It was a moment before I could safely open my eyes again and regain my senses.

The voices were growing closer, although they were still a fairly safe distance away. I could make a run for it. However, if I could hear them, they could probably hear me, and they would probably chase after me if they heard my running steps.

I didn't have enough time to think it all the way through before I acted. I reached for air, any sort of air that I could find, and tried to elevate myself to the ceiling. The tunnel was low, but if I lay on the air on my stomach, maybe they would pass under me without looking up.

There was not much air in the tunnel, and most of it was clogged heavy with dirt and hard to handle. I leaned into it, getting dangerously close to the ground before I hit the cushion of air I had gathered. Concentrating with all my strength, I shifted the air to the ceiling, rising up slowly as more and more air came underneath to support my cushion. My back brushed the ceiling, and a little dirt fell to the ground. I winced at the sound, but remained perfectly still, keeping the spell in place.

The voices were dangerously close now. I stared down at the ground, every ounce of my being just hoping they would pass by quickly and not cause me any problems.

"I am pleased," the voices were discernable for the first time, cutting through my thoughts. I stiffened.

It was an Ophidian accent.

"I did not expect your little passage to be so well placed. You have done well," the Ophidian voice continued as two bodies came into view for the first time, one very large and one much smaller. The smaller one had a hood over his head. I squinted at them, trying to bring their image into focus. I was pretty sure these were the same men I had 'met' before.

"Thank you, sir," the husky reply was definitely the same voice I'd heard before.

"And you are certain nobody knows about this?"

"Only the royal family and their most trusted guards, and they use it only to escape from sieges and attacks," came the answer. "It is open to your disposal."

"My spies have all been placed," the Ophidian was only a few steps away from me now. "One has even made it into the Prince's inner circle of friends. We have made good progress these past few days. Today marks the eighth year of the conspiracy."

"The plan was for ten years," the husky voice replied as they passed under me.

_Don't look up, don't look up, don't look up_ I chanted over and over in my head desperately.

"And we will stick to the plan," the Ophidian answered evenly. He did not look up. "We do not strike for two more years, as much remains to be done in any case."

"Two years is a long time," the smaller one murmured.

"Not when you've been waiting for thirty," the Ophidian rubbed his hands together. "I shall enjoy this." Both of their voices faded away into the distance, and I waited for another minute before dropping to the floor.

I didn't know what they had been talking about, and at the moment, I didn't really care. I let the air drift away gradually, stepping softly to the ground. For a moment I was undecided. I could go the way the Ophidians had gone, but there was the chance that I would catch up to them or they would be waiting for me. If I went the other way, I might run into more of them, and I didn't even know where the tunnel led.

Finally, I decided to just continue the way I had been going. There was no real safe route, and to continue seemed like as good of a plan as any. This time I did not light up the tunnel. I stumbled on the uneven floor, but I did not want the Ophidians who had passed, or anyone else for that matter, to see my light.

I had only walked for about five more minutes when I came to a staircase. Placing my foot lightly on the top step and feeling over it, I realized it was wooden, narrow, and rotting slightly. I started shifting my weight to the stair, wondering if I would break through it. The stair held, creaking only slightly, and I started down the steps.

It felt like there were at least a million steps on that staircase. Every time I stepped, I was certain the wood would break and I would fall through to… I didn't let myself think about that part, concentrating on my steps. Foot after foot, stair after stair… they all began to blend into one another. Slowly, my fear began to alleviate. The steps had not broken yet. I felt calm, comfortable. It was a nice relief, thinking about nothing except putting one foot in front of the other.

When I finally reached the bottom, I tripped on the flat ground, expecting another stair, but I regained my balance quickly and continued walking. It was quite a long way to the end of the tunnel. I think it took about an hour, but I lost all sense of time, walking through the darkness. I didn't see the end of the tunnel coming until I walked straight into it.

The stone wall made my head ache and my eyes water. Reaching out with my hand, I felt over the wall. It was a solid stone block. Had this been a dead end after all? I ran my hand over the sides of the space as well. The first side was as smooth and hard as the front, but the second was rough. As my fingers danced over the surface, I found hand and foot holds cut expertly into the rock. Setting my foot in a lower foothold, I began to climb.

I only had to pull myself up a few feet when my head hit the top of the tunnel. It did not hurt the same way the stone had; the roof was wooden. I reached up with my hand, and by sense of touch only, found a square wooden door built into the top. I adjusted my feet so I could stand comfortably without using my hands and used both arms to shove the door up.

It swung open, sending a burst of blinding light into the tunnel. Blinking painfully, I grabbed the side of the doorway and pulled myself up. After being in the darkness of the tunnel for so long, I couldn't see anything in the brightness, but my sight soon adjusted again and I could look around.

I was surrounded by trees in every direction. Sunlight leaked through the leafy branches, and fallen leaves covered the ground. It was a beautiful place, in the way only nature can be. I took a deep breath of sweet, flowery air, a relief after the dusty air of the tunnel, and kicked the tunnel door shut. I would find another way to get back to the castle.

The moment the door closed, leaves magically pulled themselves back over it, and a few weeds and flowers sprouted in the cracks between them. If I hadn't known the door was there, I never would have thought this particular patch of ground was different from all the others around me.

I glanced up at the sky again. Between the branches, I could barely make out that it was nearing sunset. I needed to get back to the castle soon, or risk being locked out in the night. Glancing down at the ground, I pictured the tunnel in my mind's eye, trying to figure out how it cut through the ground so I could follow it back to the castle. I finally turned back the way I was pretty sure I'd come and started off again.

I wandered a bit. It turned out the door was barely outside the castle grounds. It took only a few minutes for me to walk to the defensive walls bordering the grounds, and less than a minute more to be admitted through the gates. The guards looked rather tired, and they did not ask any questions after I explained, "I just stepped out for a bit of a walk and I'm coming back now." I suspected they'd taken one too many night shifts lately.

My first instinct was to find Tarmo and tell him everything, but something held me back. He was already exhausted, and I knew he'd been working all the time lately. I didn't know where he worked, and I didn't want to disturb him in any case. And what would I tell him? That there's an Ophidian in the castle wandering around in a passage that I probably shouldn't have been in either? And what could he do about it?

I briefly considered telling Rose, but that seemed even crazier. I didn't even really know her that well, as I had been finding out more and more lately. It's kind of sad, considering how she _is_ my sister, but…

That was a dangerous line of thought. I went off toward the dining hall, deliberately thinking of light conversational topics- the weather, the fountain in the front of the castle grounds, anything but Ophidians, tunnels, trust, and other thoroughly depressing thoughts. Tarmo was already coaching me on controlling anger so I didn't light things on fire by accident, which helped considerably.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is an odd thing, how when you don't want to see somebody, they always seem to show up in all the wrong places, but when you need to talk to them, you can never find them. It was that way with me and Peter. After days of avoiding but somehow still meeting him, I could not find him at dinner. At all. I searched as much of the castle as I could without results. I didn't know what I was going to say when I found him, but I figured I would worry about that when I actually met up with him.

I waited for Rose and Tarmo to fall asleep and went to the library as usual. I brushed past the librarian book to return to the corner where I was before, looking through the shelves for Queen Ella's biography. I ran my finger along the shelf, glancing at the titles without really reading them, distracted.

I stopped, leaning my head against the shelf, resting all my weight on the bookcases, hoping they wouldn't fall apart. Looking through the books was not helping me in the least, and I was too tired even to read properly. Groaning to myself, I knocked my head against the shelf several times. "This is hopeless," I mumbled to myself.

"Tired, are you?" a voice said from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder, blinking away the tears in the corner of my eyes, to see Peter.

"A little," I said. This would have been the moment to talk to him, but my mind conveniently chose this time to go completely blank. I stuttered out, "Um, so, Peter, about… about two nights ago, when you followed- I mean, when we ran into each other- but, uh… what I wanted to say was, I didn't mean it like I said it."

Peter looked completely confused. "What?"

I flushed. "I meant to say, I'm sorry. About two nights ago. For what I said. I was just upset, and I kind of took it out on you." It was the only lame excuse I could think of.

"Oh," Peter looked a little surprised. "Well, I'll think about it."

"And also, not that you probably care any more, but I accept your apology," I added.

Peter nodded curtly. "So is this where you sneak out to every night?" He didn't say it accusingly, just as a simple, straightforward question.

"Well, yes, usually," I replied, standing up properly. "What about you, what are you doing here?"

Peter shrugged. "I was getting a book on protection magic."

"Why come at midnight?" I asked.

Peter grinned. "For the same reason you do, I think. I like the privacy."

I smiled back hesitantly. "Well, don't let me disturb you." I turned back to the bookshelf.

"What are you looking for?" he asked, leaning over my shoulder. My eyes flicked over to him uncomfortably, but I couldn't think of a polite way to tell him to back off.

"Oh, just a book about Queen Ella," I said, trying to read titles again. His presence was rather distracting.

"This one is very good for interest reading," Peter offered, reaching up to a shelf well above my head and handing me a book. _The Unofficial Record of Queen Ella's Younger Years_

"Um, thank you," I said, taking the book. "This is actually the one I was looking for."

"Don't mention it," he replied, walking to the other side of the room. I curled up on a nearby chair, opened the book, and started reading, but today I found it difficult to get lost in the words. Peter kept opening books, leafing through them, slamming them shut, and tucking them back on the shelves where he'd gotten them. I found myself watching his search instead of reading. He didn't seem to be going in any particular order, taking books from different shelves and different places and even from the piles on the floor. Once he caught me watching him and I quickly busied myself with my book again.

For some reason, the next morning I could remember every little confident toss of Peter's head, and about two words of the book.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I actually wrote a lot more, and then decided it was too long for one chapter. So it goes into the next one, which means chapter thirteen is already mostly written, which means a faster update!**

**By the way, was this chapter too long?**

**Anyway, what did you think? Please review and let me know!**


	13. Moving On

**Yeah, well, so much for the faster update.**

**Juniper Scaymoore: Wow. I looked at the story and... you're right. Those chapters are pretty much entire-Harry-Potter-book-length.**

**Jellybeanz: That is classified information, my friend. Sorry, but you can try again next update.**

**LaffinAngel: Keep your hopes up. Thanks for the review!**

**Bunnyluv611: Thank you _very_ much, hehehe. Your story is fantastic!**

**Enchantedwriter72: Thanks so much! It's always cool to get reviewed by someone whose stories _I_ admire. Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Sanjana: Thanks! I don't know if this qualifies as fast, but hey! At least I updated!**

**Kathy: Thanks for the encouragement. It is muchly appreciated.**

**Xewioso: Thanks! Your review came after I'd almost forgotten my chapter thirteen, so you can be very proud that you brought about this sort-of-kind-of-not-really fast update!**

**Flammingirl: Your name is awesome. Thanks for the review!**

**This chapter took an incredibly long time to write, partially because I started high school (eeee!) but mostly because I've been writing another story as well. And then I discovered the story was complete rubbish and trashed it.**

**Thirteen is a very unlucky number for Lily… and with that bit of foreshadowing, I leave you to my lovely chapter.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days passed, and then weeks, and then months. Six months went by at the castle almost before I noticed. I turned sixteen. On his birthday, Tarmo _told _me that he turned three hundred and eighty-seven, but we couldn't fit that many candles on his cake, so he had to settle for ninety-four.

Life was considerably better for me. Peter and I became friends of sorts. It was a cautious friendship, as I still refused to let myself truly like him, as I tried not to like Riana, Queen Ella, or Aley.

Tarmo, I could not help. We lived together, and I loved him, in the way any girl loves an uncle or grandpa who became her surrogate father. It did not escape me that he was growing older. It was one of the most frightening moments of my life when I woke to find him still asleep in his bedroom at noon. The mathematics teacher was displeased that I'd slept through his lesson, but I didn't particularly care. Numbers weren't really my thing anyway.

Ella's exotic language lessons were the highlight of my week, even after we were joined by a group of overexcited, boisterous boys. I became skilled in Elfian, surpassing Ella's expectations considering my late arrival and more proficient than anyone except Aley and Ella herself. Rose, busy with Ayorthaian, which was considered more suitable for young ladies, did not excel in the class, but did as well as anyone could have expected.

Ella was a wonderful teacher, with an easy smile, a ready laugh, and a sharp wit. She was easy to like, and I felt myself drawn to her more and more, despite all my efforts to remain at a distance. She was especially kind in the library after lessons. Aley was the only other one to join us. Sometimes I wondered if she resented us for intruding on her private time with Ella, but when I asked her, rather bluntly, she gave me a wide smile and assured me, "Ella enjoys your company and so do I. I think both of us laugh more when you join us, Ella, so please don't worry."

She was somewhat shy, quieter than Ella, but I liked her all the more for it. She spoke thoughtfully, as though she planned each word before saying it, and she often seemed lost in daydreams. She had intelligence beyond almost anyone else in the castle, and I loved talking to her, and came to do it more and more, in both Kyrrian and Elfian.

"What do you think of so-and-so boy?" I would ask.

"Wattil," she would reply dismissively, without looking up. (Elfian for sly)

"Wattil, okh tylien," (Sly, but cute) I'd answer, grinning, and we'd laugh. Often, we would stay in the library for hours after the lesson, discussing boys, books, food, the meaning of life, Agulen, magic, and anything that came to mind, without noticing any time had passed. Rose often excused herself from our discussions, to do what she wouldn't say. I got the impression it gave her a headache to listen to us. During meals, she would let Aley and I continue our discussions and sit with Riana instead.

Riana was very sweet, in a polite sort of way. She was more of a friend to Rose than to me- I couldn't stand their conversations about fashion, style, sidesaddles, sewing, or music any longer than Rose lasted during the debates Aley and I had. We kept our acquaintance to "Hello", "how are you", "I'm fine", and "good-bye", and that suited both of us.

Tarmo did not ask me to return to physical training, and I did not want to. He continued to teach me magic, though he was often late to lessons because of his 'experimental work project'. I learned to mindspeak (although it took an _extremely_ long time, and I still could barely do it without maintaining eye contact), to identify, cast, and block all kinds of spells, and to turn invisible, which Tarmo said was a rare ability that must have had something to do with my magic being rooted in my eyes (the same reason I was able to see magic).

Edward was a nuisance, a thorn in my side that I couldn't quite get rid of. I met him almost nightly after my reading session in the library, and he always found something for me to do. It went on in much the same way it did at home- he issued the order and I found some way to make him regret it, not that he ever did.

I did my best to avoid the Prince. He made several more very awkward attempts at conversation, which I brushed off or ignored. This only seemed to make him more determined, and he began to appear at my table during meals, outside Tarmo's office after lessons, and in Queen Ella's rooms to meet his mother while Aley and I were in the library. I did my best to express my lack of interest to him, but it seemed like too much work to actually make him go away, and I doubted I could do anything to stop him, really. He _was_ the Prince.

I did not see any more of the Ophidians, and I cannot say I wanted to. I was, understandably I think, rather nervous about getting murdered if I saw them face to face. I let the matter lie, and decided the best way to solve it for now was to pretend like it never happened. I managed to push it to the very back of my mind, almost able to convince myself it had just been a bad dream.

That is, until one day brought the dream back with a sense of crushing reality.

Tarmo was late for our lesson, which was not exactly unusual by then. I was wandering around the wizard's hall, peeking into various offices to say hello to the occupants. This was a regular routine now, and many of the wizards, especially the older ones who, I suppose, had little else to do with the rest of their lives, recognized me as I passed by.

"Hello, Ella! How has your day been?"

"Good day, Ella. You look lovely today."

"It's nice to see you, Ella. Tarmo's late again, I suppose?"

And I would nod and smile and address each by name, telling them my day was lovely and asking how their cats or owls or newts or dragons were faring.

That day was not unusual in this respect, right up until I reached the end office, near the supply shelves.

The door was closed, which surprised me somewhat, but it wasn't locked and the wizard who worked there was particularly old and I felt somewhat obliged to look in on him, make sure he hadn't keeled over into some potion, that sort of thing.

I knocked open the door to find the Ophidians all standing in a semi-circle around a boy who I didn't recognize at first. Red and black lights were streaming out of their fingers, enveloping the boy and entering his skull and chest. I stifled a gasp, backing away, horrified, but the Ophidians had already been alerted to my presence.

"Keep the Prince here," the big one rose, "I'll deal with our young friend."

_The Prince_? I thought for a moment, dazed, before realizing for the first time that the boy who had been covered by swirling lights was, in fact, the Prince of Kyrria. And then I did the only sensible thing I could have done.

I backed out of the room and ran for it.

As I stumbled down the hall, I heard the man who I knew from so long ago as "scar man" hiss, "Now you've scared her off, you big lummox, and I'll have to go after her and deal with her properly."

And the big man yelled after me, "Don't tell anybody what you just saw!"

Stupid curse, always complicating things.

I didn't know where I was going at first, only intent on putting as much distance between myself and the men as possible.

Of course, then I realized the smarter thing to do would have been to just drag some of the wizards down to the office so they could deal with it, but by then I was already a good distance away from the wizard's hall, crossing the grounds, nearing the walls with every step.

More intent on keeping my path straight, I didn't realize Tarmo was in front of me until I slammed into him.

"Ella? What's going on?"

"I have to tell you something," I gasped, practically pulling him along with me. "Please come with me, now. It's important."

It was probably more the brute force than the words that caused Tarmo to follow me, but at that moment, I didn't particularly care. I headed for the relative safety of the trees in the nearby woods.

"Ella, slow down," Tarmo panted as I wound our way through the trees, and instantly my pace slowed. Deciding that running wasn't going to help much now, I stopped altogether so suddenly that Tarmo nearly ran into me as I turned to face him.

"Listen," I said, "you've been really wonderful to me and Rose, and just now something happened, and I trust you and…"

"Take a deep breath," Tarmo instructed, and I took the largest gasp of air in my life. "Now, what were you saying?"

I opened my mouth to continue, but at that moment, a section of the ground behind me flew up. I whirled around, recognizing in a short glance the trap door that led to the tunnel I had discovered those many months ago. I didn't know how I had managed to end up in the same place the tunnel opened up, and at the moment, I didn't care. I started backing away from the hole, and bumped into something very, very solid and very, very smelly. Something alive.

"Hello, princess," DurSSe whispered into my ear.

I jumped away, cringing from the smell of his breath. Tarmo looked utterly bewildered by the turn of events. "Lily, what's going on?"

I kept my eyes on DurSSe as I spoke. "You remember I said I had to tell you something?"

"Yes…"

"Order me to tell you the truth."

"What?"

"Just do it!"

"Well… tell me the truth," Tarmo said uncertainly, looking a little nonplussed by my strange request.

"There are Ophidians in the palace," I explained as blue light began to shoot out of my eyes, forming a protective shield between us and the ogre. "They've been in there for months, and just today they… they…" I paused for a moment as DurSSe reached out toward the barrier, and a surge of power doubled the thickness of my shield as he reeled away. "They had the Prince in one of the offices; they were doing spells on him…"

Tarmo muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like profanity, but it couldn't have been because Tarmo never swore. "They went for it early," he muttered. "How long can you keep up the shield, do you think?"

I shook my head. "A few minutes at this strength… if I keep it longer, I won't be able to stand up, and it'll start dying off."

"Let up a little bit," Tarmo told me. "Ogres are surprisingly easy to block using magic."

"Ogres might be easy," said a smooth, slippery voice that I couldn't match with a face. "Unfortunately for you, in a duel of wizards, that shield wouldn't last a minute."

Tarmo swore again as the scar man shoved the ogres aside. The man's eyes met mine for a moment, and he seemed to recognize them as he said calmly, "Stop using your power, girl."

The shield flickered for a moment as I fought to keep it alive, and it died. The instant the blue sparkles left the air, the scar man shot a jet of red light at Tarmo, who moved in front of me to force me back, and suddenly they were both launched into a full out to-the-death wizard fight as Tarmo yelled, "Keep out of the way!"

I watched, crouched behind a large boulder, utterly useless. I couldn't use my magic, and without it, there was nothing I could do to help. The ogres were equally ineffective, standing to the side, transfixed by the battle-to-the-death the two men were engaged in.

The worst of it was that Tarmo was wearing down. I knew his strength had begun to fail him in the last few days, but it was one thing to know it and another to watch it happen before your eyes and not be able to do anything about it.

His eyes caught mine for a moment, and his lips formed words that were abruptly cut off by a shower of small yellow lights from the Ophidian. Tarmo stretched out his hands, sending out blue lights that absorbed the yellow ones before sinking harmlessly into the ground, gasping for breath before turning his attention back to me. He twirled, wobbling slightly, but the spell had its desired effect as a thick green shield grew quickly up around his body. He turned to face me, all of the scar man's spells momentarily held back.

"Lily," his voice was soft, barely audible. "You have an Obedience Curse, don't you?" The words were hardly a question, and although I doubted he needed an answer, I nodded anyway. His lips curved upward slightly, and I wondered if he'd guessed before this. "Use your powers, Lily. They can help you. Please don't be afraid to trust… I love you, Lily."

I met his eyes, my hands shaking as I gripped the boulder. "I love you, too," I whispered.

At that moment, a loud _BANG_ echoed through the air. Tarmo's shield shattered into a thousand pieces, flying back into the ground from which he'd summoned it. Tarmo stumbled, and in that fraction of hesitation, the Ophidian thrust out a long, jagged streak of light, directly through Tarmo's chest.

Tarmo stood there for a moment. It was as though time itself had stopped and was holding its breath, waiting to see what was going to happen next.

And then he crumpled, his knees buckling under him, and he fell to the ground. I stared at him unbelievingly. It was impossible. There was no way… Tarmo hadn't…he couldn't…

"That's what happens to those who stand in my way," I vaguely heard the Ophidian's voice behind me, but the words didn't register in my mind. I dropped to my knees on the ground beside Tarmo, my frantic eyes meeting his open, staring, blank ones. It only took a second for reality to come crashing down, for the truth to hit me in the face, for my world to turn itself around.

"No," I rasped. "Tarmo!"

If I were in a book, it would have started raining right then, but it didn't. A heavy night breeze whipped through the trees, icy cold and somewhat dusty. Leaves danced across the ground and sky. And I sat there, staring at the one person who I had always been able to depend on as my teacher, my mentor…

_My father_. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to push away the bitter thought. I reached out my hand, wanting comfort, wanting someone to tell me this was all just a very real nightmare. Instead, it found Tarmo's own cold fingers, limp in the dirt.

I bent over his unmoving body and cried.

If you have never lost someone, if you do not know Death, you do not know how it feels, and I cannot describe it for you, nor do I want to. If you have never stayed up the whole night, crying until you feel empty inside and then crying again, you do not know… and you do not want to. The pain… the bitterness… the loss… it is not something I would want to relive, and not emotion I would wish on anybody.

And, as the sun's first rays broke into the darkness of the night sky, a new emotion found its way into the swirl that already filled me. Guilt. (Again) Guilt that I had stood there. Guilt that it was because of me, and _my_ curse that Tarmo died. Guilt that I could do nothing. Guilt that I was powerless without magic.

And Cerise's words from so long ago echoed through my mind again. _"Knowing a weapon can save your life or that of somebody you love, or even just that of an innocent passerby… even if it's just a knife, it can make all the difference in the world._" If I had listened, I could have saved him. Tarmo would not be lying, cold and lifeless on the ground…

Someone walked up behind me. "Ella!" The voice was full of relief. "I've found her!" it yelled off into the distance, and the person started running towards me. "Ella, why didn't you come back last night? Daria was terrified; she didn't know what to do and- Ella?" The footsteps came to an abrupt halt a few steps behind me, and I knew the person had seen Tarmo's body.

"He's gone," I croaked, not bothering to wipe away the tears. "Ogres came… out of the forest… I didn't… I couldn't… Tarmo…"

I vaguely felt the warmth of someone's arms across my shoulders. "Oh… Ella, I'm sorry."

"Don't be… not… your fault…" I mumbled, not even reacting to their touch. I felt hollow, almost unfeeling. I didn't want to feel… pain, remorse, grief…

"Listen, it's going to be all right," the voice murmured soothingly. "Come on, Ella, we should go… someone will come for the body… it will be okay, you'll see, come on, stand up… you've been out all night, you need to come inside."

I let myself get pulled to my feet, not registering what was going on. The hands tried to tug me into motion and I stumbled, falling into the strong arms. Glancing up, I realized for the first time that Peter was the one standing with me.

"Hi," I mumbled, my voice still constricted from crying. "I'm sorry… it was my fault."

"It wasn't your fault," Peter said firmly. "It's going to be all right, Ella, but everyone's worried about you and we need to get back into the palace."

Limply, distantly, I followed him back through the forest. He continued talking softly to me in a reassuring voice, but I couldn't have told you a word he was saying. I doubt I would have noticed if we had walked straight off a cliff.

Somehow, we ended up in the palace kitchens. I wondered vaguely why we were here, but I couldn't summon the energy or the heart to care. Peter pulled out a small wooden chair for me, and I almost fell into it.

"Mandy!" he called and a plump, older woman leaned out of the pantry. I distinctly remember flour smudged across her cheeks, but not much else.

"What have you brought this time, Peter?" the woman, Mandy, asked, sighing.

"This is Ella, the girl I've been telling you about," Peter cleared his throat awkwardly. "She's had a bit of a shock, and she's been outside all night."

"Could you possibly bring me a worse combination?" she asked, wiping her hands off on her apron and opening a small cabinet over the stove. "We'll have you right again in a minute, Ella dear."

"There's more," Peter shifted uncomfortably on the spot. "Do you remember Tarmo, the wizard healer who's been staying here? He's… he's dead."

Mandy froze. "Dead?"

Peter nodded. "I don't know exactly what happened, but his body is out by the forest hatch. I think Ella was there- she's blaming herself, but I don't see how she could have had anything to do with it…"

To hear the words again might have triggered tears, but there were none left in me. I just sat there, an empty shell, as Mandy fumbled with a spoon and took a bottle down from the cabinet.

"Drink this," she murmured comfortingly. "It will clear your head… it treats shock, you'll be all right again."

Numbly, I let her pour the liquid into my mouth and swallowed. The tonic had its desired effect, as I immediately began to feel more awake, and my sense returned as I realized I was freezing cold and my skirt was torn, wet, and muddy.

Mandy pulled a chair over to sit opposite me and motioned for Peter to come over as well. "This is going to be difficult, Ella, but I need you to tell us what happened." Her lips had gone tight and she looked exhausted.

"Who are you?" I asked, not answering her question. I glanced at Peter for a moment, looking for his support.

"My name is Mandy and I worked with Tarmo," Mandy said gently. "I'm Queen Ella's godmother. She spoke fondly of you… I'm also godmother to her children, the prince and princess. It is critical that I know what happened to Tarmo."

My eyes met Peter's for a moment and he nodded, urging me on. I looked down at the floor. "Well, we were going out to the forest… there were Ophidians- I think they were Ophidians, they had the accent- and then ogres came out of the trap door, I don't know how we ended up there, we were running…" my voice broke. "And I froze up- I couldn't do anything…" I broke off.

Peter pressed his hand on my shoulder. "It's too soon, Mandy, it just happened last night and she's been out there by herself for twelve hours, at least. Can't this wait?"

I would have gladly fallen asleep right there, but Mandy didn't move her gaze from me. "Ella, sweetheart, if I thought for one second it would do you a favor to let you rest before telling me, you would be in bed right now. But I need to know, and putting it off won't make it easier to explain."

I let out an exhausted breath. "I can't… just ask me what you want to know."

For the next hour, Mandy questioned me about every possible, tiny little detail of the night. What exactly did the men look like? What did the ogres look like? How did Tarmo die? Was it ogre magic or wizard magic? What pattern did the Ophidian's footprints leave? I answered as best I could, but she wanted to know the most obscure things.

"I _don't know_ if there were snakes on the soles of his shoes," I repeated over and over, exasperated. "Why does it matter what footwear the Ophidians wore?"

I leaned my head against Peter's body, both emotionally and physically exhausted. He reached around my body, hugging my shoulders slightly. "I think you've gotten all that you can for now," he said to Mandy.

"You're probably right," she sighed. "Ella, go with Peter to the recovery rooms. Peter, after you take Ella, find Daria and explain what happened. I think she'd rather hear it from you. If you get a chance, send someone out to retrieve the body. I'll talk to the Queen and King. Tell the crowd to meet in the usual place tonight. We're going to have to make some changes now that Tarmo…" her voice broke.

"I understand," Peter said softly. "Come on, Ella, we'll take care of everything. Let's go."

I let him pull me to my feet. Mandy smiled, "He's right, dear. Don't worry."

My world had just been turned on its head, and all you have to say is 'don't worry?' "Thanks," I said, and left the room with Peter.

The recovery rooms were only a few passages away, and Peter found an empty one fairly easily. It was a simple, cream colored room with dark blue carpeted floor, a small bed with blue blankets and two pillows, and a small wooden table with some folded cloths on top. A window provided the only light in the room, and it had been covered by thick white curtains.

"You can stay here for as long as you need to," Peter said softly. "Do you need anything else?"

I shook my head slowly. "No. Nothing. Thanks Peter."

"Don't worry," he said again. "If you need anything, feel free to ask." He backed out of the room, smiling slightly, and closed the door behind him. Too tired to do anything, I pulled my dress off and dropped it on the floor with my shoes before collapsing into the bed, unconscious before my head even hit the pillow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's an odd feeling, when you first wake up. It's as though you are slightly detached from everything that happened before you went to sleep.

At first, I couldn't remember why I was lying in a strange bed in nothing but my undergarments, and why Tarmo wasn't bouncing around the room singing and calling for us to wake up.

And then it hit me.

Have you ever been knocked over the head by a very large boulder? I haven't, but I think it must feel much like I did then.

I almost had to nod and tell myself, _this isn't a dream. I'm not going to wake up. Tarmo really is gone_. I pinched my leg, just to make sure.

I knew, somewhere deep down, that this was real, but my mind just wouldn't accept it. And when it finally did… I threw up.

The memories came rushing back. Standing there… not being able to do anything… Tarmo, on the ground… he had died to help me… it was my fault he wasn't alive now… he was gone…

I retched again, but nothing came up. I pushed aside the blankets and stood up. I stretched, wincing as my back bones let out a rather disconcertingly loud _crack._

Then, for lack of anything else to do, I began pacing the room. Pacing always makes me feel better- if I can just fit my thoughts into a rhythm, like the footsteps, then I can solve everything.

This time, it took less than a second for the most important thought to surface.

_I need to get out of here._

It wasn't exactly a revelation. Somewhere deep down, I'd always known this was coming. As hard as I tried to distance myself from everyone, I always managed to feel close to someone, and those someones always got hurt. Because of me.

Next time it could be Aley. It could be Rose. It could be Peter. It could even be the Queen.

_I need to get out of here_.

The one sentence kept echoing through my mind, with the same quiet determination it had carried so long ago when I had resolved to leave my home and family. And, just as I had so long ago, I began to plan.

The dress and shoes lying on the floor were a complete wreck, and I wasn't about to put it back on again. I walked over to the table, unfolding the cloths on them, thinking I could wrap them around myself until I got back to Tarmo's rooms.

They turned out to be dark blue pants and a clean white shirt. Not sure what else to do, I pulled them on, tying my still black-dyed hair back out of my face with a thick leather cord. Black boots sat under the table, and I slipped my feet into them, wishing I had stockings.

Pushing open the door, I began making my way purposefully toward the grounds. I kicked open the door that led outside and started jogging through the grass, the afternoon sunlight warm on my back. I wasn't exactly sure where I was going, but it felt good to be moving again, to feel like I was making some sort of progress.

"_Knowing a weapon can save your life or that of somebody you love, or even just that of an innocent passerby… even if it's just a knife, it can make all the difference in the world._"

Cerise's words were still echoing in my mind, and somehow, I ended up near the training ground.

Almost hesitantly, I tapped a younger boy on the shoulder. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Cerise. Do you know her?"

The boy frowned slightly. "She's the only girl elite, isn't she?" he said scornfully, his words hardly a question. "Ask the commander." He gestured vaguely at a man who looked to be mock fencing with another boy using wooden swords.

"Cerise?" he said vaguely when I asked, still concentrated on his battle. "You're another one of hers, are you? She _was_ determined to get another girl into the elite… but I'm afraid you're out of luck. Cerise was planning to leave for business today. I expect she's already gone."

"Albondigas, then," I said, my mind racing. "Did he go with her?"

"Of course," the man whirled and cracked his sword down on the boy's. "Albondigas is her brother- families stick together."

I thought bitterly of my own- my mother trapped at home with an arrogant, spoiled airhead of a husband, a father who'd never loved me; my brother, traveled all the way here on lies and bribery for the pure pleasure of abusing me; Rose, forced to live under a false identity simply because she was with me; Daisy and Violet, still young, their lives already ruined by forces they couldn't control.

"Not always," I looked away. "I _need_ to find them. Do you know where they've gone?"

Something in my voice caught the man's attention. "Listen, I'm sure you mean well, but-"

"Do you know where they've gone?" I repeated.

The man hesitated. The boy took advantage of the moment to cut sharply in from the side, scoring a hit on his arm. "I win!"

The man frowned and turned to face me. "They only left about five minutes ago, so they shouldn't be too far ahead. Their parents live in Pimm, so I'd try there first." He turned back to the boy. "Good luck."

"Thank you," I said, hardly daring to believe my luck as I sprinted across the fields toward the stables. "Taeylo! Taeylo, where are you?"

Almost as though answering my call (though I don't see how she could possibly have heard, let alone understood me), the horse gave a high whinny and trotted across the field toward me. At the time I didn't give it much thought, but I suppose the stable boys were careless and let her out… saddled as well, conveniently enough. I mounted, the curse for once being useful as it allowed me to sit easily in the saddle.

"Come on, girl, let's go," I murmured, and she darted for the gates. I suppose anybody is allowed to get out who wants to, or the guards didn't feel threatened by a lone girl riding a horse without any cargo, but we left unchallenged.

"Find Cerise," I whispered, a little uncertainly. After all, how would she know who Cerise was, let alone how to find her? Forget that; could Taeylo understand a word I was saying? "She's going to Pimm," I added, wondering if the horse knew the towns. Taeylo whinnied again and quickened her pace in a long, confident gallop. At her speed, we would overtake them within a few minutes, provided they truly were going to Pimm.

Somebody in the heavens was on my side for once, and before long I heard the steady trot of horses ahead. I bent lower over Taeylo's neck, and she raced still faster as a copper colored stallion and a creamy caramel mare came into view around the curve of a group of trees.

Cerise rose in her saddle, glancing over her shoulder as she reined her mare in. "Ella?"

I brought Taeylo up beside her, panting. "You probably don't remember me that well, but you promised that if I ever wanted to be trained…"

"That's all very well and good, Ella, but we're leaving the palace for two years," Cerise said patiently. "You should go back. You've got family."

I met her eyes squarely, trying to keep my resolve firm as I said, "Tarmo died last night because I can't use a weapon. I'm coming with you. Two years away is beyond perfect."

"Tarmo?" Cerise's mouth formed a round O. "The healer?"

"Yes," I maintained my stare, though my voice wavered slightly. "Please train me."

Albondigas murmured something to his sister. She nodded slowly. "You know, once you've agreed to come, there's no quitting because I tell you to pick up your own sword?" she said abruptly. "No wimping out, no wetting your pants at the first sign of danger and running for it, understand?"

"Yes," I said. "I can't let anyone else die for me." _Or because of me_ I added silently.

She nodded again, and the corners of Albondigas's mouth twitched. "Well then," she said abruptly, turning her horse back again. "Welcome to the team."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I have gotten to thirteen whole chapters and a major, major, MAJOR plot point! I have never stuck this long with a story before. I'm in the teens! And thank you to each of the nine reviews for chapter twelve. That makes a grand total of EIGHTY TWO!!! I never expected so much support for my little story. Thank you, thank you, thank you so much! And please, as always, keep them coming!**

**P.S. Was this plot twist completely and totally too horrible? Did the chapter move too fast? Please let me know!**


	14. Unexpected

_**Two Years Later…**_

Training with the elite in real life was absolutely nothing like it is in the books.

I was probably about the worst trainee Cerise and Albondigas ever had. I couldn't hold up the sword long enough to block a single strike, and after a month, Cerise gave up trying to teach me how. I was all right at archery- I could hit the target nine times out of ten- but I had yet to hit the bulls-eye. I was far too small to be any good at wrestling, and I wasn't that fantastic at any kind of hand-to-hand combat, and even after two years of training, I still wasn't particularly strong.

The only thing I had going for me was speed. I was quick, nimble, and agile; even Cerise and Albondigas would not beat me in a foot or horse race. And, of course, I could still use my magic, although I'd barely touched it since we'd left two years ago.

We stayed in tents in the forest near Pimm, a good three days' ride from the capital. When I wasn't training or scavenging for the mushrooms, wild onions, berries, and other unrecognizable edible plants that made up our diet, I stayed mostly in my own tiny tent, which Cerise said came standard-issue to elite with trainees.

It was small, rough, and made of canvas, with only enough space to squeeze my cot inside. The only personal touch to my little home-sweet-home was the patterns and designs I had drawn on the canvas ceiling, which was mostly what I did in my spare time, and rather predictably was what I was doing when Cerise stuck her head in my tent.

"It's been exactly two years since we left," she announced.

I didn't look away from my inked fingers dancing across the ceiling. I had lost all count of the days since we'd come here. "Are we having cake, to celebrate?"

"We're the elite, girl! If you want cake, you can go learn to be a lady-in-waiting."

I was used to Cerise's little comments by now and ignored them. "Well, if we're not having cake, I don't see how it matters whether it's been two days, two years, or two centuries."

Cerise cleared her throat. "Me and Albondigas, we only get two years of Rogue Absence Allowance. We're supposed to return to Their Royal Majesties in the palace now."

I jerked, my finger spreading a line of ink across the image of a flower that I had been drawing. "What? Wait, why?"

"That's how the elite work," Cerise shrugged. "Since you aren't _officially_ our trainee, you technically don't have to come back if you don't want to, but Albondigas and I would really like it if you did. I'm sure your sister would like to see you, and you must have had friends…"

"What makes you think I don't still have them?" I asked, startled by her use of past tense. "Did the palace get blown up or something?"

Cerise's face twisted in a silent curse. "You don't write to anybody, and we know you haven't been using your magic to communicate with anybody. We're observant people, Ella. It's how we've been trained since we were six."

"You get picked to be in the elite when you're _six_?" I gaped. "Seems kind of young."

Cerise shrugged again. "We knew what we wanted to do, even then. Are you coming?"

For a moment, I thought she meant coming to dinner, but then I remembered she meant back to the palace. "I guess so."

"Excellent," Cerise smiled brightly. "We leave at first light, so be ready!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riding with Cerise and Albondigas was quite pleasant, and I'd been doing a lot of it lately. Albondigas was, to use a phrase I'd heard Rose use quite a lot, "the strong and silent type". At the palace, I had never known what that was supposed to mean, but now I knew: it meant Albondigas. He rarely spoke, except for a few short, choice words, but he was always _there_; he had a sort of presence of strength that was almost comforting. Dependable and easygoing, Albondigas and his large, muscled horse always set the pace for our trips.

Cerise was as unlike her brother as I was unlike mine, or so I hoped, anyway. Where Albondigas had probably said around a few dozen words in the two years I'd been with them, Cerise's tongue rarely lay still. She talked about anything and everything- the weather, the foliage, training me, Albondigas, her experiences, her plans for the future, random bits of gossip she'd picked up somewhere, tall tales, legends, stories, and trivial information that I sometimes found entertaining but always useless. I mean, what good was it, really, to know that no mongooses lived in Ophidia?

She was quick, sharp-tongued, and while almost as strong as her brother, gave none of his silent comfort. She was somewhat unpredictable, but that somehow made her all the more appealing.

That day, as Taeylo trotted beside Cerise's horse, Pamplemousse (I have no idea where she got that name), she decided to recount every story she'd ever heard told about Queen Ella. There were exactly fifty-seven, each of them lasting a good ten minutes.

"But of course, you probably already know these," she said, pausing for breath.

"Not all of them," I cut in quickly. "But, if you don't mind, I would like to hear the story of how she got engaged to the prince?"

"Ah, that is a good one," Cerise's smile flitted about her lips. "Well, as you know, at birth Her Majesty, who was just Ella at the time, was given a curse by a wayward fairy named Lucinda…"

I let her continue, letting her words drift through my mind, settling comfortably back in my saddle. I was listening, of course, just not very closely.

With Cerise's many stories, the three day trip to the capital seemed much shorter than it was, and by the time we got there, I found my head crammed with loads of completely random information, including the exact bone structure of the now extinct wild poodle and how to cut grapes into the shape of amoeba, whatever those were.

I had expected something dramatic when we returned to the capital, but nothing exceptionally different happened. The castle did not look any different from when we had left, except perhaps that the lawn had gotten slightly overgrown. Even the guard who waved us through looked identical to the one who had let us out.

Right on cue, several stable boys trotted up to us as we swung out of our saddles. "We'll take your horses, misses, captain."

Albondigas nodded and handed over his reins, and after retrieving her saddlebags, Cerise did the same. "Go on," she whispered to me, "It's only proper behavior for an elite trainee."

"I'm not an official trainee," I muttered back, but I slipped off my saddlebags and allowed the stable boy to take Taeylo. The horse glanced back at me for a moment, but followed the stable boy readily enough.

"Something's wrong," Cerise said suddenly, looking around.

I followed her gaze as I slung my saddlebags over my shoulder. It looked like a fairly normal cloudy day to me. Several elite trainees were sparring in their usual training ground; a few wizard students were sitting under a tree near the palace wall, books spread over their laps. A small group of tall ladies with long skirts and parasols strolled lazily along the paths, and several men were engaged in a heated argument not too far away. "What do you mean?"

Cerise shook her head, her navy blue cloak swirling around her in the slight breeze. "Don't you see? My dear trainee, surely we taught you better than this."

I glanced around again. "It's been so long since I've been here; I don't remember how it's supposed to look."

"It's not the way it looks," Cerise said, her blue eyes watching me carefully.

I closed my eyes for a moment, concentrating on my ears. The men's argument, while making them turn red in the face, was still too quiet and much too far away for me to hear more than a dull murmur. Every so often, the faint swish of a book page turning mixed with the sound of the breeze. As the ladies drew closer, their own conversation became slightly clearer, but I could still only pick up a few words, something about "His Highness" and "the throne" and "children". The training instructor was the only somewhat clear voice as he yelled, "_Five, ssickss, sseven, eight!_" in the distance, sounding almost as though he had something stuck in his throat. Wait a second…

I opened my eyes. "It's the accent. The training instructor has an Ophidian accent, and although I can't hear them quite as well, I'd bet the ladies have them, too." The words _His Highness_ had been held slightly too long for a natural Kyrrian voice.

"What do you suppose happened to the last commander?" Cerise asked Albondigas softly. "He was still young… was there an accident?"

Albondigas gave his usual silent reply, a shrug, and I offered, "Maybe the elite grew so much that he gave the training instructor post to somebody else."

Cerise frowned at me. "A commander takes the training of the new recruits as a matter of personal pride. You don't dish out the training privilege to just anybody."

I took a step back. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not an elite, how would I know?"

Cerise sighed. "I'm sorry, Ella, I'm just tired, and a bit shaken up. Albondigas and I knew the commander personally, and it looks like there's a new one, which probably means bad news, and the Ophidian ladies are unusual as well. We didn't… this was… these changes are…"

"Unexpected," Albondigas supplied, his deep, rich voice cracking slightly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was surprised that Cerise didn't rush off right away to get the news. "Business first," she said shortly when I raised my eyebrows at her. If it had been me, I would have gone off to ask around right away, but I realized that as much as Cerise wanted to know what had happened, she wasn't sure if she was ready for the news. It was not what I would have predicted of Cerise's normally tough, straightforward character.

"What business do we have to take care of?" I asked, trotting to keep up with her long, purposeful strides.

"We have to let Their Royal Majesties know we have returned, and that we have taken you on as a trainee of sorts. Then we have to register you with the elite officially."

"I don't want to join the elite," I cut in. "I thought, now that we were back, things would…"

"Return to normal? You thought wrong. You don't have to join the elite, but you need to at least register that we are training you," Cerise replied, and we lapsed into silence again.

I followed Cerise and Albondigas to the throne room. We looked around for several minutes to find the line to speak to the royalty, but could see none.

"Maybe they moved it to another room, or they changed their visiting schedule?" Cerise said softly, and walked over to the boy standing by the doorway. "Excuse me, where may we get in line to speak with the royals?"

The boy raised his eyebrows. "Right here, miss. Who shall I say I am presenting?"

Cerise glanced around. "But there is no line, none at all!"

"Yes, I am aware of that," the boy replied. "Since His Majesty has taken ill and Her Majesty has been unable to fulfill her duties…"

"_What_?" Cerise and Albondigas spoke together this time.

"Where have you been this past year, at the bottom of the lake?" the boy sounded annoyed.

"If it makes you feel better, yes, we have. What happened to Their Majesties?"

"You haven't been at the bottom of the lake, you're dry," the boy said indifferently.

Cerise let out an exasperated sigh. "Just explain!"

"His Majesty has been bedridden with fever for 'most a year now. Her Majesty has been distraught, of course, and she rarely leaves her rooms except to teach her exotic tongues classes as her only means of comfort in these troubled times," the boy recited, sounding as though he'd been forced to give this explanation to many visitors before us.

Cerise nodded slowly. "And so who is receiving visitors?"

"His Highness, the Prince Stephan, and his Royal Advisors," the boy's voice was bland, monotone, but he rolled his eyes.

"He's taken over the royal duties?"

"Listen, miss, would you like me to announce y'all or not?" the boy was beyond aggravated.

"Yes, get on with it. Cerise of the elite, Captain Albondigas of the same, and Ella of…?"

"Dynirre," I finished her sentence quickly. The boy nodded and pushed the door open.

"Your Highness, Captain Albondigas and Cerise of the elite and Ella of Dynirre," he called, and we walked in.

I was wrong about nothing changing. The Prince, who was sitting comfortably in his father's throne, had clearly and obviously changed. He was taller, and slightly more muscled. He was a more handsome man than he'd been a boy, but there was something about him I didn't like. It was beyond his usual arrogance and overconfidence, it wasn't just his over decorated, elaborate clothes. I wasn't entirely sure what it was, but something was wrong.

"Your Highness," Cerise bowed slightly, and after a moment's hesitation, I did the same. "We regret Their Majesty's-"

"Enough," the Prince said coldly. "What is it you want?"

Cerise looked up, disturbed. Even the heir to the monarchy could not simply ignored long time-honored traditions and customs, especially etiquette. "Your Highness, my brother Captain Albondigas and I have only just returned from our two years' Rogue Absence, and we wish to represent ourselves to-"

"And now you have done so. If that it all you desire…" the Prince's voice left no room for doubt on the outcome of his sentence.

Cerise bowed again. "Your Highness, please accept our condolences." She motioned for me to bow as well, and then we left.

As the boy opened the door again, I glanced over my shoulder. In the shadows behind the king's throne, I noticed a man for the first time. It was hard to make out his features, but something inside told me this was the Scar Man.

I suppressed a shudder and hurried out of the room after Cerise.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't understand!" Cerise banged her fist down on the desk in front of us. "The two year Rogue Absence is standard-"

The boy behind the desk of the elite main office was clearly uncomfortable at having to do business with two of the more senior members of the elite, but he interrupted, "My lady-"

"Don't _my lady_ me! I wish to speak to the commander!" Cerise's words caught in her throat. "Where is the commander?" she added more softly.

"He is outside with the trainees…"

"Not that commander, junior, the _real_ commander," she snapped.

"I do not understand, my lady. That _is_ the real commander," he said, shrinking away slightly.

Cerise corrected herself. "Where is the commander of two years ago?"

The boy looked from her to Albondigas and then back again. "My lady, the new commander was instituted by His Royal Highness only a few months back, forcing the original commander to step down from his position. Less than a week later, he disappeared."

"What do you mean, he _disappeared_?" Cerise demanded.

The boy shifted awkwardly again and lowered his voice still further. "Well, the new commander announced to all the elite that he was too ashamed to rejoin our ranks, and that he… he killed himself, but the rumor is, he's still alive, either captured or hiding."

Cerise let out a long breath. "I see. Thank you, junior. There's no chance the new commander will change his mind?"

"I suppose there is a chance, but I doubt it, my lady," the boy said.

Cerise turned to me. "Well, this certainly adds an unusual twist to our plans. Let's go to Albondigas's office, where I can explain."

Silently, I nodded and followed her through a small wooden door off to the side with Albondigas's name engraved at eye level. Albondigas shut the door behind us as Cerise perched on the desk and I leaned against the wall. He took the chair, leaning back slightly to prop his boots up on the desk.

"Do you understand what just happened?" Cerise asked me slowly.

"A… a little," I shook my head. "It happened very quickly…"

"Let me explain. The new commander doesn't approve of girls in the elite. He saw I was away on my two years' Rogue Absence and promptly changed the length of the absence for all below the rank of captain to one year, knowing that when I returned, he would be able to expel me, possibly even arrest me, for so-called desertion," Cerise snorted. "For associating with me, Albondigas will most likely also be punished, but as he _is_ a captain, it won't be so severe."

"That's unfair," Albondigas drawled.

"You say that, but you know I'm right. I've lost my position simply because I'm a girl," Cerise ripped her dagger out of her waistband and threw it to the floor. It bounced on the wood and rolled off to the side.

"What does this mean for me?" I asked quietly.

"For you? Well, you're not a trainee anymore, not that that means much," Cerise leaned over and placed her forehead in her palms. "You can do whatever you like."

Albondigas placed the bottom of his boot against Cerise's back but she didn't seem to notice. "Not true."

"Okay, he's right. You can't become an elite, since you're a girl," Cerise's voice was muffled by her hands.

Albondigas shoved his foot forward, and she fell off the desk. "Stop sniveling."

"_Stop sniveling_!" Cerise screamed, and as she turned to face her brother I saw tear streaks on her cheeks. "Do you know how much I gave up, getting this job? Do you know how much I put up with? Do you have any idea how much this meant to me? This was my life, you dumb stupid idiot! _MY LIFE HAS JUST GONE INTO THE CHAMBERPOT AND ALL YOU CAN TELL ME IS __**STOP SNIVELING**_?"

Albondigas waited, unmoved, until she stopped yelling. "Done?"

"NO I AM NOT DONE!" she screeched, set off again. Albondigas sighed and tossed his head toward the door, indicating that I should leave. I gave him a nervous smile and quickly backed out of the room.

"Cerise not taking the dismissal well?" the boy at the desk asked.

"Whatever gave you that impression?" I asked, and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wasn't sure what I wanted to do next. I wanted to see Tarmo's burial site, but I had no idea where even to begin looking for it. I would have liked to go back to Queen Ella's library, but after hearing about her mental state, I wasn't sure if that was allowed, or if it was even really a good idea to begin with. As much as I wanted to see Aley, and Rose, and Peter, I wasn't sure they would want to see me, and I was still rather nervous about being close to anybody.

"Lost?" a cool voice asked from behind me.

I reacted instinctively from two years of training with Cerise. In a moment, I had pulled the knife from the sheath in my boot and grabbed the speaker by the neck.

Only when I had the knife to his throat did I recognize Edward, and in a burst of rage, frustration, and the thrill of finally have my revenge, I did not move it.

"Lily, what are you doing?" he croaked.

"Shut up," I snapped.

"I order you-"

I pressed the knife down harder and he shut up. "If you say one word more, I swear I will kill you. If you try to give me an order, I will kill you. Don't think I can't do it."

Our eyes locked. His were unnaturally pale, and had turned gray, as his hair was beginning to. His skin was ghostly pale, as though he had not gotten any sun for years. Even through my blind anger, I found the back of my mind wondering what had happened to him.

Edward said nothing, only looked at me. After I moment, I released my grip on his neck and slid the knife back into my boot. "Go away and don't try to find me again," I said, not looking at him any longer.

He ran. As I watched his retreating back, I expected to feel triumphant. Glorious. Redeemed. Edward had tyrannized me for years, and he was finally receiving a taste of his own medicine. This should have been marked with the sun breaking through the clouds and me raising my knife victoriously to the sky. This should have been my moment of success.

But the clouds remained as gray and heavy as ever, and the only emotions I could summon as I watched Edward round the corner were sorrow and regret.

I shook it off, putting Edward out of my mind. I would think about him later. I turned and almost as though I had really meant to go there all along, headed toward Tarmo's rooms. Somehow, I knew they would still be there, and I wanted to be there desperately. I wanted to know that something had stayed the same.

I found the place below the tower, the spot I had slipped to so many times when I was sneaking out to use the library. How long ago that seemed now! I closed my eyes and called to my power. I had not used it for a long time, but I could still feel it there. Slowly, creakingly, grudgingly, the wind swirled around me again, and as I leaned into them, I felt myself rise up the wall. I opened my eyes to see the window fast approaching, and as I reached the top, I pushed it open; vaguely surprised that it was unlocked.

Climbing into the window as easily as I had so long ago, I released the wind, and felt them swirl away to their usual places. Tarmo's bedroom had, at least, not changed- the bed was made up as neatly as always, and as I opened his dresser, I found all his clothes were still hung up perfectly straight and ironed. I considered looking in his desk drawers, but that seemed to be disrespectful somehow, so instead I opened the door, intending to see the kitchen, the living space, remember Tarmo sitting across the table from me so long ago…

I stopped dead in my tracks. Outlined by the doorway, standing right in the middle of the main room, was my sister Rose.

My sister Rose, kissing Peter.

**(A/N: Briefly considered stopping the chapter here. Obviously, I didn't, but I just thought you'd want to know, so you can appreciate the rest of the chapter all the more.)**

My stomach twisted violently inside me, and I felt the odd compulsion to scream. It was a bit like someone had given me a command, except for once, the one giving the order was my own mind.

Rose broke away for a moment, looking around, startled. Her eyes met mine, and I don't know if she even recognized me at first. She gasped, and pulled away from Peter, who turned around as well, looking defensive.

"This is a deserted tower," he started, but then he stopped. "Ella?"

Rose froze. "_Ella_?"

I smiled awkwardly. "Um, hi."

Rose stepped toward me, squinting. "You look… different. Not like I expected," she said finally.

"Well, it's been two years," I said, hesitantly walking toward her.

"Yes, I know," she said, and the room was plunged into an awful, awkward silence as we looked at each other.

Peter cleared his throat uncomfortably, his cheeks flushing red. "So, um, welcome back, Ella. Where have you been?"

I shrugged. "Around. Mostly near Pimm. How have things been?"

"Fine," Rose said stiffly, at the same time Peter answered, "They've been better." Rose turned to meet Peter's eyes, and I couldn't help but feel that they were holding out on me.

"Am I missing something?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"No," Rose said immediately, before Peter could open his mouth.

I nodded slowly. "Mm. And, um, so… how long have you been… er…"

"Awhile now," Rose smiled. "Um, Peter, would you excuse us, please?" She walked toward me, grabbing my arm and dragging me into the room that used to be our bedroom. "What are you doing here?" she hissed as she kicked the door shut behind us.

I blinked at her. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," she snapped. "Why are you here?"

I gaped at her. "Why shouldn't I be? This is Tarmo's place."

"Don't go acting all innocent on me! You disappear suddenly with no sign of you for two years and then you just come walking in here, and you expect me to do a celebration dance?" She paused, breathing hard. "And of course, conveniently enough, you vanish right after Tarmo dies and desert us in the time we needed you most!"

I opened my mouth to argue, but something caught in my mind. "_Us_? Who is _us_?"

Rose took a step back. "Me. I meant me."

"No, you didn't," I stood up a little straighter. "Who needed me?"

Rose dropped her gaze and dropped down on the bed. "I should let Peter explain properly," she mumbled. "Oh, Lily, it's just been so _hard_!"

Without even knowing what she was talking about or what I was doing, I cautiously stepped over to her and slipped my arm around her shoulders. "I missed you, Rose."

"I missed you, too," Rose whispered, her voice slightly choked. "I thought… we didn't know… nobody knew what had happened to you or where you'd gone. At first we thought you'd done something stupid, like jumping in the lake or stabbing yourself, and then when we couldn't find you we thought they had taken you. It was lucky you talked to the commander of the elite, and that he even remembered you. Lily…"

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "You're right, I wasn't thinking. Everything was just so crazy, and it happened so fast, and afterwards, I couldn't… I didn't… I thought it would be better this way."

"You always were a bit crazy," Rose's lips curved shakily. "I'm glad you're back."

"I am too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter was gone by the time we left the room nearly an hour later, but he'd left a note jammed under the door.

_**Rose-**_

_**Please take Ella to the usual meeting spot, same time as always. Love you.**_

_**Peter**_

I had to read the words through twice before I realized what was bothering me.

"Rose, why did you tell him your real name?" I asked.

Rose shrugged. "Tarmo was dead, and you were gone, and we didn't know how long, and I explained about Edward to Peter. Edward doesn't even know I'm here, so I don't see the danger."

I resisted the urge to scream. "And, what exactly is the 'usual meeting spot'?"

Rose gestured vaguely. "There are loads of these deserted towers."

I nodded slowly. "He says, 'same time as always'. How long have you…"

"We started a few months after you left," Rose said. "Lily, you just up and left us. I moved on. All of us moved on. We didn't know when you were coming back, if you were coming back at all…"

"Of course I was coming back," I said, stung. "How can you say that?"

"You're the one who left, not me," Rose raised her hands, slightly defensively. "It's been two years, and you've changed."

"Why do you keep telling me that?" I asked, annoyed.

"Look in a mirror, Lily!"

I turned to face my reflection in a slightly dusty, square hall mirror hanging in the corner. I had grown used to seeing myself in shimmery pools of water, and the mirror, even the dusty one I had, offered surprising clarity.

I had cut my hair shorter since I'd left, and I wore it in a braid with a strip of spiked leather twisted through it, the same style Cerise normally used. My skin was several shades darker, and a light dusting of freckles spotted my nose. I thought I'd grown a few inches, though it was hard to tell in the mirror, and I was less… skinny. I supposed in two years, anyone would have built up a bit of muscle.

The biggest change, I realized, was in my eyes. Somehow, in the two years I had spent eating mushrooms and pitching rocks at squirrels, I had lost the shy, hidden look of someone who was scared of everything. I looked… confident. Older. Mature.

I rather liked the change.

"I guess maybe I do look a bit different," I allowed. "But no more than you do."

Rose had grown taller as well, and her hair was red again, and it reached past her waist, thick and wavy. The fake magic color of her eyes had died away, and she had lost her freckles somehow. She wore a floor-length, pale blue cotton dress edged with silken ribbon, as was the fashion, and she looked… beautiful. The picture of an ideal young woman, the kind all the boys lusted after.

With a start, I realized _everything_ had changed, more than I expected or wanted. I sort of knew it would, but I had always thought that the things I really counted on would always be there- Rose; my... I hesitated to call them 'friends', but that's what they sort of were; my home at the palace. It was a nasty wake-up call, to realize I could have come back to find all of it gone.

"Rose, has anything else changed that I should know about?" I asked slowly.

Rose hesitated. Something about the way she paused made me look back at her again. "What happened?" I asked sharply, the fears suppressed in the back of my mind starting to sneak their way out. "Did something happen to Aley or Riana? Is Peter all right? Mother," my voice cracked slightly, "is it Mother?"

"I haven't heard anything from home," Rose didn't meet my eyes. "And I don't know Aley that well, so I haven't spoken to her. Riana's fine, Peter's fine… you just saw him."

"What is it, then?" I took a step closer to her. "Tell me, Rose, please."

"Peter should be the one to explain," she said finally, squeezing around me toward the teleport point. "Go talk to Peter."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There it is! You all have Mnema and enchantedwriter72 to thank for reminding me to finish and post the chapter- I've had most of it on my computer for ages. Oops. Hehehe. Don't kill me.**

**So… what did you think? Could you follow everything that happened? If you have any questions, criticism, suggestions, or you just want to remind me to post the next chapter (insert sheepish grin), please put it all in a lovely review, and I'll try to reply ASAP!**

**REVIEW!!! **


	15. Protection

**Well, here I am again! Chapter fifteen… a lot of explanation and a bit more plot. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Your support is appreciated more than you can possibly imagine...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I spent the rest of the day catching up on news with Rose… or trying to, anyway. She avoided answering the majority of my questions, saying that she wanted Peter to explain it to me.

"Why does it matter?" I finally demanded. "You can tell me where you've been living as well as Peter- are you living _with_ him?" my jaw dropped.

"No!" Rose looked equally horrified. "We're not… we're not _married_."

"Engaged?"

"Of course not."

"But you're kissing him." It was hard to keep the accusation out of my voice.

"Well… yes. It's just a kiss, Lily. Don't go all protective on me."

"Just a kiss!" I spluttered. "You talk about them like they're candy! Like you can just pop into the kitchen at any time and take one from the pantry! A kiss is supposed to be… meaningful. And besides, why are you kissing him if you're not going to… you know?"

"I never said we weren't going to." Something in my stomach lurched as she continued, "If he asked… but he hasn't yet," Rose looked disappointed as she said it, and I struggled to keep the relief out of my expression. "I want to… Lily, I love him so much. It's just… complicated, right now."

"Well, don't let anyone else catch you doing it, or everyone's going to say that you've been-"

"Lily, stop talking. Peter's always careful. No one ever comes in here, and how were we supposed to know that you were coming back today?" Rose opened my old armoire, searching through my old dresses. "I don't suppose you'd fit into any of these anymore."

"I'm not wearing those," I rolled my eyes. "I've got my trousers. I don't need any dresses."

"Of course you do, you can't stay at court wearing those old things," Rose turned around and perched on the bottom shelf of the armoire. "Anyway, enough about this stuff, what have you been doing all this time?"

"I told you, I was with Cerise and Albondigas pretending that I could fight. I'm lousy, I don't know why I bothered learning. It really wasn't that exciting." Something like guilt settled into the pit of my stomach. "I should probably go find them and see if it's all right if I stay with you, that is, if you're ever going to tell me where you're living."

"Of course you can stay with me, if you want to, as long as you promise not to lecture me about kissing and marriage," Rose ignored my jab.

"Come on, I'm trying to catch up on seventeen lost years of sisterly nagging," I grinned teasingly, but Rose scowled at me.

"Two of those years were your own fault."

"Can you please stop?" I groaned. "I don't want to hear any more about how you think I shouldn't have left."

"I don't want to hear any more about how you think I shouldn't kiss him when we're not engaged yet."

I grimaced. "Okay, fine. We're even."

"Thank you. I'll meet you by the teleport point an hour before dinner?" Rose stood up, closing the armoire doors behind her.

"Sure," I rose from where I'd been sitting on the edge of my bed, a small cloud of dusting puffing up from the blankets as I did. "Where are you going?"

Rose looked at me as though I had just said something extremely stupid. "To see Peter."

"Ah. Right," I followed her out of the room. "Well, um, I'll see you then."

Rose gave me an odd look. "You need to lighten up. I'm _just_ going to talk to him."

Something twisted in my stomach again. "Okay. If you say so."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They're still in Albondigas's office," the boy at the elite desk pointed to the still closed door. "Everyone's been avoiding having to go in there, but they seem to like you."

"Thanks."

The boy was untroubled by my sarcasm. "I'll make sure they set aside a nice burial spot for your remains."

I rolled my eyes at him and shoved the office door open. Albondigas was sitting with his boots still propped up on the desk, looking as calm, relaxed, and unmoved as ever. The remains of several shattered glass and porcelain objects littered the floor, and the gloss on the wood floor was scratched. The ugly patterned wallpaper was missing patches in several places, and the furniture was dented and chipped in places. Cerise was curled up in a ball in the corner, her legs pressed against her chest, her face hidden behind a curtain of blond hair, her forehead resting on her knees. I looked back at Albondigas. He raised his eyebrows.

"Is it… is it safe for me to come in?" I asked. He shrugged, which I took to mean, 'it's your own funeral'.

"Is she…" I tipped my head vaguely in Cerise's direction, and Albondigas shrugged again.

"Well, I just thought I'd let you know, I'm going to be staying with my sister for awhile now that we're back," I told him. "She asked me, and now I won't be in your way anymore."

"You're not in our way," Cerise's voice was cracked and muffled.

"Well… thanks. So, I'll come by tomorrow-"

"Don't."

"What?" I turned to look at Cerise for the first time. She didn't move, but raised her voice.

"Don't come by. Stay with your sister. We'll come for you when it's time."

"When what's time?"

"Just go!" Cerise's voice took on a high, hysterical note. Albondigas nodded to me apologetically, and I backed out of the room.

"Still alive, I see," the boy said cheerfully as I passed him by. "That's a bit of a disappointment- no offence, it's nothing personal, but it's always amusing when Cerise has to explain her loss of temper to the commander."

"Thanks, again," I walked past him without looking at him.

"No problem." The boy, apparently, had yet to learn the meaning of sarcasm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose was waiting by the time I got to the teleport point, even though I was early. She looked unhappy about something, but was quick to smile when she saw me. "You're early!"

"So are you," I answered. "Are we going to wherever it is that you're staying?"

"Yes," Rose nodded. "Don't you have anything else… extra clothes or something?"

I raised my saddlebags. "This was all I could take with me on the road."

"Of- of course." I could tell that Rose was already deeply involved in plotting how to get me into at least half of her dresses. "Well, since you're here, we should go."

We walked side by side; although I was surprised by how I had to slow down to let Rose keep up. I supposed I had gotten faster, after the two years of training, but I was always slower than Albondigas and Cerise. "Where exactly are we going?" I asked after a moment.

"To the kitchens," Rose answered.

"You live in the kitchens?"

"No, silly," Rose laughed. "We're going to the kitchens to get food, first."

"You didn't mention that," I grumbled good-naturedly, and then we lapsed into silence. The walk was only that of a minute or two, and before long, Rose pushed open the kitchen doors.

"Rose, dear, and- oh, Ella! Hello again sweetheart," a plump, older woman with a brown stain on her apron greeted us. I squinted at her for a moment, trying to figure out how she knew me.

"Good evening, Mandy," Rose smiled, ever polite.

The name clicked in my memory. Mandy was the lady who Peter had brought me to see on that night so long ago. I tried to smile and found that I couldn't. This place brought back too many memories that I would have rather left forgotten.

"There's carrot soup for dinner tonight, sweet pea. Help yourself and your sister," Mandy squeezed Rose's shoulder for a moment, and then bustled back into the pantry.

"Thank you," Rose called after her, and then tugged me over to the stove, where a large pot of orange liquid bubbled away happily. "Get a bowl and a spoon. We'll eat with the others."

"Who are 'the others'?" I took the bowl she handed me.

"Oh, Peter and a few of his friends," Rose said vaguely, ladling soup out into her bowl and then mine. "He'll explain everything when we get there."

I decided I was done trying to understand all of Rose's ambiguous remarks and didn't bother asking where "there" was. I collected two wooden spoons from the tray on the counter, passing one to Rose before following her out of a side door from the kitchen.

I froze when I saw she was opening a trap door in the wooden floor. "Rose, what is this?"

"A passageway, to where I've been staying."

"Excuse me? You live _underground_?"

"You make it sound like I'm a criminal. It's a perfectly normal, lovely place to live. Peter arranged for me to get my own room down here, but they're really meant for three or four people. There's more than one extra bed for you," Rose dropped waist down into the hole. "Coming?"

"Yeah," I hesitated slightly before following. I couldn't help but remember how the man who killed Tarmo had come out of an underground passageway a lot like this one.

Luckily, the tunnel itself was short and soon opened up into a wider, more spacious cavern, brightly lit by several lanterns. A large wooden table sat in the middle, surrounded by black chairs. A few people were lounging comfortably in them already, and one or two perched on the edge of the table, talking and laughing. Near the sides of the cavern, small groups of people stood, arguing heatedly. Peter glanced around from the group nearest him and his troubled expression transformed into a wide grin.

"Rose, Ella! You came!"

"You knew we would," Rose said, and I looked away as her lips brushed his, not enjoying the odd gymnastics my insides did when I saw them kissing.

"For the sake of humanity, get a room," the boy behind Peter complained. Looking up to meet his eyes, I realized it was the annoying boy from the elite's main desk. He grinned at me, laughing. "Hello, sweet, I don't believe we've been introduced."

"Don't start on her, James," Peter broke away from Rose to smack him on the shoulder, his face flushed.

"Defensive, aren't we?" James smile widened. "You can only kiss one girl at a time, mate."

"_Be quiet_," Peter snapped as Rose's face turned tomato colored and she stared determinedly at the floor.

"Come on, you know the room would be all awkward silences if I stopped talking," James spoke easily. "And you still haven't introduced me to your lovely new companion."

Peter scowled at him. "Ella, this is James. James, this is Ella, and that's all you'll ever need to know about her."

James raised his hands. "All right, all right, I get the message. There must be _some_ other pretty girl in this castle who isn't already taken by an overprotective boy." He strolled aimlessly across the room.

"Don't mind James," Peter's face was still flushed. "He's a little…"

"I know what you mean," I cut in. "We met before."

"You did?"

"Yes, he works with the elite. I… exchanged a few words with him when I first got here with Cerise and Albondigas," I shrugged.

"Friendly words?"

"More sarcastic than friendly."

"I see," Peter sucked in a hard breath. "I don't know if I said this earlier, but welcome back."

"Thanks. So, all day Rose has been directing my questions to you. Is this an okay time for an interrogation?"

Peter laughed slightly. "As good as any, I suppose."

"Excellent. First off, what is this place?"

"Headquarters for the Protection movement," Peter answered immediately. "Perhaps you noticed the abnormally large number of Ophidians here?" When I nodded, he continued, "We believe the Ophidians are trying to take over Kyrria, to add it to their kingdom, but they're doing it fairly subtly- as subtly as an offensive can get."

"What do you mean- what have they done?"

"The only obvious attack they've made was when they killed Tarmo- and we can't even figure out why they did that," Peter stared at me for a moment before going on. "The commander of the elite disappeared, and while circumstances were extremely fishy, we can't prove they actually had anything to do with it." He scowled. "And then they managed to get through to His _Royal Highness_," his tone made it clear he didn't think much of the Prince, "so they've been making all kinds of perfectly legal changes, especially since they're through him. The appointment of the new elite commander… the new restrictions on imports and immigration… the disbanding of the knight program… but what we're really worried about is the disappearance of the King and Queen."

"The herald said the King was ill…"

"If he's ill, they're the cause of it. More likely he's drugged or poisoned. That we never see the Queen except when she's teaching is far more worrisome. Rose has been able to get us all kinds of information through the exotic tongue lessons." Peter smiled at her, and I looked at the floor. "From Rose's descriptions, the Queen is under some kind of mental strain, possibly created by magic to wear her out, and amplified by the stress of her husband's… state and her son's actions."

"Have you considered that it might not be to wear her out, but just to keep putting on pressure until she agrees to help them, as the Prince is doing?" I asked, keeping my gaze on the toe of my boot as I used it to draw my name on the ground.

"That's what we thought, originally, but-"

I interrupted, "What if they're just trying to get into her mind, to nudge her in certain directions and extract certain bits of information? We know the Queen is strong both in will and mentality. It's possible she's able to keep them at bay, at least to a certain degree, even though she doesn't have magical power."

There was silence for a moment. "What makes you think that?" Peter finally asked.

"Something Tarmo told me a long time ago, when he was teaching me to mindspeak," I explained, adding a flourish to the end of the 'y' in Lily. "He said I can't mindspeak with just anybody- if they have a magical gift, they have to allow me into their minds before I can do it, and even a nonmagical person can keep me out if they try hard enough. I expect it works the same way with mind control and mind reading."

Peter let out a long and gusty sigh. "This is why we needed Tarmo," he muttered, and I looked up to see him offer me a wry smile. "It's also why we need you. Tarmo was the most senior of the wizards' guild, and we're hoping he may have passed on knowledge to you, knowledge that will help us keep the Ophidians from hurting any more people."

"Who is 'we'?"

"The other leaders of the Protection movement and me," Peter met my eyes again. "Mandy, James-"

"_James_?" I cut him off incredulously.

Peter shrugged. "We used to have the elite commander before- and anyway, James has got connections in the elite- he knows everybody who goes in and out of there, since he works at the main desk. He's useful," he raised his voice, "even though he's annoying."

"You must be talking about me," James called back, pausing for only a second before turning back to a tall, blond girl he'd cornered.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Okay, so he's not the most responsible, mature leader we could have chosen, but he's our best connection to the elite. Tarmo took care of our wizard and magic, but now he's been replaced by Sycamore."

"Isn't sycamore a kind of tree?"

"His parents had a unique taste in names. His sister's name is Bridga, like bridge-ah. No idea where they came up with that. In any case, Sycamore is quite a bit younger than Tarmo, and has a fraction of his knowledge, but he's the most senior wizard left. I'm in charge of intelligence- the spies, the informants, all of that. It's also my job to distribute the information I get properly, which is why, I think, Rose left all this explanation to me." Rose gave him a sheepish half-smile, but his eyes didn't leave my face. "Mandy's in charge of alliances, recruitments, all the stuff related to people and relationships. Andre is the big one, leader over everybody. He's in military, but he's real nice, doesn't like bloodshed, that sort of thing." He looked at me expectantly. "Do you have any other questions?"

"Yes, but they can wait," the room had been slowly filling up as he explained, and now most of the seats around the table were occupied. "I expect you need to go see all them."

"I probably should," Peter said, sounding almost regretful. "I'll talk to you later, all right, Ella?"

"Sure," I glanced at Rose, who was frowning, her eyes flicking from Peter to me and back again. "Whenever you want to."

"Great," Peter flashed me a quick smile before walking over to James and a taller, more powerfully built man who I guessed to be Andre. Mandy was just entering, followed by a man whose hair was just beginning to be streaked with gray- Sycamore, I supposed.

"Come sit over here," Rose muttered. I stared at her, surprised by the harsh undertone to her words. She didn't look at me, focusing on her bowl of soup as she stirred it, glaring at the liquid, and reluctantly I sat down next to her, placing my bowl on the table in front of me.

"How's Riana?" I asked finally, trying desperately to figure out what was wrong.

"She's fine," Rose said in a monotone that didn't invite further questions. I gave up as Peter sat down next to Rose, and Andre, Mandy, James, and Sycamore took their respective positions around the table. The others sat down as well, and slowly the conversations died.

Andre cleared his throat, standing up in front of his chair. "Thank you all for managing to come today. We know it's difficult for many of you, and we truly appreciate everyone, every time you make it." His voice was smooth and warm, and his smile was easy and pleasant.

Mandy rose from her seat as well. "I am pleased to introduce two new recruits to you today. Sitting by Rose is her older sister, Ella." I was greeted by several smiles and nods as I tried to shrink away in my seat, wishing that they would all look somewhere else. As if she could hear my thoughts, Mandy smiled and continued, "Over by James is one of the elite captains, just back from his Rogue Absence, Albondigas." I glanced over to see Albondigas nodding cordially to his fellow elite around the table.

"It's great to have you both here," Andre said as Mandy sat down again. "Peter has the highest opinion of you, Ella, and James had only good things to say about Albondigas, so we hope you both will live up to our expectations." A slightly sinister note hung behind his words, and I knew everyone was thinking about the consequences of the group being discovered. Each and every member would probably end up exactly as the elite commander was- gone.

Albondigas nodded, saying nothing as usual. My lips twitched into a quick smile as I shrunk further back into my seat.

Luckily, Andre didn't linger on his introduction. "Sycamore has an interesting development in the area of the Prince."

Sycamore rose from his seat, coughing slightly as he did so. "I was able to get close to the Prince for the first time today, and I believe there is some kind of mind influencing spell cast on him. He still has free will, so the magic's effects are not completely obvious, but there are definite signs of mind change." He enunciated each word slowly, making it almost painful to listen to.

"But this magic isn't definite yet," one of the wizards near him spoke up. Sycamore glared at him, but he seemed not to notice. "Mind change is a subtle art, especially when done to such a low level as it is on the Prince. We can't break the spell until we know more about it- its root, how long it has been cast on him-"

"That's obvious, isn't it? It's been on him as long as he's been making these unfortunate executive decisions," one of the elite near James called out.

Sycamore cut in before the wizard could answer. "No, like he said, mind change is subtle. The actual magical change could have taken place weeks, months, or even years before it strengthened enough to cause the Prince to actually act on it."

"I've been trying to get someone closer to the Prince, but those blasted Ophidians won't let anyone stay in his presence for longer than a few minutes," Peter said. "He's always with the man with the scar and that muscle bodyguard."

"Supposedly they're keeping him safe, but all they're doing is getting in _our_ way," James snarled. "Andre, can we," he indicated the elite around him, "can we _please_ take them out?"

"You've been asking that every time," Peter grumbled. "I doubt the answer is going to change."

"Peter's right. No, you may not take them out. The Ophidians have already spread their roots out far too deep. I'd rather have those two where we," Andre nodded toward Peter, "can keep an eye on them. I don't want to force them to take their movements more underground than they already are."

James muttered something under his breath, but he didn't argue. Andre glanced around. "Does anyone else have news or information?"

"We gained some intelligence on Queen Ella's situation," Peter glanced sideways at Rose, but she was still absorbed in pushing the carrots in her soup around. Shrugging, Peter turned back to the group. "The Queen's library has been raided. I am going to try to get someone into the room so we can discover exactly what is missing, but it's going to be difficult, especially since not even Queen Ella entirely knows all of her books." He turned toward Mandy. "I would like to have Aley do the job."

Andre spoke first. "I don't know if that's a good idea, Peter."

Peter did not look away from Mandy. "She knows the library better than anyone else, and she's always been close to Queen Ella. I'm confident she-"

"We'll discuss this later," Mandy said quietly. Peter scowled.

"Mandy…"

"Peter," Andre's voice held a sharp warning. Peter glanced over at him for a moment, and then sat down slowly.

"Aley's here?" I whispered to him over Rose.

"You know Aley?" he asked.

"Yes, we were friends before I left," I answered. "Where is she? Can I see her?"

"Over there," Peter pointed towards the far end of the table, near Mandy. "You can talk to her after the meeting."

"Peter? Something you want to share?" Sycamore asked.

"No sir." Peter made a face at me, and I struggled not to laugh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aley!" I called, slipping through the crowd. "Hey, Aley!"

Aley didn't seem to hear me for a moment, but then she turned around, her smile wider than I'd ever seen it. "Ella, you're back!"

"Yeah, I just got here today," I said, catching up to her at last. "How's it going?"

"As well as can be expected," Aley shrugged. "I hope they let me go into Queen Ella's library- I've been completely out of new reading material since… well, you know."

"Why wouldn't they let you?" I asked.

Aley shrugged. "I'm surprised you never realized- my father was Ophidian, so most of them don't completely trust me."

"Oh," was all I could think to say. "Does it matter that much?"

"To them? Yes. To me? No," Aley's smile was a bit sad. "Unfortunately for me, their opinion is the one that counts."

"Doesn't that bother you? Why come here if they don't trust you?" I asked.

"Because the alternative is joining with the Ophidians and I could never do that. My ancestry may be Ophidia, but my home is Kyrria," Aley answered steadily. "Eventually, they will realize that they can trust me as much as anybody else here."

Our eyes met for a brief moment, and I was surprised to see how much the same hers were, especially after seeing how everyone else had changed so much- she seemed as thoughtful, quiet, and dreamy as ever. She smiled, apparently discovering the opposite in mine. "You changed, Ella. It's quite nice, actually."

"What does that mean?" I laughed slightly. "Most everyone else has had the opposite reaction when they tell me I've changed."

"I wouldn't say that's entirely true," Aley spoke carefully, as though she planned each word before she spoke. "Haven't you noticed the way Peter's looking at you?"

"_What_?" I spun around to see Peter's eyes trained on me. When our eyes met, he quickly looked away, flushing as though embarrassed. "Why's he doing that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Aley's smile was genuinely happy this time. "He thinks you're beautiful."

"No I'm not," I answered automatically, but I was startled. Something in Aley's tone seemed to imply more than just my non-beauty… "You mean he's… uh…"

"He thinks you're Cinderella and he's Prince Charming," Aley supplied diplomatically.

I shook my head. "Rose is already planning to marry him. You've made a mistake."

Aley sighed. "Listen to me, Ella. The day you disappeared, Peter went a little crazy. It was almost scary, the way he was looking at everyone. When we finally figured out you were safe and with Cerise and Albondigas, he looked like he might cry, he was so relieved. We all thought you'd come back right away, but then you didn't, and Peter started worrying again, more than everyone else was. And then… Rose found him. It's kind of obvious to everyone else, even if it isn't to Peter and Rose, that he's only been courting her to keep his mind off you. Sometimes it even seems like he only chose her because she resembles you, sort of."

"So he doesn't really want to marry her, like Rose thinks?"

"He may believe he does, but I don't think he will, especially not now that you've come back. Rose is beginning to figure this out- that's why she's been sulky all this time."

"Where did you learn to think like this?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I watch," she said simply. "I pay attention. I notice things. Rose and Peter used to go for walks in the mornings together, even before you left, so it's not like they're total strangers and they at least enjoy each other's company, but it's nothing like how Peter thinks about you."

"You've made a mistake," I repeated.

"You can keep telling yourself that until the end of time, but I know I'm right. You'll see, one day, if you're lucky," and Aley drifted away, smiling dreamily. I stared after her, my mind unable to process everything she'd said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is where we'll be staying," Rose thumped down on a bed in the corner. "I sleep here. You've got your choice of the other beds. If anyone asks where you're staying, say you're living with Mandy and change the subject."

"Thanks," I sat down carefully on one of the other beds, glancing around the room. It was fairly small, but it fit three beds easily, with enough room to spare for a small table, three chairs, and an armoire for clothes. A few books lay on the table, but other than the slightly rumpled blankets on Rose's bed, there was no sign anyone had ever lived here. There were no windows, but a few small candles provided enough light to see by. The single door in and out opened into a long hallway, which lead to the main meeting room we'd been in earlier.

"You can rearrange my clothes if you need more space," Rose nodded to the dresser.

"I doubt I'll need it," I answered, hanging my saddlebags over the footboard of my bed.

Rose shrugged. "I'm going to talk to Peter. Make yourself comfortable." She hopped off the bed and disappeared out the door.

I sighed. Aley's revelation had not made talking to Rose any easier. Now, on top of everything else, I felt awkward not reassuring Rose that I was not in love with Peter, but at the same time, I didn't want to bring it up. It was rather uncomfortable.

I glanced around the room again, my eyes settling on the pile of books on the table. Standing up, I walked over to them, reading the titles to myself. On the Stroke of Midnight, A Brief History of Kyrria, and Ayortha, Ophidia, and Kyrria: The Story of Three Kingdoms. The stroke of midnight book was a soppy romance, complete with pink swirls on the cover and a pattern of roses on the spine. The other two were old and cracked, with black leather covers, and they looked like they might fall apart at the slightest touch. All three books looked, to be blunt, boring.

Not knowing what else to do, I picked up the three kingdom book, not because I wanted to read it but because I thought it might put me to sleep, which would be a welcome rest from everything. Kicking off my boots, I sprawled over on the bed ang began to read.

_Once upon a time, long ago, the three kingdoms of Ayortha, Ophidia, and Kyrria were united as one empire, known as Niraan. Niraan was divided into three provinces, the kingdoms we know today. Ophidia was the most powerful of the three, as it housed the empire's capital…_

By the third sentence, I was already dozing off.

_Lily wanted the three to stay united, but the others insisted on branching off… contributed to by what Rose believed was a betrayal of trust from Peter and Lily…_

I shook myself and reread the line.

_Ayortha wanted the three countries to stay united, but the others insisted on branching off to form their own kingdoms with their own rulers and sets of laws. Historians believe this decision was contributed to by what Ophidia believed was a betrayal of trust from Kyrria and Ayortha._

That made more sense. Why had I inserted our names in the paragraph? I flipped a few pages ahead and continued reading.

_Ophidia did not adapt well, having dropped from the top province to a tiny, impoverished kingdom that continually depended on the generosity of Kyrria and Ayortha. Feeling cheated and angry, it attacked Ayortha, attempting to take over Ayortha's rich wealth. Kyrria was outraged, and cut all ties with Rose, offically ending the Alliance. Lily and Peter formed their own Alliance later, leaving Rose without a support system, forcing Ophidia to turn to others for trade and treaties…_

"Ella," an urgent whisper came from beside my head, and I jerked upward. A firm hand grasped my arm. "Calm down, it's just me."

It was Peter. "What do you want?" I whispered, the words coming out more sharply than I intended.

"I don't want to wake Rose. Can you come out into the hallway for a moment? I need to ask for a favor," Peter stood up.

"Sure," I said a little edgily, standing up as well. The book had dropped to the floor when I'd fallen asleep, and I nudged it under the bed with my heel, not wanting to think about what I thought I'd read earlier. Sliding into my boots again, I followed Peter out of the room, stepping cautiously around Rose's sleeping form and closing the door quietly behind me.

"I'm sorry to spring this on you so early- I know you just got back and everything," Peter said, and I shrugged, not meeting his eyes. Peter frowned, but he continued, "Is the room comfortable for you?"

"The room's fine," I said, wondering if he had just woken me up to make small talk.

"Great," Peter said. "What do you think of all this Protection movement stuff?"

"It's… complicated," I answered finally. "Much more complicated than you made it sound, at first."

"Does it all make sense?"

"Sure. Peter, can't you ask me these things in the morning?"

Peter didn't answer my question. "I have a favor to ask of you, Ella- is Ella your real name?"

"Yes."

"During the meeting, I mentioned that we're trying to get somebody closer to the Prince," Peter said. "I know you didn't always get along so well with him, but he liked you- liked you more than you can possibly imagine." He took a deep breath and seemed to force himself to continue. "I was hoping- if we arranged for you two to happen to meet somewhere, would you be willing to try to talk to him, to make him trust you?"

I hesitated, thinking of the scar man. "I don't know if I'm the best person for that right now."

"You're the only person right now. The Prince knew you before all this, and it's possible he remembers that he liked you. You've been gone for awhile, so he'll be able to talk to you more freely than to us, and you can ask him about the changes and appear like you support them. Most of us wasted that opportunity when we tried to convince him, in the beginning that the Ophidians don't actually care about him. And you know about magic, so maybe you'll have new ideas about how to break the Ophdians' hold on him." He tried to catch my eye, and I looked away. "If you're worried about your own safety, we can get some of our elite and wizards nearby, just in case anything goes wrong."

"No, that's not the problem."

"It's just one short meeting to start with, and you can always walk away if you feel uncomfortable or he doesn't start warming to you. Please, Ella… I wouldn't ask you, but we're desperate. The Prince is the only thing that keeps the Ophidians in power. If we could just get him to the Protection, we'd be able to force them out."

When he said it like that, how could I argue? If they could get the scar man out of here… "Okay, I guess I'll do it."

"Thanks, Ella," Peter said, relieved. "I'll come get you tomorrow morning, and we'll figure out how to get you two to cross paths." He started to say something else, but stopped.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Peter paused, and I turned to go. "Ella," he said suddenly, "why won't you look at me?"

I turned back to face him. "What do you mean?"

"I thought you were happy to be back, in the meeting, when you were talking to me earlier, but now you won't look at me. Did I do something wrong?" Peter asked.

"No, it wasn't you."

"Please look at me, Ella. I just want to make sure everything's all right," Peter said, so earnestly that I met his eyes for a fraction of a second, not even waiting for the curse. "Tell me what's wrong."

I opened my mouth, but no lie would come out. "Please don't look at me like that." The words spilled out of their own accord.

"Like what?" Peter asked, genuinely puzzled.

"Never mind," I mumbled, turning away, my face flushed. _Stupid curse_. "I shouldn't have said that, it doesn't matter. Listen, where do you want me to meet you tomorrow?"

"I'll find you," Peter said, still sounding confused. "Sleep well."

"You too," I answered, slipping back into the bedroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope all that explanation wasn't too boring, but Lily had to get all caught up. If you have any questions, feel free to ask!**

**Please review…**


	16. Spies

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter sixteen! Thanks to everyone for their support and reviews. ) You all rock! I think I've made you wait quite awhile, so I won't put it off any longer and just get on with the chapter.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was lost. The castle seemed to have gained several new passages that I had never seen before in my life. I jogged forward cautiously, peering around a corner. The corridor ahead was obscured by darkness. Closing my eyes for a moment, I summoned feelings of happiness and turned them into rays of light allowing me to see ahead into the gloom. I opened my eyes, feeling the magic coursing through them, and stepped forward, concentrating more on keeping the light going than on where was I was going, which was probably how I managed to get so close to the cold, black eyes without noticing.

I gasped and stepped back, my light draining away with my happiness. The scar man, the Ophidian, was staring back at me, something like a smile crossing his lips. "So you've returned at last, my dear. We all knew it was only a matter of time." He opened his own hand, where a small ball of yellow light burned steadily away.

I opened my mouth to tell him I had no idea what he was talking about, but nothing would come out. The man smiled wider. "Come closer, my dear. I don't want to hurt you."

Against my will, my feet moved forward. The scar man reached into his belt with his free hand and pulled a slim object out of it. "Another step, that's my girl."

"What?" I whispered as I toppled towards him slightly. "What do you want?"

"Nothing… nothing from you, anyway," light glinted off the scar man's eyes as they met mine. "I wanted to request a little favor." He raised the slim object he'd been holding closer to the light. "Lily- yes I know your name- Lily, do you see this?"

My eyes flicked involuntarily to the object, not really wanting to know what sort of horror he wanted me to look at. "Lily," he repeated, "Lily, look." He moved the object still closer, and the light glinted off it.

It was a knife.

I screamed, barely conscious of the man's voice, continually repeating my name, trying to quiet my voice, and vaguely wondered why he didn't just order me to stop yelling…

"LILY!"

I jerked awake, sitting up suddenly. The covers on the bed were twisted around my legs, and a small stream of sweat was running into my eyes, making them water. I brushed it away quickly with my hand, trying to stop the shaking.

"Lily, are you all right?" Rose was standing next to me, looking scared. "You were screaming something awful, like you were being murdered or something…"

_You don't know how close you are_. "No, no, I'm fine," I mumbled, pushing the blankets away. Rose stepped away from my bed so I would have room to stand up. Testing my weight on one foot, and then the other, I slowly rose and stretched, rolling my neck as I did so.

Someone kicked on the door at that moment, sounding as though they were trying to break it down. "Rose? Ella? Are you in there?"

"Yes, we're fine," Rose hopped over one of the spare beds and unlocked the door. The person on the other side kicked again, sending the door flying open. It narrowly missed Rose and Peter came flying in, catching himself on the spare beds.

"Are you all right?" he asked, glancing first at me, then at Rose. "We heard screaming from all the way in the kitchen… I thought…"

"Everything's fine," Rose closed the door again, walking over to Peter. "It was just Ella. She was asleep… had a nightmare or something."

I turned away from Peter's probing stare and started straightening out the blankets, uncomfortably aware of the sweat stains on my back. Rose was murmuring something to Peter and every once in awhile he said something back, but I concentrated all my energy on straightening my already perfectly aligned blankets. When I turned around, Peter's eyes were still following me. "What happened?"

"It was just a nightmare, it doesn't matter. I can't remember it now," I lied.

Peter raised his eyebrows but didn't comment. Pulling away from Rose, he said, "Listen, I have to go, make sure nobody heard upstairs. I'll talk to you both later." He smiled briefly and left, carefully closing the door behind him.

"Well," Rose said, turning away from me. "Do you want to get breakfast?"

"No," I was already moving toward the door. "I need to get outside, all right?"

"Yeah, fine."

Mandy called a greeting to me as I ran through the kitchen, and I offered a hello in response, only stopping long enough to collect a spare piece of stale bread from the counter before taking the side door outside, my legs becoming steadier as I continued walking.

The elite had already started their morning training, and a few people were out walking around the grounds. I veered away from them, heading for the tree where, so long ago, I had met Peter… eaten lunch… enjoyed the sun…

I had to walk past the wizard's hall and the archery range three times before I realized. Somebody had cut the tree down while I'd been gone.

I screamed and hurled my slice of bread through the air. It smashed on the palace wall and tumbled to the ground. I dropped to my knees, tumbling over to lie on my side.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I moaned into the grass.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter found me just as I was heading back to the kitchen for lunch. "Hey, Ella," he whispered, his eyes dancing and his voice excited. "We got it."

"Great," I mumbled, not pausing in my steps. "Glad to hear it."

Peter increased his pace and caught up with me. "Ella, are you _sure_ you're okay?" he asked for what felt like the millionth time.

"YES I'M FINE!" I flared up.

Peter took a step back. "I'm sorry, Ella, I didn't mean-"

"Yes, I know. It's all right," I forced myself to smile. "It's not your fault. So, what were you saying before?"

"Oh," Peter looked like he would have rather continued apologizing, but instead he said, "We've set up a meeting between you and the Prince, if you still want to do it."

"Sure," I said, hoping I didn't sound as tired as I felt. "What do you want me to do?"

"You just have to walk in the wizard's hallway and head towards the library, like you're going to look for a book. The Prince and his two henchmen will walk out of the workroom in the far back corner, on the left side. When they do, you need to look at the Prince, pretend like you barely recognize him, and try to start up a conversation. If you feel threatened at any time, you are advised to make your excuses and leave as quickly as you can. James got two elite into one of the offices nearby, but they're behind closed doors so it's uncertain how quickly they'll be able to reach you if needed. Sycamore is in his office, which is also in the hallway, and another one of our wizards is in the office nearest the door in case you need to escape by force. You are a part of this operation at your own risk and if you are caught or suspected, you do not know me and you have never heard of the Protection Movement," Peter rattled the whole thing off like he'd said it a thousand times, and I had vague suspicions that he had.

"Er- right," I said, not completely following Peter's fast talking.

"The easiest way to leave is just to go out the door. If you are able to get any information out of him, although I wouldn't advise you to pump him this early, you are to bring it directly to me or Andre. Do not share what you learn with anybody else. And, Ella? If you could try to figure out a bit of the magic going on with the Prince, that would be great… but don't try any spells to find out. The Ophidians will know if you're doing magic, and they'll suspect you're doing something fishy."

"Um, okay. I'll try."

"And don't actually touch the Prince physically. The Ophidians will take that as a threat. Just stay a safe distance away, communicating verbally. Don't look at the Ophidians too much and don't try to overwhelm any of them. You can't do anything that might be taken as a threat. Try to be as polite as you can. Remember, if they seem suspicious, you can always walk away, and our backup will do our best to pull you out safely."

"Uh, great. Thanks."

"Also, just in case the Ophidians ask any nosy questions, remember that you don't know anything about the Protection, you're-"

"Thank you, Peter. I think I understand now."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter walked partway over to the wizard's hall with me, chattering anxiously the whole time about exactly how much I should press the Prince for information. It was almost a relief when he told me that he couldn't go any further for safety purposes.

"That's all right. I can see the wizard's hall from here, it will be fine," I told him.

He still looked nervous. "Be careful, Ella. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Um, thanks. Right. Okay. Do I come back here when I'm done?"

"Yes. And if you have to leave, you come straight here and I'll take you-"

"Back to Mandy's. Yes, I know," I smiled slightly. "You told me already."

Peter's lips twitched slightly, and he moved toward me as though he wanted to hug me. "Good luck." He pulled away at the last second, melting away into the shadows between the bushes surrounding the palace walls.

I set off for the wizard's hall again, moving quickly across the field. If the scar man recognized me… I didn't even want to think about it. I just had to make sure that none of the people Peter had convinced to help got hurt in the process. The sooner this whole thing was over, the better.

I shoved the door to the wizard's hall open, slipping inside. The room appeared deserted- the doors to the various offices were shut tight, and most of the lanterns had burned out. I noticed several cobwebs in the corners and dust thick on the floors and walls, and I wondered how long the wizard's hall had gone without a cleaning.

I started walking toward the library. If the Prince didn't appear, then that was that.

Unfortunately, at that moment, the door in the far corner swung open and out stepped a cluster of three men- the scar man, the Prince, and the large Ophidian from before. I glanced over at them, trying to guess if the scar man recognized me, and in that moment, the Prince caught my gaze.

"Ella? Is that you?"

I faked a double take. "Your Highness?"

"Never to you," he smiled, apparently attempting to be charming. He glanced at the men who flanked him, his smile never faltering. "She's an old family friend. It's all right." He took a few steps closer. "I'm still Stephan with you, Ella."

"Of- of course," I hesitated, trying to remember if he had ever been Stephan to me- as far as I could remember, he was always just 'the Prince'. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's always nice to see you. I've missed you, Ella! Where have you been all this time?" he asked, shortening the distance between us even further.

I tried not to show my discomfort as his cronies joined him. I could feel the scar man's scrutinizing glare settle on me, but there was no way to know if he realized who I was. "I've been traveling all over Kyrria with some friends. It's been quite lovely." I chattered on aimlessly for a little while about a few days that we'd spent at the coastline while I tried to subtly get a closer look at the Prince, hoping to detect a trace of a spell. I didn't use magic when I saw spells, so the curse didn't bother me.

"That sounds pleasant," the Prince said, smiling still more widely. "Perhaps I shall go some day- and of course you must come with me."

"If you want me to," I answered distractedly, preoccupied with a thin vein of magic I'd spotted glowing through the thick mop of his hair. "I am sure Your Highness would be able to find a much more knowledgeable tour guide than myself."

"But I would never find one more beautiful." The Prince's words jerked me out of my thoughts. My eyes flicked down to meet his for the first time, and I was surprised to find that they were glowing as well- the same eerie, pale orange color that was showing through his hair.

"Your Highness flatters me," I stammered.

"I asked you to call me Stephan," the Prince reached out to place a hand on my shoulder. I flinched away slightly, remembering that Peter's command not to make any physical contact with the Prince. He jerked his hand back quickly. "I'm sorry- we haven't seen each other in so long…"

"No, no, I was just surprised," I tried to reassure him. "I thought, seeing as I've been away so long, that you would have forgotten me."

"I could never forget you, Ella," the Prince said fervently. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the scar man scowl.

I blushed and murmured, "You are too kind. I was sorry to hear of your parents' affliction."

The Prince's wide smile shrunk slightly. "Yes, it is unfortunate, but my sister cares for my father very well with the help of the Royal Physicians, and we hope he will begin to heal soon."

"Your sister?" I feigned surprise. "I heard it was your mother that was nursing His Majesty."

The Prince froze. "Well, my mother as well, of course," he said carefully. "But she's a bit ill herself, with all the worry, and my sister takes care of much of the work."

"It must be hard for her," I probed. "Do you help often?"

"Not too much," the Prince said. His guard was up now, but I hoped he might still let a few answers slip. "The Physician says that as heir to the throne, I mustn't stay too often, lest I contract the disease as well. I attend mostly to the Royal duties- someone has to do it, after all. I do manage to make it up to the King's Tower every once in a while, though."

"Your Highness," the scar man cut in before I could say anything else. "The advisory council will be waiting." I managed to suppress my sigh of relief. I was sure for a moment that he was going to tell the Prince that I was a dangerous enemy.

"Of course," the Prince took a step back, away from me. "I'm sorry to cut this conversation short, Ella. We must meet again some time."

I briefly considered curtsying, but decided that my already ridiculously wobbly curtsy would only look worse since I was wearing my trousers. "I look forward to it," I replied instead, nodding my good-bye.

The Prince bowed slightly before walking past me, out of the wizard's hall. In case the Ophidians were watching me, I continued to the library, glancing back at them briefly before opening the door and entering the room.

It was as chaotic as ever, and I was relieved to see that at least one thing hadn't changed. Smiling, I perched on the arm of a chair loaded with books, absently fingering the book on top. _The Human Mind: an in-depth study by Sir Frederico of Rocquewell_ I flipped the book open randomly, wondering how anyone had found enough to say about the human mind to fill such a thick book.

"The human mind is a many layered item of extensive intricacies and incomprehensible workings," I murmured under my breath, reading aloud, loving the feel of the words rolling off my tongue. "It alone holds the power to change the Fates, but like anything with extensive power, the mind is also a dangerous and unpredictable thing."

Glancing up, I was surprised to find the librarian book absent from its post. Shrugging it off, I slipped the book into my pocket. Surely they wouldn't mind if I borrowed it for a few days- that was the purpose of the library, after all.

I opened the door to the library again and was relieved to find that the Prince and his guards had long since left. Retracing my steps back outside, I fingered the book in my pocket. Hopefully it would hold the information I needed to find out what kind of spell the Ophidians had used on the Prince.

"Ella!" Peter was waiting as I pushed the door of the wizard's hall open and stepped back out into the sunlight. "The Prince walked by a while ago. How did it go?"

"Great, I think," I said, falling into step beside him as we returned to the kitchens.

"Don't say any more here," Peter cautioned. "Wait until we're in the kitchen to tell me what you found out. Mandy should probably hear this too."

I nodded and turned the conversation to what I hoped were innocent subjects. "So, is Aley staying in the same place we are?"

"No," Peter answered, "she's got her own room. The boss people seem to think it inadvisable to have her stay there, and nothing I say convinces them otherwise."

"So you trust her, then?"

"Of course," Peter said steadily. "She has never given me a reason not to, and besides, she was your friend for a long time before everything became crazy. I trust your judgement."

"Oh. Okay," I was surprised. "Well, thank you, I think."

Peter nodded as we approached the door to the kitchens. He pushed it open to let me through first. I smiled my thanks to him and slipped through.

Mandy was waiting with two slices of fresh bread and a small wedge of cheese, which she offered to me. "Sit down and eat, love. You didn't get a chance for breakfast or lunch."

I accepted the food gratefully and devoured it quickly. Peter chewed on an apple that Mandy had left on the counter, but he was watching me impatiently, far more interested in my news than his food. The minute I swallowed my last bite, he tossed the fruit back on to the counter and moved closer to me. "Well? What happened?"

"Relax, Peter," Mandy smiled. "A few more seconds won't kill you."

"No, it's all right," I wiped my mouth quickly with the back of my hand. "I don't think they suspected anything, and I got in a few questions before the Ophidians pulled him away. He said that his sister and the Royal Physician are taking care of the king, and he also said they're keeping him in the King's Tower and that he doesn't go visit his father much. I didn't know what you wanted to know, so I just asked him some vague questions. Was that good?"

"Anything you said would have been fine," Mandy said. "The important thing is that you two are talking to each other again." Her gaze flicked up to meet Peter's. "Do you think there's any chance the king is actually in the King's Tower?"

Peter looked thoughtful. "It would be a good spot- it's isolated and very few people have _ever_ been up there. And wouldn't that be the perfect ruse- to keep the king in exactly the place they told us he was? We'd automatically assume they were lying, and if he was actually there…" Peter trailed off. "The Royal Physician is an Ophidian, so likely we won't be able to get any help from him, but I'll have him followed. It would be another good ruse, wouldn't it? We just assumed he was going to the King's Tower to keep up appearances… what if he's actually going there to keep the King sick?"

I coughed quietly, interrupting his speculating. "I got a chance to look at the magic being worked on the Prince, too."

"You did?" Peter looked up, surprised. "Did you find anything out?"

"It was new," I said, "I think that's what they were doing in the wizard's hall- renewing the spells on the Prince. The magic was all fresh, done very recently when I saw it. It's entirely centered on his brain, I think- it leaks out a bit through his skull and his eyes."

"How do you know this?" Mandy asked, just as Peter snapped, "I told you not to work any magic on him!"

"I didn't," I said, stung. "I saw it. Tarmo never told you?"

"Told us what?"

"I can see magic," I explained. "Tarmo said it was because the core of my powers is in my eyes. I saw the spells on the Prince without actually working any magic of my own."

Peter looked impressed. "You never said anything!"

"I thought you knew."

Peter shook his head. "This is brilliant… can you see all magic?"

"Only fairly fresh magic," I said. "It depends on how strong the spell is."

Peter nodded. "That makes sense…" he turned to Mandy. "When is Sycamore due in?"

"He heard about one of his old wizarding friends coming into town and he's going to try to recruit her," Mandy answered. "He won't be back until tonight."

Peter frowned. "He was supposed to be in his office in case anything went wrong while Ella was talking to the Prince."

"Was he?" Mandy frowned. "He never said anything. He left early this morning. Perhaps he thought he was supposed to watch her tomorrow- you know he gets a bit confused sometimes."

"I'm going to have to talk to him. This is the second time he's backed out on me," Peter glanced at me. "Well, at least there wasn't any need for him."

"Luck is always nice to have on our side," Mandy said. "Ella, will you stay for a moment? I'd like to talk to you." She glanced at Peter. "I expect you'll want to get right on the King's Tower."

Peter recognized the dismissal. "I'll talk to you later, Ella."

Mandy waited until the door shut behind him before turning to me. "You've got an Obedience Curse."

"Um…" I fidgeted.

"It's all right," Mandy smiled. "You may or may not know this, but I was Queen Ella's godmother when she had her own curse. I guessed when you first came in after Tarmo died."

"Oh," I squirmed again.

"I won't use it against you. If you don't mind my asking, what's your real name?"

"Lily," my name popped out automatically.

"It's good to have you here, Lily. If you ever need anything, feel free to come to me," Mandy turned serious. "I know what it did to Ella. If you ever want an order countermanded, or you just need a friend, or someone to talk to, I'll be here."

"Thanks," I said, trying and failing to smile.

"I won't use the curse against you, and I won't tell anyone about it," Mandy assured me. "It will work out in the end… Ella got her happily ever after, and there's no reason why you shouldn't."

I nodded and Mandy smiled again. "Good luck with Peter," she said. "We've all seen the way he looks at you."

"He's got Rose," I said, annoyed. Why did everyone keep bringing this up?

"Of course, sweet," Mandy turned back to her stove, and I continued past her to the trap door. As I dropped down through the hole in the floor, I could have sworn I heard her whisper, "Peter better come round soon. The poor girl's got enough to deal with."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I spent the rest of the day hanging around under the kitchen, reading the mind book and avoiding other people. Most people were out and about, but I made sure to give everyone else a wide berth.

It was late by the time Rose arrived back at the room. I was almost entirely through the mind book. Normally I would have found it extremely dull, but I was intent on discovering what exactly was going on with the Prince's head.

"Have you been here all day?" Rose asked by way of greeting.

"All afternoon," I answered, not looking up from the description of the difference between mind alterations that change emotions and thoughts and the ones that cause the victim to lose control of body motion.

"And I suppose you were with Peter this morning," I was busy with my book and didn't notice Rose's cold tone.

"A bit, I suppose. He wanted to talk to me about the whole Protection thing," I answered.

"And that's all he wanted to talk about?"

"Well, sure," I looked up for the first time. "What else?"

"Never mind," Rose turned away, hiding her face inside the bureau that held her clothes.

Something inside me snapped, and I slammed my book shut. "Rose, get your head out of there and listen to me. I know that you think I'm trying to get Peter to fall in love with me and I'm not, okay? We're just friends. It's always been like that. Just stop acting all cold like I betrayed you or something, because I didn't do anything and I'm not going to!"

Rose stared at me for a moment. "You never kissed him?"

"Rose, I don't know if you noticed, but you're the one kissing him, not me."

"You swear?"

"YES!"

"All right, all right, Lily. I'm sorry. I was just worried… Peter liked you before, you know, but after you left he fell in love with me. I didn't want to give him up just because you decided you were done playing around and came back here," Rose closed the bureau and sat down on her bed, looking tired.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. "I don't want you to have to give him up."

"Thanks, Lily," Rose smiled slightly. "That means a lot to me… I thought for sure you were in love with him, too."

"Never," I promised.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose and I spent the rest of the night sprawled on our beds, exchanging funny stories and laughing together. It felt nice- for the first time since I'd returned, Rose felt like the same sister I'd left.

I woke up on her bed, with her head on my stomach. It was not the most comfortable experience I'd ever had. Gently, I eased her head off of me, allowing me to breath easily again. Sliding a pillow under her head, I slipped off the bed and tiptoed across the room, heading for the door.

Mandy was already hard at work in the kitchens when I arrived, busily kneading bread dough while something bubbled on the stove and the oven gave off the wonderfully sweet scent of baking pies. "Hello, Lily dear," she smiled. "Do you mind passing me that bowl of almonds?" She nodded to a large wooden bowl on the table behind me.

"Sure," I said, passing it to her. "Do you need anything else?"

"Not right now," Mandy poured the almonds on to the table in front of her. "You might go talk to Peter, though- he's outside, walking around a bit."

I hesitated. "Maybe I shouldn't disturb him."

"He told me to send you to him when you woke up," Mandy assured me. "He wants to talk to you- I think it's about the Prince."

"Thanks, then," I started out the door, but Mandy called after me.

"Take a few of these," she offered a handful of sweet raisin rolls. "Peter didn't have any breakfast, and you should eat, too."

Nodding my thanks, I accepted the rolls and started out the kitchen. Glancing around, I spotted a lone figure standing under a tree near the wizard's hall, and guessing it to be Peter, I started after him.

Peter was staring across the palace grounds, his eyes tired and unfocused. "Hey," I said softly, coming up behind him. He jumped slightly and turned around. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," I stammered, pushing the rolls into his hands. "Here- um, they're from Mandy." His hand felt warm against mine, and I quickly pulled away.

"Thanks," his voice was slightly hoarse. "Have you heard about the Prince yet?"

"What?"

"No, I guess Mandy knows better than to tell you," Peter pulled a small square of paper out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Read that."

_**The Royal Court of Kyrria**_

_cordially invites you to the traditional_

_**Three Royal Balls**_

_in Honor of His Highness Prince Stephan_

_and his upcoming ascension to the thone._

"The Prince is going to be crowned already?" I was confused.

Peter was busy stuffing a roll into his mouth and did not answer right away. "He wasn't supposed to be for at least twenty years more, assuming His Majesty remained sound of mind and body. That's why this is so disturbing- it sounds like they've already laid the plans to kill the King."

"It's not very subtle," I pointed out.

Peter shook his head. "The King has been so-called 'ill' for so long that most people will prefer having the Prince take the throne, so at least Kyrria appears to have a strong leader. Personally, I'd rather have a dead corpse for a ruler."

I raised my eyebrows and Peter shrugged. "All right, maybe not a dead corpse, but perhaps a squirrel. Even if the Prince wasn't being controlled by the Ophidians, he's too young, too impulsive, and he doesn't take enough time to think."

"You sound like you know him well."

"I used to," Peter took another bite of his roll. "I was his bodyguard, remember?"

"Mm-hm," I waved the paper slightly. "But then why are you telling me about this?"

"Isn't it obvious? You've been invited to the Three Royal Balls. We'll outfit you up, smuggle you into close proximity of the Prince, and we'll be able to get away with all sorts of things while he's distracted. The Ophidian guards can hardly clomp around the dance floor after him- the whole thing is ideal," Peter grinned.

"Why are they even having the balls, if it will be so easy to get at the Prince?"

"It's tradition, I suppose. No proper king has ever take the throne without a wife, and the Prince has none. He's supposed to meet the love of his life at these balls. Personally, I think the whole dance thing is a waste of time, but it's got ceremonial purpose," Peter took the invitation back from me. "Of course, you don't have to do any of this if you don't _want_ to."

"No, that's not the problem," I struggled to find the right words. "Peter, what if I'm not the right person to be doing these jobs for you?"

Peter stared at me like I'd just told him I planned to mutate into an elephant. "What?"

I shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. "Maybe you should get another girl to do this."

"Why? You're perfect. The Prince practically worships you, you're intelligent, witty, kind, a good actress, pretty-" He stopped suddenly.

"No, I'm not. I mean, I'm flattered you think all those things, but I'm really not."

"Of course you are, Ella. If you really don't want to do it, you don't have to, but you're our best chance. Please."

I was getting rather annoyed with the way Peter managed to convince me to obey without using the curse. "I- I guess I will."

"You don't have to." Despite his words, Peter sounded thrilled.

"No, no, it's all right," I managed a small smile. "Hey, listen, I was doing some reading about the spell that might be on the Prince."

"You were? Do you ever sleep?" Peter asked, sounding mildly amused. "We've got Sycamore for that kind of thing, you know."

"You said yourself he isn't as good as Tarmo, so I thought I'd look into a few things. Now, most spells centered on the mind have to be renewed frequently since they are usually constantly battling with the victim's free will. The spells on the Prince do not seem to be affecting his freedom of movement or control, so I would hazard a guess that they've concentrated on convincing the Prince to do what they want. It seems to be a long-term spell, though- it isn't just used to get the Prince to pick up a piece of trash or force him to sign a document, but to constantly keep up the act under the Ophidians…"

"Did you read the entire library last night?" Peter interrupted, frowning.

"No, it was just one book that I picked up. Why?"

"I explained to Sycamore that you discovered there's a spell on the Prince's brain, and he told me that brain spells are of the most complex type, and it could take months for him to work something out, yet here you are, less than a day later, giving me all kinds of theories about it," Peter sounded almost suspicious.

"What are you getting at?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

"I need to talk to Mandy," he said abruptly. "We need to discuss a change in staffing. I'll come talk to you later about the Balls, and I'll see if we can arrange another meeting with you and the Prince."

"All right," I barely had a chance to reply before Peter rushed away, heading back towards the kitchens.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I strolled along the wizard's hall, planning to return the mind library book and see if there were any others. It couldn't hurt to get a second opinion, after all.

I dropped the book on the table in the library. It crashed down and tumbled to the floor along with several other books stacked on the edge, the sound echoing around the nearly silent room. I cringed slightly and hurriedly began gathering them up again, hoping the crash hadn't been loud enough for anyone outside to hear.

"That was nicely done," someone commented from the doorway. I whirled around, dropping half the books in my hands back to the floor. "Relax," the old man leaning lightly against the door raised his left hand somewhat defensively.

"I didn't hear you come," I was surprised how sharply the words came out. I squinted at the speaker for a moment before recognizing him as Sycamore. He nodded to me as though he knew what I was thinking.

"You did seem quite preoccupied," he added, smiling. Something about his smile bothered me… it almost seemed fake. Or was I just imagining it after hearing Peter's suspicions?

"Yes, well," I turned away from his piercing gaze, feeling embarrassed. There was no reason for me to question Sycamore's sincerity. I hardly even knew the man.

"There's no need to be shy," he pressed. "You're Ella, aren't you? From the Protection."

I didn't look up as I began shuffling through a stack of books. "You are free with your secrets, I see."

"Free with my secrets?" Sycamore's voice was mockingly surprised. "You don't know the half of it, my dear."

Something in his voice made me turn to face him. He had raised his hands free from his robes, and they were casually drifting up to chest height. "What do you mean?" I asked warily.

Sycamore smiled again. "You're a bit too nosy for your own good, sweetheart. You're intelligent—too intelligent, as the case may be—and you have a way with words and magical ability. You would be an asset to any kingdom, and Kyrria welcomes you."

"I don't understand," I said, taking a step back. Sycamore pretended not to notice.

"They will accept you even now," he said. "You are close with the leaders of the Protection. You can help us."

For the first time, I realized where this was going, and I knew I had to head him off before he could force me into doing what he wanted. "You mean, like a spy?"

"Yes," his eyes glinted. "Exactly like a spy."

"I don't know…" I murmured, trying subtly to put more distance between us. Sycamore was blocking the doorway, and there was no other way out of the library. I cursed inwardly.

"It's not spywork, exactly," he said hastily. "_Spy_ is such a crude word."

"I'm not really interested," I hedged. "I mean, I'm fine where I am. And they'll kill me if they find out what you've asked me to do."

Sycamore sighed, faking regret. "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this. The alternative to your service is, of course, death. You, Ella, are much too keen for your own good."

I winced. "Killing is awfully messy, you know." I tried to remember if I had told anyone I was going to the library. Would anyone even notice if I didn't come back?

"So is politics, and this is a little bit of both," Sycamore pointed his finger straight at me. "Kyrria would have welcomed your services…"

I hit the floor as a jet of light blasted over my head, sending a heat wave over my neck. Sycamore muttered something under his breath as I rolled to the side. Peering over the top of the chair, I focused my gaze on him, trying to force him away from the door. He wobbled slightly as though thrown off balance, but the spell had little effect on him. I was far too out of practice with magic.

Another jet of light streaked by my ear, and I switched tactics. Before Sycamore could regather the strength to cast another spell, I threw myself at him, knocking him backwards to the floor. He swore aloud, using words I had only heard soldiers use before. I sat straddled across his chest, using my knees to hold his arms to his sides. Every instinct within me wanted to make a run for it, but I knew I had about as good of a chance of outrunning the wizard with his spells as a fat elephant did.

"Listen to me," I said fiercely, using magic to add extra force to my words. "We can make a deal, a deal that doesn't involve spywork or killing."

"A deal with you?" Sycamore spat. "I'd sooner make a deal with ogres."

"You haven't already?" I asked dryly. He looked horrified.

"I would never lower myself to associate with _ogres_," he proclaimed. I forced my knees inwards sharply, but not forcefully enough to break his ribs. As tempting as it was, I didn't want to give Sycamore further reason to want to kill me.

"You didn't know, then, that the Ophidians have joined forces with the ogres?" I inquired conversationally.

Sycamore glared at me in response. "Of course _they_ have, but I do not! I am not commanded by the Ophidians—I am Kyrrian born and bred, and answer only to the true Kyrrian king, whom the Ophidians are so gallantly trying to put on the throne!"

"How is the Prince more royal than King Charmont?" I demanded.

"Not the Prince, you moron. Someone whose blood runs far bluer and far truer than anyone of _their_ line," Sycamore shot some sort of pressure out of his hands, forcing my knees away and allowing him to knock me sideways to the ground. I rolled away, but he had already gotten to his feet, his finger pointed at me once again. Now I was out in the hallway, and there was nothing for me to use as a shield between his curses and my body.

"The King has the right to the throne," I said, rising to my knees.

"He does not!" Sycamore blasted me with red light. I wasn't quick enough to get out of the way and was thrown backwards, against the wall. My back hit the stone with a painful thump and I slid to the floor, my head spinning dangerously.

"Think about what you're doing!" I said desperately. I knew I wasn't making sense, but my head was aching and all I could think about was getting away. I struggled to my feet, holding on to the wall for support. "You're turning on people who trust you, people who depend on you."

"I know that," Sycamore hissed. "You are but a child, and a girl at that. You cannot understand…"

"I know I don't understand, and it has nothing to do with me being a girl," I interrupted. "How can you do this… how can you kill someone in cold blood?"

Sycamore smiled grimly. "It's not that difficult, actually. It's not like I haven't done it before."

I stared at him, horrified. "What?"

"Who did you think got rid of the Elite Commander?" Sycamore demanded. "The fool was far too open in his allegiance to the Protection. He was a risk to everyone involved. And then he was stupid enough to try to get rid of the Prince's bodyguards…"

"You _killed_ him?"

"It wasn't so hard. It was concealing it that caused problems… hiding what I'd done, day after day…"

"You actually murdered the man?"

"Yes, you stupid child, yes!" Sycamore blasted, and as he lost control of his temper, magic burst out of his hands and searing pain shot through my leg. I let out a gasp of surprise and dropped to the floor as my leg gave out from under me.

Through a haze of pain, I vaguely heard a door creak open. Sycamore must have heard it too, because he froze midstep. In one quick jerk of his hand, he flicked his finger towards the lamps on the walls and the light in them died instantly, plunging the entire hallway into pitch blackness.

"Hello?" the hesitant voice echoing down the corridor sounded male.

"Say, 'it's just me'," Sycamore's breath was hot on my ear. He must have slipped closer undetected in the dark. "Tell him now."

I ground my teeth for a moment, but the words forced themselves past my lips. "It's just me."

"Ella?" the voice was surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Say, 'I was just visiting the library'," Sycamore hissed.

"I was just visiting the library," I repeated, my annoyance showing through my voice.

"Ask him who he is" Sycamore's voice had regained his confidence.

"Who are you?" I echoed.

"It's Peter," the voice replied, and my heart sank. "And James. You remember James?"

"Of course she remembers me," James scoffed. I wanted to smack him.

"Ask them where they are. Tell them you can't see them," Sycamore interrupted my plans for James's imminent destruction.

"Where are you? I can't see you in the dark," I said in a monotone.

"Speaking of which," Peter said, not answering the question, "did you put the lights out?"

"No," I said quickly before Sycamore could tell me his chosen answer. "It was—"

"_Don't_ tell them about me," Sycamore's whisper cut me off midsentence.

"—off when I got here," I invented, somewhat unconvincingly.

"Is someone else here? It sounds like you're talking to someone." That was James.

"Y—no," the curse changed what I was saying midword.

Peter must have realized, to some extent, what was going on, because I was suddenly blinded as magic surged from his hands into the lamps, filling the passage with a mild, flickering light. I squinted over at him, trying to make my eyes focus in the sudden brightness.

Sycamore had risen to his feet and was standing comfortably behind me. "Peter, James," he greeted them. "Such a surprise to see you here, especially at this time of night."

"No more of a surprise than seeing you here," Peter answered coldly. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Only a few seconds," Sycamore shrugged.

James glanced at me. "Answer me honestly, Ella—is that true?"

_No!_ I wanted to shout, but my cursed tongue said quietly, "Yes, it is." My lips curved up slightly in a sly grin as I realized that Sycamore had been fatally inspecific in his recent commands. "He was sitting before."

Sycamore froze. "She doesn't know what she's saying."

"I think she does," Peter said. "James and I have to talk to you, Sycamore."

"Not about this, I hope? I wasn't hurting the girl, I mean no harm to her, and you know me to be truly loyal to the Protection. Tell them it's all true, Ella."

I grumbled under my breath for a moment, stalling for time, biting my tongue before agreeing. "He wasn't hurting me, and I don't _think_ he meant me any harm. You know him to be truly loyal to the Protection." I shot Sycamore one quick, gloating look before continuing, "Of course, what you know _might_ be mistaken."

"Shut up, wench," Sycamore growled under his breath, and I glared at him as my mouth snapped shut.

"Go back to your rooms, Ella," Peter said quietly. "James and I will handle this." I shrugged and struggled to my feet, the curse the only force pushing my steps forward as I limped past the pair of them. James grabbed my arm as I went by, but I shook him off.

"Hold on for a bit," he muttered under his breath, and I froze. "I don't know what your game is, but I know I don't like the way you're playing it. Wait for me in the kitchens with Mandy. There are some things I want to discuss."

More orders. I suppressed a sigh and tried to look indifferent as I left the wizard's hall, then paused in the doorway and looked back. Peter and James had advanced closer to Sycamore, and the three of them were talking heatedly in hushed voices. I stared at the group of them for a moment, wanting to do something that someone hadn't ordered me to do. Just to prove I could.

So I stuck out my tongue at James's back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, there it is! Sorry it took me so long to finish. I would rattle off my whole usual list of excuses about school and homework and the psychotic craziness of my life, but I expect you've heard it all before and don't need to hear it again.**

**It's my birthday on Wednesday. A most fantastic present would be a nice review. Please?**


	17. Books

**Yay! Here it is, finally finished!**

**I'm SO sorry about the long wait, but finals and school and blah blah blah. It's summer now. I am happy. And I get to write. Yay again!**

**So here's chapter seventeen. Hope it's worth the wait!**

--

The kitchen was deserted when I arrived. I perched on the edge of the counter and waited. It was really boring. Contrary to popular belief, nothing exciting happens in a kitchen at night after everyone has gone to bed. Fairies do not dance around the countertops; elves do not make shoes inside the cabinets; the pots and pans do not begin to sing. Unfortunately.

James finally chose to make his appearance almost an hour after I'd arrived. By that point, I had stretched out across the counter with my eyes half closed, drifting somewhere between reality and dream land.

"So, Ella," he said loudly. I jerked awake and fell off the edge of the counter, hitting the ground with a loud crash. James cringed. "No need to wake up the whole palace." I shot him an annoyed look and used the counter to pull myself to my feet.

"What do you want?" I asked. It came out a bit ruder than I'd intended, but I was tired, and irritated, and my injured leg was throbbing painfully where I'd hit the floor.

"I want answers," James said quietly. "To be blunt, Ella, I don't trust you. I know Peter believes you're an angel of perfection or whatever, but I…"

"Peter said I was an 'angel of perfection'?" I said, barely able to contain a snort of disbelief.

"Well, no, but he does talk about you quite a lot, and in glowing terms. But that's not the point, you're changing the subject. Why did you lie for Sycamore?"

I stared at him blankly for a moment, my mind frantically searching for a lie. _You should have expected this, you idiot!_ I berated myself. "Did I lie for him? I don't think I did," I said weakly, knowing how unconvincing I sounded, even to myself.

James raised his eyebrows. "When I said I wanted answers, I meant _true_ answers."

"In the beginning, he was… right next to me, and I, uh, couldn't see him," I invented. "And once Peter put the lights on, I felt safer about telling the truth."

"You're a horrible liar."

I smiled, remembering how Rose had made the same accusation years before. "Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment."

"Oh." I was running out of things that were safe to tell him. "Listen, why don't you ask Mandy these things. She can explain properly. It's… difficult, for me to tell you."

"Why can't you just tell me now?"

The corners of my lips twitched slightly. "Because, _to be blunt_, I don't trust you anymore than you trust me. Mandy will know how much is safe to tell you."

He glared at me, and there was so much anger and hate in his gaze that I fell back a step. "You're questioning my loyalty?"

"Not to the Protection. You're asking about things that have nothing to do with the Protection, things you don't need to know. There is no reason for me to tell you," I said evenly.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "Do you work for the Ophidians?" he asked, looking straight at me.

"You must be joking," I laughed hollowly. "I don't work for the Ophidians. They killed… someone who meant a lot to me." _Tarmo_. I hadn't thought about him, or his death, since visiting his tower rooms.

"It sounds all nice when you say it like that, but when it comes down to it, they've got more power than we do… they can make good on more threats, put more pressure on to you. Stronger people than you have cracked, given in to what they want," James took a step closer to me. "If they think you're on their side, we can help you, but you need to--"

"I'm not on their side," I repeated. "I don't know how I can say it so you'll understand."

James studied my face for a moment. He must have finally believed me because he nodded curtly. "I'm going to talk to Mandy," he said.

"That's what I suggested to begin with," I answered wearily. "Can I go to bed now, or was there something else you wanted to interrogate me about?"

James shifted his weight uncomfortably for a second. "Um, actually, there was something I wanted to ask you. About your sister."

"Rose?" I was startled.

"Yes," he said, looking down at the ground and mumbling something I couldn't understand.

"Sorry, didn't catch that?"

He shook his head slightly. "What does she see in Peter?"

"I'd love to know that myself," I said. It was an odd question, but I was too tired to really think about it. "Why don't you ask her?"

He shrugged. "Most girls would find the question rude."

"Yeah, Rose probably would too," I said. "But that's her."

"What do _you_ see in Peter?"

I stared at him. "What?"

He grinned, all his awkwardness and seriousness gone. "Well, you implied that you wouldn't think it was a rude question, even if most people would."

I rolled my eyes. "If that's all you're interested in, I'm going to bed."

"I'll send Peter after you to give you a good night kiss," James teased as I lifted the trap door. I didn't bother to reply as I dropped through, letting the door slam shut behind me.

--

The dream came again that night, but at least this time I recognized it as the dream, the same dream I'd had before. The Ophidian. The commands. The knife.

I'd expected it all, so why did it still make me scream?

"Lily!" Rose sounded more tired than worried when she woke me up. "Lily, is something wrong?"

"No, what could possibly be wrong?" I snapped, annoyed with myself. I couldn't afford to lose control like this, not even in my sleep. Sycamore had pointed out to me exactly how weak of a position I was in. I didn't think the Ophidians had recognized me, since they hadn't done anything about it yet, but just one slip would ruin everything, for both me and the Protection.

"It was a rhetorical question," Rose said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Mm," I pushed back the blankets and stood up. I was still fully dressed, as I had been too tired the night before to hunt down nightclothes. "I'm going out to see Mandy."

"Have fun," Rose was already back in bed when I glanced back. I was careful to close the door quietly behind me as I left.

Mandy was working as usual in the kitchen, stirring some sort of red liquid in a pot on the stove. "Good morning, Lily."

"Good morning," I answered, only half paying attention.

"You were out late last night," Mandy commented, turning away from her pot.

"Sort of," I shrugged, and Mandy nodded.

"Aley was just looking for you, but I told her you were still in bed. She said she'd come back later."

"I should probably go find her…" I started towards the door, but Mandy stopped me.

"No, she'll be back. Sit," she indicated a stool in the corner. I pulled it over to the counter and sat down. "Peter tells me you're going to the Three Balls."

"Yes, he told me too," I smiled wryly.

"I'd be happy to fix you up with a proper gown and accessories if you'd like," Mandy reached into one of the drawers and pulled out a large knife, which I eyed somewhat warily. I trusted Mandy, but it reminded me uncannily of the knife from my dream. "Lily?"

"What? Oh, yes, that would be nice," I said quickly, tearing my eyes away from the blade. "Thank you, Mandy."

"It's my pleasure," Mandy began chopping at some carrots. "I think pale blue would look lovely on you…" she began to speak of styles and shoes, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I was just too tired, and there were far too many other things to think about. I managed an occasional nod and smile, and every once in awhile added an appreciative "Mm" or "Of course", but she really could have been talking about pink elephants for all the notice I took.

It seemed like ages later that the trap door finally opened again and we were joined by Peter. "Mandy, there's-" he stopped when he saw me. "Oh, Ella. Hi."

"Hi," I said. "I can leave, if you need to talk to Mandy."

"No, it's no problem," Peter said quickly. "By the way, the Prince will be passing by the kitchens around eleven o'clock for one of his so-called inspections. If you wanted to hang around…"

"Sure." I barely concealed a yawn.

"There's only two days left until the balls," he said, "and we want to keep you in the Prince's mind as much as possible." He nodded to Mandy. "Did everything work out last night?"

"It's all taken care of," Mandy said, glancing at me. I wasn't inclined to question. I was perfectly happy forgetting last night ever happened.

There was an awkward silence for a moment before the door swung open and Aley walked inside. "Oh, there you are Ella. Mandy said you weren't up yet."

"I just got up," I said, grinning at my friend. "What's going on?"

She shrugged, "Well, we haven't really gotten to talk since you came back, and I've missed it, a lot. Do you want to meet me somewhere later? You look busy."

"I do?" I glanced down. I was slumped on my stool, staring bleary-eyed into space and trying to pretend like I was paying attention to the conversation, none of which implying that I might even possibly have been busy. "I don't think I am. Let's go outside; I think Peter and Mandy want to talk."

Aley was silent as I hopped off the stole, smiled at Mandy, nodded to Peter, and followed her out the door and around the corner. "What's really going on, Aley?" I asked when she didn't say anything. "You're obviously not interested in making small talk, so why did you want to find me?"

Aley smiled. "You always were direct. Well, I'm tired of waiting around for the head people in the Protection to make up their minds, and I'm going to the library to poke around. I want you to come with me, if you don't mind."

"Why?" I asked. "You could have easily gone on your own and nobody would have known any better. Why do you need me?"

"You were in the library almost as much as I was before you left," Aley answered. "And I don't even really know what we're looking for. You've lived here in Kyrrian cities all your life and you know about magic, and I can trust you." She grinned wryly. "Also, you speak Elfian."

I blinked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

She laughed and said a long sentence in Elfian that roughly translated to, "When I speak Elfian, only you and the Queen really ever know what I'm talking about. Everyone else just pretends like they understand and they never really do_._"

I answered in an equally long Elfian sentence that I thought, or maybe I just hoped that it meant, "I haven't spoken it in forever, so I'm probably making thousands of mistakes right now in just this one sentence."

She gave me a funny look and reverted to Kyrrian to ask, "Did you mean to say that you're probably making thousands of, uh, digestive waste products while you were talking to me?"

I managed not to laugh. "Of course, Aley, that's _exactly_ what I meant to say."

Her lips barely twitched into a smile. "All right, so maybe you don't speak Elfian as well as I remember. You're still better than anyone else I've met here, except of course the Queen."

"That doesn't say much for everyone else."

She smiled again, but it looked forced. "I'll meet you here this time tomorrow, okay?"

"Sounds good," I said. "I should be awake by then."

Aley just rolled her eyes at me.

--

Mandy and Rose ambushed me on my way to my room, both carrying various face paints, long dresses, and hair ribbons. "Come on, Lily," Rose grabbed my arm. "We're going to make you beautiful for the Three Balls."

I resisted the urge to scream, or puke, or both. "The balls aren't for another two days. There is absolutely no reason for you to be planning out what I'll look like this far in advance."

"Of course there is, dear," Mandy said, and ignoring my arguing, proceeded to pull a long dress with a sweeping white skirt over my head.

The dresses were beautiful, if you liked that sort of thing. I didn't particularly care about them, but Mandy and Rose seemed to enjoy examining each tiny detail of the outfits. "No, that green color is slightly off," Rose murmured. "That would never look right at the royal balls."

"You're right. Even if we offset it with flowers and leaves…"

"No, that wouldn't do."

I glanced in the mirror. The green of the velvet looked exactly the same as the green of the silk dress I'd been forced into moments before. I sighed and let them pull it off.

"You'll need a different dress for each night, of course," Mandy said as they helped me into a long dark blue gown with a silvery sash.

"What for?"

"It's the style," Rose said. "Nobody wears the same dress twice."

"That's a waste of cloth," I said, and they didn't bother to argue. "You know I have to be back up in the kitchen by eleven, right?"

"You've still got another half an hour," Mandy said, and I suppressed an exasperated groan.

It was a very long half an hour. Finally, Mandy set aside the hair ribbons and said she had to go to the kitchen to finish preparing the noon meals, and I should probably come with her just in case the Prince came early. I yanked off the sky blue silk dress Rose had been admiring and hurried after her, beyond thrilled just to get out of the room and away from all the fashion accessories.

Mandy busied herself chopping vegetables behind the counter, and I perched on a stool nearby, watching her and waiting for the Prince. I hadn't talked to Peter since Aley had pulled me aside that morning, but I vaguely remembered his talk from the time I'd met with the Prince before.

"Good luck, sweet," Mandy said in a low voice, then turned to slide her tray of chopped vegetables into a pan of melted butter. She stirred them somewhat absently, barely seeming to notice as the door flew open and the Prince burst in, flanked by his usual two guards. He stopped short when he saw me.

"Ella?"

I glanced up, feigning surprise again. "Your Highness? What are you doing here?"

"Didn't I tell you you to call me Stephan?" he took a few steps closer. "I'm just trying to be a good ruler, looking in on all the castle."

"You do your job well," I said.

"And you? You always manage to show up where I least expect it."

"I've been friends with Mandy for awhile," I said, noting the suspicious look on the guards' faces. "Having connections in the kitchen gets you all the best desserts, you know."

"Really? I should come here more often," the Prince was looking at me searchingly. "Would I see you if I came again?"

"Perhaps. I've been rather busy lately," I answered, meeting his gaze. His eyes were flickering around, looking almost panicked. "Are you all right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" the words held only a hint of a question.

"You look ill…"

"I'm fine." Despite his words, his voice broke slightly at the end. "Ella, I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time." He glanced at Mandy for a moment, and in that slight hesitation, the guards pounced.

"Your Highness, we must be moving on," his accent was slightly slurred, but still clearly Ophidian. "You have an appointment with the councilors."

"But I need to-"

"The councilors' needs outweigh personal problems, Your Highness. Your father would not want you to neglect your duties as the Prince of Kyrria," the larger of the two guards physically grasped the Prince's shoulders and maneuvered him away. The Prince had time to cast me one final, desperate look before he was whisked away.

The second guard , the one with the scar, didn't follow them. "Young miss, Ella, I believe the Prince called you, as his most trusted advisor, I must ask you not to visit with him again."

"What? Why? I didn't do anything wrong, sir," I was alarmed. Had they guessed…?

"His Highness's heart is tormented by you," the Ophidian said artfully. "Seeing you only adds to his pain. You represent to him the childhood innocence he lost when he became the acting leader of Kyrria, and being your childhood friend can only make things worse for him. Surely you can see that it would be better for both of you if you did not meet?"

I was silent, staring the man down. He met my gaze unblinkingly. "Miss Ella?"

"I can try," I said finally. "But as you must have seen, I was in the kitchen first when he entered."

"With all due respect, miss, you and I both know that was not coincidence. You are in way over your head. Do not try to meet with His Highness again, Miss Ella." He slipped out the door smoothly, his steps even and confident.

I only just managed to restrain a sigh of relief. He didn't seem to have recognized me yet, but I knew it was only a matter of time.

"Meet with His Highness whenever you want to," Mandy said. "You shouldn't let that scar man push you around." She smiled at me, and I managed a weak smile in return. Lost in my fear of being recognized, I hadn't even realized at first that the scar man had given me an order.

"Thanks Mandy," I said softly. "Did you notice anything strange about the Prince? Something about his eyes just seemed… wrong."

"I wasn't looking at him," Mandy said.

"They were never really still," I paused, my mind racing. "I think maybe he was starting to break through the spell. Maybe the Ophidians didn't renew their spell soon enough, or maybe he's just starting to see the light, so to speak, but I think the magic was losing power."

"Could you see it?"

I shook my head. "No, I told you before, I can only see magic shortly after it's been cast. Any longer and it fades away."

Mandy stirred the vegetables in her pan thoughtfully. "Did Tarmo ever try to teach you mind reading? Maybe there's some way you could break into his thoughts, see what's going on."

"It's a bit more complicated than that," I said. "There are layers to the mind, and I'd expect the Prince to be protected from mindreaders by a layer of false thought. Even if I could read minds, which I can't, I doubt I'd learn anything, and the scar man just told me not to go see him, remember?"

"You don't have to obey him," Mandy said.

"I don't really want to get killed by him, either," I answered. "He's not a very pleasant person."

"I noticed," Mandy said. "Can you mindspeak?"

"A little," I said. "I'm not very good at it."

"Maybe you could send the Prince some kind of message…"

I stared at her. "I'm not sure how that would work if he's still under mind control. The library…" I was standing up almost without realizing it. "I could check the books, there must be something that explains…"

Mandy was laughing. "You remind me so much of Tarmo. You'll do well, Lily."

I was too lost in thought to reply, but I wouldn't have known how to answer that anyway.

--

I jogged to the wizard's library, my thoughts still on mindspells. Maybe the Prince would be able to break through the spells on his own and help us out. His help would be invaluable in kicking the Ophidians out. He was the Prince after all, and the Ophidians had always been careful to make sure he knew it thus far.

The librarian book was still gone when I arrived, and the library still empty. I stared at the piles around me, feeling lost. How would I ever manage to find the books I needed without help?

Sighing, I walked over to the closest pile and started fingering the spines. The only way to do this was slowly, one book at a time. I must have looked at title after title for hours, until my vision started the blur the letters together. I closed my eyes and shook my head slightly, trying to clear it, before continuing on.

It was probably a full hour and ten piles of books later that I finally struck gold. _Mind Magic: A Reference Guide_. I sat down at one of the tables and opened it in front of me, leafing through the pages to the table of contents. Mind control was listed as starting on page ninety-seven; mind speaking start on page 238. I flipped to ninety-seven first.

Much of the information was the same as the last mind book I'd studied, and I skimmed past those sections. It wasn't until page 201 that I found what I was looking for. "Mind control is faulty at best in the long term," I started reading aloud, my excitement growing with each word. "Often times, the victim can become dissatisfied with his or her puppet role. The victim may begin to fight back, and there have even been instances where the spell has been broken entirely. As the spell loses its power, the victim gains it, and can even use added spell power against the caster." Exactly what was happening to the Prince.

I tore through the next few pages, and then skipped ahead to the mindspeaking, flipping past the basic method instruction in the beginning of the chapter to the end, where the intricacies and details of mindspeaking were detailed. As I was about to turn another page, the paragraph nearest the bottom caught my eye.

"While mind control may block mindspeakers from sending out messages, it is entirely possible for someone to communicate with the victim of the control spell, like a one-way conversation. Because of the close connection between two minds involved in mindspeaking, it is even possible for the mindspeaker to help the victim break through the mind control spell. More detail on this can be provided in the book _Speak to the Silent_."

I stood up, my chair flying backwards as I rushed to the shelf. "_Speak to the Silent_," I muttered. "I _know_ I saw that before, but I thought it was about necromancy… where was it?" I started sorting through the piles I'd already searched, knocking them about haphazardly.

I finally found the thick black book near the bottom of an unusually small stack of books. I snatched it up and it fell open on to a chapter called _Breaking Through the Barrier_. I returned my chair to its normal position and sat down, pushing the other mind book to the side slightly as I spread the new one open in front of me.

I'd only made it through the first few chapters when the door creaked open. I glanced up, suddenly panicked. How long had I been here? Was it already night? What if Sycamore-

"Ella, do you sleep at night, ever?" I recognized Peter's voice before I saw him as he closed the door behind him and stepped forward into the light of the library's lamps.

"Of course I do," I said distractedly. "Is it nighttime already?"

"It's almost midnight."

"Really?" the news would have been much more startling while I was still panicking over having a visitor. "What are you doing here then?" I glanced back down at the book. The most reliable methods of breaking mind control spells without hurting the victim were also the most complicated I'd ever seen…

"Looking for you, actually. Mandy mentioned you'd come here this around noon and nobody had seen you since," Peter moved to stand behind me, looking over my shoulder. "I thought maybe the Ophidians…" he trailed off.

"I've been looking at the mindspells," I said. "Their power over the Prince seems to be wavering, and it says here we can take advantage of that. Mind control is weaker in the long term, and if the Prince has already started fighting back, anyone with mindspeak power can help him along. It's difficult, though. The spells have to been handled carefully so we don't hurt him…"

Peter leaned over, supporting himself on the table with one hand, his other on the back of my chair. "Do you think you could handle them?"

"I'm not that great at mindspeaking, but if I had enough time… it would be easier for someone else to do it, someone with a gift for mind magic," I answered, running my finger down the page. "It's a delicate process, like I said. You have to know the person at least a little bit, and you have to be in physical contact with them or you risk injury…"

"That would be a problem," Peter said. "You're the only person who has even come close to touching the Prince with those Ophidian guards he's got."

"I can't do that anymore," I told him without looking up from the book. "The scar man told me not to, and I don't think it's worth the risk."

To my surprise, Peter was unfazed. "They can't prevent you from meeting him during the Three Royal Balls in front of all the guests. It's customary for the Prince to speak with every maiden who comes, considering how he's supposed to be looking for a potential wife."

I saw his plan at that moment. "You're going to try to get us to dance or something, and you want me to try to help him break the spells while we're doing that?"

"It will have to be handled perfectly," Peter said, already deep in plotting. "You'll have to be his last dance of the night, or people will notice when he disappears from his own party. But the receiving line won't last that long… maybe if we position you just perfectly, he'll approach you with the Ophidians none the wiser… it will be masked for the beginning, so if you leave yours on, they'll have even less cause for suspicion…"

"If I don't have gloves, then we'd have physical contact," I said. "But I don't know him that well."

"Better than most people, and I can help you with the rest," Peter said. "I knew him for years."

"We could probably actually do this," my voice grew slightly louder as my excitement increased. "Only two days until the Royal Balls…" I turned to look at him.

He was already looking at me. Our eyes met, and with a sudden start I realized that because of the way he'd been leaning over me to look at the book, we were only inches from each other. Our _lips_ were only inches from each other's, and suddenly they seemed to be getting closer…

"_You never kissed him?"_

"_Rose, I don't know if you noticed, but you're the one kissing him, not me."_

"_You swear?"_

"_YES!"_

"_I thought for sure you were in love with him, too."_

"_Never."_

I pulled back suddenly, and Peter flushed bright red. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"No, it was my fault, I should have realized…"

"I was trying to see the book, and then you turned and I forgot…"

"I should have… no, really, I should…"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

"Nothing to be sorry for, it was my fault…"

"No, it wasn't, you were just sitting there…"

We both fell silent. Peter was breathing heavily, staring down at the wood of the table. "Ella, please don't—don't mention this to Rose. It was an accident. She—it will just be easier."

"Of course," I mumbled, standing up quickly. "I should—I should go."

"Yeah," he mumbled back. "I'll—come talk to you tomorrow… about the balls."

"Right," I quickly backed out of the room. "Sorry."

"No need," Peter said, and then I ran for it.

--

I couldn't sleep that night. Between the Ophidians, and Peter, and the balls, and everything going on, my mind just wouldn't settle down. I rolled over on the bed. Peter… what was I supposed to do about that? He and Rose were in love. They were the ones who should have been kissing.

In the back of my mind, I remembered how Queen Ella's love for the king to break her obedience curse. What if Peter…? But no, that wasn't fair to him, for me to try to fall in love with him just so I could break the curse.

Was that the only reason I wanted to be in love? _It's not safe_ I reminded myself. The scar man knew about my curse. He had used it to get to Tarmo. He could use it again to get to anyone who I cared about. I had gotten off easy so far, but what if he ordered me to kill someone? And what if I wasn't able to stop myself? What if I wasn't strong enough to break the curse?

I shuddered and rolled over again. Thoughts like that made me feel sick to my stomach. I pushed the covers away and flopped back on the bed again. The room was suddenly too warm. I wiped sweat off my forehead and sat up. I needed to get out, needed to do something, anything to distract myself.

I dressed silently and slipped out of the bedroom, careful not to disturb Rose, and started wandering the corridor, not paying attention to where I was going and not particularly caring. I didn't even notice that someone else was walking down the passage until I practically bumped into him.

"Hi Ella," the voice was deep and soothing.

I glanced up. "Albondigas! I wasn't expecting to see you here."

He shrugged, his massive shoulders only a shadow in the darkness. "Where's James?"

"From the Elite? I don't know. I can ask around if you want," I offered.

He shrugged again. "Okay."

"How's Cerise doing, by the way?" I asked.

"Okay," he repeated.

I'd forgotten how little Albondigas liked to speak. I started walking down the passage back the way I'd come, hoping to see someone else I recognized wandering around. As luck would have it, the first person I saw was James.

"James?" I called. He jumped slightly and whirled around.

"Oh, hi, Ella, I didn't hear you coming," he was breathing rather heavily.

"Albondigas is looking for you down there," I gestured vaguely over my shoulder.

"Is it about Cerise?"

"I don't know. He doesn't talk to me much."

James nodded slowly. "Thanks, Ella. Uh, sorry about last night. We're all just a little tense, with everything that's been going on."

"That's all right," I said.

"How do you manage all these late nights?" he asked, running his hand across his forehead. "I'm absolutely exhausted." Without waiting for an answer, he continued, "I'd better go see what's up. I'll talk to you later."

"Sure," I said, watching as he continued past me into the darkness of the hallway ahead, waiting until he was completely out of sight before continuing my wandering.

I finally ended up back in the room I shared with Rose several hours later. She was still asleep, her light breath the only sound in the room. I kicked off my boots and fell over on the bed again. It was still too warm, but at least the pillow felt nice…

"_Come closer, my dear, I don't want to hurt you. Yes, that's my girl."_

"_What do you want?"_

"_Lily, do you see this? Do you see this knife? Do you know who it belongs to?"_

I jolted upright, barely managing to strangle the scream in my throat. Rose was already gone; it must have been much later than it felt. I stepped back into my boots and hurried out of the room, hoping I wasn't too late to meet with Aley.

Mandy was the only one in the kitchen when I arrived. "Hey," I said, snatching a piece of bread from the counter.

"Good morning," Mandy smiled. "If you can wait for another ten minutes, you can have fresh strawberry jam on that bread." She pointed her spoon offhandedly at the large bowl on the counter behind her.

"I'm in a bit of a hurry. Save me a bit!" I waved, stuck the bread between my teeth, and rushed out the door.

Aley was waiting. "I thought you said you'd be awake," she said teasingly. "You still look half asleep to me."

"Long night," I said, biting off the bread. "Sorry."

"You haven't been sleeping well for awhile, have you?"

I looked at her for a minute, and she stared evenly back. If there was anyone I could trust with this kind of thing, it was Aley. "I've just been having some bad dreams. It's not really that big of a deal, but at night…"

"It's scary to go to sleep," she finished my sentence as I trailed off. "I know the feeling."

"You seem to sleep well enough," I glanced over her.

"It's all relative, I suppose. I'm sure I sleep better than you do, but that doesn't look like it's saying much," Aley shrugged.

"What is it you dream about?"

Aley was quiet for a moment. "If you knew my father, you'd understand," she said finally. "He loved me and my mother a lot, but I don't think he understood how to show it. He was… intense."

"You have nightmares about him?"

"No," she said quickly. "But because of him, Ophidians make me nervous." She smiled a little too widely to be believable. "So, are you ready to go?"

--

Queen Ella's library was pretty much exactly the way I remembered it—one huge, chaotic mess. Aley glanced around the room and almost immediately decided to start checking the shelves, although little had been left on them.

"Do you want me to do anything?" I asked, feeling rather lost in the maze of book piles. I had often spent afternoons in this room with Aley and Queen Ella, but so much time had passed since then, and without the Queen, her library seemed empty and lifeless.

"Not if you don't want to," Aley said, running her finger along the spine of a book. "To tell you the truth, I don't think I really know half of what should be here, so if we find anything, it will be because of pure luck."

"Well," I said, sitting down cross-legged on the floor next to an especially high mound of books, "I can think of worse things to depend on."

"Like what?" Aley asked, kneeling down to look at some of the lower shelves.

I paused to consider. "Earthworms," I said finally. "Earthworms would just blob here and do nothing. At least luck goes one way or the other."

"If it goes badly, you'll be wishing for your wormies," Aley said.

"Until then, I can be happy I don't have them," I answered.

Our conversation continued in a similar and equally nonsensical vein. I flipped through a couple of books but mostly let Aley do her inventory. She sorted the books as she went, and I assumed she had some sort of method to it, but to me, the piles looked equally chaotic after she'd sorted them as before.

"That's a stack of books about magic," she said after awhile, pointing to a medium sized heap of books off to the side of the room. "Maybe you could look through them real quick."

I nodded and sat down next to the pile. "I don't know what I'm looking for."

"Well, neither do I, like I said, but maybe seeing something will jog your memory," Aley offered. I glanced at her doubtfully and she shrugged.

The books piled there gave me no waves of brilliance, and Aley finally sat down on the floor, looking exhausted. "I'm going cross-eyed from reading guilded book covers," she complained, rubbing her forehead. "And I still can't tell if anything's missing or damaged or added or anything. Queen Ella just has so many books."

"I noticed," I said dryly. "Well, we could come back another time, I suppose."

"No, there's not really any point," Aley said. "There probably isn't anything to see here anyway." She glanced around. "If there's anything here you want to read, you should take it now."

"Mmm," I glanced at the piles. "Aley, how are these sorted?"

She pointed at the corner stack. "Fairy tales and storybooks." She swung her arm over to the side. "History and legends." She pointed over her shoulder at the two piles behind her. "Both stacks are about magic, divided by whether you've looked at them or not."

I cut her off. "Where are the translation books?"

She blinked at me. "Translation books?"

"You know—Common to Elfian dictionaries, Ayorthaian and Abdegi grammar, that kind of thing. The Queen taught all kinds of language classes, she must have had books for all of that."

Aley turned around slowly, her lips silently mouthing the pile topics to herself. "I—there isn't one. They must all be in the unsorted pile." She pointed to the mound of books in the middle.

"Do you mind helping me go through it? I'd like to find a book on Elfian, brush up on it a little bit," I started digging through the part of the pile nearest to me. Aley started on the other side.

Fifteen minutes later, we'd gotten through about half the pile and still hadn't found a single language book.

"I don't believe this," Aley said, disappearing under the pile for a moment before resurfacing several feet away. "They came in here, destroyed the library, and stole nothing but a couple of translation dictionaries? There are probably hundreds of copies of those books. They could have purchased them anywhere."

"Could they?" I asked. "How many Kyrrian or Ophidian bookstores offer dictionaries of Elfian?"

"If they're any good? All of them," Aley said. "You obviously don't spend much time in the book shops."

"No, I don't. Why would they have taken the books, then? Did they want to keep us from reading them?"

"Like I said, hundreds of copies," Aley glanced down at a few more books in front of her. "Any one of us could go to the book store and buy our own copy if we wanted or needed to."

"Was there something special about the Queen's copies?" I asked.

Aley shook her head. "If there was, only the Queen could have told you what. I have no idea." She stood up, dust clouds billowing out of her skirt. "We should probably go. If someone finds us here they'll throw a hissy fit."

"But you are going to tell them?"

"No," Aley said. "You are."

"Me?"

"They'll believe you, Ella. They won't trust me, and why should they? I wasn't even supposed to be there to begin with; they were afraid I'd try to cover something up," Aley snorted. "Because so much is revealed by the absence of a couple dictionaries."

"You should come with me. We can tell Mandy or Peter together," I stood up too, brushing some of the dust streaks off my sleeves.

"I'll come to the kitchen with you, but then I'm going back to my room. It'll be too awkward with me there," Aley said. "You can tell Mandy I was there if you like."

"Do you think she's less likely to be upset?"

"No, she's just easier to find," Aley smiled thinly and pushed open the library door. "Come on, let's go."

--

**So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Are you totally and completely confused? Tell me! Click that little purpleish blueish grayish button down there for the opportunity to place a review on my story, absolutely free of charge!**


	18. Circles

**Chapter Eighteen**

**I could make a thousand excuses in here about why I take so long updating, but I'm not going to waste your time. I think I'm going to have to resign myself to the fact that my updates will never be anything but sporadic. In any case, enjoy the chapter. We're finally getting to the big finish. (I've never gotten this close to finishing a story before, so this is a huge thrill for me.)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandy was a patient listener. She tapped her spoon, which happened to be dripping with red tomato juice, against her free hand several times, but except for that she did not react until I'd finished describing what Aley and I had done in the library.

"Well," she said, "I guess I don't need to tell you that you should have waited."

I didn't bother to reply.

"You shouldn't be running off so close to the Royal Balls," she continued. "There's only tomorrow left to get ready now."

I didn't answer that either.

"Peter should be told," she said after a moment. "I don't know what to make of this."

"I'll go find him," I said. "I'll send him up to you. And if you could be tactful about Aley's, uh, impatience, that would make us both very happy."

"I'll see what I can do," Mandy said. "You go find him. I have to finish the dinner." She paused, then handed me a few sandwiches. "Take some to Aley. It sounds like you didn't have lunch. You're going to make yourself sick, Lily."

"Can't get any worse than I already am," I faked cheer as I yanked open the trapdoor and dropped down, food in hand. "Thanks, Mandy."

She knocked the door shut behind me with her foot. I took a bite of the sandwich and started walking down the passageways.

"Hey there, Ella," someone called, and I turned to see James walking towards me.

"Hi, James," I said, taking another bite of my food. "Have you seen Peter?"

"Last I heard, he was looking for Rose," he said. "Can I have one of those?"

"Go ask Mandy yourself. These are for Aley," I ignored his puppy dog expression and continued down the hall. If he was looking for Rose, he would probably stop by our room at one time or another.

He was leaning on the door frame, talking to someone inside when I arrived. I hesitated, not wanting to interrupt.

"Rose, listen, you saw how it wasn't working, and you had to know…" he was saying. I lingered in the hall, not sure what to do.

"This has nothing to do with you or me, does it? It has to do with _her_!" Rose's hysterical cry was far easier to hear than Peter's voice.

"Rose, you're not listening to me. It doesn't have anything to do with her. I just don't feel right, seeing as how things have changed, and it's not fair to you…"

"My sister!" I stared at Peter now, not sure how or why I fit into this conversation.

"Calm down! I just told you, it has nothing to do with your sister."

"Liars, both of you," Rose snapped, but the volume of her voice had lowered significantly.

"She doesn't even know I'm here," Peter said. "Don't bring her into this."

That seemed like as good a cue as any to leave. I backed around the corner before turning to run, only barely catching Rose's reply, "Defend her all you like, you both are still nothing more than deceitful, double-crossing liars" followed by the bang of a door.

I winced and sprinted down the passage as fast as I could, not caring where I was going as long as I got away. I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I spent the rest of the night lurking around the corridors, sometimes drifting into a half doze, always jerking awake when the sound of footsteps echoed down the passage, moving before anyone could catch up. The sandwiches sat forgotten in my pocket, my eagerness to be left alone outweighing the need to deliver them.

I finally lost my battle with sleep in the meeting room, slumping over sideways in the chair. It was hard and distinctly uncomfortable, but I was so exhausted that it didn't really matter.

I woke up with an awful cramp in my neck and a sharp pain in my shoulder. The neck ache probably came from my awkward slumped position in the chair. The shoulder pain probably came from the fist of my livid sister who was now attempting to tip my chair over.

"Hey!" I scrambled to get up, wincing as my neck cracked. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What am _I_ doing, she asks," Rose said. "What am _I_ doing!"

"What _are_ you doing?" I snapped, finally managing to get out of the tipping chair.

"You lied to me!"

I looked at her blankly. "I did?" The chair tipped towards my face and I caught it just before it hit me. "I don't remember…"

"Shut up, Lily. I guess I should have expected it. You lie to everyone, why not me too?"

"Rose, I'm being totally honest. I have no idea what you're talking about." Although technically that wasn't one hundred percent true, as I had a distinct feeling that this had to do with her conversation with Peter I'd just happened to overhear.

"Sure you don't. Of course you don't. Why would you?" Rose kicked at the chair I was holding. "I'm talking about Peter, you moron!"

Feeling confirmed. "Is this about you thinking I'm trying to steal him again? Because _I'm not_ and I've never wanted to."

"Then why did he choose you over me? Why did he come last night to say he had to stop courting me so he could court you?"

I looked at my shoes, which were splattered with mud and, I realized, were very unattractive. "I didn't know—Rose, I'm sorry."

"You're _sorry_?" Rose spluttered. "_Sorry_?"

"I didn't ask him to do that and I haven't been doing anything to imply that he could court me. I really am sorry. I don't know what else to say."

Apparently Rose didn't know either because she stood there fuming for a minute before sending a wild punch at my arm. I let her have it, just stood there and stared at my ugly shoes.

"I wish you'd never come back," she said. Calmly. Without any sort of venom. Just—honestly. I stared at her, with no idea of how to reply.

In a spectacular bit of bad timing, Peter chose this moment to come rolling through the still open doorway, coughing out dust. He looked up and caught my disbelieving eyes. "Uh, hi," he said, his eyes flicking over to Rose and then back to me. "Sorry to interrupt." He scrambled to his feet as James sprinted into the room, coming to a graceful halt when he saw it wasn't just Peter in the room.

"Hello," he said, straightening his hair quickly with his hand. "Didn't know you were in here."

"What are you doing?" I asked tiredly.

"I was, uh, planning to, to…" James waved his hand in a vague gesture that didn't seem to mean anything in particular. "I…"

"Actually, I don't think I want to know," I reached into my pocket and pulled out the now much squashed sandwiches, tossing them at Peter. "Those are for Aley. Mandy said you'd know where to find her."

"Uh, yeah," Peter fumbled with them for a moment. "Yeah, I do."

"So I'm just going to," I started to back away, "I'm going to… to go." I stuffed my hands into my pockets, turned around, and walked out of the doorway, kicking it shut behind me.

Nobody tried to stop me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want something with alcohol," I said, slamming a KC on to the counter.

"I don't think so, girl," the girl with the bottles said.

"Don't call me girl," I said, putting the money back into my pocket. "It's really annoying when a girl calls you 'girl'. Don't you agree?"

The girl eyed me. "Miss, are you already drunk?"

"No," I snapped. "None of the bars will give me alcohol and it's kind of making me grumpy."

She backed away. "Why don't I get you some water?"

I banged my head against the counter. "Yeah, whatever."

She slid the grimy cup across the table towards me, careful not to get too close. "Are you with the elite?"

I squinted at her. "What?"

Her eyes looked over me searchingly. "Well, you've got one of those short bow things on your waist and a dagger strap on your arm. I thought women only fought in the elite."

I took the water cup and stared into it. "Not anymore, they don't."

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I didn't mean to bring up something painful."

"Nah," I dipped my finger into the water and watched the drops slide off my nails back into the cup. "I was never elite. My friend was."

"What are the weapons for?" she asked shyly. "I mean—I don't want to pry, but…"

"It's all right," I said. "But asking a lot of questions is usually the fastest way to get into trouble."

"Nobody notices me, miss," the girl leaned against the counter. "No matter what I ask."

"I'd like it if nobody noticed me sometimes," I gave her a small smile. "The weapons are just in case someone tries to give me trouble. I don't like messing around."

"I can understand that," the girl had an oddly comforting, friendly country accent. "So are you coming to or leaving from the capital?"

"Leaving," I swirled the water around in the cup, careful not to spill it.

"Yeah? Where are you going?"

"I don't know yet." I hadn't really thought about it. I couldn't go home without having gotten rid of the curse, and I couldn't see Eleya ever wanting to welcome me back. "I've got absolutely no idea."

"A wanderer type," the girl nodded. "I've met quite a few of those."

"Not a wanderer," I shook my head. "Just… a bit lost at the moment."

"Met quite a few of those too," the girl smiled, showing a gap between her two front teeth. "Some of them end up wasting their lives away here, but most of them are good people who just need a little time to figure things out. You look like the second type to me."

I smirked slightly. "What makes you say that?"

"I don't really know," the girl said. "It's just a girl intuition thing, I guess." Then she laughed and added, "Also, I won't be giving you any alcohol to waste your life away with."

I managed a hollow laugh. "It's a good thing I've got you looking out for me."

"That's the spirit," the girl straightened again, pulling a worn rag out of her waistband. "Now, I wasn't going to tell you this, just in case he was the reason you're looking so depressed and keeping so much metal about you, but there's a man lurking in the corner, watching you."

I twisted in my seat, not really sure who I wanted or didn't want to see. The man was wearing a dark cloak and was too large and bulky to be Peter. "Think I should go say hello?"

"Do you know him?"

"Can't tell."

"Is anyone out to kill you right now?"

"Probably not."

"Then yeah, you should. Maybe he thinks you're beautiful."

I offered her a wry smile. "I doubt it." I slid off the bar stool and crossed the pub, my boots comfortingly solid against the wood floor as I approached the corner. "There's a very nice girl over there who says you're watching me."

"Yes." There was no mistaking that slow, deep, single word drawl.

"Albondigas?" I hesitated for a moment before reaching over and pushing his hood back. Albondigas looked up at me, the smallest hint of a smile playing about his lips. "What are you doing here?" He shrugged. "Is Cerise--" He shook his head. "Are you lost?" He grinned and shook his head again. "Are you _mute_?" He shook his head a third time. "Well then, why are you here?"

"You," he answered simply.

"Me?" I took a step back and he nodded and patted the seat next to him. I hesitated for a moment and then sat down. "Don't they need you at the palace?" He shrugged. "Did they send you to get me?" He shook his head. "So why are you here for me?"

"Help," he said.

"You don't need my help." He nodded in agreement. "I don't need your help."

"Really?"

"Yes." I started to get up. "Go away."

"Lily…"

I sat down again. "How do you know my name?" He shrugged. "Albondigas, what else do you know?" He shrugged again and I leaned closer to him. "_What else do you know_?"

He let out a long sigh. "You have to do whatever anyone orders you to. Your sister thinks you're trying to steal Peter's courtship from her. Your brother used you until you threatened to kill him, but you regret doing that. Your father's abusive. James thinks you betrayed the Protection and nobody trusts your best friend. You're worried that the enemy will figure out who you are and use it against all your friends. Your sister just told you she wishes you'd never come back from elite training which is why you're now sulking around a pub."

I stared at him. "I didn't even know you knew that many words."

He scowled at me. "I'm not stupid."

"No," I looked down at the floor. "You're really not."

"I see things," he said. "You're a good person, whatever your curse may make you do. Rose did not mean the things she said to you."

"How do you know--?"

"You were loud."

"Oh."

"Will you come back?"

"No."

He sighed again. "We need you."

"No, you don't."

"I don't waste time lying."

"All I'll do is make things worse," I muttered, but he shook his head. "Stop that and talk to me!"

"Words get in the way," he answered. "Some things are too great to be expressed in words. Words are beautiful, and they're magical, but they're not everything." He smiled at me.

I slowly leaned myself against him. "I don't want to hurt people."

"Then you should come back."

We were quiet for a long minute. "I…" I let my voice trail off. "I… okay."

Albondigas slid his arm around my shoulders. It was a very older brother kind of comfort, almost fatherly, something I hadn't felt since Tarmo…

Since Tarmo died. I said it in my head again. _Please don't be afraid to trust_ he'd said. I trusted Albondigas. I had to trust Albondigas. I leaned my head against his chest. "Thank you."

He nodded and gently drew me with him as he stood up. "Wait," I said, and quickly jogged over to the bar. "What's your name?" I asked the bar girl.

"Taylor," she said.

"Thank you, Taylor," I smiled. "If you ever need anything, just ask for Lily."

"I'll remember that," a funny smile twitched her expression, and I smiled again before hurrying after Albondigas.

He pointed to a shop across the road. _Mme. Lavier, Seamstress_.

The balls. Right.

"I don't have any money…" I began, but Albondigas shook his head and pressed some KCs into my hand. "Thank you," I said again, and we went into the shop.

Mme Lavier was tall and rather plump. Her hair was pulled back and twisted around a large pincushion on the back of her head, and she wore a green striped dress with a cream colored apron over the top. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"I need a ball gown," I said. "One with no lace."

She smiled at me. "Do you prefer ribbons or embroidery?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dress was beautiful. It had a layered Niraan-style top, edged with silken white ribbons. The top layer was navy blue and wrapped around my back to cross diagonally over the powder blue under layer, making a V-cut just low enough to attract men without showing more than would make me uncomfortable. The also navy skirt was soft and loose and hemmed with the same white ribbons that edged the top and made the sash. It was, quite simply, the most stunning dress I'd ever worn. "It's perfect," I breathed.

"I have a knack for knowing what people want to look like," Mme Lavier said. "Let me help you with your hair."

"Nothing fancy, please," I turned to look in the mirror as Mme Lavier ran her brush through my hair.

"Fancy costs more money, sweetheart," Mme Lavier twisted another white ribbon through her fingers. "And no offense intended, but you don't seem to have that in excess."

I offered a polite laugh. Mme Lavier's fingers danced through my hair, twisting the sides into small braids, tying the top layer back with the ribbon. "I think you're friend is waiting," she squeezed my shoulder. "He's starting to pace."

"Thank you so much," I said, piling a handful of KCs on to the table in front of the mirror, knowing and not caring that it was much more than her asking price.

"Of course, sweetheart," she smiled at me, following me to the doorway.

I paused, the door half open in my hand, and then passed her another handful of KCs. "There's a girl who works the bar across the street. Her name's Taylor. I owe her a favor—can you make it something beautiful?"

Mme Lavier smiled at me. "You're a wonderful person, Miss Lily."

"No, I'm not," I said softly. "But hopefully this will make up for some of it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albondigas had hired a carriage to take us back to the palace. It was being pulled by six beautiful horses, each in its own unique color. The lead horse was a rich caramel colors that made me crave something sweet; its companion was a pure, snowy white from the tips of her ears to just above her silvery hooves. The one behind her was a dark chocolaty brown with several white splotches along his flank, and the one next to _him_ was a Dapple Grey with a thick, luxurious black mane. The two closest to the driver were smaller and elven; one was a jet black with a glowing red-chestnut mane and tail, and the other was golden, streaked with glistening white that looked like it had been painted on.

The sight of the six horses all trotting up in unison was so breathtaking that it took me a long time to notice the carriage itself.

"_Orange_?" I stared at it, trying not to sound too disgusted. "Out of all the carriages in Frell, you hired an _orange_ one?"

Albondigas grinned at me and shrugged.

"Fantastic," I muttered, walking around it appraisingly. On the back, printed under the window, was a large, bold, **ONLY 10 KCs FOR AN HOUR** sign, and the door itself had the company name, _Rides with Gourd_, carved into the wood. "You must be joking. This is like a walking advertisement."

"Driving," Albondigas corrected.

"Say what?"

"A driving advertisement. Not walking."

"Thank you, Albondigas." I pulled open the door and got into the carriage, and he followed, shutting the door firmly behind us. The carriage jolted to a start as I settled back on the seat, careful to arrange my skirts around me so they wouldn't get stepped on by any muddy boots, as I'd just realized I was still wearing mine. They weren't stylish, but since I didn't dance anyway, they didn't need to be. Nobody had to notice me. Maybe I could even get in and get out again without being seen by Rose. In fact, it probably wasn't too late to change my mind now and forget the whole thing…

As though sensing what I was thinking, Albondigas put a very solid arm around my shoulders, squeezing me slightly, and even though he didn't say anything, warmth, and comfort, and reassurance spilled out of him. I leaned my head against his massive shoulder. "I'm scared."

He didn't answer, just put his other hand on my head. I blinked, letting my eyes stay closed for a much longer time than was natural, just wanting to stay in that carriage forever.

"We've arrived, sir," the driver announced, and Albondigas pulled his hand away to open the door. A blast of cool air caught me by surprise and the momentary comfort was gone. I allowed myself one last comforting look at Albondigas's protection, and he smiled and nodded at me. Taking a deep breath, I stepped out of the carriage.

The palace was aglow with candlelight. Small flares hung from the trees and danced in the windows against the background of a midnight blue and remarkably clear, star-studded sky. A cool breeze drifted by, just enough to make me shiver but not enough to make me want a coat. Only the very first carriages had begun to arrive, their riders attended to by servants and coachmen. I had no desire to be trapped alone in the ballroom with people like them, so I headed for the kitchens. If anyone could talk me into making polite conversation and pretending like I could dance for an evening, it would be—

_Mandy_ I caught myself before my sister's name could interrupt my thoughts. _Mandy will be happy to see me._

'Happy' was an understatement. "Lily!" Mandy caught me in her arms, swinging me around in a rare burst of unsuppressed emotion. "We were so worried!"

"You shouldn't worry about me," I said, my voice muffled against her dress.

"I'll remember that in the future," Mandy said seriously as she stepped away. "I've gotten flour on your dress," she brushed at the skirt.

"I only came for the balls," I said. "I'll do whatever it is you need me to do, but then I have to leave."

"Leave?" Mandy seemed shocked. "But you only just got back. Why--"

"This isn't the time for an analysis of my feelings," I said quietly. "It'll make me cry and I'm not the type of woman who can cry and look beautiful at a party."

"You always look beautiful, Lily," Mandy wiped off her hands before reaching out to straighten the ribbon in my hair.

"You've obviously never seen me cry," I said, trying to keep my own emotions in check. "Please don't try to talk me out of leaving. It's already hard enough."

"I understand," Mandy said quietly. "This has to do with the curse, doesn't it?"

"No," I shook my head. "This one is all me."

Something like realization lit up her eyes. "You and I'm guessing Peter and your sister as well."

"Something like that," I managed a weak smile. "What do you need me to do?"

"Peter's going to try to reverse the spell on the Prince and he wants to channel it through you."

I'd read about channeling spells back when I'd been studying with Tarmo, but the only fact that stuck out in my mind at that particular moment was the description of the pain involved for the one having the power channeled through them. The book had been brutally vivid of the agonizing torture involved, and had even included some very detailed pictures of people doubled up and writhing in pain. Channeling magical power was not a recommended procedure. "Um, okay, I guess."

Mandy saw the look on my face. "He's devised some ways to use your own power to cushion the force of his," she said quickly. "It shouldn't hurt you as badly as traditional channeling. Oh, and I should probably let him know you're back. Nobody had any idea where you were gone or if you even could come back at all." She started to walk over to the trap door.

"Wait," I said. "Let me get safely in the middle of a lot of mindless noblewoman prattle and then call him up."

"You should really just talk--"

"Mandy…"

"Sorry," she said. "We can discuss this afterwards. And, Lily? Before you go… how would you feel about a different pair of shoes?"

I glanced down at my boots. "What, you don't like my fashion statement?"

"They're lovely, but I have something even better," Mandy slipped into her back pantry for a moment before returning with a small velvet box. "I've been keeping these safe for Queen Ella." She pressed it into my hands.

"If they're the Queen's, then I really shouldn't be wearing them," I started, but even as I said the words I was irresistibly drawn to opening the lid. A small pair of slim, perfectly clear glass slipper-style shoes sat inside. "Oh, no, Mandy, this is definitely a bad idea."

"Ella," Mandy said, "was the biggest bumpkin in Frell, and she managed a full three nights of balls without so much as scratching them or falling once. I have no doubt you can do the same."

"Your faith is uplifting," I said only slightly sarcastically, and I allowed myself to slip off my boots and to slide my feet into the glass slippers. They fit almost perfectly, and I took a few hesitant steps across the floor. "If I fall…"

"You can't hurt those shoes, Lily. Trust me on this one," Mandy smiled. "I'll keep your boots in here for you, and I'll let Peter know you're here. Go dance and make some 'mindless noblewoman prattle', as you so eloquently put it."

"Don't make it sound like so much fun," I said dryly. "I might actually look forward to it." And then I opened the door and started weaving my way though the corridors to the ballroom.

It was even more beautiful than I remembered it, now that it was decorated and full of laughing people and the faint scent of Mandy's cooking, drifting from the tables of refreshments that sat in the room just off the main dancing hall. A large group of musicians were clustered in the center of the floor, and a long line of women in gowns with much fuller skirts and much tinier waistlines bordered the room, all waiting for the chance to curtsy to the Prince. He stood near the musicians, flanked by his two Ophidian guards, who glared at each nervous new girl to approach.

I had no intention of waiting for the opportunity to ask what His Highness thought of the weather, so I made my way around the room, searching for familiar faces. I recognized several, although I had no desire to approach any of them, and finally found a corner safely out of sight of the main dance floor. Nobody asked me to dance, but that was probably due to the very large and very fake plant that shielded me from the rest of the partygoers.

I probably would have stayed there all night, but after the line of Prince-greeters had been about cut in half, Peter's voice echoed in my head. _Ella? Are you all right?_

I jumped, setting the entire plant shaking and sending several spiders tumbling out of its leaves. "Don't do that!" A young and puffed up knight passing by gave me a look that clearly wondered why the guards allowed such uncouth lunatics into the ball, and I shot him an irritated glare back.

_Sorry, sorry_. Peter's voice grew softer, less forceful. _Where were you, Ella? Do you have any idea how worried—?_

"Don't worry about me," I said softly, hoping not to attract the attention of anyone else. "I'm fine; I just needed to get away for a little while." I didn't know how much Mandy had told him, but I didn't want Peter trying to talk me out of leaving. If he asked… no. If he asked me to stay, it was all the more reason to go, and there was no sense in bringing up the subject.

_You're really all right?_ Even though I'd just told him not to worry, his thoughts still bore the distinct tinge of anxiety.

"Yes. I'm feeling absolutely wonderful at the moment, except for a little worried about the general side effects that usually go with channeling spells."

_Mandy will help, and you having a power you can control will also make it easier_, Peter answered. _It won't be painful, Ella. I've been testing the spell all day, and I know we can make it work without hurting you. I'll be with you the entire time._

"Okay. What do you want me to do?"

_Is there any way you can convince Stephan to ask you to dance?_

I gave the Prince an appraising look. He looked bored of the jumpy, fawning women who were all dressed the latest styles and undoubtedly all had the same fashionable face make-up as well. Maybe just the sight of a friendly face would be enough.

"But I really can't dance," I interrupted my own thoughts.

_Sure you can._

"Have you ever seen me try?"

_No, but…_

"You know, dancing is an overrated method of romance in today's society. What if we just get unhealthy drinks out on the veranda instead?"

_Close contact is required for the spell to be successful, and dancing…_

"I'm glad you see the brilliance of my idea too," I said brightly, and made my way to the end of the receiving line.

The line was… long. Long, and boring. It didn't take long for me to get antsy, fidgeting in my spot as I tried to shut Peter's voice out of my head and resisted the temptation to test how strong glass shoes really could possibly be. The Prince was taking his time in the receiving line, enjoying the attention the finely dressed noblewomen were giving him. I was starting to get nervous. I didn't fit into this fancy ball scene and I was sure that the Prince knew it. What if he refused to see me, or if he didn't want to talk, or if he was too busy being charmed by the air headed girl with the lopsided wig in front of me to notice me…?

"Ella!" the Prince looked past the girl's jewel covered shoulders to see me wobbling slightly on the heels of the glass slippers. "I didn't know you were coming."

"I didn't either," I tried not to look too overwhelmed. The girl in front of me had managed to freeze her smile in place, but I doubted it would stay there for long.

The Prince gave her a bland smile and offered an abrupt, albeit polite dismissal before hurrying to greet me. "We have so much to talk about, Ella; I don't know where to start." He glanced over my shoulder, but the line was basically empty. "I have to greet everyone else, but wait for me, all right? Where shall I look for you?"

"I'll linger near the refreshments," I offered.

"Perfect," he smiled widely, showing off his brilliantly white and perfectly straight teeth. "I look forward to it, Lady Ella."

"I'm not a lady," I told him reflexively.

"You are tonight," the Prince said. "You look beautiful, Ella."

Blushing, I crossed the floor towards the refreshments table. _He's such an idiot_ Peter glowered in my head.

"His compliments are sweet, though," I replied softly.

_I could've told you that you look beautiful_, Peter grumbled. _Well, except I can't see you, but if I could, then I'd tell you that you look beautiful._

"Points for trying," I said, craning my neck to get a better look at the Prince. He was obviously rushing through the last of the receiving line, no longer seeming interested in royal pleasantries. Perhaps he wasn't as far gone as I'd thought.

He managed to make short work of the rest of the guest line, bowed, and made a stately exit through a nearby crowd of knights. I lost sight of him somewhere on the dance floor and jumped when he suddenly appeared next to me.

"Lady Ella, it's a pleasure to see you again," he was smiling broadly. "Let's discuss this in private, shall we?"

"Discuss what?" I asked, but he was already heading for the curtains leading to the veranda. It looked like drinks or dances wouldn't be necessary—the Prince was setting us up for the spell casting without any help from me at all.

"It's a good night for a ball," he commented, looking up at the clear, starlit skies.

"Any night is a good night for celebrating," I offered. "What is this all about?"

The Prince turned to face me. "As you know, these balls precede my coronation ceremony," he began, but I lost the train of his speech as Peter cut in.

_You need to get a little bit closer, Ella. You need to make physical contact._

I cringed inwardly and took a shy step towards the Prince. He was looking at me, meeting my eyes, and when I moved closer to him, he took a step towards me as well. "So what do you say?" he asked eagerly.

"Uh, I don't know," I said distractedly.

"I know it's a big step to take," the Prince said, in between _Closer Ella!_ and _Don't be so shy_ from Peter. "It's my decision, and I just know that I'm right." _Just do it, Ella._ "I want you to stand beside me…" _Come on, it'll be over quickly._

"Stand… beside you?" I stalled, interrupting the Prince's speech.

_Ella, you need to make physical contact! I can't start the spell unless you're touching him._

"…and I guess what I'm trying to ask is if you'll be my Queen."

That broke through my distraction. "Sorry—what?"

I guess he'd explained it several times already because my shock seemed to shock _him_. "Be my Queen, at my right hand in ruling Kyrria and in my family life."

"Your right hand?"

"I want you to marry me."

I stared at him disbelievingly. How could he possibly think… and then I saw a flash of light behind his eyes, and realized it wasn't him. He would never have even considered proposing marriage to me. The Ophidians had planned this as part of their carefully crafted scheme. They wanted me which could only mean they'd made the connection between Tarmo's girl trainee and the Prince's old friend. A cold weight settled in my stomach.

"Say you'll marry me?" the Prince was looking at me with such a lovesick expression that I wanted to either laugh or throw up.

"I'll marry you," the words were out of my mouth before I realized it. "Actually, you know what, forget it, this is ridiculous." I reached out, grabbed him around the waist, added, "How's this for physical contact, Peter?" and kissed him. On the mouth.

_What are you doing, Ella! _Peter's voice burned into my brain, but I closed my eyes and blocked him out.

_Just do the stupid spells_ I thought, hoping that by some miracle Peter had been able to get the message.

_That was despicable, _Peter mumbled. _Brace yourself, and try to shield yourself some with your own power._

And then without warning, something ripped through my insides. I gasped and pulled away from the Prince, my grip on shoulder tightening to the point that I thought I'd break my fingers as I tried to keep from falling over.

I can't connect with him! Peter's voice was no longer just in my head. It reverberated through my body, part of me and yet not part of me and my instincts rebelled, trying to expel this foreign new addition. I bit my tongue, trying to keep from screaming as my muscles tightened, no longer under my control. I couldn't see anything, couldn't hear anything, had no idea what was happening outside of my own agony. Ella, hold on! Peter was frantic, and if I had not been entirely focused on not falling over, and I think I would have had a panic attack. It's going to be okay, I just need to reach the Prince, and I need to cast the spell.

"Well why—" I choked on my own words. "Why didn't you just tell me to do it?" And my neck screamed in pain as I forced myself to look upwards and I made eye contact with the Prince.

I've got it! Peter cried out, and then a blinding flash burst from my eyes and I collapsed forwards on to the Prince, who suddenly seemed to have lost his own balance, and we both fell to the ground.

"Sorry, sorry," I croaked out. My muscles had released the tension they'd been trying to control, and now they didn't feel like they'd support me. "Peter, if you're listening, I am _never_ doing that again."

_Thank you, Ella._ Peter was quiet. _I'll never ask you to_.

"Good," I managed to push myself off the Prince and rolled to the side. "Are you all right, Your Highness?"

He didn't answer. "Your Highness?" I struggled to get off the ground, barely managing a sort of slumped sitting position, leaning heavily against the palace wall. "Your Highness, did I hurt you? Your Highness?"

"Don't call me that." The Prince turned his head so I could see his face for the first time. "Don't call me Your Highness. I'm not—I shouldn't be a Prince."

"You're the only one we've got," I said diplomatically.

"I don't deserve it. I'm not the right one." He let out a shaky breath, and I realized the Prince was crying. "I knew—I _knew_ what I was doing. I knew what I was doing, and I enjoyed it. I loved the feeling—the power. I was going to ruin—to ruin Kyrria. To ruin _everything_." He shuddered and turned his head away again. "What am I going to do?"

"It's going to be all right," I said carefully. "There are people who are going to help you."

_Tell him Peter says that he should get off his fat lazy rear end._

I took a long breath. "Peter would like you to get off—these are his words, not mine—'your fat, lazy rear end'."

The Prince let out a shaky laugh. "That sounds like something he would say. Is he—is he all right?"

"I suspect he's feeling a lot better than I am," I said dryly.

"Tell him thank you," the Prince said, and he pushed himself to his feet before offering his hand to me.

"No, thanks, I think I'm good right here," I didn't think I could manage the energy required to lift a hand to take his, forget about standing up.

_Ella? Take his hand. You need to get up now. The Ophidians know something's up, they're on their way_…

"On second thought," I took his still proffered hand and let him pull me to my feet. "Thanks."

_You need to get out, and you need to get out now. Someone's coming around the corner—_

I barely managed to look up and open my mouth when someone beat me to the warning. "Ah, Prince Stephan, it's good to see you again."

A tall man stood there. He was dressed in an elegant black suit and he had an exceptionally good-looking face. I might have found him attractive, except my sister was hanging off his arm, decked out in full ball attire and looking equally beautiful. She was probably avoiding my eyes, but since I wasn't looking at her I couldn't tell. I focused all my attention on the perfect curve of the man's Grecian nose, the elegant smirk of his lips, the—

The shining metal of his sword as he unsheathed it from his hip guard and placed it carefully against the Prince's neck. "Let's talk, shall we?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**As a side note: Niraan is my fantasy-world version of the style we consider Chinese.**

**The ending was a little rushed, because I feel like I've been working on this chapter **_**forever**_** and I wanted to post it. But wait for the next one—lots of juicy little goodies planned there!**

**And I wanted to say thank you to everyone who's been so faithfully reviewing even as I've been unfaithfully not updating. I really appreciate everything you say, and I wish I had the time and the means to reply to each one of you personally, just to tell you how happy your words make me. But I thought you'd prefer a new chapter over a personal message, so I've been writing away at this instead.**

**Just as a side note… every time someone reviews, I manage to set aside a little time to get a bit more of the next chapter done. So, even if you're not into the whole math thing (I know I'm not), it's very simple really- more reviews = more writing time = faster update, although that's not saying much.**

**In short: PLEASE REVIEW!!! =D**


	19. Escape

**Special thanks to:**

**Glowfish36, my best friend and the best editor in the world, even when she makes me take out my favorite parts of the dialogue because it makes the story better.**

**Grasspaw, whose message made me get off my butt and finish the chapter**

**Xewioso, whose two month update deadline guess I nowhere near achieved. Oops.**

**Juniper Scaymoore, whose review was the most amazing compliment I've ever received on a story. Thank you, thank you, thank you SO much.**

**And to everyone else who reviewed: from the bottom of my little writer heart, I want you to know how much I appreciate you taking the time to leave me a little note. It makes my day, every time. Thank you.**

**As a quick forewarning, this chapter is probably rated T for a little bit of violence, some involving blood. If it makes you uncomfortable, I'm sorry. =(**

**The first italicized lines are just a refresher from the last chapter.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I focused all my attention on the perfect curve of the man's Grecian nose, the elegant smirk of his lips, the—_

_The shining metal of his sword as he unsheathed it from his hip guard and placed it carefully against the Prince's neck. "Let's talk, shall we?"_

My eyes flicked from the man to the Prince and back again. "Um, excuse me? Sorry to interrupt, but… what's going on?"

"His name is Espadon," the Prince said. "And this is my friend, Ella."

"Not just your friend, so I've heard," Espadon said.

The Prince shifted uncomfortably. "What did you hear?"

"It was hard to tell," Espadon replied slowly, "but it sounded an awful lot like a marriage proposal."

"It wasn't," the Prince said immediately. "Well, I mean, I guess it was, but it wasn't—I mean, Ella, you're a wonderful person, but if you don't want to—if you were only saying that to end the spell—I do like you—"

I'd never seen the Prince so completely awkward and unsure of himself, and it was a refreshing change. He'd lost his royal composure and for the first time, he really seemed human to me. I almost laughed, remembering all those portraits of the past Kyrrian rulers on the wall near the Queen's chambers. The Prince had always been rather painted, until now. He'd finally taken on some depth.

"I have no intention of pretending like we love each other enough to get married," I said quietly.

Espadon cleared his throat very loudly, almost mockingly. "While this is all very touching, I believe there's a more pressing matter at hand, possibly including this very lovely and very sharp weapon I'm currently in possession of."

"Wait a second," I cut Espadon off. "Stephan, who is this guy and what is he doing here?"

"I'm a merc," Espadon said. When I looked at him blankly, he reiterated, "An assassin."

"He's trying to scare you, Ella, but he doesn't kill people for a living. He may not frown upon the occasional fight to the death, but he doesn't sneak around back alleys and slit people's throats." Stephan shot me a sideways glance. "Maybe you should get out of here, Ella."

"I find this fascinating, actually," I said, taking advantage of the lack of direct command and hoping that as long as I stayed, Peter would be able to tell what was going on and that he'd send help.

"Ella--"

He was abruptly cut off as Espadon's sword swung around towards his arm. Stephan threw himself to the side, his sword flying out of its sheath in a blind swing that only just caught Espadon's. Espadon pulled back and thrust again, but this time Stephan was ready and caught his blade as it swung down towards his head.

"Wait," Espadon held up his free hand, palm open. "Wait."

"For what?" Stephan spat. "What is this, Espadon? I should be disarmed and the duel should be over by now. Why are you holding back and why are you here if you don't really want to fight?"

Espadon backed away slowly, his hand still raised as he carefully knelt down and set his sword on the ground, blade sideways so it didn't point at Stephan. "I need to talk to her." He turned to look at me. "Please just hear me out."

"Get _away_ from her," Stephan moved swiftly forward and grabbed Espadon's arm. Espadon pushed him away and took a step towards me.

"I need to talk to you, I need your help—" At that moment, Espadon's figure wavered, and suddenly he was gone, replaced by a shorter, significantly less attractive man with a long scar on his face.

No.

"You…" my voice cracked.

"Please just listen to me," the scar man began, but I cut him off.

"You're here asking for _my_ help? Is this some kind of sick joke to you?"

"I know I have no right, but this isn't about me—"

"Not about you?" my voice rose with each word.

"Ella," Stephan placed a hand on my arm. "Give the man a chance to speak…"

"A chance to speak?" I spat out. "Do you know what he did to me, Stephan?"

"No, I don't," he said gently. "But he's desperate, Ella. We can use that. Just… just calm down, and let me deal with this."

I turned my head slightly and met the scar man's eyes. He was silent, his eyes searching mine as his fingers plucked nervously at his gloves.

"Is Espadon your real name?" I asked.

He nodded, a quick jerk of the head. "Yes."

"Do you know my real name?" I took a step towards him, pulling out of Stephan's grip.

He nodded again, the same awkward head twitch. "Yes."

"Do you know," my voice shook. "_Do you know who my father was_?"

He started to answer, then stopped. "Your father? No, Lily, this isn't about him, this is—"

"Like hell this isn't about him!" I shouted, and before I quite knew what I was doing, I turned and yanked Stephan's sword out of his hand, turning it on Espadon. He almost didn't react in time, just managing to dive backwards out of range of my wild swing.

"Ella!" Rose screamed, but I was lost in my own insanity.

_He killed Tarmo._

"Lily, please, listen to me!" Espadon grappled on the ground for his own sword. I drove the heel of my glass shoe into his hand, then drew my foot back, sliding his sword off the veranda and into the bushes below. "I need—"

"My help, yeah, you said," I leveled the blade at his chest with my right hand, brushing salt water from my eyes with my left. "You're here because _you_ want _my_ help. Do you know… no, never mind." My mind wouldn't function, but the words continued to spill past my lips of their own accord. "I… I was _terrified_ of you. You killed Tarmo in front of me—shut up, don't talk to me! I _hate_ you. I hate you, but before this, you were Evil itself, and I wouldn't have dreamed of touching you. And now you come… you come _crawling_ to me because you want _my help_? You're disgusting. You're pathetic. I _hate_ you, and now I _am going to kill you_."

"Ella," Stephan started to reach towards me. I sidestepped his arm, driving the sword down at the same moment…

A jarring pain shot up my arm as the blade collided with something hard and unyielding. Espadon, breathing hard, pushed the sword away with a long, thin, dagger-like knife. "Don't do this, Lily. You won't win this kind of battle." He rose slowly to a standing position again.

"He's right, Ella," Stephan said softly behind me. "Just… calm down. Let's think this through."

I stared at him. He obviously didn't have the slightest idea what was going on, but there was a very good chance that he was right about Espadon's ability with weapons. I took an exaggerated deep breath and nodded slowly.

"All right," Stephan put what I think was supposed to be a reassuring hand on my shoulder. At the same moment, I whirled around and blindly thrust the blade towards Espadon, barely making contact just below his shoulder.

The was a sickening noise and Espadon's breath became much more pronounced and suddenly I couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't breathe, and his sleeve was slowly turning red and something sour was burning in my throat and my head suddenly felt unreasonably light and lopsided at the same time.

Espadon yanked the metal out of his arm. "I told you not to do this, Lily," his warning blew right by me. I stared at him uncomprehendingly.

"Back off, Espadon," Stephan stepped in front of me.

"She _stabbed_ me," Espadon lunged at him and Stephan went flying into the wall of the palace and slumped to the wooden porch boards. "Since you obviously don't _want_ to listen to me, Lily, I'm going to _make_ you listen to me." He pointed the knife at me, and any other time I would have felt threatened by the way he was advancing towards me, but the thought to be afraid wouldn't enter my brain. "You're going to listen to me without interrupting this time with trivial stories about what I have or haven't done and who has or hasn't died. Do you understand me?"

I stared at him blankly. He took another step towards me, putting the knife mere inches from my nose. "I said, do you understand me?"

"You're forgetting something," Rose's voice was soft but steely. "Tarmo was my father too, you son of a—"

"Shut up!" Espadon whirled on her—and there was that same horrible noise, and Espadon made a funny gasping sound and fell down. It was only then that I realized Rose was holding up my arm, placing the sword in exactly the right position so Espadon stepped into it, accidentally driving it into his own side. He fell to the ground in slow motion and lay on his bloodied side, his eyes closed and his shaky breath his only movement. And then Rose's hand was gone from mine, and the sword clattered to the ground, deafening in the sudden silence. It lay there, bloody and repulsive, for a long minute before I realized Rose was screaming.

"He—I didn't mean for—it was an accident, I wasn't expecting him to turn!"

"It's all right," Stephan's voice was faint and very tired. "Calm down. You probably saved our lives right there. Rose, listen to me. It's going to be all right. Ella, you okay?"

I stared at him mutely. He closed his eyes.

_Ella? Are you all right?_ Peter's voice was in my head again.

"Okay, listen to me," Stephan said, his eyes still closed. "We have to get out of the palace for now, in case someone else comes. Rose can you… never mind. Ella, hold out your hand."

My hand flew out automatically and Stephan grasped it and used it to pull himself to his feet, leaning heavily on my shoulder. "There's a secret door just inside the ballroom. Rose, follow me. Yes, that's it, get up, come on, give me your hand."

I was very impressed by his princely ability to appear calm and in control even though he was dealing with one girl in shock and another girl who was mute and halfway ready to pass out on the floor.

"Ella, you go first," Stephan directed gently, leaning heavily against the wall. "Press against the third knothole from the top and kick the wall really, really hard just below waist level. The door will open for you."

I nodded and ducked around the corner. The third knothole was small and unobtrusive and partially hidden by a tapestry—I pressed against it and drove my heel into the wall. The panel cracked and swung open.

"Let me go in first," Stephan said softly, and slid past me into the darkness. I let Rose pass by, and with a quick glance at the party that was still going on obliviously behind us, I closed the door.

We followed the passage blindly for several minutes before Stephan was able to find and light a lamp. "Ella, you'll have to hold it, I can't support it," he gasped out. "And there are stairs here."

I took the lamp and slid under his arm to support him without a word. Rose was equally silent, and I didn't look at her as we worked our way slowly down what felt like about a million stairs but glancing behind us, it was actually only about thirty. Stephan was breathing pretty heavily by the end, and he gingerly moved his arm in a slightly upwards jerk to indicate the trapdoor in the ceiling above us. "Ladder," he said in exhale.

Rose pulled it down for us, and climbed up first after Stephan told her to. She propped open the door and disappeared through it. "Rose!" Stephan called after her, but she didn't reappear. "Well, that wasn't exactly what I had in mind," he muttered, barely audible.

I let the lamp fall and smash on the ground next to me as I leaned against the ladder. Stephan seemed equally defeated, and he leaned against the wall with his eyes closed, his breathing shallow and erratic as he clutched at his blood-soaked clothes.

And then, as though from a dream, Peter appeared on the ladder. "Ella, give me your hand," he said, and of course I did. He half-hauled me up the ladder, finally pushing me up into the forest above. I numbly realized I had just come from the same trap door that Tarmo had died near.

After a moment that involved a lot of grunting and swearing and groaning, Peter and Stephan both came up through the trap door at the same time, squeezing through the gap. Stephan collapsed on to the ground, and Peter had to drag his legs out of the way so that he could close the trap door and seal it over with grass and stone and mud again.

I turned, still sitting, to see James kneeling next to Rose, talking to her quietly, his hand on her back, bent so his cheek was near hers. She was leaning against him, her eyes closed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Are you all right?" Peter was crouched next to me.

"Is _she_ all right?" Stephan managed an outraged cry. "I'm the one who's dying!"

Peter gave him a short, backwards glance. "Mandy's coming," he said shortly before turning back to me. "The blood on you… it isn't yours?"

I shook my head.

"I'm sorry about how things turned out," Peter said softly. "I didn't mean for it to get that crazy… and I didn't think it would hurt you so much. I wouldn't have asked you if I'd known. I really am sorry."

I stared at the ground.

"Talk to me, please, Ella," Peter sounded desperate.

My tongue suddenly came to life without my own thought. "I'm fine," I heard myself say from a distance.

Peter looked entirely unsatisfied with the response. "Where were you this morning, Ella? We were looking for you everywhere."

"I was fine," my voice said. "You don't need to worry about me."

"I just wish you'd told somebody where you were going," Peter said. "If you got hurt, or needed help, or if you didn't come back in time…" I blinked at him, trying to focus.

"That's really what this is about, isn't it? You thought I'd abandoned this whole ball nonsense. I came back, Peter, so there really isn't any point in arguing about this anymore."

"How can you say that, Ella? This is about you leaving without telling anyone and me being worried about you!" Peter was no longer restraining his frustration.

"I can take care of myself," I repeated.

Peter took a deep breath. "I know you can take care of yourself, Ella, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to be there to help."

I shrugged. "Your loss." I started to push myself to my feet, and cringed as my legs buckled underneath me. Peter caught me and propped me up on my feet, but I pulled away from his touch.

"Look, Ella, I'm sorry," Peter started, but I cut him off.

"Not now, Peter. I can't do this right now."

Peter was quiet for a moment. "Okay," he said finally. "If you ever change your mind, I'll be waiting."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_If you ever change your mind, I'll be waiting._ What kind of sap did he think I was, to fall for a cheesy line like that? Sure, it was wreaking havoc in my mind two hours later, but that didn't mean I was about to go throw myself into his arms or anything.

I pushed the thoughts out of my mind, forcing myself to think about clothes as I dug through the closet, trying to figure out if I actually owned any of the clothes or if they really all belonged to Rose. They all seemed to have far too much lace on them to be mine.

"Hey," I recognized Rose's voice behind me.

"Hi," I answered without turning around.

"I'm sorry about what I said," she closed the door with a click. "I shouldn't—it was unfair."

"It was true." I pulled my old shirts out from the very back, where my old boots had been stacked on top of them, leaving neat boot prints on the top shirt.

"It wasn't," Rose shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"Lily, please don't talk like that," Rose's voice was strangely choked up, but I still didn't turn around. "I'm your sister. Please at least look at me."

I gathered up my things in my arms, closed the closet, and turned around. "Thank you for standing up to Espadon for me," I said quietly. "You know that I always love you, right?"

"I love you, too," Rose said.

"I'm leaving," I walked past her and pushed open the door. "Please don't try to stop me."

"Wha—wait, why? Is this about… about what just happened?"

"No," I glanced back at her one last time. "It's about the curse. I can't stay here any longer."

"Give it time, Lily," Rose said quickly. "We can find a way around it."

"No," I shut the door. "We can't."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taeylo was waiting in the stables when I arrived, faithful as always. "Hey girl," I murmured, saddling her with the ease of over practice. "Going on a trip again, okay? I'm going to have to trust you on this one because I've got no idea where to go. But they say you're part unicorn, and they say unicorns always know where to go." I leaned against her warm body, my face buried into her mane. Footsteps echoing on the wooden floors outside the stall, but I ignored them until they stopped in front of Taeylo.

"Lily of Dynirre," an Ophidian accent said, and I jerked up so fast that my neck cracked. Espadon stood in the doorway, bandages just visible through the rips in his still bloodied clothes. "I thought you might be here."

If he'd been even just thirty seconds later, I wouldn't have been. "You didn't die."

"Don't sound so excited, I might start to think you care," Espadon shifted his weight to lean against the wooden frame and pulled a pipe out of his pocket. "I need to talk to you, Lily, without weapons or other people clouding the situation." A spark jumped from his finger into the end of the pipe, and he blew out a cloud of smoke.

"I'm not going to help you," I turned back to Taeylo.

"I don't believe you have a lot of choice," Espadon snapped.

I grabbed the closest object that I could find, which happened to be a bucket of horse manure, and flung it at him. Espadon ducked and it bounced harmlessly off the wall. "I am so _sick_ of this. Threaten me, order me to do something, stab me, eat my heart… whatever it is you want, please just get it over with."

"Eat your heart?" Espadon raised an eyebrow. "Lily, that is quite possibly the most disgusting thing I have ever been accused of wanting to do."

"What _do _you want?" I snapped.

"This isn't about what I want," he drawled. "_I_'d love for you to start telling me everything you know about the Protection, and I wouldn't mind at all if you were to invite some of your friends over here so I could talk to them, but this isn't the way I'd do it."

I stared back at him blankly. If he was going to order me to do any of those things, there wasn't much I could do about it.

"This is about Edward. Do you remember your little brother, Lily? He used to be such an enthusiastic young boy. He was bright, and for all that he was a bit aggressive, he could have been a great wizard." Espadon was staring at me through the puffs of smoke he continued to exhale, and it was disconcerting. "He's dying."

"Swallowed some of his own poison?" I asked, trying to look like I didn't care. Which I didn't. Mostly.

"He got in with the wrong crowd," Espadon said. "I know you don't trust me, but I had hoped that you would care enough about your brother to try to get him out."

"I don't," I said.

Espadon took a deep breath. "Lily, you may not care about him, but I do. I'm not going to try to make excuses for what we've done, but Edward did not deserve… he shouldn't have to suffer for our mistakes. So I'm going to present it as a very simple choice. You can help me save Edward, or you can explain to me exactly where the Protection makes its headquarters and the most effective way to bring them down."

I stared at him, and he shrugged. "I'm going to get something that I want, one way or the other."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two hours later…_

I wrapped my dark cloak tighter around my body, trying not to look as guilty as I felt as I slunk around the empty passageways of the palace's underground floor. I allowed myself one glance at the entrance to a secret passageway that I knew was concealed behind a loose stone in the wall. It would be so easy just to disappear down that dark tunnel…

No, it wouldn't.

"_All the secret passageways are being watched, and in any case, if you use a secret passage, it looks like you're trying to go unnoticed and the last thing I want is for people to start asking questions_," _Espadon explained to me._

"_You're making this more complicated that it needs to be," I told him, but he only shook his head and repeated, for what felt like the millionth time:_

"_I don't want to take any chances here. This is Edward's_ life_ on the line_."

I gently eased open a worn wooden door and slipped into yet another passageway. This part of the program wasn't especially challenging for me, in reality, but I'd felt obligated to make this as difficult for Espadon as possible. I couldn't kill him, but I wasn't going to make this easy for him, either.

The door at the end of the new hallway led to a spiral staircase, just as Espadon had said it would. I took the steps two at a time and hopped through the archway at the top. It was a long detour just to get back to the exit to the palace grounds, but it was worth it. I hadn't seen a single member of the Protection, which could only be a good thing.

The stable was a clear shot from the door, which swung shut behind me with a solid thump. Glancing backwards, it was almost impossible to see where the stone wall began and the door began. Kyrrian masons were truly the masters of the secret door.

I walked almost mechanically into the stables and began the motions of saddling her again, this time using one built for two riders. "Can you take two of us, do you think?" I asked her, not really paying attention to her response. "Think we can do this?"

I let my hand fall off the leather padding and slid down into a pile of hay and straw nearby. I was tired of feeling. Too much feeling. Too much emotion.

"_After this, you won't be able to stay in Kyrria any more, so you should either head for the coast and get passage on a ship to Ayortha or travel south towards the refuge between here and Ophidia. No one will be able to touch you in either place. I think it's probably better that I don't know exactly where you're going."_

"_What does it matter if you know?" I snapped._

"_I could be… persuaded to tell what I know," Espadon said carefully_._ "I'm cursed with an unhealthy bit of emotion. It's a weakness in this kind of business, but it's going to save both your lives so please don't question me any more about it."_

I understood now what he meant by emotion being weakness. I didn't think I could manage to stand up, forget about sneak out of the country.

"Lily?" it was a boy's voice, and I glanced up briefly to see Edward leaning heavily against Taeylo's stall door. "Um, hello."

I didn't respond to his greeting. "You're blocking the door." I somehow got to my feet, turning away from him to rub Taeylo's neck. She nickered softly and touched her nose to my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Edward said behind me, and I didn't respond to that either, kicking open the door with my heel without turning around and gently leading Taeylo outside. I paused to check the cinches of the saddle one last time before swinging into the front seat.

"Can you mount by yourself?" I asked.

"I think so," was Edward's breathy reply, and after a lengthy struggle and a lot of heavy panting, I finally reached down and pulled him up. The moon caught his face as I did so, illuminating large, dark smears under his eyes and hollow, pale cheeks.

I turned in the saddle to get a better look. Edward pulled away, hiding himself in his cloak as though my gaze burned on him. I caught him by the shoulder and forced his hood back.

"_You'll find Edward has drastically changed from what you remember,_" _Espadon tried to warn me._

"_I've made it a point not to remember anything about him, so I really doubt it," I said curtly_.

_Espadon blew out another mouthful of smoke. "Edward said you were difficult to talk to."_

"_He wouldn't know," I returned. "He's never _talked_ to me in his life."_

"_I wonder why," Espadon muttered sarcastically._

The only adjective I could think to describe Edward with: dead. He looked already dead. He was thin to the point of being skeletal and his eyes had turned gray and bloodshot. His twelve (twelve!) year old hair was streaked with white and gray and his skin was scarred and yellowed.

"What _happened_ to you?" I breathed, then caught myself. "Is it contagious?"

"No," Edward pulled his hood back up. "It's… complicated. Magic… it's draining."

"Someone is draining your magic?" I demanded.

"No, that's not what I meant," Edward's hands were shaking slightly as he hid them beneath the folds of his cloak again. "I can't… the power I hold is more than I can control, and…"

"And it's eating away at your life force," I finished for him. "But how did you get—?"

"Spells, mostly," Edward's voice cracked slightly. "And potions. Experiments. They wanted to see how far I could make my power stretch, how much I could do, how great I could become… and now I've lost all that. I have nothing, and I'm _dying_." I thought I caught the shine of a tear in the darkness of his hood, but Edward would never admit to crying. He drew in a shaky breath. "You've got no idea… you have no idea how sorry I am, Lily."

"It took a terminal sickness to make you sorry, did it?" I asked, and without waiting for a reaction, pulled up my own hood and turned Taeylo away from the palace. We both sat in silence for the few minutes it took to cross the grounds, heading towards the walls that defending the small, dying oasis.

_Espadon articulated each syllable almost individually. "You and Edward will be stopped at the palace gates by our people. I don't know how Edward will be feeling, so you will have to explain who he is, and say that he is going out to gather more resources. The guards will know what that means. If your people have anyone watching, they'll see you with him and let you both through."_

"Halt," a soldier approached Taeylo's left side. "You're out after curfew."

"I'm sorry for the disturbance," I said softly. I was totally unaware of any sort of curfew imposed on the palace, but then, it probably wouldn't have stopped me from going out anyway. "I think you're familiar with Edward?" I gestured vaguely behind me. "I'm escorting him on a brief trip outside to collect some, ah, _resources_."

The guard eyed us for a moment, and then Edward cleared his throat and lowered his hood. The guard's eyes widened and he jumped back. "Of course. I didn't recognize you, sir. Best of luck on your endeavors."

"Thank you," Edward rasped quietly, retreating back within his cloak. "Continue your good work, Lespirre."

The guard bowed, just the slightest tilt of his upper body, and I urged Taeylo forwards again. We passed through the gateway without being stopped again, although I could have sworn I saw James disappear into the bushes as we went.

"_Once you're out of the grounds, you'll head for the forest. I will meet you at the trap door you took the Prince through before and give you your belongings and some money and supplies." Espadon finally finished speaking and looked at me expectantly, probably expecting a drawn-out analysis of all the ways his plan wouldn't work._

"_I bet you're just going to turn around and tell them exactly how to find us, anyway." The words were out of my mouth before I really realized what I was saying, but Espadon merely blew out another mouthful of smoke in a long sigh._

"_Lily," Espadon finally put out his pipe. "I want you to listen to me very carefully. I could come out with an intricate set of foolproof commands that would get you two out safely, but I'm not going to. I'm choosing to trust you. I need you, in return, to trust me."_

_I stared at him, keeping my face blank and expressionless. Please don't be afraid to trust, Tarmo had told me so long ago. Please don't be afraid to trust._

_And then this man had killed him._

_I turned and yanked open the stables door. "Where are you going?" Espadon asked._

"_Where does it look like? Out. Away. From you."_

_He was silent as I climbed out of the basement. "Lily…"_

"_I'll keep my end of the deal," I sensed his question before he asked it. "You better keep yours."_

"_I am… sorry, you know." I thought I heard his voice behind me, but I didn't pause to find out for sure._

I waited until we were safely lost among the trees, the palace almost completely out of sight before pulling Taeylo to a halt and twisting around in my seat. "Lespirre? You knew him?"

"Of course," Edward coughed. "Lespirre's a captain of the guard. He's got two sons, and his wife passed on when they were very young so he's been trying to take care of them by himself. That's why he's working night shift, so he can be home for his boys in the afternoon when they're not in school. He's also a brilliant card player. I think he—" Edward turned his head into his elbow to cough again. "I think he cheats."

"Do you know Espadon?" I asked.

"Yes. He's been helping me with spell work, developing my powers. He keeps an eye out for me when Father… when Father can't. He's sort of been my replacement for him… why does it matter, anyway?"

"Do you trust him?"

Edward met my eyes for the first time, his pale gray searching my blue. "With my life."

"Well good, because he's holding it in his slimy hands right now," I muttered, and turned back to the front again. "Let's go, Taeylo."

There was another short silence before Edward spoke again. "He saved my life, Lily. I know you don't trust him, but he's… I don't know the word for it." He drew in a shaky breath. "He's my family… my father."

"He killed mine," I said shortly. "I don't want to hear it."

Edward stumbled over his words slightly as he continued. "I… I want to say… I know I don't deserve this from you, Lily."

"Shut up, Edward. I don't want you to apologize."

He pressed on anyway. "I was… six, right? I was _six_ and I was stupid and I didn't understand… I didn't know the things I did were wrong, Lily. Father told me—"

"I said, shut up."

"You _were_ already leaving, right? That's what Espadon said, but I didn't think you'd leave until you'd saved Kyrria…"

"I did my part. I already played hero, and it wasn't as much fun as it sounds. I'm making a dignified exit before things get any worse."

He finally fell silent, and a sudden coldness crossed my back as he straightened, his barely noticeable weight no longer against me. I pretended not to notice, focusing on my position in the saddle and Taeylo's gently rippling muscles beneath me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed like hours later, thought it couldn't have been more than one, that I finally recognized the trees that surrounded the trap door. Taeylo had been able to find it on her own after all. She slowed to a walk, and then stopped altogether. I slid out of the saddle. Edward started to follow, but I stopped him. "Stay here. I'm going to see Espadon alone."

"I have to tell him thank you," Edward started to dismount again, and I physically forced him back into the saddle. "He's risking everything for me—for us. I have to at least tell him—"

"I said, _stay here_," I repeated. "I'll give Espadon your message." I turned and started weaving through the trees, heading for the clearing.

I saw Espadon before I saw the trap door. The man was sitting on a stump, his head surrounded in a cloud of his own smoke, a set of saddlebags and a few paper-wrapped parcels at his feet. I approached him from behind, waiting until I was nearly touching him before faking a coughing fit.

Espadon jumped slightly and turned to face me. "I didn't hear you coming."

"You were busy killing yourself with smoke inhalation, I noticed," I started collecting the packages at his feet. "This it?"

He nodded. "This is everything." He hesitated before adding, "Thanks for doing this, Lily."

"Edward says thanks to you, too," I slung the saddlebags over my shoulder. "As I really hope I'm never going to see you again, I'm going to throw in a good-bye."

Espadon muffled a nervous laugh. "It's too bad you're in such a hurry to g—" He was abruptly cut off as a stream of yellow light wrapped around his chest and flung him backwards across the clearing. He collided with a particularly thick tree trunk, sliding down it to the ground.

I whirled around, one hand already reaching for the knife at my waist, but the people who stood behind me were… my friends?

Peter took a few steps towards me, his hands still glowing slightly from his spell. "Lily, what's going on?"

My brain felt suddenly numb. "Where did you—how—_what_…?"

James suddenly appeared next to Peter. "Rose sent Peter and me out to find you. I saw you leaving with _him_," he shoved Edward toward me. "I thought you maybe needed help, but that's not really the case, is it?"

Edward was barely standing on his own two feet, and his gray eyes were pleading with me for help. It would be easy—it would be _so easy_ just to blame it all on the curse, to let them have Edward, to escape in the chaos—but something Edward had said stayed with me.

I'd been holding a lifetime of grudges against him for something that was entirely the fault of my arrogant, misogynistic, shoe scum, _rat_ of a father.

"I don't need help," I said. "We talked about this, remember, Peter? I don't need your help and I never have, yet you always seem to think I do." The words burned on my lips as I said them. "I'm not your damsel in distress, and I can take care of myself."

"That doesn't answer the question at hand," James snapped. "Did you make a deal with the Ophidians?"

"Hey, back off," Aley pushed her way to the front of the group. "I'm sure there's an—"

"There's no explanation. What did you expect me to do?" Lying came easily to me. I'd done it my whole life. "You were using me, and I'd had enough of it. I wanted out, so I got out the only way I could, and that was through _them_." I couldn't meet Aley's disbelieving eyes, afraid she'd see the lie in mine, so I glanced down at Edward.

"I don't believe this," James smacked his palm against his forehead. "I. Do. Not. _Believe_. This."

"Lily," Edward said softly, "you don't—"

"_Shut up, Edward_."

"No, let him talk," Peter's voice was venomous. "The master wizard's got something to say, let him say it."

"He hasn't got anything to say," I stepped between Peter and Edward protectively. "Anything you want to know, you can get it from me."

"Why?" Peter asked simply. "Why do it? You had me eating out of the palm of your hand. If you had asked for one-way tickets to the moon, I'd have gotten you there. What could possibly make you believe that this was your only option?"

"My only option?" I stalled, laughing, although there was absolutely nothing funny. "This was _so_ not my only option, Peter. This was just the one with the best benefits."

"Stop, Ella," Aley murmured, but James's harsh laugh overpowered her soft words.

"Are you done killing yourself, man?" he cut in, directing his gaze at Peter. "Can we just let your people take over and be done with this?"

"No, this is good," Peter never stopped looking at me. "I'm curious now. What other options did you have? How long have you been talking to the Ophidians?"

I was saved the trouble of answering as the trap door exploded behind me with enough force to shake the entire forest. Edward collapsed next to me, and even Peter, James, and Aley were barely able to maintain their balance. My arm flew up instinctively to shield my eyes from flying dirt and pebbles.

"Hope you don't mind if we join the party," a very familiar voice emanated from the cloud of dust, and suddenly a blinding light sent me flying backwards, knocking over both Peter and James as I collided with them. "This just looked like too much fun to miss!"

"You must be joking," Peter mumbled as he pulled himself out from underneath me. "You okay, Ella?"

"Sure," I said, not really listening, trying to regain my vision. "Edward? Ed?" There was no response. "Edward?"

I finally found his form, hunched over in the fetal position on the ground a few feet in front of me, moaning softly as he clutched his head in his hands. I pulled away from Peter, rushing over to him. "Ed!"

"I'd stay away from him, if I were you." It was the same smooth, even voice, only this time it was accompanied by a man in a dark cloak stepping out of the cloud. He seemed to see my brother for the first time. "Edward?"

"Don't. Touch. Him." I stood over him protectively. "You've already done enough. Leave him alone."

"What have you done to my son?" the man roared, throwing himself at me.

"Your son?" were the only stunned words that escaped my mouth before his palm collided with my cheek. I stared at him, barely processing the blow. _His son?_

He drew back. "…Lily?"

"No," I answered instinctively, but he'd obviously recognized me.

"Tell me the truth. Did you hurt Edward?"

"No—"

He pushed himself off me, helped back to a standing position by two very large men. "Get up."

I got to my feet warily, not waiting for the curse to compel me to do it.

"Now, let's talk," he seated himself on the stump Espadon had been sitting on before. "Answer my questions honestly. What happened to my son?"

"He's dying," I said automatically. "I don't know why." Before he could ask another question, I added, "Why did you call him your son?"

"You don't recognize me, Lily? I'm deeply, deeply hurt." He reached up and lowered his hood.

No.

Not possible.

My brain rejected the image my eyes insisted was correct.

"Missed you, Lily," my father said.

"Stop calling me Lily!" I screamed. "You're not my father, you're _not_, you can't be…" I was suddenly falling backwards. Two warm, firm hands caught me around the shoulders and pulled me upright. I turned and caught Peter's eyes. He pulled me to him, and I didn't reject his touch.

"Don't touch her," Peter's voice was low and dangerous.

"You're interrupting," my father said sharply. "And who are you, anyway?"

One of his men murmured something in his ear, and my father's face lit up. "Ah, I recognize you now. Yes, of course. And naturally, you know me."

"Everyone does."

"But Lily never told you about our close familial ties?"

"It never came up."

"But you obviously care for her. You came here hoping to rescue her from the evil, evil Edward and become a hero in her eyes," my father's voice was acid in my ears. "And now that she's troubled, you come to comfort her, and I suppose when she's happy you celebrate with her as well. It's almost like you love her. I'd give that up if I were you, boy. I loved a woman once, and it didn't bring me anything good."

"Then you obviously didn't really love her," Peter said. "But we're not here to argue with you. There doesn't have to be a fight here today. We just want to bring Ella and her brother safely back under the care of the Protection."

"Not going to happen," my father said. "My son stays with me."

"I think that's up to Edward," Peter said. "Why don't you ask him?"

My father made a funny noise in his throat. He and Peter stared at each other, neither backing down, for what felt like ages. Finally, one of the Ophidians cleared his throat and asked hesitantly, "Edward… wouldn't you like to come back home with your father?"

Edward made a soft groaning noise as he struggled to push himself to his knees.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand…" the man backed off as my father turned his iron glare on him.

Edward let out a long breath, looked up at my father, and said very simply, "I go with Lily."

There was a long, disbelieving silence, and then the clearing was suddenly echoing with my father's roar. "YOU TOOK MY SON AWAY FROM ME, _SA-SHYN_!"

"You lost your son a long time ago, man." The words were quiet but harsh. I turned slightly to see Espadon struggle to his feet, leaning against the tree for support. "This is just the first time you've been made aware of it."

"Espadon?" Edward turned so fast his neck cracked and he winced, rubbing the back of it in pain. "Are you all right?"

"You don't have to worry about me," Espadon said, his eyes still on my father as he crossed the clearing. "Do you want to hear why your son is lying on the ground in front of you, _dying_? Don't answer that!" he cut off my father's reply. "I'm going to tell you either way: it was you. _You did this to him_."

"Of course I didn't do _this_," my father waved his hand vaguely in Edward's direction. "I would never hurt—"

"You say that, yet you can see him as well as I can! You're draining his life force, you blind moron! You're not only letting him wither away in front of you, you're _speeding up the process_," Espadon spat the words in his face. "So don't go around saying that Lily took your son away when you're the one who drove him away."

"You," my father breathed. "You did this! You killed him, and then you sent him away with _her_ to cover up—"

"Shut up," Espadon hissed. "I'd _die_ for your son. Can you honestly say the same thing?"

"Don't try to tell me that I wouldn't make every sacrifice for my son," my father returned.

Both my father's small group of Ophidians and the cluster of Protection supporters backing Peter hummed with tension, all watching the argument between my father and Espadon. They both seemed to realize it at the same time, glancing at the group of people surrounding them. Espadon met Edward's eyes for a long minute, then turned back to my father. "This emotional discussion is getting us nowhere. I'm going to make you a very clear cut deal."

"A deal?" my father raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. A good deal, very straightforward. I'm willing to give you the manslaughter you've been asking for, start the war you're itching to fight, if you let Edward walk out of here with Lily right now."

"Espadon, please don't—" Edward was struggling to stand again.

"I'm making this deal for your own good, Edward," Espadon didn't look at him.

"Like hell you are!" Edward snapped. "You're going to sacrifice innocent people for _me_. There's been enough of that already. I'm going to die no matter what you do, Espadon. Don't put any more blood on my hands."

"You're _not_ going to die," Espadon said fiercely. "You just need to get out of Kyrria… you're going to get better."

"We both know that isn't true," Edward's words were barely audible.

"Don't say that!" Espadon finally turned away from my father, dropping to the ground next to my brother. "Don't even _think_ that, Edward. You just need… need rest…" His voice became choked, his eyes glossy. "There are healers, they know spells…"

"I think I'll take you up on your offer," my father interjected brightly. "You can start with all these bothersome people right here, and you have my permission to use my own _personal_ bodyguards to help you accomplish the task."

No.

Espadon glanced at me briefly. "I'm sorry, Lily."

"Edward doesn't want this." I stepped forwards, away from Peter. "Please don't do this to him."

"You don't care about him," Espadon rose. "You said so yourself. This is the only way, don't you understand?"

"Please," I whispered.

He shook his head. "I have to do this." He glanced over my shoulder at my friends, who I'm sure were getting out weapons or taking cover or sending for help or something equally pointless. "I don't want you to watch this time."

"I won't have to if you just don't do it," I took another step towards him.

"I have to," he repeated.

I stared at him hopelessly. He was absolutely right about one thing: I didn't really care too much about Edward, especially not when my friends were in the picture. I would've happily thrown him into the shark tank to save any one of them.

"There's no other way," Espadon said quietly, almost apologetically.

No.

There is another way.

I have to follow the command, but this one is open to interpretation.

"Wait!" I think I was shouting, though I'm not really sure why. "LISTEN TO ME!"

The clearing grew somewhat quieter. "_Sir_," I said slowly, turning to my father. "Edward said only that he would go with me. You don't have to lose your son." I took a deep breath. "I'll come with you, and I'll bring Edward with me. There does not have to be a fight here now."

"Ella, don't…" Peter began, but I cut him off.

"It's my decision to make, and I've already made it. Edward and I will go with you, sir." To prove my point, I knelt down next to Edward, the picture of sisterly devotion as I helped him to his feet, supporting him as we moved towards our father and his Ophidian allies.

"Don't do this, Ella," Peter said softly, but I ignored him.

"Well, that was certainly," Father paused, searching for the right word. "Unexpected." He turned to the man nearest to him. "Is there a protocol for this kind of thing?"

"You make the rules, sir," the man grunted, his Ophidian accent sliding over the _s_ sounds, a tone that made me cringe. I would never be able to get used to that accent.

An accent my father did not have. So why was he with the Ophidians?

It didn't matter. Nothing really mattered anymore. All that running I'd done had brought me right back where I'd started. "You have no cause to fight anymore," I told my father listlessly. "Tell your men to walk away."

He jerked. "Since when do _you_ give the orders?"

"It was just a sugges—"

"Father," Edward cut me off. "Father, there is no need for a slaughter. You have several of the most influential leaders of the Protection right here. You can—" I nudged him with my toe, and he stopped talking.

Father had not missed the glancing blow. "Get away from my son, Lily." Stiffly, resisting each footstep, I took a few steps back, colliding with the large Ophidian who seemed to hover constantly at his side. "Make sure she stays there, Dysann." There was suddenly a heavy weight on my shoulder as the man clamped one hand around the side of my neck and the other over my mouth.

"Get your hands _off her_," Peter lunged forwards and was instantly blocked by two elite warriors who stepped in front of him, preventing Peter from doing anything that might set off a fight they might not win.

I tore my eyes away from him, turning my gaze back to my father. He watched Peter, his eyes cold and calculating, and then turned his look back to me. I could see a slight hesitation as the idea formed in his eyes, could see the satisfaction take its place as resolution formed, as my father realized exactly how he could achieve the ultimate defeat of the Protection, and I _knew_ what he was planning to do.

"Let go of my daughter, Dysann," he said, and the man stepped away from me.

"Don't do this," I warned, but of course my father ignored me.

"Lily, I do believe this boy cares for you quite a lot. It would be a shame to take you away from him before he has a chance to tell you exactly how much. This is often the scene of the tragic romance—the lover always dies right after a quarrel, or a fight, or a lonely scene of feeling unappreciated. We wouldn't want to make him suffer through that, would we?"

"Leave love out of this," I said. "It's not something you would understand."

"Of course I understand love. I felt it once myself. Surely you haven't forgotten your mother, Lily?" my father's grinned sarcastically. I wanted to punch a gap in the blinding white of his smile. "Peter, what do you think of my daughter?"

"She's beautiful," Peter said, low, his eyes never leaving mine. "She's beautiful and smart and please, Ella, please leave your brother there and come back here."

"And tell us honestly, Lily, what do you feel in return for Peter?"

_Hatred, _I wanted to say. _Loathing, revulsion, disgust. _Anything to get out of this sick game my father was playing. I hated his manipulation, his craft, the way he artfully played out these scenes as though it was a puppet show and he held the strings.

"I…" I bit my lip until it started bleeding. "I… love… him…" the words choked out.

Where did that come from?

The curse… did I love him? Truly love him?

That was… strange. Not what I had expected to say. And yet it had to be an honest answer.

"You love him too!" my father was gleeful. Apparently he had expected the answer that I had never seen coming. "Isn't this a wonderful fairy tale? Of course, very few fairy tales have the happily-ever-afters that made them famous." He paused for a minute, considering, then gave up on finding an eloquent way to phrase the command I was braced for. "Kill him, Lily. Kill him, and then kill your young Ophidian friend over there, and then kill that obnoxious boy in the elite uniform who's always tagging along after them. Don't just stand there staring at me, _do it_."

"Do you want me to beat them to death with my bare hands?" I asked through clenched teeth, but somehow I was already stumbling towards them.

"Use a knife, it's more humane," Father replied, and I was suddenly aware of the cold metal in my hand.

This wasn't possible. It was almost surreal. I'd envisioned this scene so many times—being commanded to send my best friends, my _only_ friends to their deaths—but it had never been like this. This couldn't be real, it was just another nightmare.

And yet the steel was burning in my fingers and the night air was cold in my nose and my head was swirling with the very real effects of a long-ago misplaced obedience curse.

It was a nightmare, but not the kind I could wake up from.

"Please," I choked out, only vaguely aware of the salty streams on my cheeks. "Please don't make me do this. Anything. I'll do _anything _else."

"Lily, don't waste your time resisting. Kill them," my father said, his voice cutting through the haze around me that the curse had created. Did he sound a little bit nervous? Was there the smallest scrap of humanity left in him?

I couldn't do it. I wouldn't do it. But somehow Peter's face had materialized before me, and I could feel my hand with the knife rising.

Why wasn't somebody stopping me? Peter was an important member of the Protection. Were all these elite really just going to stand there and watch me murder him? Why didn't somebody come take the knife from me, knock me down, kill me, _something_?

"Lily," Peter's voice was faint, and he was still speaking but nothing else came through. I had to kill him. I had to make the pain stop. I had to comply, had to do what they told me to do. That was how I was born. Fairy gifts gone wrong at birth, and now I was doomed for a lifetime.

No.

No, I wasn't.

My mother had told me the story so many times; I couldn't believe I'd forgotten the most important detail.

"_When she's eighteen, Lily will have a chance to break the curse_."

I was eighteen.

This was my chance, my only chance. I had to end it now, or endure it forever. I'd waited eighteen years. Obeyed thousands of orders. Done stupid tasks for the pleasure of a gluttonous six-year-old and a self-satisfied father. I'd been unable to protect my mother, had hurt my sister in an unimaginable emotional capacity, and had subjected everyone around me to constant danger.

This could not continue. I had to end this now.

Now.

There was a searing pain rippling through my leg and I was vaguely aware of someone screaming and Edward's voice speaking what must have been a foreign language because it made _no_ sense whatsoever and of warm, solid hands on my arms but I couldn't see anything except the face of my mother, shifting into Tarmo's piercing gaze, into Mandy's gentle smile, into James's slightly crooked nose, into Rose's steadfast presence, into Aley's raised eyebrows, into Peter… just Peter. And then me.

Voices were echoing in my ears, thousands of things I wished I could have done and millions of things I wished I hadn't. The music of the voice of ogres mixed with harsh Ophidian commands and sharp blasts of laughter and magic and pleasure.

I didn't know what I was seeing or hearing or feeling or sensing any more. I didn't even know which part of me was me.

And then suddenly, I wasn't me.

I stood looking at my own frozen body. I'd forced the knife into my own leg somehow—that explained the pain—and Peter was holding my lifeless self in his arms. I supposed that was the warmth I thought I'd felt, but maybe that was years ago.

"You have a knack for trouble." I _knew_ that voice. Knew it knew it knew it knew it…

"Tarmo!" I let out a joyful yelp as the man's glowing form stood up from where he was kneeling next to my body. "Tarmo, I missed you…" A very distant part of me thought that it couldn't really be him, but the vast majority of me accepted it, and I ran towards him.

He enveloped me in his arms, his beard surprisingly not scratchy at all against my cheek. It was strange—I couldn't remember ever hugging him in life—but somehow in death, it just felt natural. For surely this was death. I was looking at my own body, and conversing with a shimmering man whom I'd personally seen killed. People just didn't do things like that until they'd died.

Death didn't seem so bad, really.

"I missed you too, Lily," Tarmo's voice was warm and welcoming. "But you're killing yourself right now, so I had to intercede."

"You mean… you stopped me from dying? So I'm not dead right now," I said slowly, trying to understand. "Is this just a dream, then?"

"Nothing is ever _just_ a dream, Lily, and this is even less of a dream than most. I've separated your mind and body temporarily… it's complicated spell work and anyway it's really not the point right now. The point is that you can't just give up and kill yourself."

"Subtle."

"I don't have much time so I can't afford to be. You thought you were losing the battle against the Obedience Curse, so you tried to end your life using your own willpower. You were very nearly successful too, Lily. Peter's the only one keeping you on life support right now."

"I don't mind dying," I said.

"You should mind," Tarmo returned. "I didn't waste all this time training you just so you could jump off a tall building at the first sign of some difficult magic going wrong. You _do_ have a tendency to avoid your problems until they get too big for you to handle, you know."

"It's either my death or Peter's and Aley's and Rose's and James's," I said, "and personally, I think my own sacrifice is—"

"Stop, Lily!" Tarmo placed his hands on my shoulders. "Stop thinking like this. You are _not_ the tragic hero. Killing yourself will not solve anything. Breaking the curse, that's the solution you're looking for and I'm going to tell you how, so pay attention."

"It can't be done," I said. "I looked everywhere, all over every library I could find. All the experts agree that—"

"Funny thing about magic is that nobody's really an expert on it," Tarmo said. "It comes from such a core place in the soul that nobody can truly understand it, not even those who are skilled in its use, like me. Fortunately, that's irrelevant at the moment because the only thing that _is_ relevant is breaking the Obedience Curse, which will _not_ be accomplished by you running away into the land of the afterlife."

"Even if it can be done," I mumbled, "what makes you think I can do it?"

"Because I know you, Lily. You're a fighter, though not the way you think that word means. And so you won't give up on me yet. Now, listen to me carefully. Look at all this," he waved at the frozen people around us, "from a fresh perspective. Imagine, for one tiny little second, that there is no such thing as an Obedience Curse. Pretend your free will is yours alone."

I walked over to myself. I tugged on the knife, but it was frozen in place. I lay down next to myself, trying to figure out what to change to end the curse.

As I stretched out on my back, my eyes met Peter's.

The intensity of his gaze almost scared me. I'd never seen his face form this expression before. It was fierce, and desperate, and terrified, and tender, and livid, and crying, all at the same time.

And he was looking at me.

"He really does love me, doesn't he?" I asked Tarmo.

"If you want to get married or whatever, I give you my blessing. Is that really what you want right now?" Tarmo leaned over me. "_Focus_, Lily."

"Sorry," I muttered, even though I wasn't.

"Now stop pretending that there's no curse and assume it's true. There's no Obedience Curse on you anymore, Lily. _Make that true_."

I lay still for another moment, just staring into space. "Did you take the curse away?"

"I didn't do anything, Lily. This is all you," Tarmo spoke softly.

I tilted my head to the side slightly so I could see him better. He smiled at me gently. "I think I understand," I told him.

"I hope so, because we are pretty much out of time," Tarmo's voice was beginning to grow soft, and I sat up just in time to see his form fading away. "I love you, Lily. Don't screw up your second chance."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically, and then I wasn't looking at me anymore, I _was_ me, and there was a very real knife in my leg and a very real urge to kill the boy who had just saved my life.

So many times over.

Only the urge wasn't important anymore, because there was no curse. Tarmo said that I made that true, and Tarmo knew more about magic than anyone.

I would not kill Peter, because I loved him more than that.

And love came before everything else.

Love defeated magic. It stopped time. It brought back the dead and it granted salvation to the living. Love was the force that drove everything. It brought these warriors together, for all of them were driven to do battle for love of their homeland. Peter, here only because he cared for and loved me. Espadon, who loved Edward more than his own conscience. Even my father must have felt some sort of demented sense of love for his son, to want to wage a war on his behalf.

Everyone in the clearing had been drawn there by love.

Who was I to let a warped, pitiful fairy gift that didn't even exist stand in the way of something so beautiful, and so _powerful_?

For a moment, I allowed myself to triumph. To enjoy the security of knowing that I was loved.

My mother. Rose. Tarmo. Aley. _Peter_.

And then I was back in reality, and something was pressing against my lips, and it took a very long minute, even after he'd pulled away, for me to realize it was Peter.

"Kissing the fairy princess doesn't actually bring her back to life," I mumbled grumpily.

Peter jumped visibly, and then I was being squeezed very, very hard. "I thought… you were almost _dead_," he whispered, his voice cracking on the last word.

"Not according to Tarmo," I said, struggling to stand up. My muscles had stiffened in a kneeling position and my legs didn't want to straighten.

"Tarmo?" Peter slid his hands under my forearms, supporting my weight as I stretched each leg.

"Yeah, it was some whole complicated magic thing that I _really_ didn't understand," I shifted, leaning more of my weight back on my own feet. "Ow. You didn't happen to randomly bring a pillow with you, did you?"

"Lily!" the man behind me cut off any reply Peter would have made. I blew out my breath between closed lips and glanced back at him. Oh yeah. My father.

It felt like ages ago that he'd given me the order to kill my friends, and yet I was still standing here, and the knife was a safe distance away on the ground. The only blood leaking into the grass right now was my own.

I'd actually done it.

I'd stopped myself.

I'd _saved _myself.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to dance. I wanted to… no, that couldn't be right. Kissing Peter was not a celebratory gesture at all fitting to…

"Lily, _pick up the knife_," my father hissed at me, his eyes flickering frantically between my face and Peter's.

I considered him for a long moment. "That knife?" I asked, waving vaguely at the bloodied blade someone had thrown over to the edge of the clearing.

"Yes, _that _knife," my father glared at me.

"Don't listen to him," Peter said softly. "You're safe now. Whatever he was doing to you before doesn't matter. He can't hurt you anymore."

Of course he can hurt me, I wanted to say. As long as he knows where I am, he can hurt me. That's all he's done to me my entire life.

I was done with it.

I shook my head slowly. "Trust me on this one," I whispered back, and limped slowly towards the knife.

It was a simple but elegant blade, not too long and well balanced. The grip felt good in my hand. Solid. Natural. Almost comfortable. I weighed it in my hand, tossed it up and caught it again.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" my father asked, and I could tell he was trying to cover up his own uncertainty.

I glanced up. Our eyes met, and then I was falling across the clearing directly towards him. Before his guards had time to react, they were blasted by a shockwave of magic that sent them stumbling back into the trees. I charged unevenly on, slammed my father back against the tree stump he was sitting on, and pressed the blade against his throat. "Try anything and I'll kill you."

"Don't be stupid, Lily," he smiled, matter-of-fact as though people with knives knocked him down and threatened to cut off his head every day.

"Stupid?" I thought for a second. "No, stupid is running away from your problems for your entire life, hoping they'll somehow solve themselves while you're away. Stupid is something I'm very well acquainted with. This is perhaps the first thing I've done in many years that is decidedly not stupid."

My father's guards had picked themselves up, but they seemed to be struggling to get close enough to actually help. My father glanced at them, then back at me. "Shield?"

"First magic I ever did," I told him. "That was how I found out I could control magic at all."

"I always knew you'd be good with that gift," he sighed. "Edward is better, of course, but you're not too bad yourself. Now, what is this whole knife thing about, besides stupidity?"

"_Not stupidity_," I repeated. "This is my vengeance. This is justice."

"For it to be vengeance, my dear, you must have something to avenge."

"Tell me you're joking," I pressed down harder so he had to lean his head back slightly, away from the blade. "After everything you did to me, you honestly can't think of a single thing I might want to retaliate for?" He was silent, so I leaned closer to him and continued, "Think. Think really hard. Think back to the day I was born. Think back to the very first time you learned about the fairy's gift."

"Fairy's gift!" my father laughed, and I jerked back, startled. "You must be joking. After all this time, you still don't know?"

"Know what?" my grip on the knife faltered.

My father laughed again. "Didn't you ever wonder how you happened to be cursed with something that was so convenient for me? You didn't think it was just an _accident_, did you?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I screamed.

My father's tone changed from laughing to distasteful. "Your mother had a difficult childbirth, Lily. By the end of it, she was near death. You barely survived, yourself. You had to be given the gift of magical ability, or you would not have had the strength to come through, but there was a problem. To be ingrained with magic, the wizard had to go very deeply into your core, your inner self. And in that inner self, he discovered something that your mother had kept secret from him, from me, from even herself, I expect.

"You're not my daughter."

I stared at him. I'd often asked my mother if he and I were truly related, never being able to understand how he could treat his own daughter the way he treated me, but for him to tell me, straight out, like this, was… disconcerting "Then who…?"

"I didn't know, and I still don't now. But it didn't matter to me _who_ it was, just that there was someone. And instantly you became a problem. You carried no true royal blood, so you could not help my cause, and yet I couldn't bring myself to kill a baby who, on the surface, was entirely harmless. You became a liability, a liability that had to be controlled. So I told the wizard to give you an obedience curse, something that would enable me to keep you from interfering with my work. And then, what to do with my wife, a woman so ungrateful that within months of our marriage, she already felt the need to become satisfied elsewhere?

"The wizard was the one who suggested it. Why not a vision? Your mother had only to believe that it was a fairy, not him, who had aided her at the birth, and that same fairy babbled nonsense about an accidental transference of an obedience curse. And your mother was so sick, so barely able to grip reality at that point… well, she believed it, and she passed that belief on to you.

"There was another flaw, too—the obedience curse is no longer effective on anyone over the age of eighteen. By then your will is too strong, too set in its course to be changed by such a simple spell. So the fairy also had to tell your mother that the curse could be broken when you turned eighteen. At the same time, I hoped you would continued to believe yourself cursed, that some remaining bit of magic would continue to apply stress to your mind… I hoped that your own mind would force you to continue to obey by its own instincts, but Lily, you haven't been cursed since your eighteenth birthday."

That was impossible. None of the books I had ever read had mentioned anything about obedience ending on the eighteenth birthday, and they were written by the smartest wizards of…

"_Funny thing about magic is that nobody's really an expert on it," _Tarmo's voice echoed in my mind_. "It comes from such a core place in the soul that nobody can truly understand it."_

Had I really been under my own free will when I took that knife? I couldn't remember the last time I'd tried resisting the curse… couldn't remember the last time I'd felt the effects of disobedience…

It wasn't possible. I would've _known_ if the curse had disappeared.

"No," I said. "That doesn't make sense. Commands… I've been forced to… and you…"

"I assure you," the man who was no longer my father said, "I was there. I know what happened. I planned it myself."

"You're LYING!" I yelled, because I couldn't think of anything else to do but deny it. What he was saying… it couldn't be true. And yet it made sense on a very basic, scary level. And it explained so much, but still… "Was this supposed to convince me not to kill you? Why would you tell me now?"

"Because you should know," he said. "I'm not a cruel man, Lily."

I barely managed to restrain a burst of laughter. "No, not at all."

"I could have had you killed at birth," he hissed. "My advisers told me I was being stupid, keeping you alive, but I couldn't see the point of having a harmless infant murdered. Now I understand—they saw who you would become. At that time, though, you were just an innocent baby, and I couldn't… I'm not heartless."

"No, you're a real humanitarian. An obedience curse! That would solve all your problems!"

"You speak as though you've accepted what I've told you."

"I've accepted that you believe it," I said. "I've accepted that my life meant nothing to you, nor did the lives of all the _thousands_ of others that I could have hurt." I reached out, and before I quite realized what I was doing, I punched him across the mouth. "Say it!"

"Say what?" he spat blood at me, but I ignored it.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you honestly cared _nothing_ for me or anyone I ever came in contact with, including your precious Edward. Do you realize how easily someone could have told me to kill him, and how happily I would have complied?" He was silent, and my fist collided with his cheek again. "Do you have the _slightest_ idea what that curse did to me?"

"Lily," he caught my flying wrist and eased it to my side again. I only then realized that the knife had long since dropped uselessly to the ground. "Calm down. You don't understand. _Everything_ depended on me. Ophidia is… the entire country is falling apart. The ruler, he is not the rightful king. _Thousands_ of people are depending on me, are living on the hope that I can retake my proper place on the throne."

"If that's true," I said slowly, "then why are you trying to take over Kyrria?"

He blinked at me. "Kyrria? You mean those self-righteous northerners?"

I stared at him. "I mean the country you're in right now." This had to be another sick joke. How could he possibly not know where he was? "This is Kyrria. This forest, that palace, this soil, these people—this is all Kyrria. We've always been here in Kyrria."

"No, no, see, that explains it," he smiled again, reassuring himself. "We're in Ophidia, Lily. You were born here, and you've lived here all your life. My homeland. My kingdom."

My brain couldn't even begin to comprehend the implications of what he was saying, and I didn't particularly want to try. "Espadon was right," I said finally. "You have gone mad."

"Wait… Lily, wait!" he grasped for my arm, but I backed away, the shield dissolving around us as I moved. "You're mistaken; you're very confused right now…"

"No," I said, very firmly. "I've let you terrorize my entire life, but now we're done. You go back to whatever sanity house you came from and leave me _alone_."

"Listen to me, Lily," he continued to speak, but his voice had lost its power. I no longer cared what he had to say. "You don't know what you're talking about. I'm your father—don't turn your back on me! Do _not_ ignore—_I'm talking to you_!"

I walked away.

I made it about five steps before my vision clouded and I stumbled, only just able to catch myself on the nearest tree. Breathy imprecations flew out of my mouth as I desperately tried to make the horizon horizontal again.

"Ella," Peter's face suddenly blocked my view. "Are you all right?"

It took me a moment to reply. "I think so. Of course, there's heavy bleeding from my leg and the world is on a slight tilt at the moment and I think I broke a couple fingers on that guy's jaw and I may possibly vomit in the near future. Ignoring that, I'm better than I've ever been in my life."

He wrapped his arms around me, his body warmth soothing my sore muscles. The adrenaline had blocked all the pain until now. "You shouldn't have done that," he murmured softly.

"Yeah, I was being stupid." I leaned against his shoulder. "It felt good at the time, though."

"Did he say anything to you?" Peter asked. I turned to meet his eyes again and he shrugged. "Sorry. My job _is_ information."

"I was yelling half the time. You didn't hear us?"

"Couldn't hear a word through your shield. That was pretty powerful stuff, Ella."

"Lily," I corrected him. "My name is Lily."

"Lily," he echoed. "Why the sudden name change?"

"I was hiding from my father," I shrugged. My head was beginning to feel a bit lighter than I remembered it. "Only it turns out he's not actually my father. Oh, and also he's a delusional maniac who thinks we're currently in Ophidia."

"Ophidia," Peter said slowly, glancing nervously upwards for a moment before meeting my eyes again.

"Plus, that obedience curse I thought I had? Apparently it ended a long time ago."

"Curse? What curse are you talking about?"

I smiled at him stupidly. He was cute when he was concerned. Why had I never noticed that before?

"I really am losing it, aren't I?" I asked nobody in particular.

"El—Lily?" Peter looked even more worried, if that were possible.

I glanced at the clearing around me. It was lovely, really. Aley, James, Peter, Edward—my friends were all there, solely for my sake. Rose, who had sent them here and probably saved my life in doing so. My father-who-was-not-my-father, ejected from the throne he'd always held in my arms. I'd finally defeated the curse, and although it had taken me over eighteen years to get here, I'd found my place, my true family.

How could I have ever considered running away from this?

"Life's never been better," I repeated, and then I passed out in his arms.

(A Note from Lily: That statement sounds romantic, and picturesque, like something out of a fairy tale. Pink-princess-childhood dreams come true, so to speak.

Which it was. Right up until he dropped me.

Men. Really. What can you do with them?)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There you have it! Chapter Nineteen in all its shiny glory. A bit of a chaotic ride, but that's kind of been the description of the whole story. I hope you enjoyed the trip. =D**

**I'm going to write one last chapter, an epilogue of sorts, just to acknowledge a few people and to provide closure to all the incomplete subplots, of which there are several. (That is the nature of a chaotic-ride-story.) If you have any questions regarding the characters, the plots, or the mythology, please feel free to include them in your review (which of course you were **_**just**_** about to start writing *cough*), or, if you've already sent your review and still have questions, send me a message from the user profile page. I'll be happy to try to work the answer into the epilogue, and failing that, I'll just answer it in an author's note like this one.**

**Oh yeah, and another note: as was mentioned in ****WhenFlowersLearnToBleed****'s review, I am very much aware that this story is FULL of plot holes. As I mentioned, it was written kind of like a roller coaster ride. Through the dark. Like Space Mountain.**

**Okay, bad metaphor.**

**But in any case, I wrote it without a complete, worked-out plot, and the nature of fanfiction discourages going back and changing things to fit better ideas that occur to me later on.**

**Despite my lack of organization, I hope you enjoyed the story anyway.**

**And if you **_**did**_** enjoy the story, why not take a moment to type out a couple words of appreciation in a review? =D =D =D**

**Thanks so much,**

**~Jelly**


	20. Epilogue

**So here it is.**

**This is the last chapter.**

* * *

_The Beginning of the End_

"Where's Lily?" Peter demanded.

Mandy looked up from the bread dough she was kneading. She brushed her hair out of her eyes, making a streak of flour across her forehead. "What do you mean? She isn't with you?"

"No, she's not with me! I think I would have noticed!" Peter started to bang the door shut, but Mandy had crossed the room and caught his wrist before he had a chance to move.

"Peter, listen, I know that Ella and Char need Lily to stay here, but if you were to take her—"

"That's not an option, not now," Peter snapped.

"I would cover for you," Mandy said. "Lily needs to get away from here and you're the best person to take her."

Peter looked at her helplessly. "You think I don't know that?"

Mandy held his gaze for another minute, then released him. "You'll do what you think is right," she turned back to her bread. "As always."

"Hey!" Peter caught the door just before it slammed. "I am trying my best, Mandy. I'm sorry if I don't live up to your standards of perfection."

"I'm not asking for perfection," Mandy said, her back still to him. "I was merely wondering if you really care about her."

Peter gaped at her in silence for a moment. "Great, Mandy," he said finally. "Thanks a lot. It's great having someone so supportive to help me out." He didn't give her time to speak before he yanked on the door hard enough to make the entire kitchen vibrate.

"You didn't used to be sarcastic," Mandy mumbled. "Seems Lily is rubbing off on you."

* * *

Lily lay curled up on the stump. She wasn't crying, of course—Peter had yet to find a single tear from her. She was simply repeating the same thing over and over:

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Tarmo, please come back. Come back, Tarmo, I need you. I'm sorry!"

Peter let out a long breath and sank to his knees next to her. "Lily," he murmured softly. "Lily. Tarmo's not here."

"Don't say that!" Lily jerked upright, trying to shove Peter away. "Tarmo is here, I saw him!"

"Lily, that was just a spell," Peter said gently. "We've been over this before. Edward cast a spell to create the illusion of Tarmo here. His essence was left here when he died, and Edward used it to reconstruct—"

"If Edward can make Tarmo appear from his essence, then I can make Tarmo come back for me." Lily was shaking, but her voice was steady. "I need him. I need my father…"

Peter sat silently, just looking at her. Lily's hair was rough and tangled, and her eyes were red and bloodshot; the dark circles underneath made them look bruised as well. A row of red half-circles were pressed into her cheek where she'd dug her fingernails in. Peter reached out instinctively to release a little healing magic into her, but withdrew his hand when she shied away. "You look terrible."

"You're such a flatterer," Lily said. "Go away; you're keeping Tarmo from me."

At least she hadn't lost her wit completely. "Tarmo's not coming back here, Lily. Please come back inside and let me help you. It will be dark soon."

"He saved me, Peter. He wouldn't have done that just to abandon me now." Lily stood up and started circling the clearing, her footsteps uneven and somewhat drunken.

"He hasn't abandoned you," Peter stayed crouched in the dirt. "But he's not coming back here."

"Where else would he come?" Lily demanded. "I can bring him back here, I just have to think, I have to find something I can see."

"There's no magic to bring back the dead."

"He's not dead!" Lily screamed. "He was here and I saw him!"

"That was only an illusion created by magic. Magic is powerful, but it's not that strong. Tarmo loved you very much, but his life is over now, and both love and life are far stronger than anything magic can create," Peter rose to his feet. "I love your life far too much to let you waste it searching blindly for something that isn't here. Please, Lily, let me help you."

"I don't need your help," Lily snapped. "I certainly don't need you."

"You're being difficult on purpose now," Peter took a hesitant step towards her. "I know you don't need my help. I'm simply offering it to make things easier."

"I don't need your help!" Lily repeated, her hands working at her already filthy shirt. "I don't need you, I need Tarmo."

Peter watched her, feeling utterly useless. Lily was falling apart, and he had no idea how to help her.

"Lily." Peter twisted around to see Rose entering the clearing from behind him. "Mandy's making bread. Come on, let's go taste test."

Lily looked at her sister, lost. "Bread?"

Rose extended her hand. "Come on, Lily. Tarmo's not going anywhere."

"I miss him," Lily said softly.

"I miss him too," Rose crossed the clearing, stepping carefully around Peter. "But you can't bring him back by dying out here too. I love Tarmo, but I need you more."

Lily finally moved towards her. "I'm sorry, Rose."

"Sorry for what?" Rose took her older sister's hand.

Lily shrugged. "Um, I don't know. There must be something I've done to hurt you."

"I'm sure there is," Rose guided her sister back towards the palace. "But it doesn't really seem to matter much now." She glanced back at Peter and their eyes met briefly.

Peter mouthed "Thank you" and Rose nodded.

"Oh, I know," Lily said. "I'm sorry for borrowing your shoes without asking."

"That's all— wait, you stole my shoes?" Rose stopped in her tracks.

Lily shrugged. "I wore through the toes on mine, and you've got these old black ones you never wear…"

"Oh, those old things?" Rose started moving forwards again. "You can have those. I thought you meant my shoes."

"These aren't shoes?"

"Oh, no, those are… uh… I'm not sure what they are. Lumps of leather that just happen to be shaped like feet."

"There are laces, too, those don't come with the cow—"

"Well, actually…"

* * *

**One year later…**

I love autumn. It's a time of change. And yes, I know that sounds like a very much overused metaphor, but perhaps it's only overused because it's true.

The tree leaves were just beginning to transform, their green streaked with yellow and hints of orange and red. The ground was sparsely patched with those already fallen, and my footsteps were marked by their soft rustling as I crunched through them, heading for the clearing.

I had walked this path many times before, to the point where I had practically made permanent footprints in the dirt. I skirted around several newly planted saplings and paused only momentarily beside one of the old growth pines, allowing the evening breeze to wash its fresh scent over me. A small smile played at the corners of my lips; I had not felt such peace in a long time.

The clearing itself was nearly gone now, the trap door destroyed and the passage beneath it filled in. I had personally planted the young maple tree now settling its roots through it. That door was sealed off for good.

The stump where I had attacked the man I'd thought to be my father was gone now too, replaced by a large blue stone, simply engraved with Tarmo's epitaph: _Tarmo. A source of light and life for all_.

I ran my fingers through the carving. "Thank you," I whispered. "Thank you again."

"Lily?"

I turned slightly, my hand still resting on top of the stone. Peter cautiously crossed the grove, his eyes searching.

I shrugged. "I'm not crazy anymore."

"You never were," Peter said automatically. "I told you before—"

"What I did was perfectly natural, yes, I remember." I kicked at the dirt. "It wasn't natural, Peter, but it's all right. It's better now."

"So why are you back here?" he asked frankly. "You haven't come here for almost six months, so why now?"

I paused for a moment. "I'm checking on my tree," I said finally.

The clearing was silent for a minute, except for the rustle of the breeze through the falling leaves. "How is Rose?" Peter asked.

"Ask her yourself," I leaned against one of the larger trees edging the circle of new ones. "She's probably still working on her latest designs for the Queen's new dresses."

"I'd rather not interrupt her," Peter ran his hand through his hair uncomfortably.

"Wimp," I said, and the silence after went on for so long, I added, "I'm just teasing you, Peter."

"It's hard to tell sometimes."

I had nothing to say to that.

"How is your new room?" Peter filled in the silence this time.

"It's much… larger than my last one," I said. Cerise and I had started sharing a suite near the kitchens. I had a sneaking suspicion we had been given it only out of guilt on the Prince's part, but regardless of the reason for it, the room was beautiful. We had a private restroom and separate bed chambers connected by a small, windowed room with its own fireplace, sofa, and bookshelves, as well as a weapons cabinet for Cerise. Albondigas had a room next door, and we often took our meals together in the kitchens with Mandy. Rose joined us when she wasn't working. "I like it," I added. "And I hear you're rooming with the Prince now."

"It's only temporary," Peter said quickly. "In case the Prince has a relapse. His parents aren't taking any chances that the Ophidian's magic might come back."

"Must be easier now that you only have one person to worry about instead of everyone in the palace," I said, more to make conversation than anything else.

"Are you kidding? The Prince won't so much as go to the toilet without consulting me first. I think he's more scared than anyone else that the spell will come back," Peter said. "It's starting to get annoying, actually."

"If you need time to relax or something, you should come by the kitchens for dinner sometime," I suggested. "There are a bunch of us who meet there, and Mandy makes far more than we can eat."

"I may take you up on that," Peter said. "The Prince isn't much for conversation these days and James is always going on about his new military operations as captain, which wasn't even interesting the first time he described it."

"Rose thinks it's highly attractive." I rolled my eyes. "Or at least, I assume she does by the way she goes on about how good-looking and intelligent and romantic James is."

"No wonder James is courting her, if she somehow managed to tolerate his ego long enough to notice all those good things about him," Peter dug a hole in the ground with the toe of his boot. "Lily, I—"

"I just got a letter from Aley yesterday," I interrupted. "She arrived back to her home in Ophidia about a week ago. The whole country is falling apart, apparently, and she—"

"I don't want to talk about Ophidian politics," Peter cut me off.

"I know." I pushed myself off the tree trunk. "You want to talk about us. You want to ask me questions that I don't have answers to, and I don't want to hear them again, Peter. Please. Just— I need more time."

"Only one question, Lily, and then I'll go away."

I stopped. Peter stood simply, waiting for my response. The wind blew lightly through his hair, and despite how tired he looked, when he smiled, his whole face lit up and I remembered why I'd once thought I loved him.

"Okay, shoot," I slid my hands into my trouser pockets.

"Is there someone else?"

"No." The answer was immediate and without stopping to think.

"Has there been someone else?" The second question was softer.

"No," I repeated. "And that's two questions so you have to go away now for twice as long."

"That wasn't in the agreement."

"Neither was two questions, but I answered both," I turned and started to walk away.

"I still love you, Lily," Peter told my retreating back.

I paused. "I'm not sure I know what that means, Peter. I know you have all sorts of poetry to explain it, but… well, I don't know how to say what I mean."

"You don't have to explain it," Peter said. "I just wanted you to know."

I glanced back. "If it makes you feel better…" I bit my lip, and when he didn't interrupt, went on, "I do think about it, sometimes. How it was before. How it still could be. And… it doesn't make me unhappy, thinking about you that way."

"Well, I guess that was sort of flattering," Peter offered me a slow, wide smile. "You'll get your happily ever after yet, Lily. Even if it isn't with me."

"I'm not really sure how to respond to that," I glanced at the palace, then back at Peter. "So, um, I'm just going to go."

"Okay," Peter said. "I'll see you at dinner tonight?"

"Sure," I managed a small grin. "See you then. And, uh, if you want to, you can invite James and Rose and I guess the Prince too. It can be sort of like a party."

"Parties are fun," Peter's smile grew. "We should have more of them."

"The last one didn't work out so well," I said, referring to the Prince's coming of age balls.

"Things can only get better then, right?"

"If you look at it that way," I felt my grin widen involuntarily. "Yes, everything's finally looking up."

* * *

**Anticlimactic yes, but I think that's probably most suitable for an epilogue.**

**A brief list of acknowledgements for my first completed fanfiction (!!!) to the people who made it all possible (that sounds cheesy but whatever):**

**Juniper Scaymoore**

**enchantedwriter72**

**Bunnyluv611**

…**for their advice and tidbits as I wrote this story.**

**Glowfish36, the best editor and friend in the entire solar system, including Pluto which is apparently no longer a planet even though it should be**

**Stephen Schwartz and Idina Menzel (even though they don't know that I'm thanking them and probably wouldn't care if they did) for the song **_**Defying Gravity**_**, and if you haven't heard it before, you need to go find it on YouTube or iTunes or something.**

**My laptop, which just happens to be the best computer in the world, even though it's a little bit slower than it used to be.**

**To EVERYONE who reviewed, thank you a million times over. You made finishing very worthwhile, not to mention the sense of satisfaction I got with this lovely finished piece of work. Thanks again to everyone who came along on this crazy messed up adventure that is my story!**


End file.
